Druhá šanca Harryho Pottera: Šanca pre dvoch
by Dobbik
Summary: Toto je preklad originálu poviedky Second Chance: Take Two Za povolenie na preklad chcem poďakovať etherian. This is the Slovak translation of the story Seconf Chance: Take Two For permission to translate I want to thank etherian.
1. Letné prázdniny

_**Druhá šanca – Take Two  
**_

_Kapitola 1 – Letné prázdniny_

**Prehlásenie: **JK Rowlingovej patria postavy a svet. Nevlastním ich, len sa s nimi trochu hrám.

**Zhrnutie a A/N: **Toto je pokračovanie Harryho druhej šance. Naozaj by ste si mali prečítať tú prvú, lebo sa trochu stratíte. Voldemort je mŕtvy. Harry má 6 rokov po omladnutí zo starovekého a nelegálneho elixíru. Albus umiera, ale Severus dúfa, že získa povolenie uvariť rovnaký elixír a zachrániť starého čarodejníka.

Kánon (viac-menej) skončil na konci štvrtej knihy, po nej nastupuje AU. Prosím vezmite na vedomie, že je to väčšinou pre zábavu a oddych a neprešla betareadom.

**Upozornenie: **V budúcnosti je tam nejaké CP, ale nie je to graficky vypracované, pretože som háklivá.

„Ocko? Prečo opúšťame Rokfort?"

„Ocko? Máme prázdniny?"

„Ocko? Kam ideme?"

„Ocko...?"

„Harry! Choď si sadnúť a kresli si vo svojom zošite!"

Harry obdaroval svojho otca zúženým pohľadom, spolu s našpúlenými ústami a zámerným hlasným dupotom opustil izbu svojho otca. Severus sa uprostred balenia snažil spomenúť na zoznam dôležitých vecí, keď on a Harry na leto opustia Rokfort, stlačil si koreň nosa, zavrel oči a počítal do desať. Akonáhle skončil, pridal do svojho duševného zoznamu, „prezrieť Harryho kufor kvôli skrytým čokoládovým žabkám". Harry sa správal ako šialenec po sladkostiach a Severus tušil, že ten ryšavý nehanebník, Ronald Weasley tajne chlapcovi nosil sladkosti.

Severus málokedy odišiel počas leta z Rokfortu. Aký to malo význam, keď nemáte nikoho a pravdepodobne len budete zasiahnutí smrtiacou kliatbou od Smrťožrúta? Avšak teraz, keď je Voldemort naozaj mŕtvy a už navždy, keď nový minister mágie Arthur Weasley robil to najlepšie, čo mohol, aby poukázal na tento fakt, Severus sa rozhodol, že Harry potrebuje príjemnejšie miesto na behanie a hranie, než na chodbách hradu.

Na konci leta by mohli navštíviť Brloh; Harry by začal radšej tráviť čas s pani Weasleyovou počas školských dni, kým by jeho otec učil. Žena bohužiaľ dala Harrymu voľnú ruku v jeho správaní a dnes bol trochu maniak. Opäť platí, že keď niekto tajne dieťa nosí sladkosti, že to nepomôže. Severus si predstavoval, že tento výlet bude súčasťou detoxikácie a súčasťou vštepovania slušného správania a konania na jeho syna.

List, ktorý prišiel skoro ráno spadol z bielizníka na zem. Sklonil sa, aby ho zodvihol a znovu prečítal.

Vážený profesor Snape,

Ďakujem Vám za pozvanie k vám na letnú dovolenku, ale zdá sa, že mám jedno dôležité stretnutie so slečnou Hermionou Grangerovou a jej rodinou. Keďže matka už odišla odpočívať do Talianska, bol by som sám, ale slečna Grangerová ma pozvala do muklovského sveta stráviť čas s jej rodinou. Pôjdeme lietadlom do Kolónií. Och! Hermiona ich označuje hovorí ako Spojené štáty. Teším sa na živé dva mesiace ako mukel, ale viac sa teším na čas, ktorý strávim so slečnou Grangerovou... Hermionou... prepáčte, pane. Nabudúce nebudem písať list so svojou priateľkou čítajúcou ho cez rameno. Áno, Hermiona Grangerová a ja spolu chodíme od Vianoc.

Každopádne, ak by bolo v poriadku, veľmi rád by som vás a Harryho navštívil niekdy počas posledného mesiaca v lete.

Ďakujem Vám za všetko, pane a užite si dovolenku.

S pozdravom,

Draco Malfoy

PS. Nie som ten, kto dáva Harrymu čokoládové žabky.

Severus sa nad listom pousmial, potom ho zložil a dal si ho do vrecka. Bude musieť poslať popoludní odpoveď.

„Teta Minnie!" ozval sa Harryho vzrušený hlas z obývacej izby. Severus sa vzdal jeho balenia a išiel sa pozrieť, čo potrebovala riaditeľka školy.

„Prejdi sem, Minerva," Severus pozval riaditeľkinu hlavu v zelených plameňoch.

Minerva McGonagallová vstúpila a bola zahalená v objatí nadšeného, malého šesťročného chlapca. „Harry, nevidela som ťa na raňajkách?" pokarhala ho s pobavením, keď mu zastrčila prameň jeho vlasov siahajúcich po ramená za ucho.

„Áno, ale vždy potrebujete objatia, teta Minnie a to je moja práca, aby som vám ich dal." Harry sa usmial a po náhlom temnom pohľade na svojho otca sa usadil pri krbe s jeho pastelkami a blokom.

„Nechcem prerušiť prípravy na dovolenku Severus, ale potrebovala som s tebou hovoriť o Albusovi."

Severus odviedol svoju kolegyňu od krbu a posadili sa k jedálenskému stolu. „Je v poriadku, však?"

„Je to tak dobre, ako sa dá očakávať Severus, ale dostala som informáciu od jeho liečiteľa, že to poškodenie postupuje rýchlejšie, než očakávali." Videla, ako mrak smútku prechádza tvárov mladšieho muža a pohladila ho zľahka po ruke.

„Počuli ste o elixíre Druhá šanca, alebo nie, Minerva?"

Riaditeľka školy prikývla. „Viem, že je veľmi ilegálny a prísne regulovaný Divíziou elixírov na ministerstve, ale nemôžem sa pozerať na to, ako vitálny človek odíde skôr, ako dokonca mal skutočnú možnosť žiť. Vieš, že bojoval proti temnote celý život. Zaslúži si trochu šťastia, však?"

„Viež, že som proti tomu nemal žiadne námietky, Minerva. Som si tiež dobre vedomý toho, že elixír môže vymazať účinky prekliatia, ktoré sú v Albusovom veku prirodzené."

„Potom...?" spýtala sa.

„Problém je, že odvtedy, čo Harry vyrobil elixír, zobral si ho a omladilo ho to, získať tieto zložky je takmer nemožné. Nehovoriac o tom, že ak by sa s ním niekto objavil skončil by v Azkabane." Oprel sa do kresla. „Chcem urobiť to, čo mi pomôže pomôcť Albusovi, ale tiež nechcem, aby ho poslali do Azkabanu. Nehovoriac o tom, že by som stratil licenciu Majstra elixírov a tiež možno moje živobitie. Musím myslieť na Harryho."

Minerva smutne poklesla. „Potom nie je čo robiť."

„Naopak," usmial sa Severus tak krátko, že to riaditeľka takmer ani nezachytila. „Hovoril som s Arthurom o špeciálnom povolení na použitie elixíru. Asi po týždni sa Arthurovi konečne podarilo preukázať na ministerstve a Wizengamote, že Voldemort je už naozaj mŕtvy. Zásluhou Aurorov skončili siedmi Smrťožrúti v Azkabane a súdy s nimi sú takmer dokončené, chytili ich na cintoríne Riddlovcov. Arthurovi sa podarilo presadiť, že Wizengamot prijal „dôkazy o smrti" cez spomienky v mysľomise od jeho Smrťožrútov a členov Rádu. Šestnásť spomienok na toho parchanta..."

„Oci..." ozval sa Harry od jeho kreslenia. Už nedávno zápasil s vymydlením, kvôli slovám, ktoré sa naučil od Rona Weasleyho, takže teraz si dával pozor na jazyk pred otcom.

„Prepáč, Harry," poznamenal s úškrnom Severus. „Ako som hovoril, mali šestnásť spomienok od Rádu a aurorov, ktorí boli svedkami Voldemortovej smrti,, čo bol viac než dostatočný dôkaz, že bol nielen že späť, ale že je teraz preč. Hneď ako to bude uzavreté, Arthur si myslí, že nebudú mať žiadne problémy na presadenie žiadosti o osobitný dar pre Albusa. Pred dvoma týždňami som začal variť Druhú šancu."

Úsmev na Minervinej tvári bol tak jasný, ako každý úsmev, ktorý mal Harry. Utrela si rýchlo slzy a potom chytila Severusa za ruku. Jednoduchý stisk boli všetky emócie, ktoré si dovolila vyslať k mlčanlivému čarodejníkovi. „Severus, to je skvelé!"

Severus prikývol. „Očakávam, že všetko pôjde podľa plánu a s Arthurom Weasleym na čele Ministerstva, nevidím žiadne prekážky. Mal by som byť schopný poskytnúť Albusovi elixír pred koncom mesiaca."

Minerva vstala, veľmi sa jej uľavilo. Uhladila si svoje šaty a jej riaditeľské správanie sa vrátilo do normálu ako jemný vánok. „Môžeš ma informovať, Severus?" stroho prikývol. „Kam máš v pláne zobrať malého Harryho na dovolenku?"

Harry zodvihol hlavu od svojho kreslenia, bola to jedna z mnohých otázok, na ktorú chcel odpoveď. Severus sa pozrel na svojho syna a zľahka sa usmial.

„Solonus Isle. Jedná sa o areál, ktorý je súčasťou čarodejníckych gréckych ostrovov. Zoberieme Albusa s nami, pretože sa domnievam, že slnko a vzduch z oceánu by pre neho práve teraz bolo to najlepšie."

„Nikdy si mi nepovedal, že Albus pôjde, ocko!" ozval sa Harry.

„Chcel by si radšej zostať doma, Harry?" doberal si ho Severus.

„Nie!" uprostred asi tuctu alebo viac náhlych útočiacich otázok zo strany Harryho, riaditeľka povedala jej zborom a odišla cez krb.

„Harry Potter James Snape!" vykríkol Severus, keď sa vrhol na zvedavého chlapca.

Harry zapišťal, dokonale sa vyhol otcovmu útoku a vkĺzol do svojej izby. Severus sa zhlboka nadýchol, zavrtel hlavou a potom sa naklonil do synovej izby. „Uisti sa, že si si zabalil všetko, čo si si chcel vziať so sebou, Harry. Bude to chvíľu trvať, než sa úplne vrátime."

„Hedviga môže prísť tiež?"

„Tvoja sova je na dobre ceste, chlapče. Hedviga je oboznámená s naším príjazdom na našu chatu. Teraz, prosím, dokonči balenie a potom si choď upratať svoje farbičky. Chcel by som, aby bol nás domov uprataný tak, aby sa s ním nemuseli trápiť domáci škriatkovia."

„Dobre!"


	2. Solonus Isle

Kapitola 2 – Solonus Isle

Solonus bol jedným z niekoľkých čarodejníckych ostrovov rozptýlených medzi takmer 6000 ostrovčekmi, koré tvoria grécke ostrovy. Solonus bol slávny medzi čarodejníckym spoločenstvom preto, že bol domovom určitých magických kvetín, ktoré niesli názov Melancton, ktoré bol čierne od okvetných lístkov ku svojim koreňom. Vzácne pre Majstrov elixírov, tvorili základ do mnohých elixírov, ktoré pomáhali pri poškodení nervov a nervových poruchách. Severus dúfal, že nájde niektoré z týchto kvetín na zachovanie svojho súkromného výskumu.

Bol to krásny malý ostrov s malou dedinkou v jeho strede, kde sa konal v nedeľu populárny trh a nádhernými plážami s bielym pieskom. Príjemne kopcovitý, všetky budovy na slnku žiarili, pretože boli s bieleho kameňa, tehál a nepálené.

Severus si prenajal domček, čo by kameňom odhodil od pláže na južnej strane, kde aj počas dňa svietilo slnko. Existovali dva spôsoby, ako sa dostať k domčeku, a to buď dlhou prechádzakou od dediny kľukatou cestou alebo pomocou lodí z hlavného prístavu Solonusu. Pretože Albus nemohol chodiť, akonáhle dorazili do dediny, zamierili do prístavu a najali loď, aby ich previezla okolo celého ostrova do ich chaty.

Harry miloval jazdu loďou počas prvých piatich minút, potom dostal morskú chorobu a strávil zvyšok času v otcovom náručí s nádejou, že plavba skončí veľmi skoro.

Domček bol obyčajným domčekom so štyrmi veľkými spálňami. Neboli tu žiadne schody, s ktorými by sa musel Dumbledore potýkať, takže bolo pre starého čarodejníka ľahké prechádzať sa okolo. Bola tam tiež tienistá terasa so stoličkami na sedenie, aby sa mohol pozerať na oceán. Na dvore bol priestor na hranie pre Harryho potom, čo ho Severus zabezpečil, Harrymu bolo tiež zakázané lietať na jeho detskom Guľovom blesku. Pláž bola široká a relatívne pokojna, aj keď tam bolo vidieť iné čarodejnícke rodiny, ktoré boli neďaleko na dovolenke.

Severus mal pracovať na elixíre Druhej šance a preto premenil zvyšnú miestnosť na malé laboratórium. Bolo veľmi ťažké zabezpečiť ju, pretože posledná vec, ktorú potreboval bola, aby Harry ešte viac omladol. Ostatné tri izby boli pre Albusa, Severusa a Harryho.

Samotný domček bol biely, kamenná budova s kvetmi rôznych farieb pestovaných v závesných boxoch na okenných parapetách. Bol oplotený krátkym plotom a ďalšími kvetmi lemovanými štrkovými chodníčkami, ktoré viedli k predným dverým a lemovaný samotným plotom. Veľmi veľké, kľukaté, prastaré olivové stromy, ktoré mali široké koruny zatienili takmer celý domček.

Vo vnútri domčeka bola jednoduchá dekorácia; drevené obloženie, pre väčšie rozdelenie a biele steny. Obývacia izba bola najväčšou miestnosťou s pohovkou a niekoľkými veľkými pohodlnými kreslami, herným stolom, krbom, ktorý zaberal jednu celú stenu a rôzne obrazy, ktoré sa ani nepohli. Severus si výslovne vyžiadal, aby tam neboli žiadne pohyblivé portréty. Vedel, ako osoby na obrazoch v Rokforte ohovárali a nemusel sa zaoberať maľovanými osobami, ktoré by mu mohli rozprávať do jeho varenia.

Tiež tam bola dobre veľká kuchyňa a presklená jedáleň, ktorá žiarila ranným slnkom a mala krásny výhľad na more. Bol tam výklenok so stolom a malou knižnicou, ktorá by slúžila Harrymu na jeho štúdijné veci a Severus pridal ďalšiu menšiu izbu, do ktorej dal knihy, ktoré si priniesol spolu s Albusom. Aj keď si ich so sebou priniesol celkom dosť, Majster elixírov počítal s nutným výletom aspoň raz do Rokfortu a návštevou osobnej knižnice kvôli výskumným účelom.

Chalupa mala požadovanú izoláciu, napriek tomu bola blízko všetkého vybavenia, ktoré bolo potrebné pre zabavenie malého chlapca, ktorý by sa mohol nudiť.

Ich prvú noc v domčeku Severus varil, zatiaľ čo Harry cvičil svoju schopnosť čítať pacientovi, Albus počúval. Starý čarodejník a Harry sedeli na pohodlnej pohovke s Albusom v jednom rohu a nohami vyloženými na taburetke. Harry bol posadený po Albusovom boku, starší muž mal lenivo prehodenú ruku cez jeho plece. Harry čítal z muklovskej knihy rozprávok. Kým Harry čítal, väčšinou bez problémov o hroznej Babe Jage v chalúpke na stračej nôžke, Albus prechádzal jeho štíhlymi, vráskavými prstami po detských vlasoch. Netrvalo dlho a obaja ticho zadriemali pri krbe.

Severus sa vynoril z jeho malého laboratória o desiatej, aby si doprial trochu čaju. Predtým než si dal svoj čak, dal svojho syna do postele a usadil Albusa pohodlnejšie na pohovke, s vyloženými nohami a prikryl ho prikrývkou. Krátko pozrel dolu na spiaceho starého muža. Všetky starosti, ktoré mal kvôli Albusovi boli zmernené malý úsmevom spokojnosti na jeho zvráskavenej tvári.

„Budeš mať svoju druhú šancu, Albus. Sľubujem," zašepkal.


	3. Echo

Kapitola 3 – Echo

Harry, poletoval v rámci hraníc rekreačného domčeka, keď si všimol drobnú postavu dole na okraji vody striekajúcej na pláž. Bola oblečená celá v bielom, pekná, v krajkovej blúzke a rovnakej dlhej sukni prepásanej strieborno-tyrkysovým pásom. Strieborná jasne žiarila v popoludňajšom slnku a to bolo to, čo na prvom mieste upútalo Harryho pohľad. Mala tiež krásne dlhé čierne vlasy, ktoré boli plné kučier a kasádovito padali voľne dolu po chrbte.

Harry poletoval okolo predného dvora domčeka a každých pár minút sledoval, ako sa prechádzajúca mladá žena na chvíľu zastavila a pozerala sa zhypnotizovane na vlny.

V okamihu, keď sa cítil hladný na obed sa Harry pozrel smerom k moru a videl, že mladá žena zdanlivo pláva. Myslel si, že je to divné, že nemá plávky na plávanie, ale dospelí sú obvykle rovnako divní. Napriek tomu sa nemohol prinútiť prestať ju sledovať, keď začalo niečo veľmi strašné hlodať v jeho bruchu. Keď jej hlava zmizla pod ďalšiu veľkú vlnu, Harrz cítil, ako jadro hrôzy explodovalo do strachu. Pristál a pustil metli, keď bežal do domu.

„Ocko! Albus! Ona sa topí!" kričal, keď bežal okolo ohľadajúc mužov. „Ocko!"

Albus sa vynoril z jeho izby a rýchlo zaklopal na Severusove dvere laboratória. Tmavovlasý čarodejník sa objavil, vôbec nie nadšene, ale mal obavy, akonáhle ho jeho syn chytil za ruku.

„Čo sa deje, Harry?" spýtal sa.

Harry silno tlačil svojho otca z jeho nehybného postoja. „Ona sa topí!"

Severus pustil do akcie a vybehol z chaty. Bežal dolu po ceste, preskočil úzku bránu a bežal na pláž. Akonáhle dosiahol breh, zamieril pohľadom na horizont kvôli niekomu, dievčaťu, žene, nevedel komu.

„Tam je, ocko!" kričal Harry, keď dobehol k otcovmu boku. Obaja videli bielu škvrnu na povrchu vĺn. Harry v tom čase plakal, znepokojený, že je mŕtva.

„Harry, zostaň na mieste." Nariadil jeho otec. Harry prikývol a sledoval, ako jeho otec odstránil jeho vonkajší plášť, jeho habit a jeho topánky z dračej kože kúzlom. Čarodejník potom hladko vletel do vody a plával, mocným tempom cez vlny k bielej škvrne.

Iba sa začala ponárať do temných hlbín mora, keď Snape ženu chytil. Otočil ju tak, že bola na chrbte, obkrútil ruku popod ľavú pažu a hrudník. Plával jednou rukou späť k brehu, držal hlavu nad vodou.

„Ocko?" spýtal sa Harry a jeho hlas bol plný strachu.

S trpezlivosťou, o ktorej si neuvedomil, že ju mal, prehovoril k jeho synovi," Harry, musíš byť teraz statočný."

Harry si kľakol pri svojom otcovi a snažil sa byť statočný. Sledoval, ako jeho otec ženu pevne potľapkal po chrbte, až vypľula vodu. Snape potom vybral nejaké nechutné veci z jej krku. Potom ju k jeho úžasu jeho otec pobozkal! Bozky neboli ako tie, čo používal Draco a Hermiona, keď si mysleli, že sa nikto nepozerá. Potom si uvedomil, že jeho otec dýchal z úst do úst.

Mladá žena sa zúfalo nadýchla a niekoľkokrát si odkašľala. Pozrela sa na Severusa a zašepkala: „Nieee," predtým ako odpadla.

Severus zodvihol mladú ženu do náručia. „Harry, než dopredu a začni pripravovať nejaký čaj. Uisti sa, že Albus nie je na pohovke a povedz mu, čo sa stalo."

„Áno, pane!" Harry utekal z pláže a bol za bránkou skôr ako Severus vykročil z mokrého piesku.

Dieťa vtrhlo do domčeka, pozrelo sa na Albusa, ktorý sedel v jednom z pohodlných kresiel a bežal do kuchyne. Začal pripravovať čaj a potom vyšiel, pozrel sa z okna obývačky, kde videl svojho otca, ako nesie mladú ženu v náručí až k chate.

„Či sa stalo, Harry?" spýtal sa jemne Albus.

„Videl som ju prechádzať sa. Potom zmizla pod vodou. Myslel som si, že pláva, ale neplávala. Ocko ju vytiahol a pobozkal ju, kým nedýchala." Harry sa presunul vedľa Albusa a oprel sa o staršieho muža súčasne, ako Severus vstúpil s mladou ženou v náručí.

Kanvica v kuchyni v tom istom okamihu ako Severus položil ženu na pohovku. „Harry, čaj." Harry bežal do kuchyne, aby dorobil svoju povinnosť kým Severus použil sušiace kúzlo na ženu a teraz mokrú pohovku. Nakoniec použil sušiace kúzlo na seba. Potom privolal vankúš, aby ho dal pod hlavu mladej ženy a prešívanú prikrývku okolo jej tela. Potom ju začal jemne hladiť po tvári štíhlymi prstami. Prebudila sa súčasne, ako sa Harry objavil so šálkou čaju v ruke.

Mala úplne zarážajúco tmavomodré oči, aké Severus nikdy nevidel a ako sa jej pohľad uprel na jeho, mal pocit, akoby sa nechal lapiť pod nejaké zvláštne kúzlo. Nebol voľný kým nezažmurkala.

„Čaj, ocko," povedal potichu Harry.

„Ďakujem ti, Harry." Vzal si šálku a ponúkol ju mladej žene. Po niekoľkých nádychoch sa snažila posadiť, ale zistila, že sa jej trasú ruky. Severus podal šálku čaju späť k Harrymu, potom ženu zodvihol, tak aby sedela. Vsunul sa za ňu s cieľom podporiť ju. Harry podol čaj jeho otcovi a pomohol jej napiť sa teplého, voňavého , bylinkového čaju.

Po niekoľkých minútach nemohla piť a už sa ticho rozplakala. Harry bol zúfalý z jej sĺz a pohladil ju po ramene. „Prosím, neplač. Nemysleli sme tým nič," uistil ju.

To malé, detské uisteniu jej pomohlo zastaviť slzy. Pri pohľade cez lesknúce zvyšky sĺz sa pozrela na Harryho.

„Vidím, že nie, miláčik." Harry sa usmial po tom uistení.

Prikývla krátko staršiemu čarodejníkovi a potom sa pozrela do ľahostajnej tváre svojho záchrancu. Jeho oči boli tá najhlbšia čierna, akú kedy v jej živote videla. Aj keď na jeho tvári neboli zrejmé žiadne emócie, v očiach mal o ňu záujem.

„Ďakujem," zašepkala.

„Prečo ste išli do mora, slečna...?"

„Prosper. Eccho Prosper. Môžeš sa spýtať, kto je môj záchranca?" vyhla sa jej otázke, ktorú položil.

„Severus Snape," predstavil sa. „Toto je môj syn, Harry, a môj... otec... Albus Dumbledore."

„Počula som o vás oboch. Z Rokfortu. Vy ste riaditeľ a nie ste tam učiteľ?"

„Dávajte si pozor na to, čo si prečítate v Dennom Prorokovi, slečna Prosper," varoval Snape. Bol odmenený veľmi príjemným smiechom. Zrazu sa cítil trochu príliš blízko k nádhernej žene, vykĺzol spod nej a položil ju späť na vankúš. On sa ukryl do bezpečia jedného z pohodlných kresiel, uvítal svojho syna ako mu vyliezol do lona.

Severus na chvíľu študoval mladú ženu, keď pila čaj. Mala tmavú olivovú pokožku ako rodáčka z Grécka. Nebola štíhla, ale pekne zaoblená, kde to vyzeralo pre ženu najlepšie. Jej tvár nebola obyčajná, ale dalo by sa povedať, že bola viac ako krásna. Jej tvár bola veľmi krásna vďaka jej hlbokým oceánovo modrým očiam.

„Nemali by ste ísť do vody, ak neviete plávať, pani Prosper," varoval ju Harry. „Ocko hovorí, že spodné rudy, ťa navždy stiahnu."

„Spodný prúd, Harry," opravil ho Snape ticho zašepkaním do ucha.

„Volaj ma, Echo, ak chceš?" usmiala sa na Harryho, pokladala ho za sladké a zvedavé dieťa.

„Echo," povedal Harry s úsmevom.

„A nie som vydatá..." jej mierny úsmev náhle zmizol. „Viac... nie!"

K Severusovej zlosti sa rozplakala. Dovolil Harrymu zliezť z jeho lona k príjemnej, mladej, emocionálne vypätej žene tým, že ju objal.

„Prosím, neplač, Echo. Budem plakať a ja nemám prečo plakať," požiadal ju Harry.

Severus vykúzlil vreckovku a vznášala sa k Harrymu. Ten ju vo vzduchu chytil a podal hu Echo.

Utrela si oči a znova sa usmiala. „Ďakujem ti, Harry. Ospravedlňujem sa za toľko plaču. Ja len, že moje srdce je zlomené."

Harry rýchlo zažmurkal a mierne sa otočil k svoju otcovi. „Ocko? Máme elixíry na zlomené srdce?"

„Obávam sa, že nie, synak. Zlomené srdce sa musí liečiť len časom." Sklopil zrak na Echo, ktorá sa stretla s jeho temným pohľadom krátko predtým, než pozrela inde.

„Som unavená," povedala ticho. „Bolo by dobre, aby som sa trochu vyspala, než odídem."

Severus vstal a postavil sa za Harryho. „Ste vítaná, zostaňte tak dlho, ako potrebujete, slečna Prosper. Harry, rozlúč sa. Je na čase, aby si si dal niečo na obed a potom si dal svoj vlastný odpočinok."

Severus nasmeroval svojho syna do kuchyne, kde pre dieťa začal pripravovať na obed sendvič. V obývacej izbe sa Echo pokúsila zavrieť oči, ale jej zvedavosť k postaršiemu mužovi známemu ako najmocnejšiemu čarodejníkovi čarodejníckeho sveta ju držala hore.

Vzdala to, otvorila oči a pozrela sa ležiac tým smerom, kde bol slávny Albus Dumbledore.

„Dúfam, že je pravda to, čo som čítala v Prorokovi, že Vy-viete-kto je naozaj preč," povedala ticho.

„Mladý Harry Poter splnil svoj osud," povedal Albus. „Bol to pozoruhodný, ale tiež smutný deň."

„A to je on?" spýtala sa. „Ten malý chlapec?"

ALbus prikývol. „Harry videl príliš veľa smrti v ten deň a hoci nebol fyzicky ranený, duševné utrpenie bolo pre neho ťažké. Vinil sám seba za smrť svojich rodičov, mladého Cedrica Diggoryho a potom jeho milovaného krstného otca, Siriusa Blacka." Povzdychol si ťažko Albus. „Predpokladám, že by sa pokúsil o samovraždu, ale strašne chcel mať šancu na normálne detstvo. Tak ako hlúpe by sa v tej dobre zdalo jeho omladnutie, bolo to požehnanie nielen pre Harryho, ale rovnako aj iných." Pozeral sa ako Snape v kuchyni ticho hovoril k svojmu synovi, aby jedol.

„Koho si stratila, dieťa?" spýtal sa jemne Albus.

„Každého, naozaj..." stále mala vreckovku a utrela si nové slzy. „Obaja moji rodičia boli zabití počas vzostupu Voldemortových Smrťožrútov. Môj otec obl mukel z Cyprusu a vlastnil olivovú farmu. Moja matka bola čarodejnica. Pravdepodobne ste ju poznal z tej doby, keď študovala na Rokforte. Yasmine Leandrosová?"

Albus sa usmial, keď si spomenul na maličkých, ale veľmi otvorených gréckych študentov. Yasmine bola súčasníčkou Toma Riddlea a mali dva nepekné strety. „Spomínam si na vašu matku. Brilantná na kúzla. Ona a Tom Riddle boli v minulosti najlepší študenti v Rokforte."

„Potom poznáte zvesti, že Riddle, dobre, Voldemort sa pokúšal požiadať moju matku o pomoc v jeho úsilí o moc," odpovedala Echo.

„Naozaj," poznamenal Albus. „Yasmine bola veľmi dobre známa vďaka množstvu domácich kúziel, ktoré vytvorila. Riddle mal pocit, že takýto talent by bol lepší, keby vytvorila kúzlo pre neho."

„Tak potom viete, prečo sa matka vrátila do Grécka, akonáhle bola schopná. Myslela si, že unikla, ale Riddle stále išiel po nej. Samozrejme, že som to nevedela. V čase, keď sa matka vydala za môjho otca sa vzdala mágie kvôli životu vo svete muklov. Cítila, že je to najlepší spôsob ako sa vyhnúť Riddleovi a jeho nasledovníkom a že to bolo najbezpečnejšie pre mňa. Aj keď nikdy neprestal, čo bol dôvod, prečo ma vo veku deväť rokov poslala až k bratrancovi môjho otca v Amerike. Až do trinástich som ani nevedela, že sa premenoval na Lorda Voldemorta a zavraždil mojich rodičov."

Albus sa pozrel na Snapa, ktorý sa zľahka oprel o zárubňu kuchynských dverí, počúval príbeh Echo.

„Čo ste urobila potom, keď ste ukončila školu, keď ste sa vrátila?" spýtal sa Albus.

„Potulovala som sa v okolí. Na chvíľu som bola trochu stratená. Olivová farma môjho otca bola vypálená Smrťožrútmi a matka sa vzdala svojho domova, keď sa vydala za môjho otca. Keď som prišla do Solonusu usadila som sa tu. Otvorila som si v obci malé kníhkupectvo. Myslím skôr výberové. Veľmi ma to bavilo. Potom som pred dvoma rokmi stretla svojho manžela Olanda Childermassa." Echo sa mierne posunula a vytiahla si svoju deku vyššie cez ramená. „Bola som taká naivná hlupáčka. Príliš zaľúbená a nie dosť podozrievavá." Povzdychla si.

„Čo sa stalo?" s touto otázkou prišiel Severus, keď odchádzal z kuchyne a šiel späť do obývacej izby. Oprel sa o krb.

Echo sa pozrela na vysokého, Temného čarodejníka. Náhle sa cítila príliš zraniteľná v ležiacej polohe a tak sa zodvihla, že sedela. Pritiahla si prikrývku tesnejšie okolo ramien.

„Oland mi všetko ukradol. Vzal mi môj domov, moje kníhkupectvo, moje pa..." Echina tvár stmavla rozpakmi a ona sklopila oči, keď si uvedomila, čo skoro povedala. „Moje... ehm... všetko!"

„A tak ste prišli na našu pláž utopiť svoj smútok," povedal Severus trochu stroho.

Otrasená jeho tónom, vykríkla: „Ja som nič! Som bez rodiny! Bez zlata! Bez domova! Bez firmy! Z akého dôvodu mám žiť?"

Severus nezmenil svoju pozíciu, keď sa mladá žena nahnevane zodvihla z pohovky. Odhodila prikrývku dole a s dupotom bosých nôh vyšla z domčeka.

„Ocko?" spýtal sa Harry, keď sledoval, ako žena prechádza bosými nohami kamienky na ceste. „Ak Echo nemá kde bývať, nemôže ostať tu?"

„My naozaj nemôžeme dovoliť, aby odišla, ak je naozaj v tak zúfalej situácii, chlapče," Albusov tón hlasu naznačoval, že Severus mal v tejto situácii niečo robiť.

Severus sa narovnal a pozrel sa na starého muža, keď videl záblesk v jeho modrých očiach. Nepomohlo, že sa Harry na neho pozeral s rovnakým zábleskom. S dramatickým povzdychom opustil krb a prešiel k otvoreným dverám. „Synak, postaraj sa o Albusa. Neviem, ako dlho budem preč." Harry prikývol a išiel sa postaviť vedľa bývalého riaditeľa. Severus popod fúzy zamrmlal: „To dieťa trávi príliš veľa času s Albusom." Snape automaticky siahol po habite, ktorý zvyčajne visel na vešiaku pri dverách, ale spomenul si, že bol ešte na pláži s jeho plášťom. „Do hája."

Harry sledoval, ako jeho otec mizne na kamienkovej ceste a za otvorenou bránou. „Ocko je nahnevaný, Albus?"

Albus potľapkal Harryho po chrbte. „Nie je nahnevaný, dieťa, jednoducho je znechutený danou situáciou. Aj keď, všetko bude v poriadku." Starý muž pomaly vstal, privolal slonovinovo bielu paličku od krbu a oprel sa o ňu. „Myslím, že budeme musieť pridať ďalší priestor pre našeho hosťa. Pozrieme sa na to, Harry?"

„Áno!" Harry pristúpil na druhú stranu k Albusovi a držal ho za ruku, keď išli dole krátkou chodbou, ktorá viedla k spálňam. „Albus?"

„Áno, Harry?" Albus vytiahol prútik a študoval oblasť, s ktorou chcel pracovať.

„Ocko vás nazval svojim otcom. Vedeli by ste ho prijať?"

„V jednej chvíli by som aj prijal, Harry, ale bolo to niečo, čo som nikdy nebol schopný urobiť. V priebehu rokov som premýšľal o Severusovi ako o mojom synovi." Albus pozrel zamysleným pohľadom na malého chlapca. „Čo máš na srdci, dieťa?"

„No, keď ocko je niečo ako tvoj syn, nie je to trochu tak, že ste môj dedo?"

Nádejný pohľad na tvári malého chlapca naplnilo Albusove srdce láskou. Prstami sa jemne dotkol jeho tváre a usmial sa. „Chceš, aby som bol tvoj dedko, Harry?"

Hary rýchlo prikýbol, pristúpil a chytil staršieho čarodejníka za tmavomodré šaty. „Mohli by ste byť, prosím?"

Albus sa sklonil a pobozkal veľmi starostlivo Harryho tvár. „Bol by som rád, ak by som mohol byť tvoj dedko, dieťa moje."

Harry pevnejšie objal svojho dedka a usmial sa na neho. „Milujem ťa, dedko!"

_**A / N (zo dňa 15. júna 2010): Matka Echo navštevovala Rokfort približne v rovnakú dobu ako Eileen Prince, Snapeova matka (podľa Wiki HP by to bolo okolo roku 1940). Riddle, podľa Lexicon HP navštevoval Rokfort 1938-1945. Preto by Eileen tiež bola súčasník Toma Riddlea spolu s Yasmin.**_


	4. Hosť v domčeku

Kapitola 4 – Hosť v domčeku

Rozčúlená žena, ako Severus zistil sa mohla pohybovať veľmi rýchlo. Bola mimo dohľad z domčeka a takmer v polovici skrútenej cesty z domčeka do dediny. Mal privolať jeho topánky z pláže skôr, ako išiel po Echo, ale jej nohy boli bosé a cesta bola skalnatá.

„Slečna Prosper!" zaburácal svojim najlepším učiteľským hlasom. „Okamžite zastaňte!"

Echo sa prudko otočila a zamierila svoje vlastné zamračenie na vysokého muža. „To všetci počúvajú, keď takto kričíte?"

„V skutočnosti, tak robia," povedal hodvábne ako sa blížil k mladej žene. „Vzhľadom k tomu, že som vás vytiahol z mora si myslím, že by by ste mali byť prístupnejšia k niečomu, čo musím povedať." Teraz stál pri Echo. Založil si ruky na hrudi, ktorá bola oblečená len v bielej ľanovej košeli. „Ak samozrejme nepreferujete, že by som vás radšej hodil späť."

„To neurobíte!"

„Nerád plýtvam úsilím, že som vás vyniesol z toho chladného mora a priviedol vás späť k životu, slečna Prosper, ale je to naozaj to, čo chcete..."

„Išla som do mora! Nežiadal som vás, aby ste ma zachránil!" vykríkla.

Uškrnul sa. „Naozaj si myslíte, že ste jediný človek, ktorý stratil niečo vďaka Smrťožrútom a podvodníkovi?" urobila krok dozadu, keď sa mierne predklonil. „Môj syn prišiel o rodičov a svojho krstného otca. Moj otec, Albus, ide stratiť zlaté časy jeho odpočinku, pretože ho kliatba oberá o život! Ja som skoro stratil svoju dušu!" strhol si na ľavej paži manžetu košele odhaliac Znamenie zla.

Čakal slzy. Alebo krik. Možno aj facku. Emocionálne ženy to niekedy urobili. To, čo nečakal bolo, že sa mu vrhla okolo krku a zahrabala hlavu do jeho hrude. Povzdychol si podráždene a pozrel na oblohu, pokusne ovinul vlastné ruky okolo Echo. Vzdialená časť jeho myšlienok sa čudovala, že to bolo niečo, čo bol schopný urobiť, než prijal svojho syna.

„Slečna Prosper," oslovil ju nakoniec po pár minútach. „Mali ste to šťastie byť u nás, keď ste so zlým úmyslom mierili do mora. Prosím, nemyslite si, že potom, čo som vás zachránil a počuli sme váš príbeh, že by sme sa tak ľahko obrátili chrbtom od vášho nešťastia. Chceli by sme vám pomôcť."

Echo sa oprela trochu späť, nie tak celkom ochotná opustiť pohodlie jeho sľachovitých, tvrdých ramien. „Nemali by ste cítiť záväzok, pán Snape. Nemám právo žiadať nič od vás alebo od vašej rodiny."

Sám sa zbavil objatia mladej ženy a náhle sa cítil zbavený svojho tepla. Odsunúc tento pocit, pozrel sa jej do hlbokých modrých očí. „Buďte pravdivá, slečna Prosper, kde budete dnes v noci spať?"

„Ja... ja naozaj neviem. Oland včera zrušil naše manželstvo a dnes som dostala oznámenie od jeho právnika, že môj obchod a môj dom mi už nepatrí. Bola som trochu... pustovník, myslím, takže som nikdy nemala žiadnych priateľov."

Usmial sa, ale víťazne. „Nepochybujem o tom, že Albus v tejto chvíli pre vás v našom dome pridáva priestor. Vrátite sa so mnou, slečna Prosper?" natiahol k nej lakeť.

Echo prikývla a vkĺzla rukou do ohybu jeho lakťa. Šli niekoľko minút po pláži, späť k domu, keď sa Snape pozrel dole na jej pomerne dosť pekné, ale bosé nohy.

„Nemáte žiadne topánky, slečna Prosper?"

„Mala som. Nejaké sandále. Myslím, že ich museli odniesť vlny." Pokrčila ramenami a trochu sa začervenala. „Keď som povedala, že Oland mi vzal všetko, myslela som aj toto. Nemám prístup ani k môjmu oblečeniu."

Severus sa zastavil, zobral pár kameňov a premenil ich na slušné sandále. Echo do nich vkĺzla.

„Ste si istý, že nie je nič, čo môžete urobiť preto, aby ste získala späť svoj majetok a svoju firmu, slečna Prosper?"

„Podpísala som mu všetko." Pozrela sa na pochybovačný výraz v jeho tvári. „Prosím vás, pán Snape, nechcem sa cítiť hlúpejšie, ako už viem, že som! Bol to môj manžel. Nevidela som nič zlé na podpisovaní papierovanie, o ktoré ma požiadal."

„Albus má níekoľko ľudí na ministerstve mágie, s ktorými môže hovoriť. Som si istý, že by sa niekto pozrel na tie papiere a posúdil by, či máte alebo nemáte žiadne odvolanie. Do dej doby snáď budete súhlasič, že zajtra pôjdete so mnou a Harrym na nákupy? Som si istý, že návštevou obchodu s oblečením môžete doplniť svoj šatník."

Echo náhle zastavila, na čo sa Snape zastavil tiež. „Nemám žiadne peniaze, pán Snape. Ako očakávate, že sa s vami vyrovnám?"

Pohľad, ktorým obdarovala Snapa bol prinajmenšom urážlivý. Robil čo mohol, aby sa zdržal nakričania na ňu, prehovoril ticho a pevne, „Viete variť?" usmial sa ako ju táto otázka zasiahla.

„Č-čo? Variť?"

„Nemáme v dome domáceho škriatka. Určite, že po nás nebudete upratovať, ale bolo by... užitočné... ak by som si mohol povinnosti s varením rozdeliť s niekým iný. Takže moja otázka je, slečna Prosper, viete variť?"

Echo niekoľkokrát zažmurkala. „Hmm, áno. Myslím, že som pomerne dobrá."

„Potom sa o nič nemusíte starať, slečna Prosper."

U bránu do domčeka, Snape zavolal z pláže jeho vonkajší plášť a jeho redingot. Trvalo to niekoľko minút, ale čoskoro doplachtili vzduchom smerom k nemu. Chytil ich a prešiel cez bránu.

Vo vnútri domčeka, Albus jemne chrápal pri krbe, na kolenách mal deku. Harry vyskočil z pohovky a usmial sa na Echo. Schmatol ju za obe ruky. „Poďte sa pozrieť na izbu, Echo. Povedal som dedkovi ako ju vyzdobiť."

Snape sa pozrel na Harryho. „Práve si nazval Albusa dedkom, synček?"

Harry sa samoľúbo usmial. „Ty si ho nazval svojím otcom, takže to z neho robí môjho dedka, nie?"

„Hm, myslím, že áno." Prehrabol Harryho vlasy a naznačil, že dieťa by ich malo zaviesť do izby Echo.

Albus pridal piatu miestnosť oproti malému Severusovmu laboratóriu a vedľa Albusovej izby. To diskrétne umiestnilo Albusa medzi Severusa a Echo. Izba samotná bola veľká, s dvojnásobne veľkou posteľou s nebesami, viseli v nej baldachýn s tmavozelenými zamatovými závesmi. Bola tam šatníková skriňa, stôl, stoličky pred úzkym krbom. Možno najlepší aspekt miestnosti bolo rohové okno so zabudovaným polstrovaným sedákom, z ktorého bol výhľad na more a peknú časť nádvoria domčeka.

V spálňu ďalej ozdobovali bohaté, smaragdovo zelení, krásne huňaté koberce a svetlo zelené závesy na oknách.

„Miestnosť vyzerá krásne, Harry," poznamenala Echo. „Mám rada zelenú farbu." Potom sa usmiala a skolonila sa, pobozkala ho na tvár. „Zodpovedá tvojim úžasným očiam."

Harry bol polichotený a uvedený do rozpakov, keď ho Echo pobozkala na tvár. Nemohol si pomôcť a zaboril tvár do stehna svojho otca. Severus ho poklepal po ramene a otočil ho tvárou k tvári mladej ženy. Zabudol uznať kompliment.

„Rado sa stalo, Echo," vydýchol nesmelo Harry.


	5. Veľký brat

Kapitola 5 – Veľký brat

Severus Snape sa prechádzal pred krbom v tme neskoro v noci. Harry hlboko spal vo svojej posteli. Bol šťastný, kvôli dobrému skutku, ktorý v tento deň urobil pre Echo. Severus vedel, že aj napriek tomu, že by si dieťa nespomenulo na minulosť svojho dospievania, záchrana Echinho života môže utíšiť jeho zranenú dušu. Severus si myslel, že môže.

Albus tiež hlboko spal. Bol veľmi unavený a neskoro zistil, že je ťažké pohybovať sa ďaleko. Jeho výdaj mágie pri vytváraní izby pre Echo, ktorá odobrala alarmujúce množstvo sily zo starého čarodejníka a tiež spôsobilo bolestivé výbuchy zákernej kliatby, ktorý ho oslabovala každý deň. Severus sedel na chvíľu na okraji Albusovej postele podopierajúc hornú polovicu tela staršieho muža, keď prekonal niektoré z najhorších bolestivých kŕčov. Dokonca aj jednoduchý elixír proti bolesti bol nanič pri tomto prekliatí. Severusova horná časť paže, ktorú Albus pevne uchopil počas najhoršej bolesti, bola teraz pohmoždená. Ešte na ňu nepoužil žiadnu hojacu masť na modriny.

Nenávidel otravovanie Arthura Weasleyho v tak neskorú hodinou korešpondenciou, ale keď videl Albusa v bolesti – _muž plakal v mojom náručí – _zabíjalo ho to. Vedel, že Albus chcel od neho, aby počkal na osobitný dar, ktorý by Severusa udržal bez právneho prenasledovania a Azkabanu, ale Majster elixírov sa cítil bezmocný. Nemyslel si, že by mohol čakať. Severus nebol ochotný nechať Albusa – _môjho otca – _ísť.

Severus sa usadil do jedného z kresiel a natiahol si svoje dlhé nohy a skrížil členky.

Echo Prosper.

Úprimne nevedel, čo si má o tejto žene myslieť. V tak krátkej dobe mladá žena... no, neobrátila jeho život hore nohami, ale určite ho zasiahla. Spomenul si na jej telo proti jeho, keď ho objala, keď boli na pláži. Ona... bude vhodná. Cítila správne. Jej teplo bolo niečo a čo mu aj napriek uplynulým niekoľkým hodinám chýbalo. Malý rozhovor, ktorý mal noc predtým s Harrym, než odišli do domčeka určite nepomohla myšlienke, ktorá sa objavila v jeho mysli o krásnej mladej žene.

„_Harry, čo robíš ešte hore? Vieš, že máme zajtra nabitý deň." Severus balil nejaké školské práce z jeho písacieho stola v obývačke, keď sa Harry zjavil v jeho flanelovom pyžame. Na okamih mal o dieťa strach, že malo ďalší sen o Temnom pánovi, ktorý zabil jeho matku, Lily._

_Harry prešiel k svoju otcovi a opäť mu vyliezol na kolená, lakťom sa oprel o hornú časť mužovho stehna. Severus odhrnul niektoré zo zblúdilých prameňov chlapcových tmavých vlasov z jeho očí, odhaliac na čele jazvu v tvare blesku._

„_Ocko, budem môcť mať brata alebo sestru jedného dňa, ako má Ron?" Harry zobral otcovu ruku do svojej a nečinne sledoval prsty, ako by bola ruka najzaujímavejšia vec na svete._

_Severus nervózne prehltol. Prečo jeho syn premýšľal o niečom takom? Bol osamelý? Zhlboka si povzdychol. Čo mal povedať? Nikdy si nemyslel, že bude mať syna a určite ho nikdy nenapadlo, že bude voľný z Temnoty, aby sa mohol usilovať o budúcnosť s manželkou a deťmi._

_Zodvihol svojho syna, oprel si Harryho o kolená. „Si si istý, že sa chceš o mňa deliť s bratom alebo sestrou, Harry?" **Dobrá zdržiavacia taktika, Snape.**_

„_To by som mohol," povedal opatrne. „Myslím, že by bolo dobré byť veľkým bratom."_

„_Myslím, že by si bol skvelý veľký brat, ale to nie je jednoduchá vec, Harry**." Nie že sa to prehupne do rozhovore o vtáčikoch a včelách. Je príliš mladý, nie?" **_

„_Pýtal som sa Rona a Ron povedal, že si môžeš zobrať dieťa zo Svätého Munga."_

_Toto zabralo každý kúsok jeho kontroly, aby sa neudusil. **To posledné, čo môj syn potrebuje je sexuálna výchova od hrdzavého hlupáka! **Severus si nemyslel, že by poznal jeho názor na jej fungovanie za predpokladu, aby rýchlo poskytol odpovede na otázky svojho syna._

„_Je to trochu komplikovanejšie, ako to dieťa..." **Mal by som niečo povedať o vtákoch a včelách? Merlinove zuby, čo mám povedať?"**_

„_Povedal som Ronovi, že najprv pravdepodobne budem potrebovať matku. Malá sestra Piersa Polkissa sa neobjavila až dovtedy, kým jeho mamička nebola ochotná. To je veľmi tučná na bruchu."_

_Snape sa uškrnul a snažil sa zúfalo nesmiať, pretože Harry bol tak veľmi vážny. „Verím, že to slovo je tehotná, Harry."_

_Harry sa zamračil. „Si si istý? Ochotná znie lepšie."_

„_Som si celkom istý." Harry sa posunul na kolenách. Dieťa priberalo na váhe, ale bol ešte chudý a mal pomerne ostré bedrové kosti. „Myslím, že jedného dňa by si mal byť schopný byť veľkým bratom, ale najlepšie bude, ak budeš mať najprv matku."_

_Harry vážne prikývol. „Dobre." Začal sa hrať s gombíkmi otcovho redingotu. Snape mohol povedať, že na niečo myslím a bol si istý, že by mal povedať, čo mal na mysli._

_Zodvihol chlapcovu bradu, pozrel sa do vážnych zelených očí dieťaťa. „Na čo myslíš, Harry?"_

„_No," začal váhavo, „všetkých, ktorých poznám majú matku, ich matka je vydatá za ich otca, a tak... myslím, že... je tu niekto, koho si chceš vziať, kto by chcel byť mojou mamou?"_

„_Ach, Harry, želám si, aby bola, ale nepoznám nikoho, koho by som si chcel vziať." Sklamaný Harry oprel svoju tvár o hruď svojho otca a natiahol sa za látkou, ktorá spojená gombíkmi. „Ale sľubujem ti, synček, že ak si nájdem tú pravú na vydaj, musí chcieť byť tvojou matkou, pretože ináč ani nebudem myslieť na to, že si ju zoberiem."_

„_Naozaj? Sľubuješ?" spýtal sa Harry, pozeral sa vážne do otcovej tváre._

„_Áno, sľubujem. Ale musíš mi niečo sľúbiť, Harry."_

„_A čo, ocko?"_

„_Dovoľ **mi **nájsť si niekoho na vydaj. Nechcem, aby si sa ma pokúšal oženiť s prvou dámou, o ktorej si budeš myslieť, že bude dobrou matkou."_

„_Takže Hermiona je mimo?"_

_Teraz sa Snape začal dusiť a kašľať. „Harry! Nielen, že slečna Grangerová je moja študentka, ale má len šestnásť rokov! Rád by som si vzal radšej mladú ženu bližšiu môjmu veku."_

„_A koľko máš rokov?"_

„_Mám 36 rokov. A ty sa neopováž pýtať žiadnych dám na ich vek," varoval ho s falošným zamračením. „Je to nezdvorilé." Vzal svojho syna z lona. „Je na čase, aby si išiel späť do postele, Harry."_

„_Dobre." Zívol a Severus vstal od stola. Chytil ruku svojho syna do svojej viedol ho do jeho spálne a čoskoro ho uložil. Harry veľmi rýchlo zaspal a Severus bol našťastie prepustený z ďalšej nepríjemnej konverzácie._

Severus sa zodvihol z kresla a uhasil oheň v krbe. Ako plamene zhasli, nedokázal myslieť na zrádne myšlienky, ktoré sa zjavili v jeho mozgu – _Zaujímalo by ma, koľko rokov má slečna Prosper._


	6. kapitola

Kapitola 6 –

Ďalší deň Albusa strážil jeho fénix Félix, Harry, Severus a Echo išli do dediny, aby urobili nejaké nákupy. Nebol trhový deň, ale dedina bola malebným miestečkom s množstvom zaujímavých obchodov. Harryho oči upútalo ruské koleso, ktoré sa dvíhalo tak vysoko do neba, že z neho bol dobrý výhľad na dediny a celý ostrov Solonus.

„Môžeme ísť na ruské kolo, prosím, ocko?" prosil Harry, keď naliehavo ťahal svojho otca za habit.

„Harry, predtým som ťa požiadal, aby si ma takto neťahal za šaty. Získaš si moju pozornosť bez problémov tým, že na mňa prehovoríš." Harry trucoval a Severus ho prstom jemne pohladil pod bradou. „Poďme sa postarať o slečnu Prosper, potom pôjdeme na ruské kolo."

S úsmevom a jeho súhlasným „dobre" bol Harry ochotný čakať na svoju jazdu na ruskom kolese. Kráčal medzi svojím otcom a Echo, väčšinou sa postaral o rozhovor na vlastnú päsť.

„Prečo ti tvoji rodičia dali meno Echo?" spýtal sa náhle Harry.

„Moja matka sa zamilovala do veršov básne od Miltona a vedela, že keby niekedy mala dcéru, dala by jej meno Echo," odpovedala mladá žena.

„Aká je to báseň?" spýtal sa Harry.

Zastavil sa a počúval, ako Echo recitovala refrén z „Comus" od Miltona:

_"Sweet Echo, sweetest nymph, that liv'st unseen  
Within thy aery shell  
By slow Meander's margent green,  
And in the violet-embroidered vale,  
Where the love-lorn nightingale  
Nightly to thee her sad song mourneth well;  
Canst thou not tell me of a gentle pair  
That likest thy Narcissus are?  
O, if thou have  
Hid them in some flowery cave,  
Tell me but where,  
Sweet queen of parly, daughter of the sphere,  
So may'st thou be translated to the skies,  
And give resounding grace to all heaven's harmonies."_

(pozn. prekladateľa – ponechala som originálne znenie, nakoľko sa neviem dostať k tomuto dielu)

„Znie to pekne," povedal veľmi zdvorilo Harry, „ale ja neviem, čo to znamená."

Echo sa zasmiala. „To je v poriadku, Harry. Bolo to dlho predtým, než som to pochopila ja sama."

„Toto miesto by mohlo byť vhodné, slečna Prosper," povedal Severus, pohľadom ukázal na nápis s vyrezávanými ružami.

Echo prečítala nápis, „Galliana, odevy pre náročné dámy." Pozrela sa ustarane na Severusa. „Pán Snape, tento obchod je pomerne drahý. Snáď by sme mali..."

On len mávol rukou. „Nezmysel. Najprv sa tam pozrime, než poviete nie. Harry, zostaň na blízku a na nič nesiahaj."

Harry strčil ruky do vreciek. Vždy sa dotýkal vecí a mal zlý zvyk hrať sa s čímkoľvek, čo je lesklé. Severus ich odprevadil do obchodu a vzal na vedomie ostrý, mierne nesúhlasný pohľad nevraživo vyzerajúcej majiteľky zameraný na Echo.

„Dobré popoludnia, pane." Staršia žena, ktorá na sebe mala zle aplikované kúzlo na zamaskovanie svojho skutočného veku utekala k nim a oni boli napadnutí ohromujúcou vôňou pomaranča a vanilky. „Ako vám dnes môžem pomôcť?"

Severus si všimol, že majiteľka obchodu úplne ignorovala Echo a smerovala svoje oslovenie len k nemu. Premýšľal, čo to bolo za vyhýbanie. „Moja priateľka potrebuje, aby bol nahradený jej šatník," začal.

Ženin vrúcny úsmev sa zmenil na strašný úškľabok, keď sa pozerala na Echo s krajnou nechuťou, potom odpovedala: „Niekto ako one nepotrebuje dámske oblečenie!"

Echo chytila Severusovu pažu, keď si uvedomila, že tmavovlasý čarodejník mienil prejaviť kúsok zo svojej netopierej pohavy. „Prosím!" zašepkala. „Nie! Nie pred Harrym!"

Severus bez slova odprevadil svojho syna a Echo z obchodu. Vonku si nemohol pomôcť, ale spýtal sa: „Čo to bolo za hrubé správanie?"

„Pochádza zo zvestí, ktoré o mne Oland rozšíril, ako dôvod rozvodu." Echo sa pozrela na Harryho a dala mu ruky cez uši. Hovorila ticho k Severusovi. „Kedže sme boli spojení pomocou mágie, nemohli sme sa rozviesť. Musel dokázať, že som bola neverná. Nič z nich nebola pravda, ale povesti pretrvávajú." Povzdychla si rovnako, ako sa Harry od nej dostal. Pozrel sa na na oboch dospelých, keď Echo dodala, „Nemusíme tu mať veľa šťastia."

„Budeme hľadať ďalší obchod, ale ak sa stretneme znovu s takým hrubým správaním, potom pôjdeme do Šikmej uličky. Madam Amália Mallkinová je najústretovajšia krajčírka."

Výlet do Šikmej uličky nebol nutný, pretože čoskoro sa našiel ďalší obchod, nie tak efektne vyzerajúci, ako ten prvý, ktorý patril dvom sestrám v strednom veku, ktoré aj keď už zrejme počuli zvesti o Echo, ignorovali ich a Echo privítali. Obchod sa nazýval Sara Sisters – módne oblečenie pre rodinu.

Sestry nielen že sami odievali, ale tiež mali dobrý second-hand (alebo ako volali „málo použité veci") s oblečením pre deti. Kým bola Echo veselo premeriavaná sestrami, kvôli všetkému čo potrebovala, Severus a Harry si pozerali mierne obnosené oblečenie. Harry našiel výstredné oranžové tričko Kudleyovských kanónov, rovnaké zelené tričko a ešte niekoľko párov šortiek. Severus tiež našiel peknú bavlnenú košeľu s gombíkmi, samozrejme bielu a pomerne pekné tmavošedé nohavice.

Harry bol spokojný s viacerými ponožkami (mal zlozvyk, že si dával na zlé miesto vždy len jednu z páru), ale bol tvrdohlavý vo svojej túžbe po ďalších farbách, okrem bielej. Po krátkej hádke medzi obomi, keď zneli skôr ako malé syčiace hady, keď sa snažili zvyšovať hlas, Severus rezignoval a Harry si vybral naozajsnú dúhu farebných ponožiek. Severus potom prešiel na nové balíčky spodnej bielizne a to bolo to miesto, kde Harry robil povyk.

„Nie, ocko!" zalapal po dychu, tlačil balíčky spodnej bielizne, ktoré mal jeho otec v ruke späť do regálu, odkiaľ prišli. Harry sa díval opatrne cez rameno na Echo.

„Harry, prestaň!" nadával jeho otec, keď vytiahol ďalší balíček.

„Ooo-ckoo," prosil chrapľavým šepotom. Potom pristúpil bližšie k Severusovi. „Nemôžeš mi, to brať takto...!" Nie, keď je to dievča za nami!"

Severus dal balíčky späť na policu. „Bolo by prijateľné, keby som požiadal sestry, by ti poslali spodnú bielizeň v samostatnom balíčku?"

„Nieee!" Harry zatiahol, ako by jeho otec bol tupý zámerne.

Severus prižmúril oči na svojho syna, ale zrejme to vzdal. Do tej doby setry skončili s Echo. Kým Echo stála s Harrym, Severus vybavil účet, ktorý má byť zaplatený a mal osobitný balíček, ktorý poslal priamo svojmu synovi. Usmial sa sám pre seba, keď odchádzal z obchodu.

Ich ďalšou zástavkou bol obchod s obuvou, kde si Harry vybral pevné športové topánky, ktoré kúzlom odpudzovali nečistoty. Bolo to trochu zvláštne, ale Severus mal naozaj nemal prestavu, ako veľmi si Harry mohol zašpiniť svoje topánky a bol unavený z používania čistiaceho kúzla na jeho súčasný pár po celú dobu.

Dovtedy bol Harry smädný a potreboval malú chlapčenskú izby. Išli do neďalekej kaviarne, kde Severus pre všetkých kúpil čaj a malý olovrant. Echo čakala pri stole kým prinesú čaj a koláčiky, zatiaľ čo Severus sprevádzal Harryho na toaletu. Keď sa Harry postaral o svoje potreby, Severus trpezlivo čakal pri umývadle, našťastie čistej toalety.

„Ocko?" Harryho hlas sa rozliehal po kúpeľňovej dlažbe.

„Áno, Harry?"

„Ako to, že nechceš hovoriť s Echo?"

„Nemám tušenie, čo máš na mysli, Harry. Hovoril som so slečnou Prosper."

„Nie, nehovoril. Začlenil si ju medzi ostatných, s ktorými jednáš ako s dutohlavcami. Nemal by si s ňou hovoriť ako s normálnou dospelou?"

Harry nepočul odpoveď na jeho otázku, lebo v tom momente spláchol záchod. Vynoril sa z kabínky a Severus ho nasmeroval k umývadlu. Harry bol príliš malý, aby dosiahol cez okraj umývadla, takže ho jeho otec levitoval, aby si mohol umyť ruky.

„Uterák, synu! Neutieraj si ruky do nohavíc."

„Prepáč, ocko."

Otec a syn sa čoskoro vrátili k stolu, kde Echo čakala s čajom. Harry sa naklonil nad ten jeho. Severus automaticky použil chladiace kúzlo na Harryho čaj, takže si nepopálil ústa.

Oboznámený s tým, že Harry mal pravdu o jeho pozorovaní, ako Severus hovoril s Echo, pokúšal sa viac konverzovať.

„Vravela ste, že ste boli v Spojených štátoch... ehm..." _Hlupák! Vtedy boli zabití jej rodičia. _Prehltol žlč, ktorá sa v ňom zodvihla a poriadne premýšľal, či to to bola jedna z tých vecí, ktorým sa bol schopný vyhnúť, ktoré si všimol, keď špehoval pre Rád. „Kde ste chodili do školy, slečna Prosper?"

„Salemská akadémia pre čarodejnice a čarodejníkov. Je v Amerike taká prestížná, ako Rokfort tu v Británii."

„Páčilo sa ti tam?" spýtal sa Harry, ústa mal plné olovrantu.

„Nehovor s plnými ústami, Harry," varoval ho jeho otec. Severus zobral do ruky chlapcov obrúsok a otrel nejaké omrvinky z jeho brady.

„Páčilo sa mi to tam, Harry. Strávila som tam posledné štyri roky štúdia. Vedel si, že v Amerike majú po škole promócie?" Harry pokrútil hlavou.

„Trochu zbytočné, nie?" spýtal sa Severus. „Potom, čo študent dokončí školu, nie je naozaj nutné, aby si túto záležitosť pripomínali."

„Bolo to pomerne hlučné a príliš pompézne. Musela som nosiť tie hlúpe šaty z niektorej zo syntetickžch tkanín, v ktorých bolo úplne sparno. Na mojej hlave bol klobúk, ktorý bol ako štvorcová doska." Harry sa zasmial pri predstave klobúka na jeho hlave. Echo sa usmiala a Severus si všimol, ako jemné vrásky smiechu lemovali rohy jej krásnych očí. „Bolo to smiešne, Harry. Najmä preto, že ich každý nosil. Ale najhoršie boli vysoké podpätky, ktoré som musela nosiť. Dávam prednosť bosým nohám alebo keď musím sandálam na každý deň, ale bolo povedané, že ženy nosia vysoké podpätky. Počas štyroch hodín! A zo zmäkčovacím kúzlom na nohách boli moje nohy ochromené v čase, keď sme mali chodiť."

Echo zodvihla olovrant a jemne do neho zahryzla. Severus sa pristihol, že hľadí na trochu polevy va jej prerách. Keď jej jazyk vyrazil von a zlízal ďalšiu polevu, nedokázal si spomenúť, kedy naposledy niečo také videl... také, delikátne.

„Čo učíte na Rokforte, pán Snape?" spýtala sa Echo, jej otázka ho priniesla späť na zem.

„Elixíry. Robil som to pätnásť rokov," odpovedal jednoducho.

„Takže vy ste Majster elixírov, však?" prikývol a sledoval, ako sa jej zvraštilo čelo. „A nikdy ste mi nepovedali, že som vás zle oslovovala?"

„Ako by si sa mal volať, ocko?" spýtal sa Harry. Natiahol ruku za ďalším olovrantom, ale Severus ho zastavil. Harry trucoval, ale rýchlo ho zamenil za drzý úsmev.

Severus odpovedal na otázku jeho syna. „Majster elixírov sa nazýva Majster. Majsterka elixírov sa nazýva Majsterka, ak nie je vydatá, Madam, ak je vydatá."

„Mohol by som ti hovoriť Majster, ocko?" spýtal sa Harry, ako vypil posledný dúšok svojho čaju.

„Nebuď hlúpy, Harry," Snape obdaroval chlapca posmešným pozdvihnutím obočia, potom jemne prikázal. „Posaď sa do kresla. Nie si taký malý."

Harry sa zvalil na stoličku. Echo sa na Harryho usmiala a napila sa čaju. Bolo to v tú chvíľu, keď si olizoval pery, keď si uvedomila, že má ešte stále veľmi intenzívnu pozornosť od Majstra elixírov. Pozrela sa na chvíľu dole na stôl a potom sa opýtala: „Dovolia ženatým profesorom žiť v Rokforte?"

Severus takmer všade vyprskol čaj. Nebol schopný udržať v sebe čaj, aby sa neudusil a bol nútený odložiť šálku a poutierať si slzy, ktoré sa mu nahrnuli do očí.

„Ach, pán Snape! Ste v poriadku?"

Ako sa pozrel, na tvári mladej ženy bol diabolský, samoľúby úsmev. Temne sa zamračil s vedomím, že ho zámerne takto nachytala. „Som úplne v poriadku," odpovedal pomaly nazhromaždil svoju dôstojnosť. Starostlivo sa znovu napil čaju a potom s úškrnom odpovedal na jej otázku.

„Ženatý učiteľ má určite dovolené žiť v Rokforte. Je to pomerne veľký hrad, viete? Máte snáď v pláne zobrať si učiteľa, ktorý tam pracuje, slečna Prosper?"

Teraz bol rad na Echo, že sa takmer udusila a jej veľké rozpaky spôsobili, že sa nesprávala ako vychovaná dýma, ale vykašľala zvyšky svojho čaju.

„Vôbec nie," povedala ironicky, keď sa konečne spamätala. „Som si absolútne istá, že tam nebude nikto o koho sa budem zaujímať."

Harry bol pomerne zmätený z celej výmeny a len prekvapene pozeral na dve dospelé osoby. Pokrčil plecami, keď zobral posledný olovrant z dosky pred svojim otcom, ktorý ho mohol vidieť a strčil si ho do úst.


	7. Máte sa navzájom radi?

Kapitola 7 – Máte sa navzájom radi?

Zvyšok popoludnia prebiehal väčšinou bez zbytočnej konverzácie medzi dospelými, čo znamenalo, že dominoval Harryho záujem. Mal radosť z toho, že mal pozornosť, a tak sa naplno rozprávali o každej maličkosti, ktorú videl. Nakoniec, predtým než sa vrátili domov k ich domčeku, bol čas na Harryho jazdu na ruskom kolese. Prvýkrát išiel so svojím otcom a potom išiel s Echo.

Ako sa koleso pokojne otáčalo a nieslo Harryho a Echo do jeho najväčšej výšky, Harry sa spýtal, „Páči sa ti môj ocko, Echo?"

„Nie som si istá, Harry." Vidiac ustarostený pohľad na detskej tvári, rýchlo zmenila svoje vyhlásenie. „Nie, že by som ho nemala rada. Myslím, že po tom všetkom, ako bol veľmi statočný, aby ma vytiahol von z mora, skôr sa mi páči, ako sa správa k tebe. Veľmi ťa miluje."

„Tááák, potom ho máš rada?" trval na svojom.

Pozrela sa dole na zem na malú stojacu postavu Majstra elixírov. Severus Snape nemal klasický dobrácky výraz, ktorý by ju očaril, keď sa stretla s Ölandom, ale potom, jej bývalý manžel mal skôr zlú dušu. Severus Snape mal veľký nos, ktorý bol zrejme v mladosti viac ako jedenkrát zlomený. Aj keď bol veľký, nejako sa hodil k jeho tvári. Úsmev bol určite neobyčajný výraz a bol nepochybne určený len pre ľudí, na ktorých mu záležalo. Niekoľkokrát počas dňa, keď zachytila mierne úsmevy adresované Harrymu zistila, že to tak trochu mužovi zvýraznilo tmavé oči a dalo mu to určité kúzlo, ktoré si udržalo každú ženu naokolo.

Muž bol tiež neuveriteľne inteligentný a rovnako milovník kníh, ako ona. Ak by bol Zvonár u Matky Božej rovnako inteligentný ako Majster elixírov Snape, tak by ho pokladala za atraktívneho. Severus Snape nebol pekný, ale určite nebol Hrbáč!

Potom... ten jeho hlas. Naozaj mal magickú silu, ktorú ovládal s veľkou zručnosťou. To by malo byť nezákonné. Bol tam prakticky konkrétny pocit z hlasu profesora elixírov, ktorý jej spôsobil mrazenie... a bolo to nepríjemné mrazenie. Nemohla si pomôcť, či medzi jeho staršími študentmi bolo nemálo mladých dievčat skrývajúcich tajnú lásku k provesorovi, kvôli viac než hodvábnemu hlasu temného čarodejníka.

Ruské koleso sa na okamih hore zastavilo a Echo zabudla, že Harrymu neodpovedala na otázku. „Myslím, že som ako on." Nádejný pohľad na detskej tvári ju len bodol do srdca. Mohla jeho bublinu prasknúť ihneď, alebo ju úplne zrušiť neskôr. „Harry. Dúfam, že sa nesnažíš dať svojho otca a mňa dokopy. Nie je to niečo, čo môžem teraz urobiť. Môj manžel... môj bývalý manžel sa včera stal mojím bývalým a ja..."

„To je v poriadku, Echo. Ja proste nemám rád ľudí, ktorí nemajú radi môjho ocka a je tam... no... mnoho takých, ktorí ho nemajú radi. Nenávidel by som, ak by som ťa mal rád a ty jeho nie. Nebola by to vôbec sranda a nebolo by to spravodlivé k môjmu ockovi."

Echo sa oprela v hojdajúcej sa lavičke ruského kolesa. Dobre, očividne si to vysvetlila zle. Harry jednoducho nechcel, aby hocijaká negatívna vec narušila jeho život. Pohladila ho po ruke. „Mám rada teba, Albusa a dokonca aj tvojho ocka, Harry. Neboj sa."

Harry sa usmial a tesne predtým, než sa pozrela bokom, zachytila že sa trochu zaiskrilo v jeho pozoruhodne zelených očiach. Echo stisla zamyslene pery a premýšľala o tom, či sa blyštia tak, ako Albusove!


	8. Nekrič

Kapitola 8 – Nekrič

„Koľko máte rokov, Echo?" spýtal sa Harry veselo o niekoľko večerov neskôr počas večere.

Severusova vidlička zarachotila na tanieri a Albus si odkašľal do jeho obrúska a v očiach mu nechutne zaiskrilo. Mladší čarodejník strelil pohľadom na staršieho, ktorý hovoril veľmi jasne: _„Prestaň s tým prekliatym žmurkaním!"_

Echo ignorovala hluk od oboch čarodejníkov a venovala pozornosť Harrymu. „Prečo sa pýtaš, Harry?"

Bol pripravený na túto otázku. „Mám v júli narodeniny, tak som chcel vedieť, kedy si mala ty, aby som to vedel, kedy ti nemám zabudnúť darček. Potom som premýšľal o tom, aká stará si. Môj ocko má 36, Albus 121 a ja mám 6.

„Fascinujúce," povedala s podpichujúcim úsmevom. „Koľko si myslíš, že mám?"

Harry odložil vidličku a nôž a prižmúril oči, ako by opatrne študoval Echo. „Hmm... dvadsať?"

Echo sa smiala a vreckovkou si utrela oči. „Och, Harry! Toto je najlepší kompliment, aký som po dlhej dobe dostala! Nezažila som taký za mojich posledných 20 rokov... dobre, niekedy to vyzerá na desiatky rokov."

Harry nebol príliš nadšený, že sa smiala, aj keď jeho odhad bol niečo ako kompliment. „Takže koľko máte rokov? Alebo je to tajomstvo, ktoré si chcú udržať všetky dievčatá, pretože mi ocko povedal, aby som sa vás to nepýtal."

Severus udrel svojím nožom, zamračil sa a nemohol nič povedať svojmu impertinentnému synovi, keď sa Albusova ruka jemne položila na tú jeho.

„Vek ženy nie je naozaj tajomstvo, miláčik. Je to len tým, že väčšine žien sa nepáči pripomínanie ich veku. Je to súčasť ich ješitnosti. Pokiaľ ide o mňa, nevadí mi, keď si sa spýtal, koľko mám rokov. Mám tridsaťdva rokov a narodeniny mám v decembri." Potom žmurkla na Harryho. „A mám rada hrebene do svojich vlasov. To je moja malá márnivosť."

Severus to videl, ale Echo si to nevšímala. V bystrých očiach jeho syna sa objavil rýchly záblesk nejakého plánu. Severus zaškrípal zubami a snažil sa dojesť svoje jedlo.

Pred spaním Harry čakal na svojho otca, aby prišiel a čítal mu. Severus konečne dorazil, ale nesadol si hneď na stoličku kvôli jeho čítaniu. Stál nad svojim synom s oznamovacím výrazom na jeho tvári, _si v problémoch._

„Staráš sa vôbec o to , aké škody máš v rukáve, moje drzé dieťa?" spýtal sa šibalsky.

„Ja som nič neurobil!" tvrdil Harry.

„Potom, čo som ti výslovne povedal, aby si nepýtal slečny Prosper na jej vek."

„Ale ona nebola nahnevaná!" opáčil.

„O to, že nereagovala negatívne nejde, Harry. Nepočúvol si ma. Okrem toho, doviedol si ma do rozpakov pred naším hosťom."

Harry sa dlho zadíval na svojho otca. Trápil svojho otca. Jeho žalúdok sa skrútil, pretože sa necítil dobre. Bolesť bola ešte horšia, keď si uvedomil, že Severus s ním naozaj nebol vôbec spokojný. Trvalo to chvíľu, pretože jeho otec bol na neho naštvaný. Dúfal, že nebude kričať, pretože jeho krik bol desivý.

„Nechcel som, ocko," zašepkal nesmelo. „Je mi to ľúto. Budeš na mňa kričať?"

Severus sa zhlboka nadýchol, aby sa upokojil. Objavil celkom náhodou, že Harry sa ho bojí, keď kričal. Zdalo sa, že mu to pripomína až príliš veľa hlasov strýka Vernona a tety Petúnie z jeho detstva. Hlas Petúnie bol okrem toho piskľavý ako Banshee, ale Vernonov hlas bol ako hrom.

„_ja nechcem ísť spáť!" Harry cúval sám od seba do rohu v obývacej izbe a prekrížil ruky tvrdohlavo na svojej ešte slabej hrudi._

„_Harry, mal si dlhý deň..."_

„_Nechcem... nechcem ísť... do... postele!"_

_Snape prišiel neskoro na jeho stretnutie s Dracom a podráždene vytiahol Harryho z podlahy, odniesol ho do jeho spálne a zvolal: „Okamžite choď do postele!"_

_Vystrašený Harry sa skryl pod prikrývkami, prakticky sa odtiahol od nahnevaného hlasu svojho otca._

„_Opováž sa vyliezť, mladý muž, lebo budeš naozaj v problémoch. Rozumieš?"_

„_Ááá-no," ozvala sa koktajúca odpoveď._

_Snape sa otočil a vykročil z Harryho izby, zavrel za sebou dvere a potom použil kúzlo, ktoré by mu umožnilo zistiť, či sa chlapec pokúsil odísť. A potom sa vydal do svojej kancelárie na stretnutie s Dracom. Nikdy nepočul nejaké fňukanie, ktoré vyšlo z pod prikrýviek jeho syna._

_Snape sa vrátil do jeho a Harryho izieb asi o tridsať minút neskôr. Bol rád za ponuku Draca Malfoya, že mu pomôže udržať Harryho v bezpečí. Tie by mu poskytol pomoc, keď by navyše nemohol dozrieť na svojho syna a nemohol ho okamžite poslať k Molly._

_Nalial si brandy, vyhľadal knihu, ktorú čítal a posadil sa pri krbe. Nedostal sa veľmi Ďaleko v knihe, keď počul dvere, cvaknutie kľučky ako sa otvorili a nohy oblečene do mäkkých papúč vstupujúce do obývacej izby._

„_Ocko?" Harry bol po Snapeov lakeť, trel si začervenané oči._

„_**Plakal? Čo sa stalo? **„Mal si nočnú moru, dieťa?" spýtal sa mierne. Odložil knihu a brandy a natiahol sa pre Harryho, zodvihol ho do svojho lona, ale k jeho šoku, Harry o krok ustúpil o krok dozadu._

„_Budeš sa teraz na mňa hnevať?" Harryho hlas bol tak tichý, že ho Snape skoro ani nepočul._

„_Harry, prečo si myslíš, že budem na teba kričať? Čo sa stalo?"_

_Dieťa smutne zasmrkalo a utrelo si novú slzu, ktorá mu stekala po tvári. „Bol som zlý a ty si na mňa kričal. Kedykoľvek kričal strýko Vernon alebo teta Petúnia znamenalo to, že sa ma chystajú potrestať. Takže ma zbiješ, pretože mne je naozaj ľúto, že som zlý chlapec. Sľubujem, že to znovu neurobím! Naozaj!"_

_Severus meškal. Harry nechcel ísť spať. Nahnevaný kričal na svojho syna. A jeho milovaný malý Harry ho práve prirovnával k vreštaniu Petúnie Dursleyovej a tej hore sadla Vernonovi Dursleymu. Snape krátko sklonil hlavu do dlaní. Mohol by si vybrať viac efektný spôsob ako kričať?_

_Snape vedel, že sa nemôže utápať vo svojom sebeckom zúfalstve nad tým, že je hrozný otec. Nie s jeho dieťaťom stojacim vedľa neho, čakajúcim na pekelnú búrku._

„_Harry, je mi to veľmi ľúto, že som na teba kričal tak, ako som to urobil. Naozaj som to tak nemyslel. Len som meškal a áno, správal si sa ako decko, ale ja som jednoducho nemal čas... meškal som na stretnutie." Jeho konanie malo zmysel dovtedy, kým sa začal cítiť ako idiot. **Nemal by mať môj syn prednosť pred všetkým ostatným?**_

„_Nedostanem bitku?" spýtal sa Harry, pristúpil bližšie k svojmu otcovi._

„_Nie, nedostaneš. Poď sem." Harry sa vyšplhal na kolená svojho otca. „Vystrašil som ťa svojim krikom?" Harry prikývol. Snape cítil ako sa jeho tvrdé srdce bolesťou trhalo. „A preto plačeš?" Ďalšie prikývnutie a ďalšie trhliny v jeho srdci. Pritiahnuc si svoje dieťa bližšie k jeho telu, pomyslel si, že je **úbohá, mastná náhrada rodiča.**_

Severus nemohol sľúbiť, že nebude nikdy znovu kričať, ale povedal Harrymu, že urobí všetko, čo je v jeho silách, aby na neho nikdy nekričal, keď by bol znova nahnevaný. Bol nahnevaný a takmer pri stole kričal, správanie, ktoré bolo do neho prakticky vtlčené, keď bol ešte dieťa mu v tom bránilo. Napriek tomu bol chlapec rozrušený, ale mohol ho viniť za to, čo urobil? Albus mu len pár minút predtým povedal, že Harry je proste normálne dieťa. Chlapec mohol vedome neposlúchnuť svojho otca, ale určite nechcel, aby jeho otec vyzeral ako hlupák. Harry bol dieťa Jamesa Pottera, ale Severus zistil, že Harry bol oveľa viac ako Lily, než ako James. Harry mal Lilyine veľkorysé srdce a naozaj mu záležalo na každom. Nemohol zniesť pohľad na niekoho zraneného.

Severus sa posadil na Harryho okraj postele. „V skutočnosti neexistuje žiadny dôvod, aby som na teba kričal, ak keď si ma nahneval. Myslím že to, že som sklamaný je dostatočným trestom."

„Je mi to ľúto, ale bol som naozaj zvedavý, ocko," povedal kajúcne Harry.

„Viem, že si bol. Niekedy ti musím povedať príbeh o tom, ako zvedavosť zabila mačku." Harry sa uškrnul, keď si pomyslel na Hermioninho oranžovo červenkastého kneazla Krivolaba. Snape obdaroval Harryho jedným zo svojich vzácnych úsmevov. „Dnes nie, potom."

„Ocko, máš rád Echo?" Po prísnom pohľade svojho otca rýchlo dodal, „mám na mysli ako priateľku."

Snape obdaroval svojho syna zamysleným pohľadom. „Považujem jej spoločnosť za prípustnú."

„Hmm... niekedy to vyzerá, že sa o ňu bojíš."

Snape na to odfrkol. Niekedy ho desila len prítomnosť tej ženy! „Poviem ti tajomstvo, Harry a je to medzi nami ako mužmi. Ženy to nevedia a my im to nikdy nemôžeme povedať, dobre?"

Harry prikývol a rýchlo sa vystrel, aby sa mohol oprieť bližšie k jeho otcovi. Miloval tajomstvá! „Nepoviem to nikomu," zašepkal svoj sľub.

„To je tajomstvo," prehovoril Snape tichým hlasom v blízkosti ucha dieťaťa: „všetci muži majú strach zo žien."

„Naozaj?" Harry vydýchol prekvapením. „Dokonca aj dedo?"

„Dokonca aj dedo. Nikdy sa neodvážil povedať profesorke McGonagallovej, aké pocity má ohľadne nej."

Snape sa uškrnul, keď Harrymu klesla brada. „Dedo má rád tetu Minnie?" spýtal sa neveriacky Harry.

„Má ju rád veľmi dlhú dobu. Avšak, ako si videl, Minerva môže byť pomerne... hm, pichľavá?" Harry prikývol. Miloval tetu Minnie, ale vždy vyzerala ako niekto, kto sa cíti zle. Okrem prípadov, kedy sa usmiala. „No, Albus sa tým trápi."

Snape si povzdychol. Už sledoval Albusove natískanie sa zástupkyni riaditeľa školy a nikdy nič nepovedal. Každému z nich. Severus nebol typ človeka, ktorý zasahuje. Teraz ho napadlo, či by snáď nemal robiť niečo viac. Keby nebol schopný dať Albusovi elixír druhej šance, možno by sa tí dvaja nikdy nedozvedeli, čo k sebe cítili a prvýkrát v živote by táto strata medzi dvomi dospelými, ktorým na sebe záleží spôsobila, že ho jeho vlastné srdce rozbolelo.

„Tak ako to, že Hermiona a Ginny sa nezdajú desivé. Och! A pani Weasleyová je desivá len vtedy, keď kričí na Freda a Georgea."

„Dievčatká nie su také desivé, kým nevyrastú, Harry," odmlčal sa druhýkrát, potom sa rozhodol, že vnorenie sa do tajov a zvláštností dospievajúceho dievčaťa nebolo predmetom, na ktorom mu záležalo. „Pani Weasleyová už nie je taká desivá, pretože je vydatá za Arthura." Snape sa v duchu uškrnul popri tom, čo ho hovoril svojmu synovi, ale potom v hĺbke duše priznal, že možno to čo hovoril bola pravda: Ženy sú trochu desivé. Aj keď pokladal spoločnosť Echo za príjemnú a bolo to strašne krásne, keď sa ho v jeden čas držala, často sa cítil okolo nej mimoriadne trápne, keď nič nehovoril. Chcelo to každý kúsok schopností, ktoré sa naučil ako špión, aby to dokázal medzi nimi uhrať.

S detskou logikou Harry vydal smrtiaci úder. „Takže, ak by si si vzal Echo, potom by si sa jej už nemusel báť, však?"

Snape si povzdychol a potom vytiahol nohy na Harryho posteľ a oprel sa chrbtom o čelo postele. Potom pomohol svojmu synovi stočiť sa do klbka pri jeho boku.

„Viem, že by si chcel mladšieho brata alebo sestru, takže by si mohol byť veľkým bratom, Harrym, ale musíš niečo pochopiť. Je to ťažké a môže to byť ťažké pochopiť, pretože máš šesť rokov, ale ty si ten najchytrejší šesťročný, akého poznám. Takže, počúvaj pozorne."

Harry sa posunul trochu bokom, aby mohol ľahko pozrieť na svojho otca. Začal sa pomaly hrať s gombíkmi redingotu jeho otca, pretože nemal jeho vrchný habit.

„Pamätáš si všetko, čo som ti povedal o zlom čarodejníkovi Tomovi Riddleovi a ako sme Albus a ja tvrdo pracovali, aby sme s ním bojovali?"

„Vollymort," prikývol Harry.

„Voldemort," opravil ho Snape s miernym zachvením. „A čo som ti hovoril, že som urobil?"

Harry pozrel na ľavú ruku svojho otca a prešiel prstami pokusne po rukáve, ktorý skrýval Znamenie zla. „Volla... Voldemort mal iných zlých čarodejníkov ako otrokov, tzv. Smrťožrútov. Ty si dobrý čarodejník, ale bol si otrokom, aby su pomohol dedovi a jeho priateľom zabiť zlého čarodejníka. Hovoril si mi, že je to veľmi, veľmi nebezpečná práca."

„Tak to bolo, Harry. Pracoval so veľmi tvrdo, aby som sa udržal nažive, ale naozaj som veril, že jedného dňa budem chytený a zabitý."

„Ale nebol si!" usmial sa Harry.

Snape odhrnul dieťaťu vlasy z čela. „Nie, nebol som. Nevedel som, že by som prežil a pretože som si bol tak istý, že zomriem, nikdy som nemal v pláne mať rodiny. Keď si prišiel do môjho života bol som po prvý raz po veľmi dlhej dobe voľný, pretože zlý Tom Riddle zahynul a nikdy, ale nikdy sa nevráti. Naučil si ma ako sa stať dobrým rodičom, Harry a vďaka tebe som sa začal vážne zamýšľať, že si raz niekoho vezmem. Avšak nie som si istý, či som pripravený. Skôr som úzkostlivý kvôli času, keď som s tebou najmä preto, že tak rýchlo každý deň rastieš."

„Máš ma rád preto, že som malý?" spýtal sa Harry trochu zmätený.

„Milujem ťa, pretože si môj syn."

„Takže sa o mňa nechceš deliť?" Harry sa snažil porozumieť väčšine toho, čo jeho otec hovoril, čo nechápal bolo to, prečo to muselo byť tak zložité. Ak jeho otec chcel manželku, tak potom si stačilo jednu zobrať. Echo bola milá a krásna a bola blízko veku jeho otca. Neznamenovalo to vari, že by sa mali vziať?

„Nie, myslím, že nie som teraz pripravený deliť sa o teba. Spomeň si, čo som ti povedal predtým, že každá žena ktorú si vezmem ťa bude milovať rovnako ako ja teba."

„Ale, Echo mi povedala, že sa ťa má rada, keď sme boli na ruskom kolese, ocko. A že má rada mňa a dedka."

„Mať rád nie je ako láska, Harry."

Harry sa zamračil a prekrýžil si ruky na bruchu. „Vy dospelí robíte veci príliš ťažkými," zamumlal.

„To robíme, dieťa, ale to je to, čo je dospelosť. Veci, ktoré sa zdajú tak jednoduché pre nás ako deti, sa zdajú byť iné, keď vyrastieme."

Harry na chvíľu pozeral na svojho otca. „No, to je jednoducho hlúpe," vyhlásil podráždene.

Snape sa zasmial a pobozkal Harryho na čelo. „Možno to je, dieťa, možno je. Avšak myslám si, že by si ma mal nechať, aby som si mohol nájsť ženu a matku pre teba. Dovoľ mi to urobiť vtedy, keď si budem myslieť, že je čas, dobre?"

Snape vstal z Harryho postele a pomohol mu zaliezť dolu pod jeho prikrývky. „Dobre, ale môžeš mať stále rád Echo?"

„Môže byť ešte priateľkou, Harry. Rovnako ako je Minerva."

„Dobre, dobrú noc, ocko."

Vo dverách Snape ticho prehovoril: „Dobrú noc, Harry."

Tesne predtým, než sa dvere zavreli, ozval sa Harryho hlas: „Ocko?"

„Áno, dieťa?"

„Je to v poriadku, keď ti budem hovoriť ocko v prítomnosti Echo? Nechcem, aby si myslela, že som decko."

„To je úplne v poriadku, Harry. Teraz choď spať." Tlmené dobrú noc vyšlo z prikrývky a Snape za sebou zavrel dvere. Potom vyčaroval nočné ochranu, ktoré by ho upozornili na neskoré nočné pobehovanie alebo nočné mory.


	9. Nočné mory

Kapitola 9 – Nočné mory

Harry nemal žiadne nočné mory odvtedy, čo odišli z Rokfortu, takže bol zaskočený, keď sa jeho príjemné sny zmenili do vrieskajúcej atmosféry v Dursleyovskej domácnosti.

Harry sa dozvedel, že keď bol veľmi mladý, že ho teta Petúnia nemala rada. Strýko Vernon sa niekoľkokrát pokúsil byť viac príjemný k dieťaťu, ale Petúnia začala kričať a tak pre neho bolo jednoduchšie Harryho ignorovať. Ak začalo byť Petúniine správanie k jej synovcovi príliš zložité pre Vernona, aby ho zvládol, musel bežať do práce alebo do najbližšieho baru na pivo, než bolo bezpečné vrátiť sa domov.

Vernon kričal, ak Harry urobil niečo zlé. Jeho hlas bol búrlivý a často spôsoboval, že zo stropu padala mietka v miernom prášku. Dudleymu sa podarilo utiecť, keď Vernon kričal, ale nemohol a bez pochýb než by Vernon dokončil krik, Petúnia kričala na svojho synovca a mlátila okolo rukami, ale netrafila ho. Zatiaľ nie.

V piatich rokoch Petúnia udrela Harryho panvicou po hlave, protože rozbil jej obľúbenú misu na omáčku, keď robil večeru. Nemohol si spomenúť, či cítil bolesť po údere panvicou po hlave, ale cítil, že mu je hrozne zle od žalúdka. Po celú noc a ďalší deň ho veľmi bolela hlava a hrozilo, že sa pozvracia. Strávil dva dni veľmi nešťastne schúlený v jeho prístenku.

V jeho sne, vykĺzla misa na omáčku z jeho prstov a kĺzajúc narazila na podlahu v kuchyni. Harry vedel, že sa ho do zadnej časti hlavy chystá zasiahnuť panvica skôr, ako sa mohol začať ešte ospravedlňovať. Keď sa pokúšal zohnúť a vyhnúč sa panvice, dlhé, bledé, tenké prsty stisli jeho ruku. Panvica sa leskla ako striebro...

„Nie, nie môj Harry!" kričala ryšavá žena so zelenými očami, rovnakými ako jeho. Snažila sa k nemu natiahnuť, ale bol zadržaný späť stvorením so striebornou maskou zahalenej do čiernej farby. Petúnia bola v pozadí, pišťala strašlivým smiechom.

„Tak toto je ten chlapec o ktorom predpovedalo proroctvo, že ma zabije." Harry sa prudko otočil, aby čelil mužovi s planúcimi očami. Jeho koža bola smrteľne bledá a jeho čierne vlasy boli riedke. „Harry Potter". S mavánutím prútika vyčaroval podivnú kliatbu. Zelené svetlo vytrysklo z prútika a jeho matka vykríkla.

Harry sa snažil tiež kričať, ale jeho hrdlo bolo zmrznuté. Zlý človek s planúcimi očami vdýchol do Harryho tváre. „Žiadny otec. Žiadna matka. A teraz, žiadny Harry Potter."

Ako sa zelený záblesk obalil okolo neho ako démonický plášť, Harry konečne našiel svoj holas mimo nočnej mory a kričal. Natočil sa hore, vyskočil zo spleti svojich prikrývok na podlahu. Príšera so strieborno-čiernou tvárou stála pri jeho okne a červenooký muž stál nad ním. Harry utekal štvornožky od priezračného zjavenie z jeho nočnej mory. Akonáhle dosiahol krátku chodbu, zamieril priamo k izbe jeho otca.

Ako vrazil do dverí, nariekal: „Ocko! Zachráň ma!"

Severus bol už hore, keď počul zdesený krik jeho malého dieťaťa. Znovu a znovu Harry nabádal svojho otca, aby ho zachránil, keď sa vrhol do náručia svojho otca. Nemohol sa dostať dosť blízko, aby objal svojho otca a ovinul krátke nohy okolo jeho pása a zaboril hlavu do otcovho ramena s vierou, že strašné obrazy odídu.

Severus spravil čo bolo v jeho silách, aby zabezpečil malému chlapcovi pohodlie, prehodením jeho prikrývky cez neho. Harry sa držal pevne, pretože bolo nepravdepodobné, že by bol schopný dostať sa z vystrašeného detského zovretia počas niekoľkých minút. Tiež sa s ním nesnažil hovoriť, ale napriek tomu, zovrel ruky okolo svojho syna a šepkal mu upokojujúce nezmysly do ucha.

Ozvalo sa opatrné klopanie na dvere a on sa pozrel hore s očakávaním, že uvidí Albusa, ale bola to Echo. Chystal sa na ňu vyšteknúť kvôli rušeniu, keď sa ticho spýtala, „Pomôže nejaký čaj, Severus?"

„Horúca čokoláda, ale pozriete sa prosím najprv na Albusa? Som si istý, že počul Harryho kričať," povedal Severus.

„Oci, nechoď!" nariekal Harry.

„Som tu, dieťa," hovoril veľmi ticho. „Ja nikam nejdem."

Echo sa pozrela do Albusovej izby práve vo chvíli, keď sa pokúšal vstať z postele. Videl Echo vo svetle z chodby. „Počul som Harryho. Mal nočnú moru?"

„Áno. Zdá sa, že to bola jedna z veľmi desivých. Je práve teraz v Severusovej izbe. Idem robiť horúcu čokoládu. Dáte si tiež?"

„Áno, prosím, Echo. Prídem do obývacej izby."

Videla ako sa tenké paže staršieho čarodejníka trasú, keď sa sám pokúšal postaviť z postele. Bez opýtania, Echo prišla pomôcť Dumbledorovi. Ovinula mu ruku okolo pása, pomohla mu vstať a podopierala ho, kým si privolal palicu. Kým sa Albus ťažko oprel o palicu, pomohla staršiemu mužovi obliecť si tmavočervený zamatový župan a potom mu pomohla vkĺznuť nohami do papúč.

„Ďakujem vám, dieťa," povedal Albus vďačne.

Echo zmizla v kuchyni a Albus pomaly zamieril k Snapeovej spálni. Pozrel sa dovnútra.

„Severus?" spýtal sa Albus potichu.

„Nočná mora," odpovedal Snape. „Ako sa zdá zlá." Harryho vzlyky sa zmenili na čkanie.

„Budeme v obývacej izbe s horúcou čokoládou, chlapče." Albus sa odvrátil, takže sa Snape mohol postarať o svojho syna.

„Harry," povedal Snape ticho, „povieš teraz oteckovi, čo sa stalo?"

„Je to tak... (štiknutie) s-strašidelné, ocko," povedal otrel si tvár o tvár svojho otca a chytil ho pevne za pyžamovú košeľu.

„Viem, že je dieťa. Počul som ťa zobudiť sa z nej. Povedz mi, bol v tvojich snoch muž s červenými očami?"

Harry prikývol. „A teta Petúnia, chystala sa ma udrieť a potom tam boli démoni so striebornými tvárami všetci v čiernej farbe... oni držali! Videl som...! Zelená ju zabila a ona kričala!"

Severus potlačil zachvenie, ktoré ním prebehlo. Harry sníval o smrti svojej matky v rukách Voldemorta. Zrazu sa Harryho prsty zamotali v Snapeových vlasoch, bolestivo ho potiahli. Zadržujúc výčitku, starostlivo odmotal prsty dieťaťa z jeho vlasov a vytiahol spod vankúša prútik. Privolal vypchatého Opálookého draka, ktorého dal na Vianoce Harrymu Draco. Potom štuchol hračku do Harryho náručia. Harry konečne uvoľnil smrteľné zovretie okolo jeho otca a obkrútil ho okolo vypchatej hračky.

Položiac sa na bok a oprúc sa o lakeč, Severus prešiel prstami druhej ruky upokojujúco po tmavých vlasoch svojho syna. Po niekoľkých minútach sa potichu spýtal, „Dáš si horúcu čokoládu, aby si odlašil zvyšok nočnej mory, dieťa?"

„Nepôjdeš ďaleko?" spýtal sa plačlivo Harry.

„Ja nikam nejdem, dieťa. Len si vezmem župan a papuše a potom sa pripojíme k Albusovi a Echo na horúcu čokoládu." Opatrne zliezol z postele a videl Harryho, ako schmatol blízko seba vankúš a draka. Neodtrhol oči od svojho syna. Severus privolal svoj župan, hodil ho na seba a zapásal a vkĺzol bosými nohami do papúč. Zobral navyše deku, nechal ju zložiť sa na konci svojej postele, rozložil ju a potom ovinul okolo Harryho. Odstránil vankúš z ruky malého chlapca a potom zodvihol zavinuté dieťa do náručia a vyšiel von do príjemného svetla vychádzajúceho z veľkého krbu v obývacej izbe.

Snape sa posadil na pohovku s Harrym usadením v lone. V jednej ruke držal Harryho hlavu a ramená. Echo priniesla šálku horúcej čokolády Harrymu a pomohla mu ovinúť prsty okolo pohára. Jeho ruky sa stále triasli, takže jeho otec ovinul svoje veľké ruky okolo svojho syna, aby stabilizoval pohár.

Harry sa pozrel na Echo, ktorá sa skrčila pred neho a jeho otca. „Ja nie som dieťa," zašepkal.

„Určite nie. Nočné mory strašia každého a to vrátane dospelých," odvetila ticho a potom sa presunula sadnúť si vedľa Snapea. „Vypi čokoládu, zlato. Pomáha odstrániť nočné mory."

Harry sa poslušne napil a opresl sa chrbtom o rameno svojho otca. „Oci," povedal Harry potichu po niekoľkých minútach so zameraním sa na sladký nápoj. „Nikdy som netušil, kto to bol, ale bola to moja mama."

Snape prikývol. „Tvoja matka, Lily, bola veľmi statočná žena, Harry. Obetovala sa, aby ťa zachránila. Jej láska ťa chránila, keď sa ťa Tom Riddle pokúsil zabiť rovnakým kúzlom."

„Ale nezabil. Kričal a bol tááák naštvaný a bolela ma moja jazva."

„Bolela ťa len v tvojom sne, Harry?" spýtal sa ustarostene Snape.

„No, áno. V tom sne," potvrdil Harry. Potom si odhrnul niekoľko prameňov vlasov z tváre a Echo sa na neho pozrela.

„Je preč!" vykríkla.

„Čo je?" spýtal sa Harry.

Severus naklonil Harrymu hlavu a mierne odhrnul dlhé vlasy. K jeho prekvapeniu čelo dieťaťa bolo bez jazvy. „Tvoja jazva je preč, Harry."

„Ach. Keď som utekal od muža v striebornej maske, ktorý stál v mojej spálni, moja mama sa jej dotkla. Zobrala ju a povedala, aby som išiel za tebou, tak som to urobil."

„Pozoruhodné," zamrmlal Albus. „Trúfam si tvrdiť, dieťa moje, že si nemyslím, že už budeš mať nočné mory o Voldemortovi."

Severus zúžil varovne svoj pohľad na staršieho čarodejníka. „Nehovor niečo také môjmu synovi, Albus. Nemôžeš mu sľúbiť, že tie nočné mory zmiznú."

„Ale môžem," tvrdil pevne Dumbledore. „Bola to jazva po kliatbe. Ako dobre vieš, neexistuje takmer nič, čo môže odstrániť jazvu po kliatbe."

Harry sa na to usmial. „Moja mamička ma milovala."

Severus prikývol. „To áno, Harry, ale to nutne neznamená, že nočné mory sú nadobro preč." V duchu Severus premýšľal, či sa pri Harrym neobjavil Lilyin duch. Bolo to možné...

Harry sa zhlboka napil čokolády. „Myslím, že zlý čarodejník je preč, ocko... ehm, oci. Mám taký pocit, ako by vybuchol."

Severus si odfrkol a pripomenul si, že to bolo presne to, čo sa nakoniec stalo s Temným Pánom. Harry ho doslova nechal vybuchnúť.


	10. Po nočnej more a rozpore

Kapitola 10 – Po nočnej more a rozpore

Severus sledoval, ako Harry pod prikrývkou, objímajúc svojho draka, konečne po nočnej more zaspal. Veľmi jemne mu odhrnul ofinu a bruškami prstov mu prešiel po mieste, kde bola jazva.

"Bola si tu, Lily?" ticho sa spýtal tieňov.

_Harry predtým trpezlivo vysvetlil: "Mama bola v mojej izbe, ocko. Strašidelní čarodejníci prišli do môjho sna a ja som zavolal mamičku a ona prišla."_

_"A dotkla sa tvojej jazvy?" opýtala sa Echo._

_Harry prikývol a zazýval. "Ona uhm... ona povedala, zoberiem ich preč, miláčik. Bež za ockom. Tak som šiel."_

Severus sa posadil na kraj Harryho postele. Bol tu Lilyn duch, aby zachránil jej syna? Naozaj ho Lily nazvala 'ockom'? Ťažko vzdychol, keď položil ruku na Harryho chrbát. On bol jedným z mála ľudí, ktorí rozumeli, prečo Harry omladol. Tiež bol jedným z tých, ktorí mu sťažovali detstvo a urobili z neho niečo, na čo treba zabudnúť.

Samozrejme, že s ostatnými študentmi mimo Slizolinu musel zaobchádzať s nechuťou a skutočne nebol schopný ukázať Potterovi akúkoľvek sympatiu. Ale aj tak, často bol ku chlapcovi tvrdší, než bolo potrebné. Všetko kvôli starej nenávisti a žiarlivosti na Jamesa Pottera.

V tomto krátkom čase, kde bol otcom Chlapca Ktorý Prežil, zistil, že sa v Harrym veľmi mýlil. Severus, vždy príliš rýchly, aby ho porovnal s jeho otcom, nemohol vidieť milujúce dieťa, ktoré napriek nechutnému zaobchádzaniu jeho príbuzných, malo schopnosti, aké nikdy v žiadnom inom dieťati nevidel.

Aby bol fér k Jamesovi, Harry mal jednu z tých lepších vlastností dospelého muža; jeho vytrvalú potrebu udržať v bezpečí všetkých, na ktorých mu záležalo. Šesťročný Harry bol veľmi pozorný k Albusovi a on bol na to nesmierne hrdý. Jeho skúsenosti s tak malými deťmi boli prakticky nulové, ale tí puberťáci, ktorých učil, nikdy neboli takí súcitní a starostliví. Harry často odložil hru, aby sa mohol postarať o svojho dedka.

"Aké kúzla si na mňa použil, Harry?" zohol sa dolu, pobozkal chlapcovo mäkké líce a usmial sa nad spokojným odfúknutím spiaceho chlapca.

Druhý deň ráno Echo a Severus sedeli za stolom a prehrabávali sa v hromade papierov. Albus sedel vonku v záhrade a sledoval Harryho let na Junior Blesku. Každých pár minút Severus vzhliadol od papierov a pozrel sa von oknom, aby sa uistil, že jeho syn aj Albus sú v poriadku.

"Musím súhlasiť s Albusovym návrhom, slečna Prosperová. Podpísali ste tieto dokumenty v podvodnej situácii. Ak ako hovoríte..."

Prerušil ho jej pobúrený výraz: "Ak? Už som vám povedala..."

"Slečna Prosperová, prosím neprerušujte ma!" vyprskol. Chvíľu mlčal a pokračoval pokojnejším tónom: "Ja vám verím, ale aj tak budete musieť dokázať, že ste boli, skutočne verná, počas vášho manželstva s bývalým manželom. Ak môžete, čo by nemalo byť ťažké vďaka spomienkam, alebo ak je pred gréckym súdom dovolené použiť Veritaserum, potom bude jasné, že nie len že bol váš zväzok prerušený kvôli falošnému obvineniu, ale váš majetok a obchod vám vzali rovnako neprávom."

"Jediná prekážka je, že ja Olanda nemôžem obviniť. Musí ho obviniť niekto iný namiesto mňa."

"Prečo ho nemôžte obviniť?"

Echo sa oprela na svojej stoličke. "Uznali ma vinnou z cudzoložstva. Dala som svedectvo partnerovi, že som bola neverná. Kvôli tomu, som, bez ohľadu na pravdu, vinná a preto mi nie je dovolené podať obvinenie z podvodu."

"To je skutočne mizogýnne," vzdychol Severus.

"Uvidíte, pán Snape, že grécky čarodejnícky súd je niekoľko storočí pozadu v porovnaní s tým muklovským. Čarodejnice veľmi ťažko prehrávajú a je to ešte oveľa horšie v prípade vydatých čarodejníc. Súd nadŕža čarodejníkom. Mám šťastie, že Oland a ja sme nemali deti. Opatrovníctvo by pripadlo jemu, bez ohľadu na moje schopnosti matky."

"V Anglicku by bolo aspoň použité Veritaserum, aby sa dokázala pravda," zavrčal Severus.

"V Anglicku by som zostala s Olandom na celý zvyšok života! V Anglicku je Fideliov zväzok posvätný," odpovedala. "Velý čas bolo hodné stratiť všetko, len aby som sa ho zbavila."

"Je skutočne značne nepotrebné kričať, slečna Prosperová," začal Severus.

"Tak potom prestaňte so mnou jednať, ako keby som bola nechápavá študentka, ktorá mala mať rozum. Nemáte ani tušenie, čomu ma Oland vystavil za posledný rok, čo sme boli manželmi, pán Snape. Chcela som utiecť a za to by som dala čokoľvek."

Severus sa na Echo kriticky pozrel. Bolo tam niečo viac, než mu povedala. Váhavo sa opýtal: "Zraňoval vás, slečna Prosperová?"

Echo odvrátila pohľad od Majstra elixírov. Bolo bolestivé vidieť ten hrejivý lesk obáv v jeho tmavých očiach. "Nie päsťami. Aj keď som si niekedy želala, aby ma radšej len udrel."

"Tak mágiou?"

"Príležitostne, počuli ste už o starovekom zväzku textov zvanom _Úslužná manželka_?" Severus pokrútil hlavou. Neznelo to ako niečo, čo by si niekedy prečítal, ani len zo zvedavosti. "Popisuje to kúzla, používané na manželku, aby bola..." Echo odskočila od stola. "Je to absolútne ohavný text a mal by byť považovaný za čiernu mágiu."

Severus vyzeral že mu je zle, keď sa jeho predstavy o tom, čo _Úslužná manželka _mohla prinútiť ženu urobiť, vymkli kontrole. Nechcel sa v tomto delikátnom a nechutnom subjekte vŕtať príliš hlboko, ale ak mal Echo pomôcť získať jej majetok, jej obchod a jej reputáciu, potom sa musel obýtať niekoľko ťažkých otázok.

"To... zaobchádzanie v tejto knihe, je považované gréckymi zákonmi za akceptovateľné medzi manželmi?"

Echo teraz stála pri okne do záhrady. Chvíľu neodpovedala. "Zákony to nepovažujú za akceptovateľné. Mnohé z tých kúziel sú obmenou kliatby Imperius."

Severus zatvoril oči, keď sa mu v krku sformovala hrča z čaju spred hodiny. Poznal niekoľkých Smrťožrútov, ktorí žartovali o použití kliatby Imperius na ich manželkách a priateľkách. Bolo to zvrátené.

Vstal od stola, pozbieral papiere a položil ich na malý stolík. Severus sa pozrel von oknom na svojho syna, usadeného vedľa Albusa, čítajúceho staršiemu čarodejníkovi, a cítil obrovskú túžbu po nevinnosti a radosti svojho syna. Podišiel ku zadným dverám, otvoril ich a vykročil von na osviežujúci vánok.

"Harry, slečna Prosperová a ja potrebujeme nejaké rozptýlenie a čerstvý vzduch. Keďže je nedeľa, nechcel by si zistiť, čo je také úžasné na tom trhu, o ktorom stále počúvame?"

Harry sa otočil a usmial sa. "Chcel by som, ale je nejaký spôsob, aby dedko mohol ísť s nami?"

Albus potľapkal Harryho rameno. "Myslím, že nie, Harry. Cítim sa dosť unavený a radšej by som si zdriemol." Harry vyzeral veľmi sklamaný, ale vedel, že jeho dedkovi nie je dobre. Albus sa usmial a pohladil chlapcovo jemné líce ukazovákom. "Môžeš mi priniesť niečo zaujímavé?"

"A žiarivé?" povedal Harry s nádejou.

Bývalý riaditeľ sa zachechtal: "Oh áno, môj chlapče, musí to byť žiarivé!"


	11. Nedeľný trh

Kapitola 11 – Nedeľný trh

Trh ostrova Solonus bol založený na starovekej gréckej agore, kde začal svoju existenciu ako miesto pre občanov, kde sa môžu schádzať, podeliť sa o novinky a ako miesto, kde sa predávalo takmer všetko. Nedeľný trh sa takmer nezmenil.

Trh sa rozprestieral na ploche priemernej dediny a bol naozaj pestrofarebný, keďže obaja jeho majitelia sa zrejme snažili prekonať jeden druhého vo výzdobe svojich stánkov, aby pritiahli zákazníkov. Echo vysvetlila, že je tam komplexná skupina pravidiel správania, ktoré obaja vlastníci dodržiavali, aby potlačili rivality a zabránili zákazníkom kradnúť.

Druhá časť trhu vyzerala byť zameraná na deti. Boli tam zabávači, ktorí praktizovali bezprútikovú mágiu, ktorá bola viac iskrivá a hlučná, než akokoľvek užitočná. Ďalší zabávači predvádzali akrobatické kúsky, ktoré popierali gravitáciu a tiež potulní veštci, ktorí Severusovi až príliš pripomínali jeho prihlúplu kolegyňu, profesorku veštenia, Sybillu Trelawneyovú.

Čarodejnícky šach bol jediný hazard na trhovisku a Severus bol zarazený niektorými hádkami, ktoré vznikli počas hry. Zvedavosť vyhrala a postavil sa tak, aby mohol sledovať jednu hru a zaujalo ho, že šachové figúrky sú oveľa agresívnejšie než tie britské.

Severusovi to pripadalo skôr ako atmosféra na výstavisku, rovnako hlučná. Harry bol fascinovaný celou vecou a našiel viacero vecí, ktoré upútali jeho pozornosť. Keďže stále odbiehal, jeho otec na neho použil magickú šnúru, ktorá bola podobná Stopovaciemu kúzlu. Tento kúsok neviditelnej mágie zaistil, že ak by Harry odbehol príliš ďaleko od svojho otca, dotiahlo by ho to naspäť k Severusovi. Najprv tá šnúra Harryho rozčuľovala a bol pripravený poriadne proti jej použitiu protestovať, ale toľko vecí na trhu ho zaujalo, že zabudol na protesty.

Jediná záporná vec na ich výlete na trh boli zahalené pohľady plné nedôvery a opovrhnutia, ktoré Echo dostávala od rôznych majiteľov stánkov a predavačov. Severus práve začínal chápať, ako bývalý manžel Echo totálne zničil jej reputáciu, keď teraz videl dôvod jej pokusu o samovraždu. Aspoň že tam nebola žiadna otvorená nevraživosť ako bola v obchode s oblečením v dedine.

Severus si začínal myslieť, že jeho syn je z časti straka, keďže pobehoval od stánku ku stánku v ktorých mali iskrivé a žiarivé objekty. Harry nikdy nepožiadal svojho otca, aby mu kúpil niečo, čo sa mu veľmi páčilo. Pravdepodobne tento zvyk pochádzal z čias, keď bolo to dieťa u Dursleyovcov a všetko dávali len ich biologickému synovi a Harry nedostal nikdy nič. Tiež sa nikdy nesmel sťažovať.

Napravo aj naľavo ostatné deti nariekali a prosíkali rodičov kvôli nejakej hračke alebo bižutérii. Bolo to iritujúce a Severus si nemohol pomôcť, ale bol vďačný, že jeho syn nie je taký rozmaznaný. Ale aj tak, dôkladne Harryho sledoval a ak sa chlapcovi pri niečom rozšírili oči, s tichou pomocou od Echo, Severus sa vytratil a tú vec kúpil.

Väčšina tých čačiek boli drobnosti, ktoré bude môcť Severus dať svojmu synovi ako odmenu za upratanie izby, pomoc Albusovi alebo len za to, že je dobrý chlapec. Nebolo by dobré, keby Harry dostal všetky tie tajne kúpené veci hneď, keď prídu domov, lebo sa z neho stal rozmaznanec.

Severus chcel nasledovať Echo ku stánku s fascinujúcimi knihami, keď Harry zamrzol pred jedným stánkom, ktorý musel byť stelesnením žiarivosti. Ani Echo, ani Severus nedokázali nehľadieť na stánok tak prekvapene ako Harry. Stánok bol preplnený všetkými možnýmo druhmi krásne tvarovaných chronometrov. Zvonili, tikali, odbíjali a ich vnútra sa ligotali a precízne otáčali. Severus vedel, čo si Harry myslí skôr, než to povedal.

Albusovou slabosťou sú chronometre. Zbieral ich. Keby tu bol s nimi, strávil by tu celé popoludnie tým, že by si prezeral každý jeden kus. Albus požiadal Harryho, aby mu z trhu niečo priniesol a nepochybne Harry chcel priniesť domov pre svojho dedka jeden z týchto chronometrov.

Vráskavá stará čarodejnica sedela hlboko medzi vystavenými chronometrami. Hľadela na malého chlapca. "Tak čo by mladík ako ty chcel s chodom času?" doberala si ho chrapľavým hlasom.

"Mám ich rád, lebo sú pekné," odpovedal Harry. Tak veľmi sa chcel tej krásy dotknúť, že si radšej rýchlo strčil ruky do vreciek na šortkách.

"Vidím v tvojich krásnych zelených očiach, dieťa, že sa ti veľmi páčia iskrivé veci," odpovedala a položila pred neho chronometer s dvomi tancujúcimi figúrkami v strede.

Harry sa nahol dopredu, vediac, že také veci sú krehké, a fascinovane sledoval, ako sa dve figúrky, jedna strieborná a druhá zlatá, krútili a vrteli dookola. Na jeho nespokojnosť, čarodejnica ten chronometer zobrala. Ale jeho smútok pominul, keď pred neho položila ďalší. Tento jeden bol vyšší. Jeho mechanizmus bol uzavretý v kuse brúseného kryštálu, ktorý odrážal slnečné lúče a vrhal dúhu všetkými smermi. Vo vnútri kryštálu bol mechanizmus-spleť malých, strieborných gulí, ktoré sa otáčali okolo mechanizmu v štýle Rube Goldberg. Po niekoľkých minútach ho čarodejnica nahradila miniatúrnym planetáriom. Severus videl žiaru zeleného ohňa v Harryho očiach nad týmto kúskom, ktorý ukazoval planéty obiehajúce okolo Slnka.

Zohol sa dolu, ruku položil na Harryho rameno. "Myslíš si, že Albusovi sa toto bude páčiť, Harry?"

"Je také krásne!" rozplýval sa. "Dedko by sa naň mohol pozerať celý deň."

Echo chytila Severusovo rameno a zašepkala mu do ucha, "Dúfam, že ste dobrý vo vyjednávaní, pán Snape."

Zodvihol jedno obočie vo výraze, ktorý hovoril 'len sa dívaj!' "Čo žiadate za tento kúsok, madam?" opýtal sa Snape pohŕdavo oficiálne.

Čarodejnica prižmúrila oči na vysokého muža v čiernom odeve. "Sto galeónov," vyhlásila.

Severus si chvíľu obzeral chronometer a potom odpovedal: "Zdá sa byť trochu zájdený. 50 galeónov."

Odfrknúc si nad tou urážkou, čarodejnica chvíľu počkala a lišiacky ho informovala: "Toto je veľmi unikátny chronometer, pane. Nenájdete majstra, ktorý by zosynchronizoval pohyby planetária s pozemským časom." Keď si myslela, že Snape uvažuje nad tou informáciou, znížila cenu. "90 galeónov."

"Súhlasím, takýto kúsok je dosť unikátny, ale viem, že som minulé leto videl v Británii jeden podobný. Bol naozaj fascinujúci. Ponúkam... 60 galeónov." Premyslene si prekrížil ruky na hrudi a zahľadel sa na iný chronometer, ktorý bol oveľa menší a očividne oveľa lacnejší než planetárium.

"Mali by ste vedieť, pane, že tento výnimočný chronometer bol vytvorený Slepým Hanušom, majstrom hodinárom, ktorý vytvoril Orloj v Prahe. 85 galeónov nie je nič v porovnaní so skutočnou cenou tohto kúsku," vychvaľovala čarodejnica.

Severus prikývol. Bol to pekný príbeh, ale on vedel, že Slepý Hanuš nemal nikdy nič s tvorbou veľkolepého Orloja. "Je to skutočne pekný kúsok, ale Slepý Hanuš, nech bol akokoľvek nadaný, nemal žiadne nadanie pre astronómiu. Nikdy by nebol schopný zostrojiť takýto kúsok. Nech bol ten majster ktokoľvek, je to skutočne jemný chronometer, o ktorom si môj syn očividne myslí, že by ho jeho starý otec chcel mať vo svojej zbierke. Preto..." poľukal si po brade, ako keby veľmi dôkladne premýšľal. Keď sa čarodejnica nahla dopredu, aby si vypočula jeho návrh, ostro odpovedal: "75 galeónov a to je môj posledný návrh."

Čarodejnicin široký úsmev odhalil chýbajúce zuby a na tvári vytvoril ešte viac vrások. "Ste dobrý vyjednávač, pane! Súhlasím s vašimi 75 galeónmi. Aké šťastie majú váš syn a váš otec." Čarodejnica zodvihla krehké planetárium a mávnutím prútika bolo opatrne a bezpečne zabalené. Severus podpísal šek na 75 galeónov, ktoré pošlú z jeho účtu v Gringott banke a potom prevzal od starej ženy balíček.

"Dedkovi sa bude veľmi páčiť," povedal Harry nadšene, keď ho Severus chytil za ruku. Nezmenšil balíček, lebo vedel, že by to takej jemnej veci mohlo uškodiť.

Kráčali trochu ďalej dolu ulicou, keď Severusovu pozornosť zachytil bohatý tenor objemného muža vedľa veľkej granitovej šachovnice. Pokrikoval výzvy na tých, ktorí prechádzali okolo. Keď jeho sivomodré oči zachytili tie Severusove, dívajúce sa jeho smerom, doširoka sa usmial.

"Máte chuť na hru, pane? Som Bido, šampión trhu. Každý so mnou hrá, nikto nevyhrá." Srdečne sa zasmial.

"Môj ocko je najlepší!" pochválil sa Harry veľmi vážne. Videl svojho ocka hrať s viacerými protihráčmi. Nikdy neprehral.

"Oho! Naozaj, mladý muž?" opýtal sa Bido.

Harry sa pozrel ponad rameno na svojho ocka, trochu zahanbený teraz, keď sa jeho pochvala zdala byť vážne prijatá. Echo sa usmiala a zašepkala Severusovi do ucha. Pokrútil hlavou a ona mu znovu niečo pošepkala, potom mykol plecom. Prikývol Harrymu.

Harry Bidovi odpovedal: "Naozaj, pane. Hral proti Ronovi a ten je naozaj dobrý, ale ocko ho porazil desiatimi ťahmi. Ocko to volá Orloffova stratégia."

Bido si prekrížil ruky na hrudi a zazrel na Severusa. "Orloff, hej? To bol nečestný zlodej."

"To bol, ale jeho šachová stratégia bola výborná," odpovedal Severus a tiež si prekrížil ruky na hrudi.

"Myslíte, že by ste ma porazili bez použitia zlodejskej stratégie?" Bidovo husté obočie sa zodvihlo až k jeho plešine a pod ovisnutými fúzami sa uškrnul.

"Môžem použiť moju vlastnú, ak si želáte?"

"Ah, áno. Stretnime sa ako súperi pri hre. Posaďte sa, pane." Bido ukázal na stoličku oproti na bielej strane.

Severus pokrútil hlavou. "Hrám s čiernymi."

Bidov pohľad sa zúžil. Očividne tu bol druhý hráč, ktorý preferoval čiernu stranu. Zdalo sa, na moment, že sa nevzdá, ale bol fascinovaný tým Angličanom a tak prikývol a posunul sa na druhú stranu.

"Čierne sú vaše, pane."

Severus sa posadil, ale nie bez dramatického zamávania plášťom za sebou. Bido sa zachechtal a potom sa posadil.

"Predpokladám, že musíme uzavrieť stávku?" opýtal sa Severus, keď si prezrel figúrky. Pozrel sa na pešiakov, vyzerali nebezpečne, ale zasalutovali svojmu novému kapitánovi, majstrovi elixírov.

"5 galeónov," povedal Bido jednoducho. "Tradícia akceptuje urážky medzi oponentmi a účasť divákov. Nepovoľujem prútikový ani pästný súboj pri mojom stole."

"Súhlasím," prikývol Severus. Keď Bido urobil prvý ťah, hra začala.

Niekoľko dlhých minút boli obaja hráči ticho. Ich figúrky však nie. Keď bola niektorá figúrka vylúčená, došlo k brutálnemu boju s nadávkami a urážkami. Prvá uráža hráča prišla od Bida, ktorý nevidel zmysel v Severusovom ťahu koňom.

"To je čo za hlúposť?" kričal Bido. "Vy ste túto hru nikdy nehrali!"

Severus na tú urážku neodpovedal. Bido študoval šachovnicu, jedným uchom počúval návrhy svojich figúrok. Harry sa chechtal nad niektorými urážkami, ktoré by sa vlastne nemali dostať k detským ušiam.

"Zopakuj niektoré z tých slov doma, mladý muž," varoval Severus jemne, "a budeš mať na večeru mydlo."

Harry vystrúhal grimasu. "Blééé."

O niekoľko minút neskôr, predošlý ťah koňom dostal Bidovho strelca (figúrku, s ktorou očividne najradšej útočil) do zraniteľnej situácie, z ktorej sa nemohol dostať. Pri strate prvého strelca Bido šťavnato nadával. Severus sa uškrnul a ich narastajúce publikum sa smialo, alebo povzbudzovalo proti Bidovi.

Bido mal víťaznú chvíľku, keď zobral Severusovi koňa. Zdalo sa mu, že ten muž v čiernom hral najradšej s koňmi. Bola to lesť, samozrejme, o niekoľko ťahov neskôr Severus použil svojich pešiakov aby obkľúčil Bidovho druhého strelca.

Keď bol Bidov strelec vystavený brutálnemu útoku, Bido sa postavil od stola a urážal pochybnú kvalitu predkov Severusa Snapea.

"Nehovorte k môjmu ockovi týmto spôsobom, vy umastený, slizký darebák!" kričal Harry.

Bol zaskočený, keď ho Bido potľapkal po pleci. Harry odcúval ďalej, kým ho jeho otec nepritiahol späť. Severus zodvihol Harryho, usadil ho na svoje stehno a rukou ho objal okolo hrude.

"Si dobrý chlapec," zašepkal mu Severus do ucha. "Teraz pozorne sleduj, ako mu dám šach. Vidíš to?"

Harry študoval šachovnicu. Jeho ocko ho učil hrať, ale ešte nad Severusom nevyhral. Predpokladal, že to bude trvať ešte niekoľko rokov, kým sa aspoň priblíži ku výhre. Ako ho učil, predstavil si šachovnicu a figúrky. Bolo to ťažké, pretože jeho predstavivosť chcela zdrhnúť a poslať figúrky bojovať navzájom. Vždy robili veľa hluku a bolo zábavné sledovať ten zmätok a explózie.

V mysli videl pohyb figúrok, kým neprišiel na to, akú pascu nastavil jeho otec Bidovmu kráľovi. Usmial sa, keď otvoril oči. Severus chcel potiahnuť, keď Bido zodvihol ruku, aby ho zastavil.

"Ďalšia stávka, pane. Oživenie hry. 10 galeónov pre víťaza, ale váš syn bude hrať najbližších päť ťahov. Čo poviete?"

Severus vyzeral nahnevane, mierne urazene, ale potom zúžil pohľad a škodoradostný lesk sa objavil v jeho očiach. "Súhlasím, pane."

Bido očakával, že chlapcova ruka efektívne zničí opatrne rozohratú hru jeho otca. Na jeho potešené zdesenie, dieťa hralo tak, ako keby samotný diabol viedol jeho ruku. Bido skúmal jeho staršieho oponenta. Uvážiac mužov výzor, možno že bol naozaj diabol.

O tri minúty neskôr hra skončila, keď Harry radostne vykríkol: "Šach mat!"

Dav jasal a Harry dostal viacero gratulačných potľapkaní po chrbte. Po štvrtom sa hanblivo schoval do otcovho plášťa. Echo ho vytiahla späť.

"Išlo ti to veľmi dobre, Harry. Poď von a poďakuj sa Bidovi za dobrú hru," povzbudila ho.

S otcovou rukou, strkajúcou ho vpred, Harry pristúpil k Bidovi a podal mu ruku. "Ďakujem vám, pane."

Bido si kľakol, aby chlapcovi videl do očí a potriasol chlapcovi rukou. "Nemáš za čo, mladý pán. Povedz mi, ako sa voláš?"

"Harry Snape. Toto je môj ocko, Severus Snape." Usmial sa.

"Ty a tvoj ocko ste excelentní hráči, Harry. Nadstav ruky." Harry tak urobil. "To je vaša výhra." Bido odpočítal 5 galeónov, žiarivé mince položil dieťaťu do ruky. Potom vstal a ďalších 5 galeónov dal Severusovi. Obaja čarodejníci si potriasli rukami.

Keď opustili Bidov hrací stôl, muž hľadal ďalšieho protihráča. Harry sa otočil k svojmu otcovi. "Môžem si niečo kúpiť?"

"Myslím, že by si mohol ušetriť tri galeóny," poradil Severus. "Vezmi si dva a kúp si čokoľvek, čo budeš chcieť, ale žiadne sladkosti."

Bolo tam veľa vecí, ktoré sa Harrymu páčili, ale Severus videl, že chlapec bol dobrý nákupca, ktorý nechcel svoje peniaze premárniť. Harry sa nakoniec rozhodol pre set Olejov na konzervovanie metiel, vyrobených z lokálneho olivového oleja.

"Myslím, že je čas, ísť domov," navrhol Harryho otec. Na odpoveď Harry zazýval. Severus sa významne usmial. Niekto si potrebuje zdriemnuť!


	12. Nedeľná večera

Kapitola 12 – Nedeľná večera

Albus bol planetáriom veľmi potešený a uistil Harryho, že vo svojej zbierke ešte nič podobné nemá. Kým Severus a Echo varili večeru, Harry počúval Albusa, keď mu hovoril strašný príbeh Slepého Hanuša, majstra hodinára a potom mu povedal o majstrovi Posidoniusovi, ktorý vytvoril prvé planetárium.

Harry, usadený pri Albusovych nohách zameral svoju pozornosť na svojho dedka.

"Orloj to sú tie najmagickejšie hodiny na celom svete. Boli postavené v starovekom meste Praha v 13-stom storočí, sú zbierkou mágie hviezd, času a tajomných svätcov. Fungoval ako mal iba raz a predpovedal svoje zbláznenie. Rada starších v Prahe rozhodla, že Orloj bude pracovať tak, aby predpovedal budúcnosť všetkým čarodejníkom, priviedli majstra hodinára Hanuša koncom 13. Storočia, aby hodiny opravil."

"Hanuš bol čarodejník, ktorý vytvoril mnohé úchvatné diela. Bol to umelec nepredvídateľnej moci, ale rada starších ho oklamala, lebo sa báli, že Hanuš by mohol orloj opraviť a dozvedieť sa o jeho tajomstvách a potom by mohol vytvoriť rovnaký sám pre seba. Bol znehybnený a potom mu vypálili oči pomocou čiernej mágie tak, že jeho zrak už nikdy nemohol byť napravený."

Harry zhrozene vydýchol a zamotal prsty do Albusovej afgánskej deky. "Ale on ich nemohol nechať len tak, však, dedko?"

"Oh nie, ale musel opraviť hodiny. Alebo aspoň sa zdalo, že časť z nich opravil. Rok čo rok zničil jednu časť a opravil inú. Dni pred smrťou sabotoval Orloj takým spôsobom, že už nikdy žiadny čarodejník nedokázal napraviť škody."

Mávnutím rúk sa objavil vznášajúci sa obraz nádherného Orloja nad Albusovými nohami. Harry si kľakol, aby sa mohol pozrieť z blízka na magický mechanizmus.

"Ešte stále je tam?" opýtal sa malý chlapec.

"Áno, ale nikto nevie, že ešte stále udržuje tajomstvá budúcnosti. Praha je teraz muklovským mestom a aj keď ich najtalentovanejší hodinári urobili, čo bolo v ich silách, aby zvrátili poškodenie, ktoré spôsobil Hanuš, nikdy sa im to nepodarilo. Ale aj tak, napriek všetkému, Orloj je stále nádhernou a zázračnou vecou, pre čarodejníkov ako aj pre muklov."

V kuchyni Severus pripravoval kura, kým Echo pracovala na šaláte. Keď strúhala mrkvu, jej pohľad sa zastavil na rýchlej práci, ktorú vykonával Severus na vykostených kuracích prsiach, keď ich krájal na kúsky. Obdivovala jeho precízne a osté pohyby.

Napriek otvorenému oknu, cez ktoré prúdil dnu chladný morský vzduch, kuchyňa bola stále dosť teplá, takže si Severus vyzliekol kabát a vyhrnul si rukávy na bielej bavlnenej košeli až nad lakte. Svoje dlhé čierne vlasy si uviazal jednoduchou čiernou stuhou.

Echo prestala strúhať, keď jej myseľ začala blúdiť a porovnávať Olanda so Severusom Snapeom. Oland mal žiarivú, okúzľujúcu tvár a husté blonďaté kučery, nad ktorými sa rozplývali všetky ženy. Echo musela priznať, že aj ona sa rozplývala. Severus mal tvár, ktorá bola často ako z kameňa a nedalo sa v nej čítať. Ale aj tak, za tých pár krátkych týždňov, kým bola v ich chate, začínala rozumieť jeho chechtaniu a úškrnom. Echo tiež začínala chápať, že pohľad do očí toho muža odhalí viac citov, než by mu bolo pohodlné ukázať na tvári.

Olandove emócie sa rýchlo menili od horúcich k chladným v jednom okamihu. Nedokázal ich kontrolovať a Echo sa často za svojho bývalého manžela musela hanbiť.

Na verejnosti boli emócie Severusa Snapea dokonale pod kontrolou, že to bolo trochu znepokojujúce. Ale s jeho synom a s Albusom dal svojim emóciám trochu viac voľnosti. Bol uvoľnený medzi ľuďmi, s ktorými sa cítil pohodlne. Echo to brala ako obrovský kompliment, keď sa ten stoický muž pri nej začínal uvoľňovať.

Oland bol intrigán, manipulátor a otvorene povedané bastard. Bol veľmi málo inteligentný, aj keď na tom nezáležalo. Nezaujímali ho knihy, história ani obvyklé drobnosti. Konverzácia s Olandom bola obmedzená len na diskutovanie o jeho aktuálnych záujmoch, ktoré ju sotva zahŕňali.

Konverzácia so Snapom bola potešením. Zdalo sa, že bolo len málo subjektov, o ktorých nemal znalosti a keď prišiel k niečomu, o čom nevedel, chcel ju zahrnúť do pátrania, aby sa dozvedel viac. Echo sa nikdy veľmi nezaujímala o Elixíry, keď bola v škole, a teraz zistila, že to bolo zrejme kvôli veľmi nudnému, kompletne nekreatívnemu učiteľovi, ktorého vtedy mala. Jedno popoludnie Severus zobral Echo do svojho malého laboratória v chate, kde ho sledovala pri varení protivlkolačieho elixíru. Keď hovoril o každej prísade a o tom, ako ovplyvní ostatné, na sledovala jeho ruky pri krájaní, strúhaní, drvení a sekaní prísad. Echo si nikdy nemyslela, že elixíry by mohli byť rovnakým umením ako maľovanie alebo sochárstvo, ale v rukách Majstra elixírov Severusa Snapea to tak bolo.

Myseľ Echo blúdila, kým sledovala ako Severus zobral kúsky kuracích prsíčok, perfektne ich dochutil a nie hodil ale perfektne položil ich na panvicu. Ani jediná kvapka oleja nevyprskla von. Kura syčalo a zaplnilo kuchyňu vôňou šalvie, cesnaku a korenia. Potom ich posypal vianočne sfarbeným mixom drvených červených a zelených paprík, a tie zasyčali tiež. Miešal a obracal a zodvihol panvicu z ohňa. Správnym ostrým trhnutím vyletel obsah panvice do vzduchu, chvíľu sa vznášal a potom spadol naspäť do panvice. Severus to urobil trikrát a potom panvicu položil naspäť na oheň.

Severus vedel, že ho sleduje. Najprv si nevšimol, že Echo prestala pripravovať šalát, ale keď nepočul žiadne ďalšie zvuky, cítil na sebe jej pohľad. Severus sa sám pre seba uškrnul a vedel, že ho sleduje. Pokračoval v príprave hlavného jedla. Nakoniec odložil kura a skontroloval ryžu, ktorú tiež dusil. Nabral si plnú vidličku ryže, prezrel ju a potom ju ochutnal. Jazykom skontroloval mäkkosť a textúru. Podľa jeho názoru bola ryža už hotová. Ale aj tak sa rozhodol, že potrebuje ešte jeden názor. Znovu naplnil vidličku, ofúkal to malé množstvo, aby nebolo horúce a zrazu sa otočil ku Echo.

"Oh!" Bola zaskočená, keď sa k nej Majster elixírov otočil.

"Zasnívaná, slečna Prosperová?"

"Čože? Oh... uhm, nie, ja..." zamračila sa, vedela, že ju prichytil. Videla vidličku s ryžou. "Čo s tým robíte, pán Snape?"

"Ah, toto," povedal a prikročil bližšie. "Požadujem ďalší názor. Mohli by ste?" Jemne sa uklonil a podržal ryžu pred ňou.

"Samozrejme." Echo sa nahla dopredu a cítila sa len trochu hlúpo, keď jej Severus vložil vidličku s ryžou do úst.

Sledoval ju, ako ochutnávala ryžu a nakoniec ju prehltla. "Vaše hodnotenie, slečna Prosperová?"

Echo sa ostro zamračila. "Myslíte si, že by ste ma mohli prestať volať slečna Prosperová? Mám pocit, ako by som vám zabudla priniesť moju domácu úlohu zakaždým, keď to urobíte."

Severus sa narovnal a otočil sa naspäť ku ryži. Vypol plameň a potom prehovoril bez toho, aby sa na Echo pozrel, "Mohol by som vyhovieť vašej požiadávke, keby ste ma tiež prestali oslovovať pán Snape. Aj keď si formality užívam, radšej by som sa vo svojom dome trochu uvoľnil."

Počul za sebou úľavné vydýchnutie a veľmi jemne sa usmial. "Moja rodina bola veľmi neformálna. Dlho som si myslela, že nedostatok formalít je nejaká americká záležitosť." Pokračovala v strúhaní prísad do šalátu. "Ale ani tu na Solonuse nenájdete veľa formálnych zvykov. A myslím, že táram hlúposti."

Severus priniesol dva poháre vína ku stolu a posadil sa. Jeden pohár podal Echo. "Táranie je lepšie, než stať sa tým, čo je vaše meno."

Zobrala pohár, upila si z vína a potom sa na neho usmiala, jej modré oči žiarili. "Opatrne Severus, všetko by som mohla veľmi ľahko zopakovať."

Prikývol a potom si zobral nôž, aby jej pomohol dokončiť šalát. "Mám na teba otázku, Echo." Pozrela sa na neho ponad pohár s vínom. Zobral to ako povolenie a tak pokračoval. "Všimol som si, že zriedka používaš mágiu. Vlastne, nemyslím, že by som niekedy videl tvoj prútik."

"To preto, že nemám prútik," usmiala sa potmehútsky.

"Bezprútiková mágia?" opýtal sa.

"Predsudokk Salemskej akadémie. Čarodejníci používajú prútiky alebo paličky. Čarodejnice nie. Jedného času som si želala, aby som mohla mať prútik, a dokonca som si jeden kúpila, keď som sa vrátila do Grécka. Bola som hotová pohroma. Chcela som posunúť stoličku v mojom dome a skončilo to tak, že som s ňou prerazila stenu."

Echo sa páčil ten malý pohyb jeho ľavého kútika úst a smiech, ktorý žiaril v jeho očiach, Severus sa naozaj bavil. "Áno, no, som rada, že to považujete za zábavné. Ja som sa nesmiala. V kúzlach na zlepšovanie domácnosti som naozaj hrozná a keďže sa môjmu obchodu s knihami prvý rok veľmi nedarilo, mala som výhľad z mojej spálne do obývačky asi pol roka, kým som si mohla dovoliť čarovného opravára, aby mi tú stenu opravil."

Severus sa teraz smial, čo zaskočilo, ale aj potešilo Echo, že sa cítil pri nej natoľko uvoľnený, aby ukázal tak zraniteľnú emóciu. Pokrútil hlavou a potom sa ospravedlnil, keď úsmev a smiech opustili jeho tvár, ale nie jeho oči.

"Naozaj som sa nemal smiať, ale predstava teba a tej stoličky a potom tej diery v stene. Ty si, ako si sama povedala, naozaj pohroma s prútikom v ruke."

Echo odložila šalát. "Hm, áno. Ale aj tak si dovolím povedať, že v dueli so mnou by si prehral."

Severus prudko zodvihol hlavu. "To si naozaj myslíš?" pri tej výzve zodvihol obočie. "Učil ma Filius Flitwick, nepremožiteľný šampión v dueloch počas posledných 37 rokov. Má 86 rokov a ja som ho porazil iba raz."

"Majster Flitwick nie je svetový šampión, Severus. Grymalda Kane Mossová je a ona učila mňa." Usmiala sa Echo samoľúbo.

"Tak teda zajtra. O desiatej doobeda. Poznáš Graysonove pravidlá duelu a akceptované kúzla, kliatby a zaklínadlá?" opýtal sa s diabolským úsmevom.

"Celkom iste."

Severus vstal a s mávnutím prútika poslal večeru na jedálenský stôl. Keď prechádzal okolo Echo, tiež sa postavila. Zastavil ju tým, že jej vošiel do cesty. Nahol sa k nej a dýchal jej do ucha, keď prehovoril: "Čo tak malá stávka, môj sprisahanecký oponent?"

Echo bola odzbrojená tým nelegálne zamatovým hlasom tak blízko ucha. Nemohla si pomôcť a nahla sa kúsok bližšie. "Aké sú stávky, pane? A pamätajte na to, že ste džentlmen."

Prikývol a ona v jeho očiach objavila zvláštny lesk. "Ak vyhráš, celý týždeň nemusíš variť. Môžeš si užívať voľno, bez akýchkoľvek povinností za každých okolností."

"To sa mi páči," usmiala sa Echo. Potom vzhliadla na neho a zistila, že je k nej veľmi blízko a tie oči boli... no, pozerali sa na ňu spôsobom, proti ktorému by mala naozaj namietať. "A stávka, ak by si vyhral?"

Nahol sa bližšie, odhrnul jej vlasy, z čoho jej prešiel mráz po chrbte a niečo jej zašepkal rovno do ucha. Keď sa vyrovnal, o krok ustúpil.

"Impertinentné, majster Snape, ale akceptovateľné," usmiala sa Echo. _Možno by som mala zajtra prehrať._

"Oci! My čakáme!" Harry stál vo dverách do kuchyne a vyzeral nahnevane a trochu zaskočene, keď videl tých dospelých, ktorí ako sa zdalo súťažili v úškrnoch.

"Už ideme, ty netrpezlivé dieťa!" Schmatol Harryho a prehodil si ho cez plece, na čo chlapec zapišťal a rozosmial sa.

_**Autorská poznámka: Ten čiastočne pravdivý príbeh o zázračných hodinách nazývaných Orloj v Prahe nájdete na stránke: www. . Je to rovnako zaujímavé, ako Albusova verzia príbehu.**_


	13. Jaskyňa

Kapitola 13 – Jaskyňa

Harry sa zobudil po zmesi zvláštnych snov, v ktorých boli slepí čarodejníci, iskrivé hodiny, mlátiace sa šachové figúrky a červenooké hady. Všetci zmizli, keď zažmurkal a prebral sa.

Niekoľko dlhých minút, keď slnko vystúpilo spoza horizontu za oknom jeho izby, Harry sedel na svojej posteli, jednu ruku mal pritlačenú ku hrudi a trel si ju. Jeho hruď naozaj nebolela, ale mal zvláštny pocit vo svojom srdci, ako keby k nemu bol pripevnený motúz a niekto ho zaň ťahal. Bol to zvláštny a nepríjemný pocit.

Nakoniec odhodil prikrývky, prešiel na záchod, umyl si zuby a učesal svoje dlhé vlasy. Usmial sa na svoje vlasy. Teraz mu siahali po plecia, boli skoro také dlhé, ako má jeho ocko a už neodstávali. To ho vždy rozčuľovalo, lebo kvôli tomu vždy vyzeral ako Krivolab.

Keď bol oblečený, Harry sa potichu prešmykol do kuchyne, schmatol banán a opustil chalupu.

Keď prešiel po vydláždenom chodníku cez bránu na piesčitú pláž vedel, že robí niečo, za čo sa neskôr dostane do poriadnych problémov. Dokonca si sám prikázal, aby zastal a vrátil sa do domu, ale jeho nohy už neboli pod jeho kontrolou. Ťahavý pocit v strede jeho hrude bol takmer bolestivý a on vystrúhal dokonca aj grimasu, lebo sa mu to nepáčilo, ale bola to len predstava, ktorá nebola reálna.

Pobrežie ostrova Solonus rozdelené vysokými útesmi a malými zátokami a bielymi piesčitými plážami, ako tá, ktorá obklopovala chalupu Snapeovcov. Počasie, ako aj prúdy oceánskej vody po stáročia modelovali útesy. Bolo tam veľa jaskýň, väčšina z nich malá a plytká, ale tu a tam voda vymyla jaskyne hlboko do ostrova.

Jedna taká jaskyňa bola blízko a Severus Harrymu striktne zakázal sa k nej čo i len priblížiť. Dokonca tam boli aj značky, ktoré varovali pred nebezpečím zatopenia pri prílive. Pri nízkom prílive by voda tiež mohla vtekať do jaskyne do roztrúsených jazier a mohla by ľahko odplaviť chudého malého chlapca dolu, do nepredstaviteľnej hĺbky.

Harry zastavil v tieni jaskyne, vedel, že jeho otec by mu pravdepodobne zabránil v tom, aby si počas budúceho týždňa mohol sadnúť, ak by išiel čo i len o krok bližšie. V momente, keď zastavil, naozaj myslel na to, že sa vráti a dokonca aj urobil krok smerom domov, keď to začul.

Zo zvuku, ktorý sa ozýval hlboko v jaskyni Harrymu prešiel mráz po chrbte a postavili sa mu z neho vlasy a zježili chlpy. Bolo to hrôzostrašné, kvílivé zavytie, ktoré ťahalo za ten motúz, ktorý ho vytiahol z chalupy a pevne zovrel jeho srdce.

Harry šiel tak ďaleko do jaskyne, kam prenikalo ranné svetlo. Pred ním bola obrovská čiernota, ktorá ho chcela každú chvíľu prehltnúť.

Zavytie sa ozývalo zo všetkých strán. Harry bol zhrozený, ale nie tým, čo zavýjalo, nech to už bolo čokoľvek. Jaskyňa ho vystrašila a tiež to, čo ublížilo tomu tvorovi, ktorý zavýjal. Bol vytiahnutý z bezpečia svojej teplej postele týmto vystrašeným a bolestivým krikom o pomoc.

Harry urobil ešte jeden krok do jaskyne, zanechal posledný slnečný lúč za sebou. Mráz sa do neho zahryzol a on si želal, aby si so sebou zobral hrubý sveter. Nariekajúce zavytie prešlo priamo Harryho srdcom a on ostro vykríkol.

"Ocko!"

Otočil sa na podpätku, bežal do chalupy rýchlejšie ako kedykoľvek predtým. Nezáležalo na tom, že jeho ocko mu bude klásť množstvo otázok a pravdepodobne dostane zaracha až do konca prázdnin. Potreboval svojho ocka hneď teraz!

Harry vrazil do dverí chalupy a nikdy nebol radšej, že vidí ocka pripravovať kávu v kuchyni. Vrútil sa do jasne osvetlenej miestnosti a schmatol svojho otca za ruku.

"Je zranený, ocko! A vystrašený! On zomrie, myslím! Poď, prosím, pokús sa pomôcť mu!"

Severus chytil Harryho pevne okolo ramien, keď mu jeho vlastné srdce skočilo až do krku. "Harry!" Padol na kolená. "Dieťa, upokoj sa a povedz mi o čom hovoríš."

Harry sa zhlboka nadýchol, na chvíľu dych zadržal a pozrel sa do tmavých očí svojho ocka, aby sa upokojil. Vydýchol. "V jaskyni, ocko," začal Harry opatrne, ako keby vysvetľoval fyziku pomaly chápajúcemu dieťaťu. "Bol tam celú noc. Zavýja, ale už je vyčerpaný. Je vystrašený a zranený a umiera. Musíme sa pokúsiť zachrániť ho."

Severus chcel hneď vyraziť, ale jedno slovo vo vysvetľovaní jeho syna ho zastavilo. "Zavýja? O kom to hovoríš, Harry? Vieš, kto je tá osoba?"

"Nie osoba, ocko." Harry potom potiahol otca za ruky. Naliehavo zašepkal, "Nechcem aby zomrel."

Vstal vo chvíli, keď do kuchyne vošla Echo. Okamžite pochopila, že niečo nie je v poriadku. Severus sa na ňu pozrel a privolal si plášť. "V jaskyni je... zranené zviera. Harry ho počul."

Echo neodpovedala. Len privolala svoj plášť a obaja dospelí čoskoro nasledovali Harryho, keď bežal, aby ich zaviedol ku jaskyni.

Pri jaskyni počuli len zvuk vetra narážajúceho do stien jaskyne a vodu na jej dne. Harry pevne chytil Severusovu ruku. Majster elixírov stisol ruku svojmu synovi na uistenie a potom vytiahol prútik. "Lumos!"

Echo vyčarovala bezprútikové kúzlo, ktoré pridalo vznášajúcu sa guľu zlatého svetla k Severusovmu žiariacemu koncu prútika. "Myslím, že niečo počujem," zašepkala.

"Prečo nezavýja, oci?" opýtal sa Harry s obavou.

"Šššš, Harry." Severus namieril prútik do tmy pred sebou. "Sonorous!"

Zosilňujúce kúzlo našlo slabý zvuk, ktorý Harry počúval a zavýjanie, teraz veľmi unavené, ktoré ich obklopilo.

Severus sa pozrel dolu na Harryho. "Synu, potrebujem, aby si zostal tu. Nehýb sa."

"Je tu tma," povedal jemne.

Echo vyčarovala ďalšie kúzlo, vytvorilo ďalšiu sveteľnú guľu, ktorá sa vznášala nad Harrym. Slabo sa na ňu usmial. Severus potom použil kúzlo, ktoré pred Harrym vyčarovalo niekoľko čísiel.

"Keď všetky čísla klesnú na nulu, Harry, musíš odísť z jaskyne. Vtedy začne príliv." Harry začal namietať, ale Severus ho rýchlo objal. "Len urob to, čo ti hovorím, Harry. My by sme sa mali vrátiť skôr, než sa tu objavia nuly, ale, ak nie, choď a povedz Albusovi, čo sa stalo. Rozumieš?"

Harry pevne prikývol a pokúsil sa skryť zafňukanie. Sledoval, ako sa Echo a jeho ocko vybrali k tomu tichému zavýjaniu. "Vráť sa, ocko."

Keď už takmer zišli z Harryho dohľadu, Echo potichu prehovorila: "Vieš, že riskujeme naše životy kvôli psovi, Severus," vyhlásila.

"Keby som sa o to nepokúsil, Echo, môj syn by mi to nikdy neodpustil. Ak ho nenájdeme do tridsiatich minút, potom sme sa o to aspoň snažili a vrátime sa."

Všade okolo nich boli vlhké kamenné steny a po nich stekala morská voda do hĺbky. Každý krok, ktorý Echo a Severus urobili bol opatrný a snažil sa o udržanie rovnováhy. Aj keď vlhkosť stekala zo stien, stále bolo počuť kvapkanie vody od vchodu do jaskyne. Kamene a steny boli pokryté morskými živočíchmi, ktoré sa prichytávali k ich tmavému úkrytu. To im neustále pripomínalo, že pri prílive je táto jaskyňa súčasťou podmorského sveta.

Každú chvíľu preťalo zvuk kvapkania nariekavé slabé zavýjanie psa. V jednej chvíli Echo k nemu začala hovoriť. Severus zistil, že jej hlas je tiež upokojujúci, a pomáha mu koncentrovať sa, keď ich viedol hlbšie do jaskyne.

Odesať minút neskôr našli veľkého Zlatého retrievera, jeho noha bola zakliesnená medzi kameňmi a vykrútená tak, že bolo jasné, že je vážne zlomená. Pes bol pokrytý piesčitým bahnom a nekontrolovateľne sa triasol. Keď videl svojich záchrancov, zavrtel ťažkým, mokrým chvostom. Skúsil zaštekať, ale podarilo sa mu len unavené zakňučanie.

Echo chcela ísť priamo ku psovi a utešiť ho, ale Severus ju zadržal. "Za psom je jazero," ukázal mieriac na zvlnený čierny povrch, ktorý odrážal ich svetlo. "Pokračuje až dozadu. Myslím, že tie kamene, v ktorých uviazla jeho noha, ho zachytili pred jazerom."

Echo sa zamračila a zahryzla sa do spodnej pery. "Tak na toto treba nás oboch, Severus," povedala, keď si aj ona uvedomila problém. "Nie som veľmi dobrá v levitácii, takže čo keby som oddelila tie kamene a ty ho levitoval?"

"Najprv ma nechaj umiestniť na neho Nadľahčujúce kúzlo. Potom, keď odstrániš tie kamene, budem ho môcť zodvihnúť skôr, ako sa dostane k jazeru."

"Na tri?" Severus prikývol. Echo vystrela ruku a počkala, kým tmavovlasý čarodejník vyčaruje Nadľahčujúce kúzlo. Pes zavyl od bolesti, keď sa jeho hmotnosť zmenšila, čo spôsobilo bolestivé trhnutie v jeho nohe. "Raz... dva... tri...!" Echo mávla zápästím a kamene sa rozostúpili a uvoľnili psovi nohu. Severus perfektne načasoval svoje Wingardium Leviosa a pes sa vzniesol do vzduchu zo zeme a od jazera a preletel ku Echo a Severusovi.

Severus skúsil diagnostické kúzlo, ale keďže to bolo pre ľudí, veľmi mu nepomohlo. Potom sa pokúsil manuálne vyšetriť psovi nohu, ale ten len varovne zavrčal, keďže mu spôsobil ešte väčšiu bolesť. "Nemôžem sa tu o neho postarať," zamrmlal. Vyčaroval Uspávacie kúzlo a pes upadol do vynúteného spánku. Potom psa zodvihol pomocou kúzla Mobilicorpus a opatrne postupovali späť k Harrymu.

Harry sledoval, ako žiariace čísla vo vzduchu klesali sekundu po sekunde k nule a odrátavali čas do prílivu. Zdalo sa, že čísla bežia rýchlejšie, ako by mali, takže sa postavil a začal prechádzať hore dolu. Veľmi sa snažil nehľadieť na časovač, ale jednoducho nemohol naň NEHĽADIEŤ.

Práve keď na časovači zostalo len 5 minút, Harry začal byť veľmi nervózny. Pokúsil sa sadnúť si, ale hneď zasa vstal. Zafňukal, ale pokarhal sa za to, že je také decko.

Svetlo!

Harry sa zhlboka nadýchol a zadržal dych. Bolo to len slabé blikotanie, ale bolo to svetlo! Bol takmer pripravený vyskočiť z kože, keď jeho zadržaný dych ostro vydýchol. Chcel sa rozbehnúť k vznášajúcej sa svetelnej guli, ktorá osvetľovala cestu Echo a jeho ockovi, ale otec mu povedal, aby zostal na mieste.

"Ocko! Echo!" zakričal a jeho hlas sa k nemu v ozvene vrátil.

"Harry! Neopováž sa odtiaľ pohnúť!" kričal jeho otec, aby ho varoval. "Táto pôda je príliš klzká a kamenistá!"

Harry našpúlil pery, ale nič nepovedal. Vlastne sa veľmi nehýbal, okrem toho prechádzania hore dolu.

Čoskoro boli Severus a Echo oveľa bližšie a Harry mohol pred nimi vidieť spiaceho, levitovaného psa. Keď boli všetci spolu, Harry objal svojho otca a potom si išiel obzrieť psa.

"Bude v poriadku, oci?" opýtal sa, keď zodvihol ruku a opatrne sa dotkol psa.

"Budem ho musieť vyšetriť, keď prídeme domov, Harry," odpovedal Severus. "Poďme."

Echo a Severus opatrne očistili psa v zadnom dvore. Bola to únavná práca, ktorú museli urobiť ručne, keďže kúzlo Scourgify by museli použiť príliš veľakrát a mohlo by zraniť psiu kožu. Severus bol schopný vyšetriť zlomenú nohu a zistil, že bola zlomená na dvoch miestach a dislokovaná. Koža bola tiež na viacerých miestach oškretá na stehnách a bedrách.

Severus napravil zlomenú nohu a potom narovnal zlomeniny. Pomocou kúzla umiestnil Kostrorast psovi do žalúdka, takže zajtra poobede by mali byť kosti zahojené. Okrem zlomenej nohy bol pes tiež veľmi podvýživený, takmer vyhladovaný. Echo mu kúzlom dostala do žalúdka nejakú výživu a Severus si poznačil, že musí uvariť Nutričný elixír špeciálne pre zvieratá.

Celý ten čas bol Harry vo vnútri pri okne, opieral sa o deda a nervózne Dumbledorovi zamotával bradu, kým sledoval, ako sa o zviera starajú. Každých pár minút Dumbledore jemne mávol rukou a rozuzlil si bradu pomocou Rozuzľovacieho kúzla.

"Dieťa, tvoj ocko sa postará o to, aby bolo tomu psovi lepšie," povedal Albus jemne.

"Ja viem, dedko, ale ja budem mať poriadny problém." Harry vzal Albusa za ruku a začal si obzerať jemné vrásky a žily pod kožou.

"No, opustil si chalupu sám," začal Albus.

"Ale, za chvíľu už budem mať 7 rokov! Ocko by ma niekedy mohol nechať robiť veci samého."

"On to robí, Harry. Vždy sa môžeš hrať sám na zadnom dvore."

"To nie je to isté," zamrmlal Harry.

"Odvážiť sa výjsť na pláž a do jaskyne je nebezpečné, dieťa, a ty to vieš. Koľko iných detí si videl samotných na pláži, odkedy sme sem prišli?"

Harry temne zazeral na starého otca. Presne ako vedel on, že odpoveď sa mu nebude páčiť, vedel to aj Albus. Pri iskrení v očiach starého muža, Harry sa neobťažoval odpovedať na tú otázku.

V tej chvíli vošli Echo a Severus do chalupy. Pes bol na Severusovych rukách a on preniesol spiace zviera ku krbu a položil ho pred oheň na malý koberec. Harry pribehol k svojmu otcovi a kľakol si ku psovi a pohladil ho po vyčnievajúcich rebrách.

"Bude v poriadku, oci?"

"Áno, pes sa kompletne zotaví." Severus hľadel prísne dolu na svojho syna. Bol nahnevaný, že jeho syn sa vyšmykol z domu sám a šiel tam, kam nesmel ísť, ale...zrazu ho Harry zaskočil, keď sa na neho vrhol a objal ho.

"Ďakujem ti, oci!"

Severus potľapkal svojho syna po chrbte. "Za čo, Harry?"

Harry vzhliadol na svojho otca. "Za to, že si zachránil Hectora."

Teraz sa Severus nechápavo zamračil. "Kto je Hector?" opýtal sa. Harry ukázal na psa. "Ako vieš, že sa volá Hector?"

Harry pokrčil ramenami. "On tak nejako vyzerá ako Hector, nemyslíš si?"

"Ah," Severus odpovedal, keď pochopil. "Teraz, keď si pomenoval nášho hosťa, predpokladám, že si myslíš, že si ho necháme?"

To bolo presne to, čo si malý Harry myslel. Nakoniec, práve mu zachránili život a ten pes pravdepodobne nemal nikoho, kto by sa o neho postaral. "Hector nás potrebuje, oci. On je naozaj vychudnutý a vôbec, on ma volal."

"On ťa volal? To preto si bol vonku, pobehoval si po okolí sám, keď si sám nemal byť?" opýtal sa jeho otec prísne.

Harry hladil bok spiaceho psa. "Zobudil som sa a mal som zvláštny pocit pri srdci, oci. Niečo som počul, ale nie ušami, vieš? A nemohol som si pomôcť. Potom, keď som prišiel ku jaskyni, počul som Hectora. On vedel, že som prišiel pre neho." Harry sa postavil a chytil otca za ruku, keď hľadel dolu na stále kľačiaceho čarodejníka. "Ja viem, že to nebolo správne, ocko, ale ja som ho nemohol ignorovať."

"Problém, dieťa, je, že si nerozmýšľal skôr, ako si odišiel. Mal si ma zobudiť a povedať mi, čo sa deje. Išiel by som tam s tebou."

Harry ťažko vzdychol a pozrel sa dolu na svoje nohy a potom na psa. "Takže mám problém?"

"Áno." Severus ukazovákom zodvihol chlapcovi bradu aby zachytil jeho pohľad. "Každopádne, keďže sú tu poľahčujúce okolnosti, myslím, že to, že dostaneš domáce väzenie na týždeň a zákaz lietať, bude postačujúce. Teraz, ako by sa ti páčilo, keby si sa o izbu delil s Hectorom?"

Harrymu sa nepáčilo domáce väzenie, ale sľub, že bude mať Hectora vo svojej izbe, zatienil trest. "Naozaj?"

Severusove oči sa jasne usmievali. "Naozaj. Choď pohľadať deku a ja ju zmením na psí pelech."

Harry bežal hľadať a dospelých nechal hľadieť na spiaceho psa. Severus sa zamyslene poklepával po brade. "Ako sa tomu dieťaťu podarilo skončiť s ďalším domácim zvieraťom?"

Albus sa jemne zachechtal. "Buď opatrný, môj chlapče, Harry by mohol prilákať ďalších zatúlancov."

Echo sa pripojila ku smiechu staršieho čarodejníka. "Chlapec by mal mať psa. Stavím sa, že Hector bude pre Harryho veľmi dobrý."

"Aspoň sa naučí zodpovednosti." Severus sa znovu pozrel dolu na psa. Vnútorne si želal, aby ten pes mohol byť menší. Táto vec bola oveľa väčšia než jeho syn. Dúfal, že to má aspoň jemnú povahu.

Hectorova zlomená noha sa uzdravila do 24 hodín a o ďalších 24 hodín už bola dosť silná aj na beh. Zlatý retriever mal milú povahu a dosť rýchlo sa naviazal na malého chlapca. Severus si tiež všimol, že Hector, na to že je nemagické zviera, sa zdal, že má šiesty zmysel o Harrym a bol opatrný, aby ho náhodou nezhodil; Hector bol o dosť väčší, ako bol priemer pre jeho plemeno a mal veľmi chlpatý chvost, ktorým mohol ľahko niečo zhodiť (aj dieťa). Plecia obrovského psa siahali k tým Harryho!

Harry nesmel lietať na metle a bol obmedzený na predný a zadný dvor. Jemu to nevadilo, lebo sa s Hectorom hrali naháňačku a Hector nechal Harryho, aby ho naháňal. Pri olovrante bolo obaja, chlapec aj pes úplne vyšťavení. Harry mal dosť energie na to, aby zjedol sendvič a potom dobrovoľne odišiel do postele, aby si zdriemol. Hector šťastne nasledoval 'svojho chlapca'.

Severus strávil ráno v laboratóriu, pracoval na Omladzujúcom elixíre pre Albusa, kým starší čarodejník hral šach s Echo.

"Hovoril som o vašej situácii s niekoľkými mojimi známymi, Echo," Albus prerušil ticho počas hry.

Echo posunula svojho strelca, ohrozila Albusovu kráľovnú. "Je nejaká nádej?"

"Majú pocit, že dôkaz podvodu je naozaj zreteľný. Fakt, že ste nemala šancu brániť sa, a boli v skutočnosti, od toho odradená znamená, že toto je prípad, pre ktorý by mohol zasadať Wizengamot." Albusov kôň brutálne napadol strelca, ktorý ohrozoval jeho kráľovnú. "Šach, myslím."

"Wizengamot je dosť vznešená skupina, Albus. Myslím, že by som bola trochu nervózna, keby som sa mala pred ňu postaviť." Použila svojho koňa, aby sa zachránila od šach-matu, na chvíľu.

On sa zachechtal. "Celkom úprimne, Echo, je to tlupa nudných starých čarodejníkov a čarodejníc. Nepochybne by na nepríjemné stránky vášho prípadu hľadeli s rovnakým nadšením, s akým by čítali klebety v týždenníku Čarodejnica."

Echo sa smiala. "Tým prirovnaním by som mala byť urazená, Albus! Klebety, skutočne." Posunula svojho pešiaka a okamžite to oľutovala.

Albus posunul svoju vežu a veselo vyhlásil "Šach-mat." napravil si prikrývku na nohách. "Vlastne, podľa môjho priateľa, Arthura, musíte len zhromaždiť požadované spomienky, pod Veritaserom a váš právny zástupca bude prezentovať váš prípad. Vy sa ani nebudete musieť ukázať pred Wizengamotom."

Echo začala znovu rozostavovať figúrky na šachovnici. "To nie je také zlé. Hovorila som Severusovi, že tunajšie zákony vyžadujú niekoho iného, kto podá žalobu kvôli mne. Bude to potrebné aj v Anglicku?"

"Ja už som to urobil, moja drahá." Echo ostro zodvihla hlavu a videla iskrenie vo svetlomodrých očiach staršieho čarodejníka. Začala rozumieť, prečo Severus tvrdil, že to iskrenie má svoju vlastnú osobnosť.

"To naozaj, Albus?"

Prikývol a chcel povedať niečo ďalšie, ale prerušilo ho niečo, čo udieralo do dverí. Echo sa postavila a otvorila dvere, vpustila dnu malú sivú sovu, ktorá vletela do miestnosti, ako keby bola opitá. Havarovala na šachovnici, pri čom zostávajúce figúrky utiekli, aby sa zachránili.

"Kvík!" chechtal sa Albus, keď zodvihol maličkú sovičku.

"Beriem to tak, že poznáte tohto malého priateľa?" opýtala sa Echo.

"Sova Ronalda Weasleyho. I keď verím, že ju počas prázdnin používa aj Arthur." Albus odviazal malý zvitok pergamenu z Kvíkovej nohy. Keď bola sova oslobodená od záťaže, odletela späť na šachovnicu, okamžite spadla na bok a zaspala.

"Tá sova nie je v poriadku," zamrmlala Echo.

"Ah! To sú dobré správy!" vykríkol Albus. Podal list Echo. "Moja drahá, nevadilo by vám, zaniesť tento list Severusovi? Chcel by byť kvôli nemu vyrušený."

Echo prevzala list od Albusa a prešla krátkou chodbou do zmenenej kúpeľne, ktorá bola Severusovym laboratóriom. Varovne zaklopala a potom vstúpila.

V laboratóriu sa Severus skláňal nad malým kotlíkom a opatrne počítal zamiešania sklenenou tyčinkou, kým nad bublajúcou kašou druhou rukou vyčaroval kúzlo. Echo v tichosti čakalam kým Majster elixírov vzhliadne od svojho elixíru pri vhodnej príležitosti.

"Je všetko v poriadku?" opýtal sa Severus ustarane, keď použil konzervačné kúzlo na elixír, ktorý varil.

Echo mu podala list. "Od Arthura Weasleyho. Albus povedal, že sú to dobré správy."

Severus vstal, natiahol si chrbát a prevzal list. Rýchlo ho prečítal. Echo bola prekvapená úsmevom, ktorý rozžiaril jeho tvár.

"Je to tá zvláštna výnimka?" opýtala sa Echo, usmievajúc sa.

"Áno je! Je tu niekoľko obmedzení, ale sú minimálne." Uškrnul sa. "Arthur hovorí, že mi chceli vymazať pamäť, ale nemôžu."

"Nie? Prečo nie?"

Severus vzhliadol na Echo. "Ovládam Oklumenciu. Som schopný odolať pamäťovým kúzlam."

"Čo urobia namiesto toho?"

"Čarodejnícka prísaha, že už nikdy znovu neuvarím Elixír druhej šance. Proti tomu nemám žiadne námietky." Severus poskladal list. "Musíme to osláviť. Kde v dedine sa dá dobre najesť, Echo?"

"Androzani. Je tam to najlepšie grécke jedlo. Plus, pre príliš náročné deti pripravia burgery a hranolky."

"Perfektné!"

Do večere u Androzaniho zostávalo niekoľko hodín. Keďže Severus už nemal chuť tráviť viac času v laboratóriu, všetci sa vybrali dolu na pláž. Albus sa pred slnkom skryl pod mnohofarebným slnečníkom. Severus sedel bližšie ku vode, mal oblečené svoje tmavo šedé nohavice, bielu bavlnenú košeľu s dlhými rukávmi a bosé nohy.

Odmietol sa zaoberať nápadom obliecť si plavky, keďže čarodejnícka móda by musela najprv opustiť 18. storočie. Ale aj napriek tomu sa mu páčili plavky, ktoré mala na sebe Echo. Namiesto toho, aby boli vyrobené zo smrteľne ťažkej vlny, boli z ľahučkej bavlny. Dobre jej sedeli a zvýrazňovali jej postavu, ale s dostatočnou zdržanlivosťou, takže žiadny z okoloidúcich by sa nad ňou nezamračil. Bola to síce dosť škandalózna červená farba s bielym pásom a Severus si myslel, že je to milo odvážne.

Harry mal dlhé čierne plavky, ale vyzerali moderne. Aj keď si Severus myslel, že sú oveľa voľnejšie, ako by mali byť, Harry by otcovi nedovolil, aby mu ich upravil. Preto chlapec vyzeral, ako keby na plávanie nosil rovnú čiernu sukňu po kolená.

Echo ponúkla Harrymu, že ho naučí plávať a on bol z učenia nadšený, ale keď zažil silu prichádzajúcich vĺn, radšej zostal v tieni, kde sa mohol brodiť a špliechať. Hector pobehoval hore dolu po pláži, jedným okom sledoval Harryho a šťastne štekal.

"Brý deň!"

Severus sa obzrel doľava a zbadal objemného muža v šortkách, froté župane, ktorý sa otváral a odhaľoval tak mužovu zarastenú hruď a biele brucho. Oblečené mal muklovské plavkové šortky. Vyzeral smiešne.

"Dobrý deň," odpovedal slušne a snažil sa vyhnúť pohľadu na toho muža.

"Som Martin Reeves. Moje deti Anthony, Charles, a Wendy." Prízvuk, akým hovoril bol jednoznačne americký.

Severus chladne pozrel na tri deti. Jedno bol puberťák, ďalšie dve mali bližšie k veku jeho syna. "Severus Snape." Ukázal smerom k Harrymu a Echo. "Môj syn. Harry."

Martin poslal deti preč a tak odbehli dolu k moru. Severus sa kontrolovane nadýchol, keďže ten muž sa mienil vedľa neho posadiť.

„Ste tu na leto so svojou rodinou, Sev?" opýtal sa Martin.

Severus sa zamračil nad tou odpornou prezývkou. "Pre priateľov som Severus, pán Reeves."

Martin ignoroval tú výčitku a usmial sa "Samozrejme, Snape. Tak, kde pracujete?"

Severus chvíľu sledoval, ako sa Harry predstavil Reevesovym deťom. Nevadilo mu, keď sa bude Harry baviť s ďalšími deťmi, ale nemal záujem stýkať sa s rodičmi tých detí. Prekonal sa a odpovedal na Martinove otázky.

"Som učiteľ elixírov. Priviedol som môjho syna a môjho otca," pozrel sa na driemajúceho ex-riaditeľa, "na čerstvý vzduch a slnko. Z vášho prízvuku usudzujem, že pochádzate z Ameriky?"

Martin použil svoj prútik, aby vykúzlil slnečník a košík so sendvičmi. V tichosti ponúkol sendvič Severusovi. Majster elixírov ponuku odmietol pokrútením hlavy. "Z Monterey, California. Tento rok som stratil manželku pre Thorsejnov Syndróm a mal som pocit, že deti by potrebovali niekam vypadnúť. Wendy a Charlie sa s tým vyrovnávajú naozaj dobre, ale Anthony sa nedokáže zbaviť toho útrpného výrazu na tvári."

Severus vedel o chorobe, ktorú Martin spomenul. Bolo to ničivé ochorenie, ktoré útočilo na čarodejníkovo alebo čarodejnicino magické jadro a potom na imunitný systém. Bola to strašná vec pre mladú rodinu, zažiť, ako sa to stalo niekomu milovanému. Jeho kondolencia bola úprimná.

Niekoľko minút obaja muži sledovali, ako sa ich deti hrajú. Severus si všimol, že najstarší z nich Anthony sledoval svojich súrodencov, ale nepripojil sa k detským hrám. Zdalo sa, že Echo si všimla že chlapec je hanblivý alebo sa zdráha a pokúšala sa zapojiť aj jeho do stavania hradu z piesku, ktorý začali stavať, ale niečo, čo povedal Anthony ukončilo jej snahu.

"Vaša manželka mi pripomína moju Marjorie, Snape," povedal Martin smutne. "Je veľmi láskavá k vášmu chlapcovi."

"Slečna Prosperová je rodinná priateľka," Severus cítil potrebu rýchlej nápravy.

"Oh," Martin uznal faux pas zahanbene.

Nepríjemné ticho sa rozhostilo medzi tými dvomi čarodejníkmi a ukončilo ľahkú konverzáciu.

Echo riadila stavbu hradu z piesku a tri deti, Harry, Wendy, a Charlie zbierali mokrý piesok do farebných vedier a vysýpali ho na hromadu. Vyčarovala plastové náradie na modelovanie piesku a objavila sa zvláštna malá štruktúra so širokými aj úzkymi vežami. Echo podporila viaceré nestabilné body jednoduchým lepiacim kúzlom, ktoré zabránilo, aby sa hrad zrútil.

"Ako to, že sa tak smiešne obliekaš?" opýtala sa Wendy, hľadiac na plavky Echo. Wendy mala jednoduché jednodielne plavky limetkovo zelenej farby, veľmi muklovské.

"Toto nosia čarodejnice na plávanie," vysvetlila Echo.

"Naša mama sa tak nikdy neobliekala," povedal Charlie a vysypal ďalšie vedro plné mokrého piesku vedľa hradu. "Vyzeráš hlúpo."

Anthony ostro vypískol: "Neurážaj, Charlie! Vieš, že tu sa obliekajú inak."

"Ja si myslím, že je to pekné, Echo," povedal Harry hanblivo.

"Ako to, že svoju mamu nazývať menom, Harry?" opýtal sa Charlie.

"Echo nie je moja mama," povedal Harry. "Zatiaľ."

Echo náhodou zbúrala vežu, keď od Harryho počula slovo 'zatiaľ'. Na chvíľu sa zahľadela na malého chlapca pred sebou, ktorého poznala len pár týždňov. Jej pohľad potom prešiel hore plážou k miestu, kde sedel Severus s otcom Reevesovcov, Martinom. Myslela na duel, ku ktorému ju vyzval. Do večere zostávalo veľa času!

Príhodná hádka medzi súrodencami spôsobila, že Martin Reeves zobral svoje deti domov dosť skoro a tak zostala prázdna pláž len pre Severusa, Albusa, Harryho a Echo. Kým si Harry a Echo urobili prestávku od vody spolu s Albusom a Severusom, Echo pripomenula výzvu na duel.

"Predpokladám, že si myslíte, že sa vám podarilo vykrútiť sa z nášho duelu, Majster Snape," povedala formálne, keď ponorila svoje bosé nohy do piesku.

"Iba odložil, drahá lady," vtipne poznamenal Severus, pri čom svoju odpoveď prispôsobil jej formalite.

"Do večere máme ešte trochu času," poznamenala a zamerala svoj pohľad na oceán.

Severus sa kútikom oka pozrel na Echo a uškrnul sa. "Mali by ste záujem prijať výzvu teraz? Nie som si istý, že váš odev je celkom vhodný na čarodejnícky duel."

Echo si upravila sukňu na svojich plavkách. "Pri skutočnom dueli, pochybujem že by ste mi dovolili najprv sa vhodne obliecť."

"Pravda, nedovolil." Severus vstal a potom ponúkol ruku mladej čarodejnici. Ona ju prijala a tak ju vytiahol na nohy.

"Pláž je skutočne dobrým miestom, ale čo by mal byť rozhodujúci faktor pre výsledok, majster Snape?"

"O čo vám dvom ide?" opýtal sa Albus.

"Duel, Albus. Bez prútika proti prútiku," odpovedal Severus.

"Skutočne? To je fascinujúce, môj chlapče. Mohol by som navrhnúť, že výsledok určíme podľa toho, kto prvý skončí vo vode?" Usmial sa a v očiach sa mu jasne iskrilo.

Echo sa šialene uškrnula. "Ohhh, strašne rada by som vás hodila do vĺn, Majster Snape."

Vystrel sa a vytiahol prútik. Povýšenecky vyhlásil: "Nikdy ma nedostanete blízko ku vode, my lady. Buďte si istá, že svoju výhru si vyzdvihnem ja."

"Ocko? O čo ide?" opýtal sa Harry, ktorý celú konverzáciu sledoval s nechápavým výrazom.

"Čarodejnícky duel, synček. Echo a ja chceme zistiť, či je lepšia bezprútiková mágia alebo tá s prútikom," vysvetlil.

"Idete si navzájom ublížiť," opýtal sa ustarane.

"Nebudeme používať žiadne kúzla, ktoré sa nedajú zvrátiť ani ukončiť. Víťaz bude môcť hodiť porazeného do vody." Severus položil ruku chlapcovi na plece. "Niektoré z tých kúziel budú vyzerať strašne, ale ver mi, Harry, obaja budeme v poriadku."

"Takže to je len pre zábavu?"

"Áno," súhlasil Severus. "Choď si sadnúť k Albusovi a zostaň pri ňom. Nechcem, aby ťa trafilo nejaké zablúdené kúzlo."

Harry sa poslušne posadil k Albusovi a chytil starého čarodejníka za ruku. "Myslíš si, že ocko vyhrá, dedko?"

"Severus je naozaj dobrý, ale musím sa priznať, že by sa mi veľmi páčilo, vidieť ako skončí vo vode." Zachechtal sa a Harry sa smial spolu s ním.

Echo a Severus prešli len niekoľko krokov od vody a potom vykročili od seba navzájom, pozdĺž mora. Hector bežal k nim, ale Severus poslal psa mávnutím späť k Albusovi a Harrymu.

Severus sa poklonil svojmu protivníkovi a Echo zopakovala toto gesto. Rýchlo zablokovala jeho prvé kúzlo, Odzbrojujúce kúzlo a vykúzlila kliatbu Želatinových nôh. Severus ho odrazil Ochranným štítom a hneď na to vyčaroval Želatinové nohy, Kliatbu na rast bradavíc a Potkýnacie kúzlo. Echo sa uhla prvej, ale Kliatba na rast bradavíc zničila jej pomaly rastúci štít. Zasiahlo ju Potkýnacie kúzlo.

Echo sa potkla, ale hodila na Severusa guľu bieleho svetla. Nevediac, čo to svetlo je, na moment ho to oslepilo. Vyčaroval štít a potom vyčaroval nad Echo temný záves. Štyri ďaľšie svetelné gule doleteli k Severusovi a jedna ho trafila do brucha. Odrazilo ho to niekoľko stôp dozadu, ale nie blízko ku vode.

Severus sa rýchlo spamätal. Keď vstal, vyčaroval Búrkovú kliatbu, ktorá zvírila piesok Echo pod nohami. Potom použil modifikovanú verziu Sectumsempra, ktorá jej rozrezala sukňu.

Prekvapená tým kúzlom sa pozrela dolu na svoj roztrhaný odev a došlo jej, že tie kusy sú v tvare písmena 'S'. "Ako dieťa si pozeral Zorra, však, Snape?" vyprskla.

"Nie je múdre počas duelu rozprávať, drahá lady," varoval ju vyčarujúc ďalšie Búrkové kúzlo, ktoré zablokovala štítom. Echo nechala zmiznúť malú búrku a poslala kŕdeľ vrán na Majstra elixírov. Severus jej kúzlo zneškodnil tak, že zmenil vtáky na čierne confetti. Potom poslal bubliny a prúd vody zo svojho prútika. Voda nezasiahla Echo, keď ju rýchlo poslala späť a zmáčala namysleného čarodejníka.

Severusov ďalší pohyb bol tak rýchly, že Echo ani nemala čas zareagovať. Skôr ako si to uvedomlia, vznášala sa nabok rovno do plytčiny oceánu. Vystrašene vykríkla, keď spadla do vody. Týchlo sa postavila, ale stratila rovnováhu, keď jej vlna zozadu podrazila nohy a zrazila ju rovno naspäť do vody. Nakoniec sa postavila, vyvliekla sa z vody a zakričala.

"Podvádzaš! Bolo to tiché A bez prútika!" Teraz dupala po pláži, celá mokrá a postavila sa pred vysokého čarodejníka. "Ty drzý had! Vyhrala som za podvádzanie!" Pevne ho rukami udrela do hrude a bola potešená, keď stratil rovnováhu a spadol chrbtom na kraj zálivu. "Verím, že mi dlžíš týždeň bez kuchyne, Severus."

"Predpokladám, že áno," uškrnul sa, vôbec nie ospravedlňujúco za to, že podvádzal.

Echo vzdychla. "Prečo si podvádzal?"

"Oh, stálo to za to, hodiť ťa do vody, Echo. Kompletne to za to stálo." Čierne hĺbky jeho očí iskrili smiechom, keď ocenil jej mokré plavky, ktoré teraz ešte viac zvýrazňovali každý jej záhyb.

Mierne sa naklonila a výhražne prehovorila: "Je vám jasné, Majster Snape, že takáto urážka, napriek tomu, že išlo o stávku, bude pomstená, však?"

Postavil sa a nejako ten jeho namyslený výraz sa ešte prehĺbil. "Nepovedal som, že to za to stálo?" Oboch ich kúzlom osušil.

"To bola sranda!" kričal Harry, keď bežal k svojmu otcovi. "Hodil by si tak do vody aj mňa, oci?"

"Inokedy, ty bláznivý chlapec," sľúbil. "Je čas, pripraviť sa na večeru. Vzal Harryho za ruku a ponúkol svoje voľné rameno Echo. Pri tom geste sa usmiala a ponúknuté rameno prijala.

U Androzaniho bola krásna malá reštaurácia, osvetlená oranžovo-žltými svietnikmi so sviečkami, oddelenými stolmi a centrálnym ohniskom. Reštaurácia sa nachádzala nad dedinou a bola postavená medzi mnohými kopcami, ktoré obklopovali ostrov.

Harry mohol vybrať miesto na sedenie od uvádzača a chlapec vybral miesto, s výhľadom na žiariace svetlá ostrova Solonus v noci.

Albus vysvetlil jedlá z menu a Severus bol v tichosti potešený, že Harry bol dobrodružný a neuspokojil sa s hamburgerom a hranolkami, ktoré mu čašník ponúkol.

Začali predjedlom Olivami Kalamata. Harry sa veľmi bavil, keď ich jedol pomocou prstov a musel ho jeho otec zastaviť skôr, než sa nimi prejedol. Potom nasledoval skvelý šalát.

Harry si vybral domácu špecialitu Vyprážaného kalamára s fazuľou a gréckymi zemiakmi. Hneď ako mu Albus povedal, že kalamár je ako malá chobotnica, Harry ho musel mať, aby mohol povedať Ronovi, Hermione a Dracovi, že jedol chobotnicu. Samozrejme nerozmýšľal nad tým, či mu to bude chutiť alebo nie, ale zistil, čo je to ďalšie jedlo, ktoré môže jesť s pomocou prstov, ktoré mu chutí.

Jediné jedlo, ktoré Harrymu moc nechutilo bola Baklava, ktorá pre neho bola až príliš sladká.

Harry bol pripravený ísť do postele už v čase, keď prišli ku dedine a našťastie nerobil veľké problémy, keď ho jeho otec uložil do postele tak skoro večer.

"Ocko, kedy bude môcť dedko vypiť ten elixír?" opýtal sa Harry a zívol.

"O dva dni, môj chlapček."

"A potom bude dedko zasa zdravý?"

Severus sa usmial jedným zo svojich vzácnych úsmevov a odhrnul mu ofinu z čela. Zľahka prešiel bruškami prstov po lícach svojho dieťaťa. "Bude v poriadku, Harry. A mladší, takže s nami zostane trochu dlhšie."

Harry chytil svojho otca za ruku a umiestnil svoju dlaň na Severusovu dlaň, porovnal svoju malú dlaň s dlaňou staršieho čarodejníka. "Aj ja chcem robiť jedného dňa elixíry, ktoré budú pomáhať ľuďom, tak ako ty, ocko. Môžem?"

Severusovo srdce sa zaplnilo veľkou hrdosťou, až to skoro bolelo, ale dobrým spôsobom. Pobozkal svojho syna na líce. "Harry, keď vyrastieš, môžeš robiť čokoľvek, čo budeš chcieť. A ak budeš chcieť robiť elixíry, tak ako to robím ja, naučím ťa všetky moje tajomstvá."

Harryho zelené oči šťastne žiarili. "Mám rád tajomstvá!"

Severus sa zachechtal a ťukol svojmu synovi po nose. "Viem, že máš. Tak už spi."

"Ľúbim ťa, ocko," Harry sa otočil na bok a vytiahol si prikrývku až po uši.

"Aj ja ťa ľúbim, Harry."


	14. Prechádzka pri mesačnom svite

Kapitola 14 – Prechádzka pri mesačnom svite

S oboma Albusom a Harrym spiacimi po večernej oslave si chcel Severus oddýchnuť svojim obvyklým spôsobom, s knihou a čajom, ale bol príliš čulý. Prešiel do obývacej izby, uvidel Echo stojacu pri okne a dívajúcu sa na mesiacom ožiarenú pláž.

Echo nosila vínové farby, letné bavlnené šaty bez rukávov, dlhú tuniku s bielou čipkovanou sukňou. Tunika je voľne prepásaná opaskom so striebornými vzormi. Jej dlhé, čierne kadere, ktoré boli väčšinou zviazané vo voľnom vrkoči, teraz viseli voľne na jej chrbte. Severus si pomyslel, že počas večere vyzerala krásna, ale tam, v prednej časti okna, iba vo svetle sviečok, ktoré osvetľovali miestnosť, bolo víziou gréckej krásy.

„Slečna Pros... Echo, nešla by ste so mnou na prechádzku?" spýtal sa.

Echo nepočula, ako vchádza do obývacej izby a bola mierne prekvapená jeho zamatovým hlasom za ňou. Otočila sa a mierne sa usmiala. „Rada, Severus. Myslím, že je potrebné vychodiť niektoré z tých bakláv."

Severus otvoril Echo dvere a ona vyšla von. Čoskoro ju nasledoval a zavrel za sebou dvere. Akonáhle prešli bránou, Echo nesmelo vsunula ruku do ohybu jeho lakťa. Tmavovlasý čarodejník sa pozrel na ruku peknej čarodejnice okolo jeho lakťa a impulzívne položil druhú ruku na jej.

Bolo to ešte len pár týždňov od chvíle, keď ju vytiahol z mora, ale teraz v tento okamih sa zdalo, že ubehli veky. Očakával, slzy, smútok, veľmi veľa depresií, ale bolo ich málo. Či už to bolo vedomé, ale nie, Echo sa usadila u čarodejníkov tak, ako by tam bola odjakživa. Ona a Severus sa delili o povinnosti v kuchyni s varením a obaja pomáhali Harrymu.

Echo sa ukázala byť veľkou pomocou pre Albusa. Ex-riaditeľ, vždy známy ako vyrovnaný čarodejník, sa stal hašterivý jeho oslabujúcim prekliatím. Bolo tam príliš veľa času kedy bol podráždený a niekedy detinský. Tieto výbuchy boli vždy vyzerali tak, že pripravia Severusa o posledné zvyšky rozumu a práve vtedy, keď chcel okolo seba doslova mlátiť, Echo tam bola hneď bola, aby ich upokojila, všetko vyriešila a Majster elixírov sa upokojil.

Mladá žena sa tiež stala neoddeliteľnou súčasťou Harryho každodenného života. Prevzala niektoré jeho predmety a zdokonalila jeho čitateľské zručnosti tak, že bol konečne s čítaním na úrovni tesne nad sedemročnými deťmi. Mal by ísť teraz po letný prázdninách na základnú školu.

Bolo toho veľa, čo Severus radšej robil s Harrym, napríklad mu čítal pred spaním, učil ho hrať šach, variť s ním elixíry a niekedy len rozprávať. Echo vyzerala, že vie intuitívne, kedy bola jej prítomnosť medzi otcom a synom vítaná a kedy nebola.

Na ich oslave dnes večer, počas ktorej sledoval, ako Echo presvedčila Harryho, ktorý sa snažil dať omáčku na jeho vyprážané kalamáre, že bola trochu pálivejšia, ako bol zvyknutý. Pokusné ochutnanie vyvolalo veľký hluk a smiech a Severus sa pozeral na malú scénu ako na niečo, čo by chcel viac než len ako letnú idylku.

Keď videl Echo pri okne pozerajúcu sa na hviezdy, chcel urobiť niečo, o čom by si mohol myslieť, že oddialilo koniec večera.

S touto krásnou, mladou ženou kráčajúcou vedľa neho počas splnu si bol Severus vedomý jej parfumu, jemnej zmesi silice, santalového dreva a malých pomarančov, všetko zmiešané dokopy so sladkou citrusovou vôňou mandarinky. Usmial sa, lebo vôňa mu pripomenula najlepšiu časť leta, keď bol dieťa.

„Severus?" spýtala sa ticho

„Áno, Echo?"

„Vždy ste chceli učiť?"

„Vôbec nie," odvetil stroho. „Nikdy som nemal veľmi v láske deti; príliš netrpezlivé. Aj keď charakter mojej práce pre Fénixov rád urobil z takéhoto povolania taktickú výhodu."

„Takže po Voldemortovej smrti a s vašou povinnosťou postarať sa teraz o Harryho budete robiť niečo iné?"

„Zvykol som si na učenie, ale premýšľal som znovu nad sebarealizáciou, keď som zapadol do Rokfortu. Nie som si tiež úplne istý, že starý hrad je najlepším miestom pre výchovu malého chlapca. Harry nájde problémy až príliš ľahko a v Rokforte je príliš veľa skrytých prekvapení pre jediného rodiča, ktorý sa nimi musí pravidelne zaoberať." Zasmial sa ticho nad nedocenením. Harry bol magnet na problémy.

„Aj keď si myslím, že ste veľmi dobrý učiteľ. Predošlý deň po tom, čo ste dokončili Hojivú masť na popáleniny a pomáhali ste Harrymu s jeho elixírovým projektom z Detskej sady..." usmiala sa pri tej spomienke.

„_Harry, prestaň používať semená z Linda," nabádal ho otec s mrzutým pohľadom._

_Harry sedel v pracovnom priestore, ktorý Severus zriadil len pre neho. Pred Harrym sa nachádzal jeho vlastný malý, železný kotlík, miešadlá, pipety, tri nože a nerozbitné očarované sklenené ampulky, v ktorých skladoval jeho elixír. Dieťa stále pracovalo na príprave jeho prísad, ale zistilo, že to šedé, jagavé semeno z Linda robí nádherný praskavý zvuk pri stlačení medzi prstami. Našťastie sa semená tým, že vyskočili nezničili, ale Harry potreboval asi len desať a on ich už mal trikrát toľko._

_Severus pridal prísadu do Hojivej masti na popáleniny, nastavil teplotu varu a poto vstal od svojho pracovného stola a prešiel k Harryho. So svojimi dlhými prstami mu oddelil desať semien a potom nabral zvyšok do konzervačnej nádoby._

„_Sú dráhe, ocko?" spýtal sa Harry._

„_Drahé, Harry, a nie, našťastie nie sú." Pozrel sa na niektoré z ďalších zložiek, ktoré mal v plátkoch. „Dobre, ale nakrájal si len rybiu kožu na kocky."_

_Harry sa poškrabal na hlave a oprel si bradu do dlaní, keď pozeral na klzkú kožu rýb. „Snažil som sa, ale nedokážem držať slizkú kožu tam, kde to má byť a krájať ju." Ukázal na odpadovú nádobu, kde sa nachádzalo niekoľko zničených plátkov._

_Echo bol v ten deň v laboratóriu, varila Povzbudzujúci elixír. Pomáhala Severusovi doplniť rokfortský sklad na ošetrovni. Zatiaľ, čo jej elixír chladol, ticho pozorovala, ako vysoký čarodejník starostlivo riadil Harryho ruky a ukázal mu, ako udržať rybiu kožu, aby sa nekĺzala po stole, aby ju mohol poriadne nakrájať na kocky. Ako sa Severus postavil za svojho syna, dieťa aj pri súčasnej snahe dávať pozor na výučbu sa oprelo o hruď svojho otca. Uprostred inštrukcií nemohol starší čarodejník odolať láskyplnému bozku na vrchol hlavy svojho dieťaťa._

„Si veľmi dobrý učiteľ k Harrymu," poznamenala.

„Moji študenti by zomreli, keby som ich učil rovnakým spôsobom ako učím môjho syna," poznamenal ironicky. Potom sa uškrnul. „Aj keď by to mohlo byť zábavné, urobiť tak raz, len aby som videl, ako jeden z nich má záchvat."

„Nie si známy pre svoje príjemné vystupovanie ako učiteľ elixírov?" doberala si ho Echo.

„To ťažko!" uškrnul sa s náznakom úsmevu v jeho čiernych očiach.

„Tipujem, že musíš svoji študentov úplne desiť, Severus." Poznamenala.

„To áno," súhlasil vážne, že na neho úskokom hodila zvláštny pohľad. „Povaha elixírov je nebezpečná," začal vysvetľovať. „Som prísny majster elixírov v mojej triede a mám povesť, že neponechávam žiadny priestor na vyjednávanie pokiaľ ide o smerovanie mojich pravidiel. Aj napriek tomu mám stále študentov, ktorí neustále robia čo môžu, aby zničili svoju triedu vybuchujúcimi kotlíkmi a snažia sa zabiť mňa alebo svojich spolužiakov, všetkými druhmi škodlivých výparov a príšerných látok. Som potešený... že môžem povedať, že počas celej doby výučby ani jeden študent nestratil časť tela alebo zomrel."

„Urgh. Teraz si myslím, že viem, prečo som si dobre neviedla pri Elixíroch."

„Ach, koľko kotlíkov ste zničila?" doberal si ju.

S voľnou ruku na boku pozdvihla na neho jemne obočie. „Dozviete sa, profesor Snape, že som neraz vyhodila do vzduchu kotlík." Potom sa odvrátila, „urobila som to, pretože som spôsobila škodu učebne mojej učiteľke elixírov za 3000 galeónov."

Severus sa zastavil a pozeral sa na Echo. „To snáď nie!"

Echo pokrčila ramenami, keď sa jej perami ťahal nervózny úsmev. „To bol len môj druhý ročník!" protestovala.

„Merlin, nás ochraňuj od toho, čo ste musela urobiť ďalšie roky!"

Zamračila sa. „Tak to bolo, viete to. Prinajmenšom som sa vyškriabala na „E" na mojich MLOKoch."

Keď sa zastavil, Echo pustila jeho ruku a on sa cítil trochu zbavený jeho kontaktu.

„Tak čo, aká bola vaša špecializácia? Už ste niekedy zobrala učeníctvo?" viedol ju k veľkému kusu naplaveného dreva na pláži a posadil sa naň. Rýchlym švihnutím prútikom vrhol vysušujúce kúzlo, ktoré urobilo vysušený kus dreva trochu pohodlnejším.

„V jednej chvíli som si myslela, že cieľom môjho učenia je čarovanie, ale keď som prišla na Solonus a keď som videla ten prázdny obchod, potrebovala som ho naplniť knihami. Myslím, že by sa ma dalo nazvať „profesionálnym knihomoľom". Bez rozmýšľania Echo preplietla svoje prsty cez jeho a usmiala sa na iskrou očarenia, ktorá akoby prebehla po ich dotyku.

Severus tiež cítil tú iskru a pevne zovrel jemné prsty Echo. „Napriek tomu, že ste vyhodila svoju učebňu elixírov do povetria, nemôžete sa vôbec starať o elixíry?"

„Počas môjho prvého ročníka sa mi to páčilo, ale malo to len veľmi krátke trvanie. Profesorka Trasková bola hrozný učiteľ. Ako sa jej podarilo stať sa Majsterkou elixírov bolo pre mňa chvíľu záhadou, ale skôr som naklonená veriť špekuláciám, že počas jej učenia sa s niekým vyspala." Zachytila v jeho očiach zreteľný nesúhlas.

„Čarodejnice majú ťažké postavenie, aby čelili presudkom Elixírového spolku, ktoré má voči ženám v tejto oblasi," hovoril stroho. „Je to pre čarodejnicu nehorázne, aby to bolo ešte horšie."

„Musím súhlasiť. Boli doby, v triede, keď som si bola istá, že Traskovej ukážky by nás všetkých v triede zabili. Moje známky boli k ničomu, keď najťažší elixír, ktorý som kedy robila bola Masť na popáleniny."

„Robíte si srandu!" posmešne sa pozrel na Echo, akoby chcel zistiť, či na jej tvári bol náznak veselosti.

„Kiež by som si robila. Väčšina elixírov, ktoré som varila pochádza z Knihy elixírov pre mladých čarodejníkov a čarodejnice."

„Elixíry sú subtílna veda, staroveké umienie, ktoré vyjadruje svoju mágiu do nespočetných aspektov, ktoré sa nedajú vyjadriť pomocou nejakého iného druhu mágie." Stíšil svoj hlas a otočil sa čelom k Echo a odriekal variáciu úvodu, ktorý ponúkal všetkým jeho prvákom, „Dovoľte mi, aby som vás naučil subtílnu vedu a presné umenie prípravy elixírov," začal. „Môžem vám ukázať krásu jemne vriaceho kotlíka so svojimi trblietavými plynmi, jemnú silu tekutín, ktoré tečú skrze ľudské žily, očarujúce myseľ, zjemňujúce zmysly... môžem odhaliť hlboké tajomstvo, ako sa uzavrie sláva do fľaše, varí pýcha, dokonca uzavrie smrť – ak sa môžete zdržať od zničenia môjho laboratória ako prvácki dutohlavci."

Echo sa pristihla, že je úplne zhypnotizovaná jeho hladkým, jemným hlasom, ktorý sa prelieval cez ňu ako tmavý jantárový med. Lapená jeho čiernym pohľadom sa cítila skvele v pasci... kým jeho hlas rezal ako chirurgická oceľ.

„Pre Merlina, Severus!" zasmiala sa a naklonila sa bližšie k nemu. „Myslím, že by som prijala vaše hodiny, ale aby som počúvala vaše prejavy celý deň." Echo sa odmlčala a potom dodala: „Aj keď nakoniec si myslím, že by ste mohol byť naplnený krvou."

Zodvihol obočie, ktoré sa sardonicky zodvihlo na okraj jeho dlhých, čiernych vlasov, „Vážne?"

„Ach áno," povedala s predstieranou úprimnosťou. Echo natiahla dlaň svojej druhej ruky. „Čo to nevidíte? Tu."

Severus ju vzal za ponúknutú ruku do dlaní a s nádychom miernych obáva skúmal jej dlane. „Ach, tak sa zdá, že áno. Odpustite mi." Potom sa naklonil a perami sa dotkol jej citlivej dlane.

Echo pocítila motýliky, ktoré sa zmiešali s nervozitou a cítila príjemné závraty. Jeho palec pokračoval v hladení dlane a ona cítila, že musí byť schopný počuť náhly a rýchly tlkot jej srdca. Pustil ju jednou rukou a nechal prsty prejsť ľahko cez jej tvár, ako ovinul prameň zatúlaných kadier vlasov akolo jeho štíhlych prstov.

Severus veľmi túžil pobozkať krásnu Echo na tmavé ústa, ale keď sa pozeral do jej hlbokých očí kobaltovej farby, videl veľmi slabý záchvev nervozity. Posledná vec, ktorú chcel, aby bol pre ňu ďalším Olandom. Jemne prečesal vlasy cez jej rameno, naklonil sa bližšie a jemne ju pobozkal na tvár.

„Zbierka z mojich výhier v dueli," zašepkal jej do ucha.

„Vy ste podvádzal, Severus," usmiala sa.

„Dôvod, prečo som sa rozhodol zmeniť stávku." Pozrel sa hlboko do jej krásnych očí, takže dúfal, že jeho pohľad jej ukáže pravdu. Pochopila a hanblivo sa usmiala. Zodvihol sa na nohy, stále ju držal za ruku. S miernym pokrútením zastrčil jej ruku do jeho lakťa a pritiahol si ju na svoju stranu.

Za niekoľko minút šli mlčky, len si užívali vzájomnú spoločnosť. Echo vedela, že Severus neurobil viac než flirtoval a nebude ju nútiť k niečomu, čo nebolo dobré. Ona bola stále zranená Olandovou zradou, ale tu pod týmto krásnym mesiacom sa mohla postarať o všetky pocity, ktoré raz mala kvôli jej úbohému ex.

Takže napriek jej pochabému rozhodnutiu alebo nie, rýchlo sa nasťahovala pred Severusa, objala ho okolo krku a pritisla svoje pery na jeho. Jeho paže sa ovinuli okolo nej, pritiahol si ju k sebe. Bozk trval niekoľko príjemných sekúnd a potom sa Echo kvôli nádychu odtiahla.

„Asi som to nemala robiť," povedala a Severus cítil, ako mu srdce pokleslo po tom, čo ho zaplavila myšlienka, že by mohla byť sklamaná z toho, že ho bozkávala. Potom sa uškrnula. „Ale som rada, že som to urobila."

Posúvajúc ruku na jej chrbát sa uškrnul: „Znamená to, že stále očakávate týždeň bez varenia?"

„Rozhodne, Severus! Stále ste podvádzal kvôli výhre súboja, takže si stále vezmem týždeň voľna. Od zajtra ráno!"

_**Poznámka: Viem, že všetci ste nakazení malým Harrym, ale dospelí naozaj potrebujú len trochu času. Harry sa vracia v ďalšej kapitole, ale... uch och... je... ehm, zelený?"**_


	15. Dračie kiahne

Kapitola 15 – Dračie kiahne

Harry sa otočil, prerušovane sa prevracal v posteli. Nepohodlne odtlačil Hectora, ktorý ležal svojmu chlapcovi za chrbtom. Pes krátko zaskučal, potom zoskočil z postele a odišiel do svojho psieho pelechu na zemi. Harry sa sšte nikoľkokrát pravrátil a nakoniec odhodil prikrývky. Nevyspato sa posadil, pošúchal si oči a potom si vyzliekol pyžamový vrch. Z chladného vzduchu sa roztriasol, ale nezdalo sa, že by si to uvedomoval. Táto noc sa zdala byť horúcejšia než obvykle.

Keď potichu vytratil zo svojej izby, žiadny tichý alarm nezobudil Severusa, aby ho upozornil na nočné mory alebo námesačnosť; po tom, čo strávil niekoľko hodín prechádzkou za mesačného svitu, Severus šiel rovno do postele. Zabudol použiť to kúzlo.

Harry potichu prešiel krátkou chodbou do polotmavej obývačky a na chvíľu sa postavil ku krbu a hľadel na vyhasínajúce žiarivé uhlíky.

_Čarodejnícke krby sú krásne. Kto vedel, že môžete mať v miestnosti zapálený krb uprostred leta, keď je horúco a pri tom sa neupiecť? Ocko mi povedal, že čarodejnícke ohne môžu byť začarované tak, že nevydávajú teplo ale iba svetlo. Nie je to skvelé?_

Harry sa zľahka zakolísal a omámenie, do ktorého sa dostal pri pohľade na uhlíky v krbe zrazu skončilo. Obzeral sa okolo a čudoval sa, prečo je v obývačke. Zrazu vyzerala miestnosť VEĽMI veľká a on sa cítil VEĽMI malý. Bolo to naozaj príšerné. Znovu sa roztriasol, otočil sa od krbu a zamieril rovno do izby svojho otca. Obomi rukami stlačil kľučku, potlačil dvere a vošiel do tmavej miestnosti.

Nevydal žiadny zvuk, potichu prešiel k veľkej štvormiestnej posteli. Počul dych jeho otca, ozývajúci sa z postela a ticho si vzdychol. Veľmi opatrne a úplne potichu sa vyšplhal do postele, šuchol sa pod prikrývku a schúlil sa pri kostnatom chrbte svojho otca. Veľmi rýchlo hlboko zaspal.

Nie dlho po tom, ako Harry vkĺzol do jeho postele, sa Severus zobudil, citiac sa bezdôvodne horúco. Otočil sa a skoro sa prevrátil rovno na svojho syna. Vytiahol spod vankúša prútik a zamrmlal: "Lumos," a pozrel sa na spiace dieťa skrútené do klbka pod prikrývkou.

Harry nemal oblečený vrch pyžama a mierne sa triasol. Toto bolo zvláštne, keďže z chlapca sálalo teplo. Keď sa Severus pohol, aby sa posadil rovnejšie, jeho prútik osvetlil chlapcov chrbát. Prudko vydýchol. Zamrmlal ďalšie Lumos, aby vyčaril silnejšie svetlo a prezrel chlapcov chrbát.

Chlapcov chrbát bol posiaty drobnými smaragdovo zelenými hrčkami. Hrčky mal aj na ramenách, po celých rukách, na hrudi a bruchu. Harryho koža mala tiež ľahký nazelenalý nádych. Harry mal Dračie kiahne.

"Harry? Harry." Jemne chlapcom zatriasol. Harry sa trochu pootočil, ale nezobudil sa.

Severus rýchlo vyliezol z postele. Harryho zabalil do prikrývky a obliekol sa. Keď znovu pozrel na svojho syna, videl, že stále spí. Potom opustil svoju izbu a šiel zaklopať Echo na dvere. Čakal len niekoľko sekúnd, kým mu ospalo otvorila dvere.

"Severus? Je všetko v poriadku?" opýtala sa.

"Harry má Dračie kiahne. Potrebujem ho dostať k Sv. Mungovi, ale potrebujem, aby si dohliadla na Albusa. Som si istý, že mal Dračie kiahne, takže by mal byť v poriadku, ale keďže je chorý, nechcem nič riskovať."

Echo bola úplne zobudená. Schmatla svoj župan, uviazala si opasok a vyšla zo svojej izby. Chytila Severusa za predlaktie. "Ty choď, Severus. Ja sa pôjdem pozrieť na Albusa a uistím sa, že je v poriadku. Ak by nastal nejaký problém, hneď ho zoberiem s Sv. Mungovi."

"Ďakujem, Echo." Pobozkal ju na líce a vrátil sa dop svojej izby.

Mávol prútikom na krb a pomocou kúzla Incendio zapálil oheň. Zavinul svojho syna do prikrývky, potom ho jednou rukou zodvihol a druhou rukou hodil do ohľa Hop-šup prášok a zvolal: "Sv. Mungo, Detské oddelenie, Pohotovosť."

Jasné svetlo a biele steny u Sv. Munga boli prerušované pestrými nástennými maľbami na detskom oddelení. Aj keď to bol útok na jeho tme prispôsobené zreničky, nebolo to také zlé, ako hlavná nemocnica, ktorá bola jednofarebná, príliš svetlá, čisto biela.

Severus pri pohotovostnom krbe stretol dve sestričky. Jedna sestrička zobrala Harryho z jeho náručia a druhá mu hneď začala klásť otázky.

"Zobudil sa váš syn, odkedy ste objavili tie kiahne?" opýtala sa sestrička a zapisovala si odpovede.

"Nie," povedal Severus, kým nasledovali druhú sestričku na ošetrovňu. "Neviem presne kedy prišiel a ľahol si ku mne do postele. Zobudil som sa, keď som zacítil horúčavu z jeho tela."

Sestrička dokončila zapisovanie a potľapkala Severusa po pleci. "Nemusíte sa báť, pán Snape. Dračie kiahne u detí nie sú tak fatálne ako u dospelých. Sestrička Eddly podá Harrymu niekoľko elixírov a potom ho príde liečiteľ Answyth vyšetriť."

Severus krátko prikývol a potom na svojho syna zameral svoju plnú pozornosť.

Harry bol teraz vystretý na vyšetrovacom stole, úplne nahý, okrem bielej prikrývky na jeho bokoch. Sestrička vyčarovala ohrievacie kúzlo, aby dieťa neprechladlo, ale to, že to vedel nepomohlo Severusovi, aby si neuvedomoval, ako zraniteľne jeho dieťa vyzeralo pod tým ostrým svetlom. Zobral Harryho malú ruku do svojej a druhou rukou chlapcovi prehrabol vlasy.

"Vy ste majster elixírov, však pán Snape?" opýtala sa sestrička Eddly.

"Áno, som," odpovedal Severus.

"Perfektné. Harry bude počas nasledujúcich dvoch týždňov užívať sériu elixírov, ktoré môže podávať iba licencovaný Majster elixírov alebo liečiteľ. Toto bude pre vás pohodlnejšie, keďže nebudete musieť chodiť pravidelne do nemocnice. O pár minút sa vrátim." Usmiala sa. "Bude v poriadku, pane. Priviedli ste ho práve včas."

Severus si nevšimol, kedy sestrička odišla. Zostal pri svojom synovi, sledoval ho, kým on spal pod vplyvom hroznej choroby.

Odkedy Harryho adoptoval, musel sa vysporiadať s niekoľkými problémami, normálnymi odreninami a modrinami, poriadnym množstvom sĺz, ale ničím tomuto podobným. Dračie kiahne normálne neboli u detí fatálne. Cítil, ako tie sestričky celú situáciu prikrášlili. On mal dostatočný liečiteľský tréning – nevyhnutnosť, keďže bol Majster elixírov obklopený deckami, ktoré sa pravidelne snažili zakaždým vyvolať nejaký výbuch- aby vedel, že spánok, do ktorého Harry upadol, nebol prirodzený. Bola to súčasť choroby.

Neznášal fakt, že príliš dobre vedel o štatistike toho, ako často si rodičia túto časť Dračích kiahní zmýlia s obyčajným spánkom. Ak by sa nezobudilo do 24 hodín, dieťa by sa už nikdy nezobudilo. Samozrejme že vedel, že Harryho priviedol do nemocnice včas. Tiež vedel, že ten prvý elixír, ktorý mu dajú ho jemne prevedie zo spánku vyvolaného kiahňami do normálneho spánku, z ktorého sa Harry prirodzene zobudí.

Všetko to vedel.

Ale ani to nezastavilo fakt, že jeho srdce ho bolelo od strachu zo straty jeho malého chlapca, ktorý nečakane vpadol do jeho života a obrátil ho hore nohami. Vôbec si neuvedomoval tú slzu, ktorá mu stiekla po líci.

Sestrička Eddly tú slzu videla, ale dobre vedela, že na to nemá nič povedať. Rodičovský strach o ich dieťa je osobná záležitosť. Mohla vyjadriť súcit, ale len, ak o to rodič požiadal. Ale aj tak, dúfala, že objekt, ktorý držala, ponúkne útechu obom, otcovi aj synovi.

"Pán Snape, toto prišlo Hop-šup sieťou pre Harryho." Sestrička Eddly mu podala Harryho plyšového Opálookého draka.

NA poďakovanie prikývol a sledoval, ako sestrička pomocou kúzla podala Harrymu prvý elixír. Spolu v tichosti čakali, bolo počuť len Harryho namáhavé dýchanie, potom sestrička použila rýchle diagnostické kúzlo. Usmiala sa na Severusa.

"Prešiel do normálneho spánku, pán Snape."

"Ďakujem," zašepkal a položil draka vedľa svojho syna.

Okrajovo si uvedomoval, že prišla ďalšia sestrička s tromi ďalšími elixírmi. Sestrička nemala žiadne námietky, keď prehliadol každý elixír, ktorý Harrymu podala. Jeden elixír zmiernil hrčky, jeden znížil horúčku a posledný bol určený na to, aby sa postaral o ten aspekt Dračích kiahní, ktorý dal pokožke zelený nádych. Tí, ktorí trpeli Dračími kiahňami museli často žiť so zelenou kožou, kým nevynašli elixír, ktorý eliminuje tento kedysi permanentný symptóm. Severus sa na chvíľku zamyslel, či sestrička vie, že to bol práve on, kto vynašiel tento elixír. Bol to práve tento elixír, ktorý vyvinul, aby získal svoj titul Majstra elixírov.

"Dobrý večer, pán Snape." Pokojný tenor patril liečiteľovi Answythovi, malému, ale dobre vyzerajúcemu mladému liečiteľovi s redšími blond vlasmi a jasnými modrými očami. Liečiteľ sa predstavil a začal rýchlo vyšetrovať pacienta. "Vyzerá to dobre, pán Snape. Spí normálnym spánkom a dobre reaguje na prvú dávku elixírov. Rád by som si ho tu nechal do zajtrajšieho poludnia. Tak dostane ďalšiu dávku elixírov a potom si ho môžete vziať domov."

"Sestra Eddly spomenula niečo o elixíroch, ktoré bude musieť brať doma?" opýtal sa Severus.

"Ah. Vy ste liečiteľ?"

"Majster elixírov," opravil ho vyčerpane. Prečo sa ho stále niečo pýtali bolo mimo neho. On bol, nanešťastie, tak neznámy ako Chlapec Ktorý Prežil.

"Veľmi dobre. Áno, keď sa vysporiadame s hlavnými symptómami kiahní, zvyšné elixíry sa postarajú o nutkanie na zvracanie a horúčku, ktoré zvyknú pretrvávať približne dva týždne. Kiahne by mali do zajtra večera takmer úplne zmiznúť. Pošleme vás domov s elixírmi, ktoré budú znižovať jeho horúčku a upokoja jeho žalúdok, aby mohol poriadne jesť. Tiež som pridal doplnok výživy. Rozumiem správne, že má citlivý tráviaci trakt, ktorý sa preniesol z jeho omladnutia?"

Severus zachmúrene prikývol. "Jeho príbuzní mu za trest nedávali jesť." Liečiteľ smutne pokrútil hlavou. Severus pokračoval: "Sladkosti udržujem na minime a tiež sledujem tuky v jeho strave. Je dobre a má rád pestrú škálu jedla. Zvykne to preháňať s jedením 'zelených stromčekov'."

"Zelených stromčekov?" opýtal sa čarodejník, hľadiac na milujúci úškrn na tvári tmavovlasého čarodejníka.

"Brokolica. Jeho obľúbená zelenina."

"Ah," liečiteľ sa zasmial, potom si prezrel Harryho kartu. "Vidím, že trochu pribral. Povedal by som, že má presne takú hmotnosť, akú by mal mať v jeho veku. Ale je trochu malý. Toto odopieranie jedla, neviete či to trvalo celý čas až do jeho 15-tich?"

"Nepochybujem o tom, že áno. Jeho priatelia mi povedali, že Harry sa často vracal do školy po lete s tým, že mal problémy prispôsobiť sa pravidelnému jedeniu a často trpel bolesťami brucha. Ako väčšina detí na Rokforte, často to príliš preháňal so sladkosťami. Madam Pomfreyová zvyčajne prikázala škriatkom, aby do jeho jedla pridávali komplexný nutričný doplnok." Zamračil sa nad tým, keď si spomenul, koľkokrát musel variť nové dávky tohto elixíru, keď bol Harry neznesiteľný puberťák. Nikdy nevedel, že sú pre Pottera.

"Rozumná žena. No, ako viete, omladnutie so sebou prináša mnohé nakumulované zdravotné problémy, ktorými trpel. Ale zároveň to môže vyliečiť niektoré problémy. Vidím, že v 15 nosil Harry Potter okuliare. Potrebuje ich aj teraz?"

Severus pokrútil hlavou. "keď si vyskúšal svoje staré okuliare, sťažoval sa, že dobre nevidí. Zobral som ho k špecialistovi na zrak a zdá sa, že jeho zrak je perfektný. Dosť možné, že ho má po mame. Hovoril som o tom s madam Pomfreyovou a ona verí, že Harryho pôvodne slabý zrak bol spôsobený zrejme silným úderom do hlavy. Zdá sa, že jeho teta Petunia ho veľmi rada bila po hlave kovovou panvicou."

"Zvláštne," zamrmlal liečiteľ so zaskočeným zamračením na tvári. Urobil dieťatu niekoľko hĺbkových diagnostických kúziel a prehovoril k jeho otcovi.

"Čo je zvláštne?" opýtal sa Severus, jeho srdce bolo pripravené vyskočiť z jeho krku a zaškrtiť liečiteľa, ak okamžite neodpovie.

"Je tu jasná evidencia starých zranení zpred jeho omladnutia," zachytil nevyslovenú otázku v očiach majstra elixírov. "Zaoberal som sa viacerými dočasnými prípadmi omladnutia a jedno z diagnostických kúziel, ktoré používam, je schopné prečítať magické stopy opráv kostí aj mäkkých tkanív. Existuje mnoho výskumov použitia čiastočného omladnutia ako spôsob liečby mnohých ochorení a zranení, ktoré niekedy nedokážeme vyliečiť."

Severus by rád počul viac o tom výskume, ale potreboval, aby sa liečiteľ vrátil k subjektu, týkajúcemu sa jeho syna. "Povedali ste, že je tu niečo čudné. Čo ste tým mysleli?"

Liečiteľ Answyth sa nezdal byť znepokojený tým, že ho priviedol k tomu, čo robil. "Neviem presne pvoedať, čo to bolo, ale keď váš syn omladol, zlomilo to veľmi mocné začarovanie, pod ktorým bol. To, samo o sebe, nie je zvláštne, nakoľko vieme, že omladnutie môže zlomiť a napraviť poškodenie z najhorších prípadov." V mužovych očiach videl narastať netrpezlivosť a zodvihol ruku, aby predišiel prerušeniu. "Čo sa mi zdá zvláštne, pán Snape, je že magická stopa toho začarovania sa zdá, prvotne, že bola chlapcova vlastná mágia. Keď som sa pokúsil potvrdiť magickú stopu, nebol som schopný to urobiť."

Znepokojenie z neznámeho začarovania v Severusovej mysli vyvolalo tisíce otázok a veľmi mu to zťažilo snahu udržať pokojnú tvár. Aké začarovanie? Bolo tam stále a nikto ho nevidel? Čo to robilo?

"Ak nedokážete potvrdiť magickú stopu je teda Harryho?"

"Niekto jemu blízky ho začaroval. Bol len dieťa, nie, pán Snape?"

Severus prikývol. "Hovoríte teda, že len niekto z jeho krvi ho mohol začarovať?"

Liečiteľ prikývol. "V Harryho prípade, nakoľko nemá príbuzných, musela to byť jeho mama alebo jeho otec, kto to urobil."

Severusovi prešiel po chrbte mráz. Albus mu raz povedal, že Lily musela Harryho ochrániť nejakým veľmi mocným zaklínadlom, ktoré pochádzalo z jej úprimnej lásky k svojmu dieťaťu. Práve toto považoval ten starý čarodejník za dôvod, ktorý udržal Harryho nažive aj po Vraždiacej kliatbe.

"Veríme, že v tú noc, keď Voldemort zabil Lily a Jamesa a pokúsil sa zabiť aj Harryho, jeho matka na neho použila mocné kúzla, aby ho ochránila." Ak liečiteľ odpoveda, Severus ho nepočul. Bol zaberaný iba na svojho syna. Pohladil jeho jemné, horúčkou začervenané líce a cítil malú bolesť zo straty ochrannej mágie Harryho matky, ktorá ho už neobklopovala. Harry sa nikdy nezdal, že by si to uvedomoval, ale ak to bolo naozaj preč, potom Severus vedel, že je ešte dôležitejšie než kedykoľvek predtým, aby bol dobrým a ostražitým otcom, a aby Harryho udržal v bezpečí.

Harry sa ráno zobudil v nemocnici, veľmi dezorientovaný. Práve chcel začať kričať na svojho otca, keď Severus vstúpil do jeho zorného poľa a chladnou rukou ho chytil za čelo.

"Ako sa cítiš, Harry?"

"Okej. Čo sa deje, oci?" Harry sa pokúsil posadiť, ale jeho ramená boli trochu roztrasené. Severus ponatriasal vankúše za ním a pomohol mu posadiť sa.

"V noci si sa zobudil s Dračími kiahňami. Musel som ťa priniesť k Sv. Mungovi, keďže si priam horel v horúčke."

"Takže teraz... zomriem?" opýtal sa ustarane.

"Samozrejme že nie," chechtal sa Severus láskavo. "Len budeš mať chvíľu nazelenalú kožu."

"Paráda!" Harry si prezrel svoje ramená a ruky vôbec mu nevadil náznak zelenej farby na jeho bledej koži. "Páči sa mi to. Zmizne to, oci?"

"Áno, zmizne. Tá zelená znamená, že si ešte stále chorý, aj keď sa už cítiš lepšie. Najbližšie dva týždne budeš musieť veľa oddychovať a nesmieš sa unaviť." Harry našpúlil spodnú peru, ale ocko mu ju posunul späť. "Mysli na to ako na čas, ktoý môžeš stráviť svojim umením. Už je to dávno, čo si naposledy držal tvoj nový set na maľovanie."

"Budem môcť chodiť von a prechádzať sa s Hectorom?"

"Stále sa môžeš hrať, dieťa, len sa nesmieš unaviť. Takže namiesto lietania celú hodinu môžeš lietať len pol hodiny."

"Oh! Tak potom to nie je také zlé." Usmial sa.

Obaja boli ticho, keď prišla sestrička a použila na Harryho mnitorovacie kúzlo. Potom mu dala jeho elixíry a odišla.

"Nad čím sa mračíš?" opýtal sa Severus, keď videl zamračený pohľad svojho syna smerujúci von oknom.

"Len som myslel na to, keď... uhm... som vedel, že Hector je zranený. On bol tak ďaleko v jaskyni a bolo to čudné. Cítil som..."

Severus sa nahol dopredu a otočil Harryho za bradu, aby sa díval na neho. "Čo si cítil?"

Harry sa chytil za hruď a potľapkal sa po jej strede. "Bolo to ako povraz, ktorý ma ťahal. Myslíš, že to bola mágia, ocko?"

"Je to možné, Harry. V čarodejníckom svete veríme, že deti majú veľkú náklonnosť ku zvieratám. To je dôvod prečo sa zvieratko spriatelí s dieťaťom rýchlejšie, ako dospelý." Severus si zamyslene poťukal po brade a Harry ho sledoval. "Ale aj tak sa čudujem. Hector je jednoznačne muklovské psie plemeno, ale je oveľa väčší, než iné psy jeho plemena, ktoré som doteraz videl. Rozmýšľam, či by mohol mať v sebe nejakú Rodinnú mágiu."

"Ako to zistíš?" opýtal sa Harry.

"Hagrid má s tým skúsenosti, aspoň myslím. Alebo by mohol poznať niekoho, kto ich má."

"Keď mi bude lepšie, mohli by sme sa Hagrida opýtať?"

"Myslím, že bude Hagridovi cťou, keď sa ho na to opýtame. Tak, vidím, že sa ti zatvárajú oči, takže je čas si trochu pospať, Harry."

"Nie som unavený," našpúlil pery a hneď ho zradilo zívnutie.

"Takže nie si," zaškľabil sa Severus a postrapatil svojmu synovi vlasy.

Harry veľmi rýchlo zistil, že aj keď chcel behať a hrať sa a lietať, jeho telo to nechcelo a tak nebolo ťažké len tak sedieť a čítať si, alebo si kresliť do skicára.

Bol vonku v prednej záhrade a sedel v tieni veľkého, starého, veľmi pokrúteného olivovníka. Skicár mal na kolenách a Hector driemal kúsok od neho.

"Ahoj Harry!"

Otočil sa, aby videl svojich nových kamarátov z Ameriky Charlieho a Wendy. Wendy sa na neho nezbedne usmievala. Charlie prehovoril: "Tatko vraví, že máš dračie kiahne."

Harry sa uškrnul. "Hej. Budem zelený celé dva týždne. Tak trochu by som tak chcel zostať stále, ale ocko vraví, že nemôžem."

"Mal som Dračie kiahne, keď som mal 4 roky. Stále som grcal. Bolo to ružové," vychvaľoval sa Charlie.

"Úžasné! Ale mne nebolo až tak zle. Ocko ma zobral do nemocnice skôr, ako to začalo. Ale hrcať ružové by bolo zaujímavé," usmial sa. "Dovolí vám váš otec hrať sa so mnou?"

Wendy pokrútila hlavou. "Ja som ešte nemala Dračie kiahne, takže tatko vraví, že sa musím držať ďalej. Prepáč, Harry."

Charlie dodal: "Ale môžeme ťa takto navštevovať. Ahoj, pán Snape!"

Harry sa otočil a videl svojho ocka stáť vo dverách. Severus pozdravil obe deti: "Pán Reeves. Slečna Reevesová. Odovzdajte odomňa pozdrav vášmu otcovi."

"Uhm... okej, pane," odpovedal Charlie zdvorilo, aj keď si nebol istý, čo je to 'pozdrav'. "Prídeme neskôr, Harry."

"Ahoj, Harry," zamávala Wendy.

Harry sledoval, ako jeho kamaráti odchádzajú a potom sa pozrel na svojho otca. "Synček, Albus a ja ideme teraz na Ministerstvo. Echo tu s tebou zostane."

"Si si istý, že nemôžem ísť aj ja?" prosíkal.

"Už je skoro čas, aby si si pospal, Harry, a okrem toho, stále si považovaný za nákazlivého." Severus prešiel k svojmu synovi a kľakol si k nemu. "Budeš pred Echo poslušný, však?"

Harry vážne prikývol. Severus sa chcel postaviť, keď ho jeho syn chytil za rukáv.

"Čo sa deje, Harry?"

Malý chlapec sa pozrel doľava, potom doprava a potom pokrčil prstom, aby privolal svojho otca bližšie.

"Áno, dieťa?" opýtal sa zvedavo, tichým hlasom, napodobniac chlapcovu tichosť.

"Keď som... nakazelený..."

"Nákazlivý," opravil ho Severus.

Harry to zopakoval: "Keď som nákazlivý... znamená to, že ti nemôžem dať pusu na rozlúčku?"

Severus sa zachechtal. "Ja som už mal Dračie kiahne, takže to znamená, že mi môžeš dať pusu."

Harry sa šťastne usmial, objal otca okolo krku a dal mu na líce hlasnú pusu. "Okej, oci, už môžeš ísť. Ahoj!"

Severus prehrabol prstami vlasy svojmu synovi a narovnal sa. "Ahoj, Harry. Mali by sme byť doma skôr, ako sa zobudíš."

_**Autorská poznámka: Nabudúce – Dlhoočakávaná kapitola Albus užije Elixír druhej šance. Jupí! Fúúúj! Prečo má ten elixír nesprávnu farbu?**_


	16. Albusovo omladnutie

Kapitola 16 – Albusovo omladnutie

Albus a Severus sa na Ministerstve stretli s Minervou McGonagallovou a Arthurom Weasleym. Arthur, teraz veľmi zaneprázdnený muž, nemohol zostať dlho, ale nechal svojho syna Percyho, aby ich odprevadil na Oddelenie záhad: Útvar regulácie temných a pochybných elixírov.

"Madam Obvianská bude monitorovať proces omladnutia," povedal Percy oficiálne.

Percy, o ktorom si mnohí mysleli, že by mohol podľahnúť korupcii, ktorá zničila celé ministerstvo, sa nakoniec ukázal ako centrálna osoba prevratu na ministerstve. Jeho vlastným spôsobom Percy napravil svoje zlyhanie v rodine, tým, že zadržal tucty tajných dokumentov fotografií a nahrávok korupčného režimu. Cornelius Fudge a jeho intrigy spolu s Luciusom Malfoyom a ďalšími poprednými Smrťožrútmi boli jedným z tajomstiev, ktoré Percy uchovával, ako aj zoznam ukradnutého vlastníctva a majetkov, vedený Dolores Umbridgeovou a ostatnými jej podriadenými. Obaja, spolu s niekoľkými ďalšími úradníkmi teraz sedeli v Azkabane, alebo boli 6 stôp pod zemou po tom, čo dostali Bozk.

Percy bol jediný Weasley, ktorého mal Severus rád ako študenta. Ako chlapec bol veľmi oddaný štúdiu a prispôsobil sa všetkým pravidlám a dával pozor na hodinách. V Elixíroch nebol brilantný, ale keby ho táto disciplína zaujímala a chcel by ju rozvíjať, bol by z neho adekvátny Majster elixírov. Čo sa Severus na tom chlapcovi páčilo najviac bolo, že napriek tomu že bol rovnako nervózny z toho 'darebáka zo žalárov' ako všetky ostatné deti, keď Percy potreboval pomoc, ignoroval všetok strach, ktorý mal a požiadal o ňu.

Niečo, čo mnohí študenti nechápali bolo, že Severus si vážil študentov, ktorí sa úprimne zaujímali o učenie. Jeho povaha mu však nestačila, keď sa zdalo, že väčšina študentov sa chce učiť len to, ako si robiť žartíky – _tie prekliate šialené dvojčatá Weasleyové!_- alebo urobiť najväčší možný výbuch. Nikdy neposlal preč žiadne dieťa, ktoré ho požiadalo o pomoc. Veľakrát si želal, aby pubertálny Harry prejavil aspoň nejaký záujem o učenie. Keby ten chlapec aspoň raz požiadal o pomoc, neignoroval by ho. Problém bol, že Harry nikdy neukázal záujem na jeho hodinách s výnimkou Obrany a dokonca aj tam sa vybral vlastným smerom, ani raz nepomyslel na to, že by požiadal o pomoc dospelého.

Malý Harry, na druhej strane, sa chcel učiť o všetkom. Najprv si Severus myslel, že sa zblázni z toľkých otázok, ktoré ten malý chlapec nachádzal vo svojom malom mozgu, ale keď Harry položil otázku, vždy sa veľmi snažil dávať pozor na odpoveď. Severus tak veľmi túžil po tom, ignorovať 'nezmyselné otázky od detí' že mu trvalo niekoľko dní, kým zistil, že Harryho otázky sú vlastne hodné toho, že ich bude počúvať. Samozrejme, podarilo sa mu rozhodiť svojho otca zakaždým, keď položil otázku typu: "Čo bolo skôr? Sliepka alebo vajce?"

Harry si bol istý, že skôr bolo vajce, kým Severus trval na tom, že to bola sliepka. Nakoniec to bola Echo, kto zastavil ich smiešnu hádku, keď povedala: "Bez kohúta by ste nemali ani jedno ani druhé." Kto by sa proti tomu mohol ohradiť?

Harry rád lietal na metle, ako mal istú, kreatívnu fascináciu pre Elixíry, ktorú pubertálny Harry nikdy nemal. Harry sa niekedy správal smiešne, ale to bola tá časť, ktorú si Severus užíval pri varení so svojim synom. Oči mu žiarili, keď si spomenul na včerajšok, keď on a Harry varili jeden z elixírov na Dračie kiahne, ktorý obsahoval húsenice s norkovou srsťou. On a jeho syn mali veľmi veselú prestávku, pokúšajúc sa udržať sušené húsenice na hornej pere ako fúzy.

_Kto by si bol pomyslel, že ten umastený darebák zo žalárov' mal dosť zmyslu pre humor na to, aby držal sušenú húsenicu na hornej pere, aby zabavil svojho syna?_

Percy Weasley ich viedol do vnútornej miestnosti na Oddelení záhad. V miestnosti bola pohovka, očividne pre Dumbledora, obklopená viacerými stoličkami. Vysoká, veľmi chudá žena s mierne prešedivelými vlasmi v pevnom cope na chrbte a s monoklom na ľavom oku podišla k nim a mierne sa uklonila.

"Som madam Greta Obvianská, vedúca Oddelenia záhad: Útvaru regulácie temných a pochybných elixírov. Pán Dumbledore, mohli by ste si prosím ľahnúť na pohovku, začneme hneď ako skontrolujem elixír."

Minerva pomohla Albusovi zaujať miesto na pohovke a sadla si na stoličku oproti. Svojou rozochvenou rukou siahol po Minervinej ruke. Ona ju pevne chytila a posunula si stoličku bližšie, aby mali obaja pohodlie.

Severus vybral z vrecka elixír v priesvitnej kryštálovej fľaštičke a podal ho madam Obvianskej. Vzala elixír a podržala ho proti svetlu. "Podľa toho, čo som čítala má byť elixír Druhá šanca trblietavý krištáľovo modrý. Prečo má tento nesprávnu farbu, majster Snape?"

"Má správnu farbu," odpovedal strnulo, keď starčia čarodejnica skúmala takmer nepriehľadný, kobaltovo modrý elixír proti svetlu. "Elixír Druhá šanca vymaže spomienky až do veku, do akého človek omladne. Albus si želal ponechanie spomienok, takže namiesto rozdrtenia listu Gingko Biloby som ho nechal celý, aby sa uchovali Albusove spomienky. Prídavok Barbarskej vlčej bobule, ale len vylúskaných semien, pomôže pri zaostrovaní spomínania."

Madam Obvianská sa ostro pozrela na majstra elixírov. "Počula som o vašich zručnostiach pri modifikácii. Dôverujete tomuto elixíru, majster Snape?"

Len prikývol, neobťažoval sa odpovedať. Navaril mnoho variácií toho elixíru, aby vytvoril ten perfektný. Tomuto absolútne dôveroval.

"O koľko rokov by mal pán Dumbledore s týmto zložením omladnúť?" opýtala sa a otočila sa k staršiemu čarodejníkovi.

Dumbledore odpovedal, ale hľadel na Minervu, keď prehovoril: "Zvolil som si vek 75 rokov."

Vedúca Oddelenia záhad: Útvaru regulácie temných a pochybných elixírov nepostrehla úsmevy medzi Dumbledorom a Minervou, ale Severus ich videl a práve to potvrdilo, čo predpokladal takmer odvtedy, keď bol siedmak na Rokforte. Zaškľabil sa na starších čarodejníkov a bol potešený, keď videl jemné začervenanie na tvárach jeho kolegov.

"Tak teda začnime." Madam Obvianská vrátila elixír Severusovi a on sa posadil na stoličku vedľa Albusa a podal čarodejníkovi elixír.

"Harry? Zobuď sa, dieťa." Jemný zamatový hlas prenikol do jeho snov o bežaní a lietaní. Otočil sa v posteli, zazíval z prerušeného spánku.

"Ocko?" Harry zazíval znovu. "Už si doma?"

"My sme doma, Harry. Poď von a pozri sa na dedka, dieťa."

Kým sa Harry hrabal von z jeho pohodlnej postele, Severus nastokol na chlapcove bosé nohy jeho papuče a mávnutím prútika obliekol Harrymu jeho župan. Harry potom chytil otca za ruku a s ďalším zívnutím ho nasledoval von z izby rovno do obývačky.

Harryho oči sa rozšírili, keď videl vysokého muža s rovným chrbtom v jeho červeno-modrom habite. Jeho vlasy a brada boli rovnako dlhé ako vždy, ale biela bola popretkávaná pramienkami oranžovohnedej farby.

"Čo si myslíš, môj chlapec?" opýtal sa Albus so širokým úsmevom, a roztvoril náruč pre Harryho.

Harryho ruka na moment zovrela pevnejšie tú otcovu a potom ho pustil a opatrne prešiel k oveľa mladšie vyzerajúcemu čarodejníkovi. Jemne prehrabol zopár oranžovohnedých pramienkov Albusovej brady. "Vyzerá to pekne, dedko." Zaklonil hlavu, aby sa pozrel na svojho dedka. Albus sa okamžite sklonil do Harryho výšky, tohto pohybu nebol schopný už dlhé roky. Harry zašepkal, "Teraz už ti je lepšie?"

Albus prikývol. "Naozaj mi je výborne, Harry."

Šťastný, že to počul, Harry sa vrhol na svojho dedka, omotal ruky okolo jeho krku a v tom sa Albus prevrátil dozadu. Echo rýchlo vyčarila Tlmiace kúzlo skôr, než si Dumbledore rozbil lebku o dlážku.

"Harry!" skríkol Severus. Priskočil k nim a zodvihol malého chlapca za pás a rýchlo mu capol po zadku. "Dávaj pozor!"

"Mrzí ma to, ocko!" Harry začal fňukať.

Minerva pomohla Albus vstať a bývalý riaditeľ zobral skrúšené dieťa z náručia jeho otca. "Pšššš, nefňukaj, môj chlapec. Som v poriadku. Naozaj. Teraz, prečo nejdeme všetci dolu na pláž a neurobíme si spolu malý piknik?"

"Áno!" vyhŕkol Harry, okamžite zabudol na to capnutie po zadku. Nahol sa dopredu a pobozkal svojho dedka na líce. "Ahoj teta Minnie!"

Minerva sa priklonila a pobozkala Harryho. "Ahoj, mládenec." Usmiala sa a nasledovala Albusa, keď ju vzal za ruku a spolu vyšli z chalupy.

Echo štuchla Severus lakťom, keď videla ako sa Albus a Minerva chytili za ruky. "Je tu nejaká začínajúca romanca, o ktorej som nevedela, Severus?"

"Začínajúca, nie," odpovedal. "Verím, že Minerva a Albus si nechávali svoje city pre seba už veľmi dlhú dobu." Uškrnul sa. "Bol som zvedavý, prečo si zvolil vek 75 rokov, ale zdá sa, že odpoveďou je Minerva."

"Naozaj. Tak Minerva má tiež 75?" opýtala sa Echo.

"Tento rok oslávila 72." Echo sa usmiala a zachechtala sa.

Minerva a Albus sedeli vedľa seba na gauči v obývačke. Oheň horel veľmi slabo a nedával žiadne teplo. Vo svetle plameňov Minerva otáčala svoju ruku sem a tam, sledovala iskrenie prsteňa s rubínom, ktorý jej Albus práve dal. Nádherný rubín bol obklopený zlatom v tvare pichliača.

Albus chytil Minervine prsty a priložil si jej ruku k svojmu srdcu. "Som veľmi šťastný muž, Minerva," pobozkal ju na líce.

"Verím, že ja som rovnako šťastná, Albus," zvyčajne veľmi prísna zástupkyňa riaditeľa sa usmiala úsmevom, ktorý už celé desaťročia nikomu neukázala.

Albus začal svoju kariéru na Rokforte ako učiteľ Transfigurácie v roku 1937. Hneď počas jeho prvého roku stretol veľmi talentovanú Minervu McGonagallovú. Bolo to dievča, ktoré sa nenútene smialo a svoj úsmev venovalo len vtedy, ak to za to stálo. V jej štvrtom ročníku na Rokforte jej detská ranosť ukázala jej skutočnú krásu.

Mnoho chlapcov zo všetkých fakúlt sa zaľúbili do Princeznej z hôr, s jej gaštanovými vlasmi, ktoré padali v zmyselných vlnách na jej chrbát. Mala výrečné, tmavo jantárové oči a krémovu dokonalú pleť. Minervu obletovali Chrabromilčania, Bystrohlavčania, Bifľomorčania a dokonca aj niekoľko Slizolinčanov.

Albus si bol istý, že svoje srdce stratil pre Minervu, ale on vedel, že je starý muž, blížiaci sa k 50-ke, a navyše jej učiteľ. Svoje city držal na uzde a tak keď sa dozvedel, že Princezná z hôr sa zasnúbila s pohľadným Muklom v Britskej armáde, nebolelo to tak veľmi. Záležalo viac na tom, že Minerva bola šťastná a na jej svadbe po tom, čo dokončila školu, videl, že skutočne bola.

Minervino šťastie však netrvalo dlho, keď sa jej manžel stal jednou z posledných obetí 2. Svetovej vojny. Jej žiaľ ju trápil tak veľmi, že myslela na to, že bude nasledovať svojho milovaného muža na druhú stranu Závesu. Dostala milý list od jej bývalého učiteľa Transfigurácie, ktorý jej ponúkol miesto učňa Transfigurácie.

Keďže bola rozumná žena, prestala s nariekaním a prijala jeho ponuku. Nikdy nedošlo k ničomu nevhodnému, kým ona stále smútila nad jej stratou a Albus to rešpektoval. Stali sa z nich veľmi dobrí priatelia a o niekoľko rokov neskôr, keď sa Albus stal riaditeľom Rokfortu a ponúkol jej miesto učiteľky Transfigurácie, prijala ho.

To bol spôsob, akým to medzi Albusom a Minervou fungovalo. Dobrí priatelia. Ale keď sa Minerva zaľúbila do svojho priateľa, cítila, že to nie je správne, lebo je jej šéf, a tak si svoje city nechala pre seba.

Ich priateľstvo sa posunulo, len máličko, v tú noc, keď Harryho rodičov, Lily a Jamesa zabil Voldemort. Hlboko v tieňoch toho neskorého večera, hodiny po tom, ako ona a Albus nechali bábätko Harryho pred dverami jeho príbuzných, Minerva si konečne dovolila oplakať stratu mladej ženy, ktorú často videla ako svoju dcéru a pôvabného Jamesa. Albus ju držal vo svojom náručí až do úsvitu. Keď si utrela poslednú slzu, ona a Albus si navzájom pozreli do očí a preskočila medzi nimi iskra, a na moment sa zdalo, že prehovoria o svojich citoch, ale nakoniec nikto nič nepovedal.

Po záverečnom boji, keď Albus ležal v nemocnici, zotavujúc sa ako len mohol, prišla do jeho izby Minerva. Myslel si, že je to obyčajná návšteva, dvaja priatelia potešení, že vidia, že obaja prežili, ale Minerva mu doslova vyrazila dych, keď ho pobozkala spôsobom, akým ho už veľmi dávno nik nepobozkal.

_"Severus, som starší než jedno storočie. Možno je už čas,"povedal Albus Majstrovi elixírov, keď navštívil staršieho čarodejníka v čase, keď odišiel do dôchodku._

_"Ešte nie je čas!" povedal Severus cez zaťaté zuby a začal prechádzať hore dolu. Po pár minútach sa naštvane otočil a zazrel na svojho učiteľa. "Nepokúšaj sa a neklam ma, aby som uveril tomu, že tá kliatba spôsobila, že sa tak cítiš, Albus. Sťažoval si sa na unavené kosti a cítil si svoj vek už pred šiestimi rokmi. Prečo musíš trvať na tom, že sa vzdáš, keď je tu niečo, čo môžem urobiť?"_

_"Ja si len myslím, že je to zbytočné, môj chlapče," povedal Albus upravil si prikrývku._

_Severus videl tremor rúk staršieho čarodejníka a mávnutím prútika zvýšil teplotu ohňa, aj keď zvýšené teplo mu bolo nepríjemné._

_"Oddelenie záhad zablokovalo Elixír druhej šance mnohými penaltami, plus ten prevrat a korupcia, čo pokračujú... Severus, nevidíš, že len uvarenie toho elixíru by ťa postavilo do veľmi nepríjemnej pozície? Tá Xantipa, Dolores Umbridgeová ide po tebe a veľmi rada by si našla zámienku, aby ťa dostala do Azkabanu."_

_Severus sa uškrnul: "Tá otrasná nekonečná obludnosť má dosť limitovaný udavačský život, Albus. V tejto chvíli by som si o ňu nerobil starosti."_

_"Ja si nerobím starosti o ňu, ale o teba. Si čerstvý otec, Severus. Pre Harryho si celý svet..."_

_Severus vyprskol: "Ako keby som o to žiadal!"_

_Albusove iskričky v očiach vystriedal plameň a Severus dopadol na stoličku, keď odstúpil od staršieho muža. "Severus Snape, neopovažuj sa predo mnou ešte niekedy zopakovať niečo také! Nie si bezohľadný muž a povedať takúto poznámku po tom, čím ste si ty a Harry prešli, nie je hodné mladého čarodejníka, ktorého poznám. Rozumieš mi?"_

_"Albus, prosím, mrzí ma to. Naozaj som to tak nemyslel. Ja som len... Som frustrovaný a som..." jeho hlas stíchol takmer na šepot, "Nie som pripravený nechať ťa odísť."_

_Albus sa nahol k nemu a položil Severusovi ruku na koleno. "Nechcem umiestniť moje túžby medzi teba a Harryho. Zlomilo mi to srdce, keď som zistil, čo Harry so sebou urobil, ale po tom, čo som vás dvoch videl spolu, vidím jeho omladnutie ako dvojnásobné požehnanie, ktoré sa muselo stať. Vy obaja potrebujete jeden druhého. Trvám na tom, že ak sa rozhodneš uvariť ten elixír, musíš ísť správnou cestou cez oddelenie záhad. Musíš mi však sľúbiť, Severus, že znesieš ich rozhodnutie."_

_Severus chcel protestovať, ale vedel, že je to vopred prehraný boj. Sklonil hlavu, ruku položil na tú Albusovu a prikývol. "Sľubujem."_

_Neskôr, keď Severus informoval Albusa, že požiadal o špeciálne povolenie uvariť a podať elixír, bývalý riaditeľ mal len malú nádej, že bude nažive v čase, keď dostanú rozhodnutie. Ale aj tak nikdy neukázal, že nie je optimistický. Takže keď on a Severus dostali správu, že povolenie bolo udelené, napísal Minerve, aby ju požiadal, aby bola pri ňom, keď vypije ten elixír._

Ale dnes, Albus mal pre Minervu inú požiadávku. Vzal jej ruku do svojej, nepovedal ani slovo, keď použil trochu bezprútikovej mágie, ktorá vytvorila prsteň s rubínom, ktorý mala teraz na prste.

"Ľúbim ťa, Minerva," povedal jemne a pobozkal ju na líce.

Minerva položila svoju dlaň na Albusovo líce a pobozkala ho. "Áno, Albus," odpovedala na nepoloženú otázku. "Aj ja ťa ľúbim."

_**Autorská poznámka: V ďalšej kapitole bude Harry opäť vo svojej plnej forme.**_


	17. Harry sa cíti lepšie

Kapitola 17 – Harry sa cíti lepšie

"NIE!" Harry sa uhol pred rukou svojho otca a prešmykol sa ako malý hmyz popod jedálenský stôl a von z jedálne.

"Harry James Potter-Snape! Vráť sa sem!" kričal Severus. V ruke držal jeden z Harryho elixírov proti Dračím kiahňam.

"Ja to nechcem!"

"Dočerta!" Severus nadával, keď jeho neposlušné dieťa zabuchlo za sebou dvere. Pohľadom cez predné okno videl toho malého fagana bežať dolu na pláž. Elixír si schoval do vreca a vykročil za Harrym. "Harry!"

Harry len bežal. Už mu bolo zle z toho, že musel brať tie nechutné elixíry a mal pocit, že ich musí užívať každú hodinu. Pravdupovediac, užíval ich len každých šesť hodín a zostával už len posledný deň, kedy ich musel užívať.

Necítil žiadnu horúčku ani únavu posledné dva dni a aj ten nazelenalý odtieň jeho pokožky už značne ustúpil. Chcel sa ísť hrať so svojimi americkými kamarátmi, alebo možno pozvať Draca, alebo Hermionu, alebo niekoho z Weasleyovcov na návštevu. Ale jediné, čo chcel jeho otec aby robil, bolo v tichosti si čítať, spať alebo užívať odporné elixíry. Už mal toho dosť a dnes s tým chcel...

"Ulp! Oci! To je nefér!" Ako keby hodil neviditeľné laso okolo jeho pásu, Harry letel vzduchom dozadu.

Severus sa uškrnul. Po tom, čo adoptoval Harryho rýchlo zistil, že ten malý chlapec má úžasne rýchle nohy. Počas krátkych pár týždňov ako otec Chlapca Ktorý Prežil, Severus musel naháňať harryho po chodbách Rokfortu. V jedno nezabudnuteľné popoludnie, keď sa prejavila Harryho náhodná mágia, skončil vo Veľkej sieni práve po kúpaní a pobehoval hore-dolu pomedzi stoly... nahý. Celá škola to len zhoršila, keď sa snažili chytiť malého chlapca, ktorý bol horší než namydlený blesk, keď bežal, skrýval sa pod stoly a urobil naozaj skvelú prácu, keď sa všetkým vyhýbal. Ale len dovtedy, keď nezvratne narazil do svojho otca. Severus zakryl nahotu svojho syna a odviedol dieťa do žalárov, kde dostal tri capnutia po holom zadku.

Majster elixírov si bol istý, že sa usiluje o skorý srdečný infarkt alebo mŕtvicu, ak bude toto naháňanie ešte pokračovať.

Po konzultácii s Bohyňou materstva, Molly Weasleyovou, naučila Majstra elixírov, ktorý takmer vypľul dušu, niekoľko veľmi nápomocných kúziel, vytvorených špeciálne pre rodičov mladých magických detí. Jedno z tých kúziel bolo veľmi účelné kúzlo Privolávacieho typu, ktoré chytilo dieťa do lasa a pritiahlo ho späť k rodičovi, ktorý kúzlo zoslal. Základné privolávacie kúzlo, Accio, bolo určené na predmety. Bolo to kúzlo, ktoré zobralo objekt a navigovalo ho najkratšou a najmenej poškodzujúcou cestou k tomu, kto ho privolal. Kúzlo, ktoré použil Severus, výstižne pomenované ako Kúzlo Poď naspäť, bolo obmedzené dohľadom (čo znamená, že privolávajúci rodič musel vidieť na neposlušné dieťa) a fungovalo to iba na deti s hmotnosťou do 60 libier. Súčasťou toho kúzla bolo bezpečnostné kúzlo, ktoré zabránilo tomu, aby sa dieťa zranilo pri ťahaní alebo trasení, keď bolo transportované vzduchom. Také kúzlo často zachránilo batoľatá pred obarením alebo pred únosom.

Harry toto kúzlo nenávidel. Iba jeho otec a Molly ho na neho používali a pre dieťa, ktoré si cenilo svoje úteky, to bolo naozaj frustrujúce kúzlo.

"Absolútne... úúf... nefér!"

Severus chytil a zodvihol svojho krútiaceho sa syna a pridržal ho rukou okolo pása proti svojmu bedru. Harry bol otočený tak, že hľadel za svojho otca, čo znamenalo že...

PLESK!

...jeho zadok bol nechránený pred zaslúženým capnutím.

_Tak toto bolo odporne tvrdé a bolestivé_, pomyslel si Harry, keď ho jeho otec posadil na trávu pred plotom. Harry si pošúchal zadok, kým Severus vybral ten strašný elixír z vrecka a podržal ho Harrymu pred tvárou.

"Vypi to. Hneď. Lebo inak k tomu capnutiu pribudnú ešte štyri ďalšie," vyhrážal sa Severus.

"Ale ja ne..." Severus ukázal 4 prsty a temne sa zamračil. Harry zúril nad fľaštičkou s elixírom, zvraštil tvár, prstami si zapchal nos proti smradu a vypil elixír. Prehltol, zakašľal a podal fľašku svojmu otcovi. "To chutí ako dedove hnusné staré ponožky!"

"Choď do svojej izby, Harry," prikázal Severus prísne a ukázal na chalupu.

Prekrížil si ruky na hrudi v dokonalom napodobení svojho otca, Harry sa zamračil a kráčal naspäť k domu. Pri dverách sa otočil a vyhlásil: "Si podlý a dnes ťa už nemám rád!" Zabuchol dvere a bežal do svojej izby, kde trucoval ešte viac.

"Problémy v raji, Severus?" opýtal sa Albus, keď videl mladšieho čarodejníka vstúpiť do dverí s frustrovaným zamračením na tvári. Albus sa posadil na svoju stoličku pri ohni a zodvihol Denného veštca.

Severus ťažko dopadol na gauč a vystrel svoje dlhé nohy. "Harry sa cíti lepšie." Albus sa zachechtal a Severus sa na neho nakrátko zamračil. "Ako sa cítiš, Albus?"

"Veľmi dobre. Bude skvelé, znovu vidieť Minervu dnes večer." Albusove oči zažiarili, keď myslel na svoju snúbenicu. Po polnočnej ponuke na sobáš od Albusa sa vrátila na Rokfort, aby zariadila nejakú nevyhnutnú robotu.

"Si si istý, že sa chceš vrátiť k práci riaditeľa Rokfortu, Albus? Máte veľa možností vonku, ty a Minerva po tom, ako sa zoberiete," povedal Severus.

"Rokfort je môj domov, drahý chlapče. Ty si ten, kto zdá sa, túži po zmene," podotkol. Albus počul ten jemný náznak túžby v jeho hlase.

"Čo iné by som robil? Okrem krátkeho obdobia ako naštvaný pubertiak pracujúci pre šialenca, bol som len študent alebo učiteľ. Ani si nie som istý, či by sa pre mňa niečo našlo."

"Výskum, napríklad?" navrhol Albus.

"Nie, pokiaľ by som nebol nezávislý. Nemám záujem o prácu ani pre Sv. Munga ani pre ministerstvo. Nerád by som sa podriaďoval niečím pravidlám, obmedzeniam a tak ďalej, a tak ďalej, a tak ďalej."

Albus zodvihol pohľad od novín a videl, že Severus hľadí von oknom. Z dediny prichádzala Echo. Na tvári mladšieho muža bol jemný náznak úsmevu, keď sledoval prichádzajúcu krásnu, mladú ženu, nesúcu košík s pecňami chleba a ďalším jedlom, ktoré nakúpila. Echo sa doširoka usmievala, užívala si deň a prechádzku.

"Verím, že keď sa trochu zamyslíš nad svojou budúcnosťou, Severus, mohol by si nájsť niečo správne práve tam, kde to najmenej čakáš." Albus naschvál zacapol noviny, čím vytrhol Majstra elixírov od zízania.

Severus sa nad tým vyrušením zamračil. Bol si istý, že starší muž netušil o jeho narastajúcom cite ku Echo. Nechcel, aby to niekto vedel, kým on sám nevedel najlepšie a presne, čo je to, čo cíti.

"Ocko?" prišlo žalostné a tlmené volanie z izby.

S melodramatickým povzdychom, ktorý zatienil aj Albusov ľahký smiech, Severus zamieril do izby svojho syna.


	18. Túto otázku nie?

Kapitola 18 – Túto otázku nie?

Severus skontroloval každú fľašku s elixírom, dvojnásobne skontroloval, či sú dobre uzavreté a zabalil ich do malej drevenej debničky. Použil slamu, aby sa v nej fľaštičky nerozbili. V strede fľašiek bola menšia fľaška. Zodvihol ju, poťukal po nej a zakrúžil jej obsahom. Usúdiac, že je to akceptovateľné, položil ju späť, zatvoril vrchnák debničky, zmenšil ju a schoval ju do vrecka svojho habitu.

Opustil laboratórium a zabúchal na dvere izby jeho syna. "Prestaň sa toľko parádiť pred zrkadlom, Harry, lebo so mnou nikam nepôjdeš!"

Harryh tlmene zakričal rozhorčenú odpoveď: "Čúram! Choď preč!"

Severus sa ostro uškrnul. Pokrútil hlavou a prešiel do obývačky, kde videl Echo nepokojne prechádzať hore dolu. Zastavil pochodovanie tej ženy tak, že jej na plece položil ruku a podal jej dve malé fľačky.

Zobrala ich a znepokojene sa usmiala. "Jed?" žartovala Echo nepresvedčivo.

"Nie, ale ak si beznádejne zúfalá..." podpichol ju.

"Nie, ďakujem, Majster Snape," uškrnula sa. Potom sa usmiala a pozrela sa na dve fľaštičky, čo držala v ruke.

"Upokojujúci elixír. Ten prvý si zober hneď teraz." Povedal vážne. Echo to urobila bez námietok. "Ten druhý neuži skôr ako 15 minút po výpovedi. Upokojujúci elixír a Veritaserum ťa odrovnajú, ak nepočkáš, kým vyprchá."

Echo sa zhlboka nadýchla. "Môj právny zástupca je niekto z New Orleans. Chauncy Delorme?"

"Je to dobrý čarodejník, Echo. Pán Delorme mi veľakrát pomáhal na Albusov príkaz." Pozrel sa na jej ruku, nervózne krútiacu jednu z jej kučier. "Chcel by som aby tam mohol byť aspoň Albus alebo ja, ale keď sa zaoberajú spomienkami, nesmie sa zasahovať. To a..." zaváhal.

Echo prikývla a nakoniec sa jej podaril odvážny úsmev. "Ja viem. Je to veľmi osobná záležitosť a oni sa snažia ochrániť moje súkromie." Vzdychla. "Pravdu povediac, nechcela by som, aby si niečo videl... no, veď vieš."

"Áno, viem."

"Severus, toto je hlúpe, ale vadilo by ti... teda..." zrazu sklonila pohľad k zemi. Človek by si myslel, že Echo sa nemôže červenať s jej hladkou olivovou tvárou, ale urobila to, sklonila pohľad, čo dovolilo jej vlasom, aby ju zahalili. Severusovi to pripadalo milé.

Jemne jej zodvihol bradu jedným dlhým prstom, zľahka sa k nej naklonil a pobozkal ju. Na moment sa nehýbala, ale potom ho s povzdychom objala okolo pása a prehĺbila ich bozk.

"Znamená toto, že teraz už budem veľký brat?"

Obaja dospelí sa oddelili, ako keby ich trafil blesk. Echo sa snažila nesmiať, ale zlyhala len čo dosadla do najbližšieho kresla.

Severus _sa mohol_ červenať s jeho bledou pokožkou a na jeho zlosť sa tak aj stalo. Temné zamračenie mu zotrelo z tváre jeho začervenanie a sklonil pohľad na svojho impertinentného syna.

"Nie. Teraz sa nestaneš veľkým bratom."

Harry sa zamračil naspäť. "Tak potom prestaň Echo bozkávať, lebo vieš, že to robí deti!"

Echo znovu vybuchla smiechom, na čo si vyslúžila temné pohľady od oboch otca i syna. Tak rozvážne, ako to len v tej chvíli šlo, vypotkýnala sa z kresla ku predným dverám. "Myslím, že už pôjdem." Z domu vyšla s opadávajúcim chechtaním.

"Čo je také zábavné?" Harry bol naozaj zaskočený a trochu sa hneval, lebo mal pocit, že sa stal terčom vtipu.

Severus by sa smial, keby sa sám necítil zahanbený a nahnevaný. Na svoj pomyselný zoznam si poznačil, že sa musí Molly opýtať, kedy je správny čas diskutovať s dieťaťom o 'faktoch života'.

"Oci?"

"Oh pre Merlina, teraz to vysvetľovať nebudem, ale bozky deti nerobia," zavrčal nahnevane.

"Si si istý?" opýtal sa Harry pochybovačne.

"Veľmi." Úplne nepohodlne si pritiahol Harryho k sebe. "Mohol by si to nateraz nechať tak? Musíme precestovať niekoľkými krbmi a rád by som naše omeškanie znížil na minimum."

"Okej." Harry sa postavil vedľa svojho otca a pevneho chytil za ruku. Z cestovania Hop-šup sieťou mu vždy bolo trochu nevoľno a zvykol padať.

Severus vhodil do krbu Hop-šup prášok a zvolal prvú destináciu. Tesne predtým, ako vstúpili do zelených plamenňv, Harry sa opýtal: "Ak to nie je bozkami, potom AKO sa robia deti?"

V Marseilles – francúzskej Hop-šup stanici, vždy elegantný majster elixírov stratil rovnováhu a nemotorne vypadol z krbu.

"Zotri si z tváre ten tvoj prihlúply úsmev, Poppy. Toto nie je vôbec vtipné!" Zasyčal Severus ostro. Harry sedel blízko dverí do Rokfortského nemocničného krídla, vymaľovával si omaľovánku, ktorú mu dala Poppy. "Mohol som nás oboch spáliť!"

Čaromedičkyne oči žiarili smiechom, keď ošetrovala niekoľko rezných rán na Severusovej ruke a líci.

"Preháňaš, Severus. Hop-šup sieť je perfektne bezpečná. Samozrejme, tvojmu vychádzaniu z krbu očividne chýbala zvyčajná elegancia."

Severus sa zamračil a vytrhol jej z ruky Hojivú pastu, ktorú používala na jeho ruku. "Ty strelená ženská zrejme nechápeš, aká je táto situácia vážna! On sa ma opýtal, ako sa robia deti!" Posledné štyry slová vypľul šeptom. "Bozkávaním! Merlinove zuby, to kde k tomu prišiel?"

"Ty si bol Vedúcim Slizolinu celých 15 rokov a stále si prehnane chúlostivý pokiaľ ide o rozhovor o 'vtáčikoch a včielkach'? Vo veku 11 rokov chcú poznať detaily."

Jeho oči sa zúžili a zasyčal? "To je dôvod, prečo som mojich zvedavých Hadov posielal k tebe, Poppy."

"No, tento raz to nemôžeš urobiť... _ocko_. Harry sa pýta teba a je na tebe, aby si mu povedal to, čo chce vedieť."

Natrel si pastu na chrbát svojej ruky a frustrovane vzdychol. "Tak to som už zistil, Madame. Ale čo neviem je, čo mu mám povedať!" Harry zodvihol pohľad pri zvýšenom hlase svojho otca. Severus zachytil ustarostený pohľad svojho syna a stíšil hlas. "On má šesť rokov, Poppy. Čo ak poviem príliš a vystraším ho?"

Na jeho prekvapenie čaromedička odišla do svojej pracovne. Skôr než mohol protestovať proti jej drzému správaniu, vrátila sa s tenkou brožúrkou v ruke. Podala mu ju. Pozrel sa na jej pestrofarebný obal a obrovský nápis: 'Vtáčiky a včielky – Čo povedať vášmu drobcovi'.

"Toto je vtip, však?" opýtal sa posmešne.

Poppy poklepala ukazovákom na brožúru. "Prečítaj si to, Severus, a potom odpovedz na Harryho otázky. V jeho veku stačí jednoduché vysvetlenie. Keď bude starší, môžeš na to ísť trochu viac vedecky. Nateraz, čím jednoduchšie, tým lepšie."

Severus zmenšil brožúru a strčil si ju do vrecka. Krátko Poppy prikývol, čo zdá sa vyvolalo ďalšiu vlnu smiechu nad jeho nepríjemnou situáciou. Zamračil sa a prešiel ku svojmu synovi.

Harry zatvoril omaľovánku a pastelky odložil do púzdra. Ostražito sa pozrel na svojho otca. Stále sa hneval. Bol naštvaný a tichý odkedy spadol na Hop-šup stanici. Celý čas Harry cítil, že najlepšie bude držať sa blízko, urobiť čo mu povie a nič nehovoriť. Z pokusu o ignorovanie hnevu svojho otca mu len začalo byť zle od žalúdka. Keď jeho otec zmenšil omaľovánku, ktorú dostal a strčil si ju do vrecka, Harry sa zhlboka nadýchol.

"Hneváš sa na mňa, oci?" opýtal sa nesmelo.

Severus prevrátil oči k stropu ošetrovne. Nemyslel na to, ako jeho reakcia odkedy pobozkal Echo môže vplývať na jeho syna. Prudko vzdychol a chcel odpovedať, no Harry začal nervózne bľabotať.

"Nechcel som povedať, že sa mýliš, lebo ty vieš všetko a nechcel som, aby si na tej stanici spadol a... a..." Zúfalo premýšľal nad tým, čo všetko ešte urobil zle.

Severus si kľakol na koleno, jeho habit vial a ladne sa roztiahol. "Harry, dieťa, ty si vôbec nič zlé neurobil a ja sa na teba nehnevám." Pozrel sa na ustaraný chlapcov výraz a pohladkal ho prstami po lícach a potom ho zľahka potľapkal. "Som si istý, že si pamätáš, čo si sa ma opýtal, keď sme odchádzali z chaty?" Harry rýchlo prikývol. "Len si ma tým zaskočil. Nie je to jednoduchá otázka."

"Nemal som sa to opýtať?" opýtal sa a jeho ľútosť sa zračila v jeho jasných zelených očiach.

"Máš právo pýtať sa, Harry, je to ... no, nie je to subjekt, o ktorom by sme mali diskutovať tu. Sľubujem, že keď prídeme domov, môžeš sa opýtať čo len chceš a ja ti odpoviem. Dobre?"

Harrymu hneď odľahlo a pevne Severusa objal. Jeho otec vstal, podal mu ruku a spolu opustili ošetrovňu.

Severus mal v pláne najprv sa stretnúť s Hagridom, ale jeho malá nehoda a následný neplánovaný výlet na ošetrovňu úplne narušili jeho plány. Predpokladal, že keďže je teraz otcom, bude ťažšie, ak nie úplne nemožné, držať sa plánov. Teraz však potreboval vedieť, kde v hrade je ten vlkolak a odovzdať mu Protivlkolačí elixír. Vzali to skratkou, ktorá im umožnila obísť pohyblivé schodište, keď prechádzali z ošetrovne do pracovne Vedúceho Chrabromilu, ktorá kedysi patrila McGonagallovej a teraz Lupinovi.

"Tak profesor Lupin chodil do školy keď aj ty?" opýtal sa Harry.

"Áno, chodil. Bol v Chrabromile a bol najlepším kamarátom tvojho otca, Jamesa."

"A čo moja mama? Ona nebola v Chrabromile?" opýtal sa a zrazu jeho pozornosť zaujala krásna malá mliečna víla mávajúca na neho z obrazu.

Severus zobral Harryho za ruku a jemne ho odtiahol od zdroja jeho rozptýlenia. "Boli kamaráti, ale naozaj si nemyslím, že boli najlepší kamaráti." Teraz keď o tom premýšľal, nikdy nepočul Lupina spomenúť Lily v žiadnom jeho rozprávaní. Vždy to boli príbehy o Jamesovi.

"Ale ty s mamou ste boli, však?"

"Áno, boli."

"Oci, ako to, že ty si sa neoženil s mojou mamou? Je to preto, že ste boli v rôznych fakultách a nebolo to dovolené, alebo niečo také?"

Pri tej nevinnej otázke mu zovrelo srdce. Nemohol mu povedať pravdu. _'Pre mňa bolo dôležitejšie odčiniť moje hriechy, než urobiť Lily šťastnou...Bol som zlý muž, obklopený zlými ľuďmi... Pre Lily bolo lepšie byť s Jamesom.'_ **Ale naozaj bolo****?**

Zvolil jednoduchú, ale nejasnú odpoveď: "Jednoducho to tak nemalo byť, Harry."

Remus Lupin bol zaneprázdnený muž. Minerva McGonagallová musela viesť Rokfort od chvíle, čo Dumbledore odišiel do dôchodku. Papierovanie, stretnutia s novými politikmi – ani jeden neprežil čistky na Ministerstve – a Wizengamotom a reakcie na zmeny počas leta nemali konca kraja. Minerva sa starala o stretnutia s politikmi a spolu s Lupinom jednali s Ministerstvom. Našťastie Wizengamot bol zložený z čarodejníckych správcov, s ktorými nikto jednať nemusel.

Arthur Weasley bol vynikajúcou voľbou pre nového Ministra mágie. Vždy skromný čarodejník, presne vedel, ako čo treba urobiť. Tiež pomohlo, že mal po ruke niekoľko dobrých poradcov, vrátane jeho syna Percyho, ktorý bol zručný v hľadaní dôkazov o skorumpovanosti úradníkov.

Papiere prichádzali na Rokfort každý deň a keď Remus nepracoval na vyučovacích plánoch pre ďalší semester, pomáhal Minerve v spracovávaní papierov. Mal plné ruky papierov, ktoré nahradili plné ruky papierov z rána a ponáhľal sa z riaditeľne do svojej pracovne, keď sa zrazil so Severusom Snapeom, ktorý sa vynoril z bočných dverí do vstupnej haly.

Pergameny, listy, papiere a zvitky mu vyleteli z rúk. Vchodové dvere boli otvorené a do hradu prúdil vánok. Tento vánok zachytil všetko a nekonečné papierovačky sa rozleteli krížom krážom po vstupnej hale.

"Ahoj, Severus. Harry." Keď Remus sledoval papiere poletujúce po hale, zničene si vzdychol.

"Čo do čerta to všetko je, Lupin?" požadoval Severus, keď zazeral na poletujúce papiere.

"To je to, s čím sa Minerva a ja zaoberáme od začiatku leta," povedal a zohol sa, aby svoje veci pozbieral. Harry už pobehoval okolo ako Corwalský Piadimužík a pomáhal. "Budem rád, keď sa Albus vráti. Minerva a ja sa z toho všetkého ideme zblázniť. Našťastie, s Wizengamotom stále jedná on.

Vidiac tých dvoch, ako sa snažia privodiť si poriadnu bolesť chrbta, Severus mávol prútikom a všetky papiere a zvitky sa pekne poukladali na hromadu. Poslal tú obrovskú kopu k Lupinovi, ktorý na ňu asi minútu len prihlúplo zízal.

"Ďakujem, Severus. S tou revolúciou na Ministerstve a masívnymi zmenami v Správnej rade Rokfortu to bola absolútna pergamenová nočná mora."

"Bol si vymenovaný zástupcom?" Severus zobral tretinu tej kopy papierov, podal ju Harrymu, ďalšiu zobral sám a potom kývol na Lupina, aby si zobral tú tretiu.

S povzdychom ich Lupin viedol do svojej pracovne. "Nie. Podujal som sa na to dobrovoľne. Minerva sa snažila vymenovať ma na tú pozíciu, ale Správna rada to neschválila. Tí majú obavy už z toho, že budem pracovať ako učiteľ, a keďže majú výhrady k tomu, aby som bol vedúcim Chrabromilu, nepovolili mi stať sa zástupcom. Je to príliš politická pozícia pre vlkolaka."

Vstúpili do vlkolakovej pracovne, odložili papiere a Remus sledoval so smutným úsmevom, ako Harry prechádzal okolo a prezeral si všetky knihy a veci v poličkách. Lupin zbieral objekty, ktoré našiel pri prehľadávaní hradu: malé sošky z rôtnych kameňov, krabičky a skladačky rôznych tvarov a drobné maľby, ktoré sa nehýbali.

"Vyzerá veľmi zdravo, Severus," podotkol vlkolak. "Vždy som si myslel, že bol príliš chudý."

"Jeho liečiteľ povedal, že má normálnu hmotnosť, ale stále je trochu malý. Dúfam, že do jeho desiatych narodenín ešte poriadne vyrastie. Opatrne, Harry," upozornil ho, keď chcel zvedavý malý chlapec vziať malý obrázok. "Najprv sa opýtaj."

"Prepáč, oci. Pán Lupin?" otočil sa, aby sa pozrel na muža s pieskovými vlasmi. "Môžem sa toho dotknúť?"

"Samozrejme, Harry. Takmer všetko tu sa dá opraviť obyčajným kúzlom Reparo, ak sa to rozbije." Potlačil ten nepríjemný žiarlivý pocit, ktorý sa mu zahryzol do srdca, keď Harry nazval Severusa ockom. Neznášal dobre Harryho omladnutie a vlastne ho Severus poriadne zaskočil, keď mu vyčítal, že Harryho najprv vôbec nechcel vidieť.

_Severus šiel na Grimmauldovo námestie č.12, bývalé sídlo Blackovcov, ktoré bolo hlavným stanom Fénixovho rádu. Sirius Black ho po smrti zanechal svojmu priateľovi. Mal vedieť, že jeho rozhodnutie kontaktovať toho vlkolaka bolo nerozumné, keď toho muža našiel, zanedbaného a páchnuceho po ohnivej whiskey. Dom samotný bol najhoršou nočnou morou domáceho škriatka._

_"Bol si najlepším priateľom jeho otca, Lupin! Ako sa opovažuješ, otočiť sa mu teraz chrbtom?" kričal Severus len niekoľko dní po tom, čo chlapca zobral preč od Dursleyovcov._

_Severusovo dosť rýchle rozhodnutie adoptovať Harryho Pottera zaskočilo väčšinu Rokfortských učiteľov. Ignoroval špekulácie, klebety a niekedy zlomyseľné poznámky. To čo urobil si zvolil v prvom rade pre Lily ale aj pre Harryho. Vedel, že bol poriadny bastard k tomu chlapcovi, a podobnosti v tom, aké mali obaja detstvo, boli nepríjemné. Keďže mal možnosť dať tomu dieťaťu domov a šťastný život, rozhodol sa, že to aj urobí._

_Ale Remus Lupin bol tŕňom. Jeho pôvodný impulz bol jednoducho ignorovať vlkolakovu minulosť s pubertálnym Harrym, ale potom jeho svedomie (**tá podlá vec rástla každý prekliaty deň, čím ďalej tým viac!**) ho navádzalo k tomu, aby kontaktoval Lupina. Myslel si, že ten muž by mohol túžiť po vzťahu s tým dieťaťom. Bol zarazený, keď našiel muža, ktorý nie len že oplakával svoju lásku, Tonks, jeho najlepšieho priateľa, Siriusa, ale aj staršieho Harryho Pottera. Lupin mal tú drzosť nazvať jeho syna „naničhodným" a vyhlásil, že nechce mať nič spoločné s tým rozmaznaným, sebeckým zasranom ._

_"On NIE JE môj Harry!" reval Lupin. Bolesť v očiach toho muža nad stratou jeho priateľov bola očividná, ale to Severusa len viac naštvalo. Zrazu tmavovlasý muž zaútočil ako kobra a dal tomu pološialenému chlapovi poriadne zaucho._

_"On je syn Lily a tvojho najlepšieho priateľa, Lupin! Prečo som len strácal čas tým, že som si myslel, že by si mohol byť ďalším dospelým, ktorý by obohatil jeho život, to naozaj netuším. Predpokladám, že to bolo šialenstvo. Ty, na druhej strane, nie si nič iné, len zbabelec." Vyrazil ku krbu. "Urob pre seba už niečo užitočné, Lupin a do čerta konečne už dospej!"_

Čo bolo zvláštne, Severusove tvrdé slová prenikli do Lupinovho žiaľom zasiahnutého, sebeckého a opitého mozgu. Upratal, vytriezvel a bol prekvapený, keď sa o dva týždne neskôr u neho ukázal Albus Dumbledore a ponúkol mu nie len pozíciu učiteľa OPČM, ale aj Vedúceho Chrabromilskej fakulty.

Lupinova zdržanlivosť stretnúť sa s Harrym bola v tejto chvíli viac z hanby a nervozity. Severus toho čarodejníka nemienil tlačiť. Jasne sa vyjadril, že keby Lupin chcel spoznať Harryho, nebude mať nič proti. Severus skutočne tým chlapom nebol nadšený a stále dosť neznášal Lupinovo zbabelé správanie, ale Harry mal právo poznať, znovu, ľudí, ktorí pre neho niečo znamenali.

Molly Weasleyová dávala na Harryho pozor počas školského roku, čo Severusovi veľmi pomohlo. Navyše ho naučila veľa o tom, ako byť rodičom. Harryho priatelia, napriek niekoľkým zádrheľom (najmä naštvaný Ron) boli späť v jeho živote. Ron, keď sa konečne preniesol cez svoju sebeckosť, nie len že akceptoval Harryho, ale konečne uznal, že Draco je 'slušný had'. Hermiona naučila Harryho písať brkom a naučila ho čítať.

Čo sa týka Draca...

Harry zbožňoval idolizovaného Draca, čo poriadne zmenilo Princa zo Slizolinu. Draco stratil svojho otca počas záverečného boja a jeho matka existovala iba ako úbohé zjavenie jej bývalej podoby, väčšinu času trávila sledovaním rastu kvetín v záhrade malého dvojgeneračného domčeka v Írsku.

Malfoy Manor, považovaný za nebezpečný, kvôli mnohým pasciam, artefaktom čiernej mágie a bludisku v žalároch, bol okamžite skonfiškovaný a zdemolovaný aurormi. Bola to nebezpečná práca, ktorá síce nikoho nestála život, ale mnohí prišli k zraneniu.

Draco a jeho matka žili pohodlne z dedičstva jeho matky, keďže bohatstvo Malfoyovcov pripadlo Nadácii na podporu obetí. S matkou, ktora bola ledva schopná fungovať bez podpory dvoch verných domácich škriatkov, Draco musel dospieť rýchlejšie, než je zvykom. To bol údel pre mnohé deti tejto vojny.

Draco začal iba ako Harryho ochranca, ale našiel v tom malom chlapcovi niečo, čo nie len že mal rád, ale dokonca ľúbil. Draco sa k tomu dieťaťu správal, ako keby bol jeho vlastný malý brat. Pre tých, ktorí ich poznali, kým chodili spolu do školy, sa to zdalo ako nepravdepodobné, že by sa spriatelili. Ale teraz Harry nebol ovplyvnený školskými poverami o 'zlých' zo Slizolinu.

Severus sa čudoval, či to nebol práve ich jednoduchý vzťah, ktorý nakoniec začal rúcať múry medzi Rokfortskými fakultami. Skutočne to otvorilo cestu tomu, čo Majster elixírov považoval za dlhý, milujúci a intelektuálne vyzývavý vzťah medzi Dracom a Hermionou. Ešte pred začiatkom leta si mnohí učitelia všimli, že začali rozkvitať priateľstvá medzi všetkými fakultami.

S jeho úzkym vzťahom k Dracovi, Harry nereagoval dobre na to, že starší chlapec nepôjde s nimi do Grécka. Nasledoval nešťastný záchvat zlosti, s ktorým sa musel Severus vysporiadať priamo uprostred preplnenej stanice King's Cross.

_"Draco nás možno navštívi, ale nepôjde s nami, Harry."_

_Harry sa temne mračil, vytrhol ruku s tej otcovej a usadil sa na vykachličkované nástupište._

_"Harry, postav. sa." zasyčal Severus. Už začali dostávať niekoľko zvedavých pohľadov od okoloidúcich čarodejníc a čarodejníkov._

_"Ak nepôjde Draco, tak nejdem ani ja."_

_"Harry James Potter-Snape, máš na to 30 sekúnd, aby si sa postavil z tej podlahy, inak ti nahádžem na ten tvoj mizerný, rozmaznaný zadok." Táto vyhrážka nemala presne ten efekt, v aký dúfal. Namiesto toho, aby sa podriadil, alebo bol tvrdohlavý, Harry začal plakať a omotal ruky okolo Severusovych lýtok, čím ho takmer zvalil na zem._

_Teraz Severus dostával pohľady od okolostojacich, ktorí ho v tichosti obviňovali z toho, že mláti svoje dieťa, ktoré naďalej žalostne nariekalo._

_"Oh pre Merlina!" zabrblal Severus, keď sa zohol aby zodvihol fňukajúceho, mokrého a usopleného chlapca. Harry omotal ruky a nohy okolo svojho otca ako nejaká popínavá rastlina, a stále plakal a prerušovane opakoval Dracovo meno. Ozbrojený svojim najlepším nevraživým pohľadom hnusného darebáka učiteľa elixírov, Severus nastúpil do vlaku, našiel ich kupé, použil Umlčiavacie zaklínadlo a posadil sa so svojim synom stále pevne zaveseným, ale teraz už len fňukajúcim._

_"Pre Merlinovu mizernú bradu! Dieťa, čo má tento šialený hurhaj znamenať? Je ti jasné, že máš už šesť rokov."_

_"To je jedno," zamumlal a oprel si hlavu o krk svojho otca._

_Severus posunul jeho malé lýtka tak, aby obaja sedeli pohodlnejšie. Prútikom vyčistil zo svojho oblečenia špinu, sople a slzy. Potom vybral vreckovku a utrel Harrymu slzy z tváre._

_Pobozkal chlapca na horúce čelo a odhrnul mu spotené vlasy z tváre. Harry si strčil palec do úst, tento zlozvyk treba odstrániť. Severus si všimol, že to dieťa to robilo, keď bol jeho stav príliš napätý; ďalší dôvod pre popoludňajší spánok. Vytiahol Harrymu jeho palec z úst a jemne upokojujúco chlapca bruškami prstov pohladil po tvári._

_"Spi, maličký. Si veľmi unavený."_

_"Chcem rozprávku," zazíval Harry._

_Severus mu vyrovnane vyhovel: "Kde bolo, tam bolo, pred mnohými rokmi, žila krásna, červenovlasá princezná, ktorá bola skrytá vo svete Muklov. Žila jednoduchý, ale šťastný život, spolu s jej nevlastnou sestrou s konskou tvárou, Tuney, ktorá mala hroznú povahu a nenávidela krásnu princeznú."_

_"Jedného dňa krásna princezná odbehla od Tuney a našla cestu k opustenému ihrisku. Princezná spadla, odrela si koleno a len tak tak sa uhla zlej Tuney, ktorá ju chcela kopnúť."_

_"Zrazu čierny pruh vyletel odnikiaľ a zrazil sa s Tuney dosť tvrdo na to, aby spadla, zlomila si predný zub a utiekla s plačom domov k mame. Ten čierny pruh bol vlastne jeden odvážny malý chlapec, ktorý sa nedokázal zastaviť a nepomôcť krásnej, zelenookej princeznej."_

_"To je moja mama a môj ocko," usmial sa Harry ospalo._

_Severus už viac v príbehu nepokračoval. Húpanie vlaku rýchlo chlapca uspalo. Počas spánku bol zvyšok cesty do Grécka oveľa jednoduchší._

Severus si ani neuvedomil, ako sa vo svojich rozhádzaných spomienkach stratil. Pripísal to tomu teplu a svoju pozornosť opäť obrátil na Lupina. Ten muž mal na tvári nostalgický, mierne zatrpknutý výraz, keď hľadel na Harryho, ktorý sedel pred nízkym pultom pokrytým množstvom drobností. Rozmýšľal, či sa ten muž nerozplače. Dúfal, že nie.

"Nie je zo skla, Lupin," prehovoril Severus ticho.

"Čo?" Remus odvrátil pohľad od malého chlapca.

"Prestaň sa na neho pozerať, ako keby bol niečím nedosiahnuteľným, Lupin. Nikdy som ti nezakazoval kontakt s ním." Jeho pohľad bol temný, plný varovania, aby svoje slová rozumne zvážil. Lupin prehltol.

"To je niečo, čomu nerozumiem," odpovedal Lupin. "Nenávidel si Jamesa. James na teba nikdy nebral ohľad."

"Prišiel som k záveru, že na ničom z toho teraz nezáleží." Severus pokrčil plecom. "Jedného dňa bude chcieť vedieť o svojom otcovi. Myslíš si, že ja som ten pravý, kto mu o ňom má rozprávať?" opýtal sa Severus a posadil sa na stoličku vedľa Lupinovho stola. "Nebudem prikrášľovať pravdu o Jamesovi Potterovi, ale aj ja uznávam, že ten muž bol lepší než v puberte. Bol dobrý otec. Harry bude chcieť poznať tie príbehy, ktoré mu ja neviem povedať."

"A ty si myslíš, že by som to mal urobiť ja?" opýtal sa Lupin, mierny náznak pobavenia sa objavil v kútikoch jeho úst.

"Nezdá sa, že by tu bol niekto iný, kto by to urobil." Severus sa posunul na stoličke, keď mu vľúdnosť tejto konverzácie pripadala nie nepríjemná ale cudzia. "Dokonca aj keď si ťa nepamätá, Lupin, je pre neho dôležité, aby mal na blízku ľudí, ktorí pre neho niečo znamenali."

Lupin zodvihol obočie pri tej zvláštne súcitnej poznámke od čarodejníka, ktorý nemal na jazyku pre neho nikdy nič iné, iba pripravené urážky. Ten malý chlapec zrejme nejako obmäkčil srdce tohto tvrdého muža.

"Čoskoro bude mať narodeniny, však?"

"Áno," potvrdil Severus. "Bude to strašne rušná udalosť plná Weasleyovcov, jedného Slizolinčana a jednej vševedky. Si vítaný pripojiť sa do toho víru, ak by si si tak želal. Ako som počul, čím viac, tým veselšie."

"Ďakujem, Severus." Lupinovi sa podaril malý úsmev a potom sa pozrel na Harryho, ktorý teraz ležal na bruchu a hral sa s alabastrovou figúrkou vlka.

"Vlk, Lupin?" Severus sa sarkasticky uškrnul, keď videl tú figúrku.

Remus mykol plecom. "Len jedna z mnohých vecí, ktoré som našiel."

"Ty si smetiar, Lupin." Na chvíľu sa Lupinove jantárové oči nebezpečne zúžili, ale potom zachytil posmešnú žiaru v tmavých očiach druhého čarodejníka a takmer mu spadla sánka. _Naozaj si ma Severus Snape doberá? Zázraky sa neprestanú diať?_

Severus zmenil tému, keď vybral z vrecka malú krabičku. Zväčšil ju a položil na Lupinov stôl. "Protivlkolačí elixír na štyri mesiace."

"Nejaké zmeny v zložení?" opýtal sa a zodvihol jednu úzku fľaštičku so strieborno-zeleným elixírom.

"Počas samotnej premeny by si mal cítiť trochu menej bolesti. Len trochu. Nemohol som použiť anestetikum, lebo neutralizovalo účinky Akonitu. Náhrada koreňa valeriány by mohla fungovať. Daj mi vedieť, čo budeš schopný vypozorovať." Severus sa nahol dopredu a vybral z krabice malú fľašku v tvare slzy. Elixír v nej bol číry, ale mal jemný perleťový nádych. "Toto je tinktúra, ktorá sa dáva do čaju alebo kávy, keď sa ukážu prvé predsplnové symptómy. Pomôže to zmierniť vyčerpanosť a bolesť v kĺboch."

"To by mi mohlo umožniť skrátiť voľno každý mesiac. To by bolo požehnaním!" Uškrnul sa a zobral si od Severusa fľaštičku.

"Ako obvykle, dôkladne zapisuj akékoľvek vedľajšie účinky. Pri najhoršom očakávam, že zažiješ nejakú eufóriu, ale len po prvej dávke. Ak tá tinktúra pomôže, potom ju nechám podrobiť licencii a distribúcii k ďalším vlkolakom."

"Ako blízko myslíš, že si k liečbe, Severus?"

"Desať rokov, predpokladám, ale problémom sú náklady na ingrediencie. Môj grant z Ministerstva bol pozastavený po tom prevrate. Skutočne pochybujem, že ho obnovia." Jeho frustrácia bola evidentná. "Ten elixír, ako taký, je dostatočný na to, aby udržal vlkolačiu populácu v bezpečí. Ministerstvo sa vôbec neponáhľa s liečbou."

Lupin klopkal prstami po stole a nakoniec sa usmial. "Ak by si chcel, myslím, že mám riešenie."

"Čo by si mohol urobiť, Lupin, okrem toho, že sa vystavuješ mojim experimentom?"

"Ako dobre vieš, zdedil som majetok Blackovcov. Som nehanebne bohatý, aby som to povedal jasne. Akceptoval by si súkromného investora, ktorý by financoval tvoj ďalší výskum?"

Severus sa narovnal. "Nepovedal by som nie, Lupin. Ale ak chceš investovať do môjho výskumu, musíš uznať, že ja som majster elixírov a nie ty. Neakceptujem žiadne interferencie."

Lupin sa usmial a zodvihol ruky. "Nemám záujem zasahovať ti do toho, Severus. Mohli by sme sa budúci týždeň stretnúť v Gringottbanke a dohodnúť investovanie a vyplácanú sumu?"

"To by bolo prijateľné. Teraz, keď som už tu, môžem ti nejako pomôcť s tými papiermi?"

"Rád by som prijal tvoju pomoc, ale zdá sa, že Harry potrebuje posteľ." Lupin ukázal na chlapca pri skrinke s knihami, ktorý sa schúlil do klbka spolu s figúrkou vlka a zaspal na podlahe.

Zvyšok popoludnia strávili triedením všetkých tých každodenných papierov, vrátane niekoľkých z minulých týždňov, ku ktorým sa Remus ešte nedostal.

Harry si na hodinu pospal, figúrku vlka vôbec nepustil. Keď sa zobudil, poslali ho, aby strávil nejaký čas s Hagridom. Harry najprv nebol príliš nadšený, že má byť úplne sám s poloobrom, ale obaja Lupin a jeho otec ho presvedčili, že Hagrid je láskavý poloobor a že s ním strávi skvelý čas.

A naozaj, Harry strávil skvelý čas s Hagridom. S Tesákom sa hrali na naháňačku, potom Hagrid podával sladký čaj a kamenné koláčiky ktoré, sa nedali jesť, ale bola sranda snažiť sa ich rozžuť.

Hagrid potom zobral Harryho do Zakázaného lesa, aby mu pomohol nakŕmiť testraly. Vyvolalo to nepríjemnú chvíľu, keď chlapec zistil, že vidí tie kostnaté zvieratá.

"Myslel som, že si povedal, že iba niekto, kto videl smrť, ich môže vidieť, Hagrid," opýtal sa. Boli nádherné aj keď trochu hrôzostrašné. Mali jemné povahy a na dotyk boli jemné ako zamat, keď mu jeden dovolil, aby ho pohladil.

Hagrid sa pokúšal o odpoveď. "Predpokladám, že je to smrť tvojej mamy, ktorá to umožnila, 'Arry. Mrzí ma to."

"Ocko vraví, že sa obetovala, aby ma zachránila," povedal na rovinu, keď hladkal jedného testralieho samca. Zviera ho hravo drglo do ramena.

"Tvoja mama ťa moc ľúbila, 'Arry. Bola fajnová čarodejnica."

"Pamätáš si toho veľa o mojej mame, Hagrid?"

"Jasné že hej, 'Arry. Bol som hájnikom keď sem chodila do školy, ale bola dobré dievča. Múdra slečna, a tiež milá. Myslím, že jej veľmi záležalo na tvojom tatkovi."

"Myslíš môjho otca, Jamesa?" opýtal sa Harry.

"No, hej, James určite, keď si ho zobrala, ale jej prvých päť rokov tu na Rokforte ona a malý Sev boli skoro nerozluční."

"Prečo len päť rokov?"

Hagrid sa zamračil. "Priveľa sa pýtaš, 'Arry. Myslím že na niektoré tvoje otázky bude musieť odpovedať tvoj tatko."

Harry pokrčil ramenami. "Okej." Zvyčajne nechal veci ktorým nerozumel tak, ale dôvod, prečo jeho mama a ocko boli kamarátmi len päť rokov bola veľmi veľká záhada na to, aby na ňu zabudol. Keby to bolo pred pár mesiacmi, že sa dozvedel niečo takéto, bol by do Hagrida zapáral a žiadal ďalšie informácie. Ale so Severusom Snapeom ako jeho otcom, sa naučil že je lepšie počkať si na správnu príležitosť, aby sa opýtal svoje otázky.

Po nakŕmení testralov zobral Hagrid Harryho na jeho tekvicové pole, kde ho museli vyplieť a odtrpaslíkovať. Harry, už expert v odtrpaslíkovávaní, vďaka jeho praxi v Brlohu, sa do tejto činnosti pustil s nadšením. Hagrid sa smial zakaždým, keď malý chlapec zvýskol a kričal ako cowboy, keď odhodil magického škodca.

"Vííí haaaa!" Harry odhodil ďalšieho trpaslíka a potešene sa smial a tlieskal.

Ďalší potlesk sa pridal k tomu Harryho a on sa otočil. "Ocko!" Harry bežal cez tekvicové pole a aj keď bol špinavý úplne celý, jeho otec ho zodvihol, zhúpol a objal.

"Mal si veľa práce, Harry," povedal Severus, keď palcom zotieral špinavý fľak z chlapcovho nosa.

"Tesák a ja sme sa hrali na naháňačku, potom sme mali čaj, ktorý bol naozaj sladký, lebo bol s medom, a žuval som kamenný koláčik a mal som pocit, že sa mi dolámu všetky zuby, ale sú celé a potom sme kŕmili testraly... ja ich vidím, kvôli mame... potom sme odburiňovali a keďže ja som dobrý v odtrpaslíkovávaní, tak som robil práve to... a Hagrid hovorí, že sa staví, že Hector je magický, lebo mám Hector horu. A to je všetko!"

Severus pevne stisol pery, ale oči sa mu smiali. "Ja si myslím, že jeden malý chlapec mal priveľa sladkého čaju."

"Hej!" protestoval Harry.

"Dobre, to stačí." Severus jemne prstom umlčal Harryho pery. "Prosím už mi nikdy nekrič do tváre." Pustil pery svojho syna.

Harryho úsmev opadol pri pohľade na prísny pohľad jeho otca. "Prepáč, oci."

Severus pobozkal Harryho na líce. "Čo je tá Hector Hora?"

Jeho syn rýchlo odpovedal: "Hagrid hovorí, že je to farebné svetlo, ako farba dúhy, ktoré je všade okolo mňa. Hagrid môže vidieť... uhm... čo môžeš vidieť, Hagrid?"

"Som senzitívny na Mágiu domácich miláčikov," povedal hľadiac na Severusa trochu ostýchavo. Obrovský čarodejník potom pokrčil ramenami. "To je to, čo robím, profesor."

Severusovi sa zdala táto nová strana Hagrida veľmi zaujímavá. "Takže je to aura?" Hagrid prikývol. "A ty ju môžeš vidieť. Ako vyzerá tá Harryho?"

"'Arry má auru dvoch domácich miláčikov, perfesor. Bielu, čo je 'Edwiga, a jeho pes 'Ector je modrý."

Severus prikývol profesorovi Starostlivosti o zázračné tvory. "Teraz už rozumiem, prečo si vždy mal takú záľubu vo zvieratách, Hagrid."

Poloobor sa zachechtal. "Hej, z toho som nikdy nevyrástol. Otec ma vždy volal veľké dieťa."

"Ďakujem, že si postrážil Harryho, Hagrid." Položil dieťa na zem. "Už je čas, aby sme sa vrátili domov."

"'On je dobrý chlapec, profesor," poznamenal Hagrid a potľapkal chlapca po hlave trošku tvrdšie.

Harry zažmurkal a potom sa usmial. "Vďaka, Hagrid. Dobre som sa bavil!"

"Nemáš zač, 'Arry. Dúfam, že sa čoskoro vidíme."

Harry šťastne zamával poloobrovi a chytil otca za ruku. "Vôbec nie je hrozivý, ocko."

"Verím, že som sa ti to predtým snažil povedať, ty tvrdohlavé dieťa," uškrnul sa Severus.

Remus kráčal k Hagridovej chalupe práve keď Severus a Harry odchádzali. Rozlúčil sa s nimi a prešiel k Hagridovi. Obaja čarodejníci sledovali, ako Harry a jeho otec prešli ku Rokfortskej bráne a potom zmizli.

"Možno je to tými dlhými vlasmi a tým, že už nepotrebuje okuliare, ale Harry vyzerá nejako inak."

"Aj ja som si to všimol, perfesor. Možno je to tým, že je len zdravý, šťastný chlapec, aký mal vždy byť."

Remus sa zamračil. "Možno je to tak, Hagrid."


	19. Ten večer

Kapitola 19 – Ten večer Bolo to po zotmení, keď sa Harry a Severus vrátili do chaty. V Marseille vo Francúzskej hop-šup sieti Harry podľahol jeho mrzutej únave. Pätnásť minút sedel v čakárni stanice so svojim synom v náručí.

Nikdy nemal rád hop-šup čakárne. Boli rušné a hlučné, ako sa dalo očakávať, ale v noci boli neprirodzene osvetlené na múroch, pri ktorých si pripadal, ako by bol na displeji. Aj v tejto hodine došlo k niekoľkým pohľadom a šepkajúcim komentárom v jeho a Harryho smere.

„Je zrejmé, že sláva nie je všetko," zamrmlal si pre seba ironicky, keď sa pozeral dolu na drzú ženu, ktorá sa na neho zamračila, akoby boli druhým príchodom Voldemorta. Možno vycítila jeho náhly hnev na sebe, Harryho podráždenie miešajúce sa v spánku. Chlad prešiel do tváre dieťaťa a čelo sa mu naplo nočnou morou, ktorá sa snažila obsadiť Harryho myseľ.

„Snape!" povedal správca krbu.

Severus vstal, išiel do oblasti krbov, kde ich bolo asi dvadsať vedľa seba a pozeral sa na správcu, ktorý volal jeho meno. Videl muža, netrpezlivo mávajúceho rukou a tak Severus rýchlo kráčal preč. Správca krbu, bol zrejme unavený rovnako ako Harry, obdaroval tmavovlasého čarodejníka miernym úsmevom a podržal krabicu s hop-šup práškom.

Hodil prášok do plameňov, pridržal si Harryho bližšie na hrudi a pevne prehovoril," Snapeovská chata, ostrov Solonus."

Ako prešiel plameňmi do skromného domčeka, Severus uvítal upokojujúce zvuky mora prebíjajúce sa dovnútra otvorenými oknami a nádhernú vôňu pečeného kuraťa, zeleniny, zemiakov a jablkového koláča.

Hector vybehol z kuchyne, jeho chvost sa vrtel pri pohľade na návrat Severusa a Harryho.

„Večera je hotová, Severus, prečo nedáš Harryho do postele a neumyješ sa?" navrhla Echo a jej hlas bol tichý, takže spiaceho chlapca neprebudila.

Nasledujúci poslušným Hectorom, Severus vzal Harryho do jeho spálne a položil ho na posteľ. Pohybom zápästia s prútikom a Harryho oblečenie sa ocitlo v koši na prádlo. Ďalšie mávnutie a bol oblečený v pyžame. Severus zastrčil hlboko spiace dieťa pod deku a dal vedľa Harryho plyšového draka. Harryho rameno sa automaticky natiahlo, schmatol hračku a zovrel ju v náručí. Harry nespal ani jednu noc bez draka od jeho poslednej nočnej mory.

Severus sa zohol a pohladil hlavu zlatého retrievera. „Dozri mi na neho, Hector a odložím ti kura."

Chvost psa udrel raz do podlahy a potom Hector vyskočil na posteľ a usadil sa.

Pri odchode nechal otvorené dvere, išiel do svojej izby a začal sa upravovať. Nemohol sa dočkať až roztriedi rastliny, ktoré získal, ale vôňa vychádzajúca z kuchyne bola príliš lákavá. Prezliekol sa do čistej košele a nohavíc, preskúmal, či mu čistý redingot visí v skrini. Rozhodol sa proti nemu. Zavrel dvere na skrini, zamieril do jedálne, pretože Echo prestierala stôl.

„Kľudne si sadni a začni, Severus. Prídem o pár minút za vami, len čo vytiahnem koláč z rúry." Echo položila misku s miešaného zeleninového šalátu na stôl a zmizla späť do kuchyne.

Severus si naservíroval nejaké kura, kyslú smotanu, zemiakovú kašu s cibuľou a zeleninu. Na okamih stuhol, mierny úsmev sa objavil v kútiku jeho úst. Je to také, ako v rodinnom živote, uvažoval. Príchod domov k peknej tvári, teplý domov a pripravená večera. Ak by sa mohol na tento okamih zastaviť čas, bol by veľmi spokojný muž. Zavrtel hlavou nad jeho vlastnou hlúposťou, prestal s obsluhovaním samého seba.

Práve keď nakladal porciu na malý tanier pre Harrycho, Echo konečne vyšla z kuchyne a posadila sa. Severus mávol prútikom nad Harryho tanierom, použil tiché kúzlo na udržanie teploty jedla.

„Od duelu som sa ťa chcela spýtať..." pozerala sa, ako čarodejník samoľúbo odložil prútik a mávol rukou, čím spôsobil, že soľnička mu z druhej strany stola doletela k tanieru. „Kedy si sa naučil bezprútikovú mágiu?"

Severus zjedol pár kúskov kuraťa, kým odpovedal. Vypil dúšok vína a povedal: „Bol som schopný kontrolovať bezprútikovú mágiu, keď som mal štyri roky." Jeho oči na krátku chvíľu stmavli. Preletel nimi strach. „Bolo to nutné."

Echo bola zvedavá, ale nenaliehala. Táto časť Severusovej minulosti jej mohla byť odhalená, ak by si získala dostatok jeho dôvery. „Ak ovládaš bezprútikovú mágiu, prečo ju nepoužívaš?"

„Zvyk." Zjedol niekoľko kúskov zeleniny, utrel si pery obrúskom a potom vysvetľoval: „Keď som bol študent, zistil som, že je rozumné udržať si niektoré talenty ako tajomstvo. Stalo sa to taktickou výhodou potom, čo som sa stal špiónom pre stranu Svetla. Aby to bolo presvedčivé, bezprútikovú mágiu som šikovne zakryl používaním prútika, čím sa z toho stal zvyk."

Nejakú dobu bolo medzi oboma dospelými čarodejníkmi ticho, ako jedlia Severus sa spýtal: „Som zvedavý, ako prebiehal tvoj deň na Ministerstve."

Echo sa zhlboka nadýchla a potom dopila víno. „Bolo to ťažké, Severus. Ukladanie spomienok do mysľomisy nie je ľahká vec. Albus mi povedal, že by si urobili celkom málo?"

Severus prikývol. „Počas smrťožrútskeho tréningu. Bol som hlavným svedkom takmer proti nim všetkým a minister cítil, že by to bolo príliš nebezpečné, aby som bol v súdnej sieni, keď tam boli. Wizengamot súhlasil s uložením spomienok do mysľomisy..." zavrtel hlavou pri spomienkach, ktoré sa mu zjavili a boli výsledkom nočným môr a migrén, ktorými potom trpel. „Ak potrebuješ elixír na bolesti hlavy alebo bezsenný spánok, môžem ti ich dať."

S vďačnosťou sa usmiala. „Ach áno, rada by som si dala elixír na bezsenný spánok. O bolesť hlavy bolo postarané varením. Ak ti to nevadí, myslím, že by som zajtra tiež všetko uvarila. Pokladám to za upokojujúce."

Niekoľko ďalších minút bolo ticho, keď sa Echo spýtala: „Tiež som sa chcela spýtať na niečo iné, ale nechcela som byť hrubá."

Položil kúsok jedla, ktorý chcel zjesť a pozoroval Echo. Rozpačito sa zavrtela v kresle. „Prosím, pýtaj sa. Ak je to niečo, čo nemôže alebo nebude zodpovedané, tak poviem."

Usmiala sa mierne po jeho vážnej odpovedi, potom začala: „V ten deň na pláži, keď sme mali duel," videl ako jej kobaltový pohľad prudko klesol k jeho ľavému predlaktiu. „Vyhrnul si si rukávy. Nevidela som... to." Zachytil, že jej jednoduchý pohľad sa zmenil na uprený, keď sa jej zahľadel do očí. „Keď zomrel, zmizlo?"

„Make-up." Povedal jednoducho Severus, keď si dal kúsok zeleniny do úst. Uškrnul sa, keď náhle chutil ako piliny.

„Použil si...? Make-up?"

„Boli časy, kedy som musel riešiť veci v muklovskom svete pre Rád a občas nejaké veci pre Voldemorta. Neexistuje kúzlo, ktoré by mohlo zakryť značku spôsobenú kliatbou, akou je Znamenie zla. Náhodou som zistil, že muklovský make-up urobil viac ako uspokojivú prácu so zakrytím Znamenia zla, keď som nemal inú možnosť, ako odhaliť svoje ruky pri nosení košieľ s krátkymi rukávmi."

Pravdu povediac, bolo v tom trochu viac, ako len nosenie košiel s krátkymi rukávmi, ale netreba zachádzať do nepríjemných stránok jeho života ako špióna. Ani nemal pocit, že je nutné nechať Echo, aby vedela, že to bola Lily, ktorá ho vzala do muklovského obchody, aby našli sadu make-upov, krorá by zakrila ohyzdnú značku.

„Takže aj naďalej používaš make-up?"

„Umožňuje mi trochu viac slobody vyhrnúť si svoje rukávy, keď cítim, že je to potrebné." Zachytil v Echiných očiach známy pohľad, ktorý videl príliš častokrát v očiach zvedavcov. Povzdychol si, pripravoval sa na ukážku Znamenia zla, keď zodvihla ruku a rýchlo pokrútila hlavou.

„Som zvedavá, Severus, ale nechcem to vidieť. Už viem, ako to vyzerá." Odsunula späť svoje víno a zažmurkala, aby potlačila horúce slzy, ktoré jej hrozili.

Severus cítil, ako sa studený strach zahryzol do jeho chrbtice. „Vaši rodičia. Ty si tam bola?"

Prikývla. „Smrťožrúti nevedeli, že som tam bola. Môj otec ma natlačil do skrine na metly v okamihu, keď zacítil čiernu mágiu okolo nášho domu. Nedokázala som nič vidieť, pretože bola tma. Neodvážila som sa ani pohnúť."

Niekoľko minút Echo opisovala svoj strach, keď sedela v prístenku, zatiaľ čo počúvala desivé výkriky rodičov. Počas celej doby sa pozerala dolu na svoj tanier, odhadoval, že sa bála sa čeliť jeho pohľadu. Nebol vôbec prekvapený, keď sa spýtala ďalšiu otázku.

Pri pohľade do jeho očí, videl nádej, strach, ale aj dôveru. Znervózňoval ho jej váhavý hlas: „Bol si tam?"

Privolal ohnivú whisky, išiel do kuchyne pre dva poháre a potom nalial pohárik sebe a Echo. Kývol na ňu, aby sa napila whisky. Urobila tak, rozkašľala sa po jej teple a potom sa napil on zo svojho. Sadol si na svoje miesto, odstrčil tanier a odpovedal na jej otázku.

„Existovala šokujúca špekulácia o tzv. zábave Temného pána. Že si užíval spôsobovanie bolesti, že sa uchyľoval ku krutosti na svojich nasledovníkoch. Veľa z toho bolo zlé. Zábava bola len ďalším nástrojom Voldemorta, ktorú používal k zotročeniu jeho nasledovníkov. Nepopieram, že existujú ľudia, ktorí si naozaj užili tieto opovrhnutiahodné pohľady, ale mnohí nie. Pán zla vyžadoval absolútnu poslušnosť od svojich Smrťožrútov a podľa jeho názoru, najlepší spôsob ako to získať bolo to, že zbaví mužov a ženy ich stability, zvieracích inštinktov. Zábava bola začiatkom obradu, kedy Voldemort priviedol niekoho z vonkajšieho kruhu do jeho elitného a vnútorného kruhu. Takýchto situácií bolo málo."

„Vydieranie?" zašepkala Echo využívajúc muklovské slovo.

„V istom zmysle áno. Týmto spôsobom tiež zničil časť čarodejníkovej duše a Voldemort to používal na to, aby udržal Smrťožrútov na uzde."

Echo vedela, že prekročila všetky hranice v tejto oblasti, do ktorej vstúpila, ale teraz sa už nemohla zastaviť. Pokiaľ musela pichať do Severusových starých rán, aby dostala odpovede, ktoré zúfalo potrebovala, potom by to urobila.

„A čo ty? Urobil...?"

Jeho tvár ostala kamenná, jeho oči boli tvrdé, stratené hlboko v bolestnej minulosti. Pochopil, čo chcela Echo, ale nebolo to jednoduché dať odpoveď. Musela to vedieť ako prvá.

„Voldemort nemá moc rozbiť to, čo už bolo rozbité." Zodvihol ruku, aby v tomto smere zastavil ďalšie otázky. Mal jej odpovede, jednoducho musela byť trpezlivá. „Niekedy som bol svedkom týchto zábav. Nebolo úniku pre obeťami zverstiev ako Smrťožrúta, napriek tomu sa mi často podarilo zasiahnuť a ukončiť veci... našťastie. Nebolo mi odpustené moje konanie. Bol som vhodne potrestaný samotným Voldemortom. Mnohokrát som bol blízko smrti, ale on používal jeden z mojich vlastných elixírov, aby ma vytrhol z rúk smrti a poslal ma späť k svetlu. Voldemort sa cítil istý, že vlastnil moju dušu. Môžem vás uistiť, že to nikdy neurobil."

„Moji rodičia?" spýtala sa, slzy ktoré sa jej tlačili do očí sa ju teraz snažili udusiť. „Boli jednými z nich... zábavkou?"

„To pochybujem. Tak ako boli Potterovci, tvoj otec bol považovaný za nepriateľa Voldemorta, keď odmietol prijatie. Skutočnosť, že Znamenie zla bolo vyčarované nad vašim domovom je pre mňa uistením. Zábava sa vždy organizovala v Riddle Manor. Keď Voldemort zaútočil na svojich nepriateľov, najradšej to robil osobne a tam, kde to zvyšovalo jeho vplyv na tých, ktorí našli... pozostatky." To boli časi, kedy som často nebol zavolaný, aby som sa stal svedkom po jeho boku."

„Takže si tam nebol?"

Zhlboka si vzdychol. „Dúfam, že som nebol, ale aj keby som odomkol spomienky, ktorých sa zdráham, nemôžem si byť istý." Pozrel sa hore, zachytávajúc jej pohľad. Či už použila Legilimenciu alebo nie, na krátku chvíľu dovolil, aby sa škody z toho obdobia objavili v jeho očiach. Keď zažmurkal bolo to preč, schované ešte raz pod jeho kontrolu. „Ak si praješ, Echo, pozriem sa na tie spomienky."

Echo videla jeho zahanbenie, ale tiež videla, že netrpel menej než jej rodičia. Aj keď boli preč a teraz v pokoji, Severus sa stále snaží nájsť zmierenie a pokoj. Prvýkrát pochopila, výkriky, ktoré niekedy počula prichádzať z jeho spálne, keď v noci spal. Tiež chápala divokú lásku temného čarodejnáka k jeho synovi. Harry bol nielen balzamom na jeho nepokojnú dušu, ale aj jeho záchrana. Harryho čistá láska k jeho otcovi, jeho nevinnosť, dala tomuto čarodejníkovi nádej.

Pokrútila hlavou. „Nebudem sa ťa na to pýtať. Severus. Teraz si uvedomujem, že nezáleží na tom, či si tam bol. Keď ten večer skončil, nebol to tvoj hlas, ktorý som počula, bol to syčiaci hlas Voldemorta kričiaci neodpustiteľnú kliatbu."

Vyskočiac rýchlo na nohy, išla k nemu, pokľakla a vzala jeho ruku do dlaní. „Je mi ľúto, že som sa pýtala túto otázku, Severus."

Usmial sa. Bol to úzky, unavený a krátky, ale bol to skutočný úsmev. Dotkol sa jej tváre svojou voľnou rukou. „Ak má medzi nami vládnuť dôvera, mala by si to vedieť." Potiahol ruku s nádejou, pričom sa postavil na nohy. „Pobozkal ju na ruku, ktoré teraz boli skrútené okolo jeho prstov." „Som si istý, že som predtým zacítil jablkový koláč?"

Echo rýchlo stiahla ruky so stiahnutým výrazom na tvári. „Ach nie! Myslím, že som ho zabudla vybrať z rúry!"

„Videl som, že si ho vybrala von," uškrnul sa.

Echo sa zľahka zasmiala. „Hmm, tak som to urobila. Dáte si kúsok, Severus?"

„Rád by som si dal." Severus mávnutím ruky odstránil riad, obdaroval Echo samoľúbym úsmevom.

„Koniec predvádzania," zasmiala sa, zamierila do kuchyne.

Harry sa prebudil zo svojho spánku o hodinu neskôr a vyšiel zo spálne s pocitom hladu. Severus mu naservíroval malé jedlo, sedel s ním pri stole kým jedol.

Mal si dnes dobrý deň, dieťa?" spýtal sa.

Harry sa poriadne napil z mlieka a prikývol. Severus sa uškrnul a poklepal si po vlastnej hornej pere na znamenie, že jeho syn mal fúzy od mlieka. Malý chlapec sa zasmial a potom si utrel ústa obrúskom.

„Zistil som, ze testrály sú naozaj elegantné. Zabavili ste sa ty a pán Lupin, ocko?"

Severus sa uškrnul: „To sotva. Som si istý, že obaja vy sme radšej neriešili všetky tie papiere."

„Bola to tvoja práca, aby si mu pomohol?"

„Vôbec nie. Avšak pán Lupin od nástupu do nového zamestnania v Rokforte od ďalšieho semestra bol tak zaneprázdený a pomáhal svojej tete, že sa už nemôže veľmi venovať príprave pre svoje triedy."

„Ty si dobrý človek, ocko," usmial sa jeho syn a Severus, aj keď mal radosť z komplimentu, vnútorne sa zdesil. Dúfal, že sa takým nestáva, Merlin ho ochraňuj. zjemnel!"

Potom, čo Harry zjedol kúsok jablkového koláča, on a jeho otec išli do obývacej izby, kde si sadli na pohovku. Harry sa stočil pri otcovom boku, keď Severus privolal jednu z jeho najobľúbenejších rozprávkových kníh na dobrú noc, Kniha džungle od Rudyarda Kiplinga.

Vzhliadol od knihy, ktorú čítal, Echo rýchlo označila knihu záložkou a ticho ju zavrela, započúvala sa do čítania. Severusov hlboký zamatový hlas pretekal miestnosťou ako smotana do kávy, keď čítal:

„_Toto je príbeh veľkom boji, ktorý viedol Rikki-tikki-tavi sám a sám v kúpeľni veľkého bungalovu vo výcvikovom tábore Segowlee. Snovač Darzí mu síce pomáhal a ondatra Čhačhúndra, ktorá sa nikdy neodváži vyjsť do stredu podlahy a stále sa drží pri stene, mu radila, ale boj viedol Rikki-tikki-taví sám"_

„_Bol mungo, srsť a chvost mal skôr ako mačka, ale hlavu a správanie celkom ako lasička. Oči a špičku neposedného ňufáku mal ružové, dokázal sa poškrabať, kde sa mu zachcelo, ktoroukoľvek labkou, prednou alebo zadnou, dokázal naježiť chvostík, až vyzeral ako kefka na fľaše a ako utekal cez vysokú trávu, vydával bojový pokrik: Rikki-tikki-tikki-čk!"_

Harry robil, čo mohol, aby ostal hore počas celého príbehu Rikki-Tikki-taví, ale v polovici prieskumu munguskej záhrady, Harry začal zase zaspávať a prešiel do smiešneho malé sna, kde bol on statočný mungo, zachránil všetkých svojich priateľov pred zlým hadom s bieločervenými očami. Sen sa nezmenil na nočnú moru, ale prešiel do cesty, kde sa nachádzala Hagridova záhrada, letel na oblohe na metle a preniesol Harryho až do šírej krajiny, kde on a Hector bežali vo vysokej tráve, kým sa malý chlapec neprebudil na raňajky.

**_A/N: úryvok o Rikki-Tikki-taví je z Knihy džungle do Rudyarda Kiplinga._ Neboli by ste radi, kedy vám ho Severus Snape čítal pred spaním? **

**Vďaka všetkým, ktorí si obľúbili príbeh až po túto kapitolu. **

**Ak existujú nejakí maliari, tam vonku, ktorí by radi ilustrovali tento príbeh, urobte tak. Rada by som videla vašu predstavu.**


	20. To všetko v jedno ráno

Kapitola 20 – To všetko v jedno ráno

Na ďalší deň mala Echo plné ruky práce v kuchyni, varením sa snažila zahnať zvyšok nepríjemných spomienok a frustrácie, ktoré vyvolalo jej včerajšie svedectvo pomocou spomienok v mysľomise. Harry a Severus boli v obývačke, vybavovali rannú korešpondenciu.

Harry dostal list od Draca a čítal si ho.

_Drahý Snapelet,_ (Pozn. prekladu: Snapelet- zdrobnenina od Snape)

_Musíš mi povedať viac o Echo. Zdá sa byť milá. Hermiona a ja sme šli v nedeľu spolu s jej rodičmi na muklovský jarmok. Stále ma udivuje, čo dokážu muklovia bez mágie. Boli tam predstavitelia, ktorí chodili na lanách ponad jarmok! Nemali nič, čo by ich zachytilo, keby spadli, veril by si tomu? Hermiona ich nazýva povrazolezci. Osobne si myslím, že sú švihnutí._

"Oci? Čo znamená švihnutý?" opýtal sa Harry, keď narazil na neznáme slovo.

"Je to slangové slovo a znamená šialený."

"Ďakujem." Harry sa vrátil k svojmu listu. Písmo sa zmenilo na Hermionin precízny rukopis.  
_  
Ahoj Harry!_

_Tu Hermiona. Tvoje písmo vyzerá veľmi dobre. Stavím sa, že už sa nevieš dočkať, kedy začneš chodiť do Základnej školy. Zažiješ tam určite veľa zábavy. Uvidíme sa na Tvoje narodeniny, tak poslúchaj ocka._

_S láskou Draco a Hermiona_

Harry Dracovi a Hermione napísal dlhú a nesúvislú odpoveď. Už sa mu s brkom darilo oveľa lepšie a urobil iba zopár machúľ. Jedna dosť veľká machuľa ho navádzala, aby cez ňu prešiel brkom, kým kvapka fialového atramentu nepripomínala pavúka s dvadsiatimi nohami s očami na stopkách. Harrymu sa tá malá abstraktná kreatúra celkom páčila.

"Ocko, môj list je hotový."

Severus zodvihol pohľad od jeho korešpondencie k Harrymu pri jeho stole a privolal ho k sebe. Harry zliezol zo stoličky a priniesol svoj list k otcovi. Oprel sa o stôl lakťami. Jeho otec zúžil oči pri pohľade na tú škvrnu.

"Harry, ty si na svojom liste rozpučil pavúka?" doberal si ho s jemne zodvihnutým obočím.

Harry sa chechtal. "Dúfam, že takého pavúka nikdy neuvidím!"

"Tak to je pravda. Je príliš hrôzostrašný." Potom si prečítal list, aby skontroloval Harryho pravopis. Našiel iba štyri chyby, ktoré musel jeho syn opraviť po použití Mazacieho kúzla, aby chyby odstránil. "Urobil si to naozaj veľmi dobre, Harry." Bol vďačný, že vo svojom liste nespomenul tú vec o 'bozkávaní'.

Chlapec sa usmial. "Budem mať dnes hodinu výslovnosti? Zdá sa, že Echo má zlú náladu."

"Dnes po obede ju budeš mať so mnou. Myslím, že Echo len potrebuje po včerajšku kľud."

"Tak prečo varí?" opýtal sa a nazrel do kuchyne na mladú ženu, ktorá bola zaneprázdnená krájaním zeleniny do polievky.

"To je jej spôsob, ako sa vyrovnáva s niečím, čo ju rozrušilo." Severus sa tiež pozrel do kuchyne a sledoval ako Echo prestala krájať zeler, aby si lakťom odhrnula z tváre neposlušnú kučeru. Keď to nepomohlo, pokúsila sa ju odfúknuť ostrým fúknutím. Zrazu pleskla nôž na krájaciu dosku a pomocou bezprútikovej mágie strčila kučeru na miesto bez toho, aby sa vlasov dotkla. Usmiala sa nad výhrou toho malého boja a pokračovala v krájaní.

Harry videl ten drobný uznanlivý úsmev, ktorý na moment prebehol po perách jeho otca. "Ocko, pobozkáš Echo znovu?"

Severus zatvoril oči a stlačil si koreň nosa, keď mu príliš skoro jeho syn pripomenul, že ešte musí zodpovedať jednu otázku. Prečítal si brožúrku, ktorú mu dala madam Pomfreyová a zistil, že obsahuje prekvapivo dobrú radu. Zhlboka sa nadýchol, použil bezprútikovú mágiu, aby privolal Harryho stoličku k jeho stolu. Potľapkal po stoličke.

"Sadni si, Harry."

Harry sa posadil, cítil, že jeho otec mu chce povedať niečo dôležité. Balansoval na hrane stoličky, naklonený mierne dopredu.

Severus potreboval ešte chvíľu, aby si premyslel, čo povie a potom začal jeho vlastnou otázkou. "Dieťa, kde si prišiel na to, že bozkávaním sa robia deti?"

"No, povedal som Charliemu Reevesovi, že deti prichádzajú od Sv. Munga, ale až potom, keď je mamina ťažkotná..."

"To slovo je tehotná," opravil Severus prísne.

Harry vzdychol. "Okej. Tehotná. To neznie správne." Vystrel ruku, aby prešiel prstami po škrabanci na stole. "Takže, Charlie mi povedal, že tak sa deti nerobia. Rodičia si len v nemocnici deti vyzdvihnú, keď sú už dosť veľké na to, aby mohli ísť domov. Povedal, že jeho ocko pobozkal jeho mamu a potom urobili jeho malú sestru Wendy. Ale tiež povedal, že to nie vždy funguje, lebo možno že sa to bozkávanie neurobí správne. Tak som sa opýtal Wendy a ona mi povedala, že jej mama povedala, že bozkávaním sa robia deti." Zamračil sa a položil si bradu na svoje prekrížené ruky na stole. "Ale ty si povedal, že to tak nie je. Tak potom ako urobíš dieťa?"

"Deti sa robia iba vtedy, keď sa mama a otec navzájom veľmi ľúbia a rozhodnú sa, že chcú mať spolu dieťa." Severusovo srdce zrýchlene tĺklo, keď opatrne zvažoval svoje slová.

"Mamy a ockovia sa bozkávajú, že?" opýtal sa Harry.

"Áno."

"Ale Echo nie je moja mama," zamračil sa, snažil sa to pochopiť. "A ty si ju pobozkal. Rozhodli ste sa obaja, že chcete urobiť dieťa?"

Severus pokrútil hlavou. "Medzi mužom a ženou je bozk znakom príťažlivosti."

"To myslíš ako magnety?" opýtal sa Harry nechápavo.

Severus potlačil chuť zasmiať sa. Toto nebola téma, s ktorou by chcel žartovať. "Nie tak celkom, dieťa. Muži a ženy, ktorí sa začínajú mať radi sa bozkávajú."

"Ohhh." Na moment sa usmial s iskričkami v jeho zelených očiach. "Takže ty máš rád Echo a Echo má rada teba!" Toto odhalenie rýchlo vystriedalo ďalšie zamračenie. "Ale bozkávanie tiež znamená, že niekoho ľúbiš, nie?"

"Môže to znamenať aj to, že ti na niekom záleží."

Harryho obočie sa na niekoľko minút zamyslene mračilo a potom poznamenal: "Tak potom si nemyslím, že sa strýko Vernon a teta Petunia ľúbia."

Severus brutálne potlačil myšlienky, ktoré vyvolalo spomenutie Harryho nechutných príbuzných. Aj keď na nich nechcel myslieť, musel zvážiť že to, čo Harry vedel o milujúcom sa páre, tí dvaja nikdy normálne nedemonštrovali.

"Veľmi pochybujem o tom, že tvoja teta a strýko niekedy vedeli, čo je to láska, Harry. Keby to vedeli, nestarali by sa o teba tak, ako to robili."

"Teta Petunia ma nikdy nepobozkala, ale nikdy nepobozkala ani Dudleyho," povedal ustarostene. "Vždy štípala jeho líca, alebo ho potľapkala po bruchu."

Severus sa zamračil. "Harry, ublížili tvoja teta alebo strýko niekedy tvojmu bratrancovi?"

"Strýko Vernon by na neho kričal a nazval ho sprostým, keď urobil niečo zlé. Teta Petunia by mu dala facku, keby bol zlý, ale nikdy nie, keď bol na blízku strýko Vernon. Keď dostal bitku, potom zbil mňa, alebo ma kopal." Malý chlapec sa pozrel do kuchyne a jemne sa usmial, keď sa na neho Echo pozrela. Usmiala sa na neho a zamávala mu. "Nikdy by som nechcel mamu, ako je teta Petunia."

"Dôveruj mi, dieťa, žena, ktorú si vyberiem za manželku, vôbec nebude ako Petunia. Bude to niekto, kto ťa bude ľúbiť, ako keby si bol jej vlastný syn."

"Oženíš sa s Echo?"

"To ti naozaj neviem povedať, Harry. Viem, že ju mám rád, ale aby som si ju mohol vziať za ženu, musel by som ju ľúbiť. Nie som si istý, či ju ľúbim. Je to veľmi komplikované."

"Z komplikovaného ma vždy bolí hlava," sťažoval sa Harry a položil si líce na stôl.

Severus sa jemne zachechtal a odhrnul svojmu synovi ofinu z čela. "Niekedy z toho bolí hlava aj mňa. Zodpovedal som tvoje otázky?"

"Hej... Myslím, že áno." Zodvihol hlavu zo stola. "Odvezieš ma na tvojej metle? Chcel by som lietať naozaj vysoko."

"Nechaj ma dokončiť tento list pre Albusa a potom poletíme do dediny." Sledoval Harryho, ako odchádza kačacou chôdzou so stoličkou pod zadkom k svojmu stolu.

"Ocko? Dedko s nami už viac nebude bývať?"

Harry poukazoval na fakt, že keď ten starý čarodejník omladol, vrátil sa do Londýna, aby sa znovu ujal postavenia Vedúceho čarodejníka Wizengamotu. "Neviem, Harry. Očakávam, že Albus sa bude chcieť vrátiť k životu na Rokforte, keďže bude znovu riaditeľom. Ale vieš, že nás môže kedykoľvek navštíviť."

"Okej. Tak myslím, že je to potom v poriadku."

Severus mávnutím ruky vyháňal Harryho. "Choď do kúpeľne a potom si obleč teplé veci, dieťa. Nechaj ma dokončiť ten list."

Harry odbehol do svojej izby a Majster elixírov sa pozrel dolu na list, ktorý mu ráno poslal Dumbledore; bola to jeho každoročná Zmluva učiteľa. Podpisoval tú zmluvu každé leto posledných 15 rokov. Nikdy jeho ruka nezaváhala. Prezeral si predošlé podpisy a zamračil sa. Nad jeho prvým podpisom musel uvažovať. Všetky písmená boli čitateľné, ale roztrasené. Bol nervózny. O rok neskôr... jeho podpis bol ťažký a naštvaný.

Prešiel prstom po tom starom podpise. Bolo to v ten deň, keď videl malého Harryho Pottera po prvý raz. Oprel sa o operadlo svojej stoličky, poklepkával brkom so spomienkou na staré pocity z toho dňa.

_Severus strávil takmer mesiac zotavovaním sa z posledného hnevu Temného pána kvôli nejakému hlúpemu proroctvu. Voldemort potrestal mnohých Smrťožrútov, ale Severus, nakoľko bol bližšie k Albusovi a sklamal ho, dostal oveľa tvrdší trest. Prešli týždne a našťastie ho Temný pán znovu neprivolal. Ukrýval sa vo svojom laboratóriu v žalároch, varil, snažil sa myslieť len na elixíry._

_V ten deň ale nemohol variť. Pri raňajkách dostal list od Lily. To samo o sebe stačilo na to, aby stratil chuť do jedla. Opustil učiteľský stôl a Veľkú sieň, takmer utekal. Keď prešiel vchodovými dverami do hradu, naozaj bežal. Bežal tak rýchlo, ako ho len nohy vládali niesť dolu k jazeru k zoskupeniu stromov, kde sa zvykli spolu s Lily učiť. Na tom mieste, dohnaný minulosťou, otvoril jej krátky list a prečítal si ho._

_Lily ho chcela vidieť._

_Pri starom ihrisku blízko Pradiarskej uličky._

_Nemal záujem tam ísť a vidieť ju. Nie keď ju stratil pre Jamesa poondiateho Pottera! Urobil tú chybu, že sa s ňou šiel porozprávať ten večer pred tým, ako sa Lily vydala za Jamesa a iba to skončilo pre Lily slzami a pre neho stretnutím Smrťožrútov._

_Aj tak, o 18:30 si oprášil kabát a obliekol si nový učiteľský habit. Bez toho, aby sa snažil od toho odhovoriť, premiestnil sa k opustenému parku a zastavil sa pri hrdzavých hojdačkách, kde sa spolu s Lily hrávali ako deti. Počas tých pár minút sa cítil ako hlupák, čakajúc, kým príde vydatá žena._

_"Bolo by múdre odísť. Zabudnúť na jej list," mrmlal si pre seba._

_Ale Lily prišla skôr, a vo chvíli, keď ju zbadal, nemal šancu odísť. Niekoľko dlhých minút obaja dospelí na seba iba hľadeli. Severus bol veľmi blízko k tomu, aby vyhodil slušnosť von oknom a jednoducho ju objal a pobozkal._

_V tom zaplakalo dieťa._

_Potterov syn! Lily sa opovážila priniesť to... dieťa k nemu? Hnev a bolesť súperili v jeho srdci, keď počul plač syna Jamesa Pottera na hrudi jeho matky. Odstúpil s úmyslom naozaj odísť, ale Lily ho zastavila._

_"Severus, prosím, nechoď!" Lily bola zrazu veľmi blízko, jej ruka zvierala jeho habit._

_"Toto je príliš nebezpečné, pani Potterová," pokarhal ju ostro. Do jej priezviska vložil všetok jed, akého bol schopný._

_Lily sa mykla, ale nepustila jeho habit. Rezignoval kvôli jej tvrdohlavosti, otočil sa, aby sa jej pozrel do tváre. Kamenným pohľadom na ňu hľadel dolu svojim nosom, čakal, kým mu Lily prezradí dôvod, prečo sa s ním chcela stretnúť._

_Vo chvíli, keď sa ku nej otočil, Lily mu podala mrviaci sa uzlíček do rúk. Nesmelo, ale hrdo sa usmiala. "Toto je Harry, Severus."_

_Severus skoro strčil to dieťa Lily naspäť, ale potom Harry otvoril oči a pozrel sa na neho. Prestal so svojim chabým protestom a pozrel sa na neho, ak to bolo vôbec možné, s dôverou. Keby v tej chvíli nezaťal kolená, bol by na ne spadol. Vedel, všetkými svojimi zmyslami, ktoré si ako špión cenil, že maličký Harry sa s ním cítil v bezpečí. To bolo na neho takmer príliš._

_"Severus, ja..." začala Lily, ale zastavila sa a pokrútila hlavou. Úzkosť, asi, na moment zatienila jej tvár._

_Keby ešte stále nebol pod vplyvom tých zelených očí malého čarodejníka, mohol by na Lily použiť Legilimenciu, aby zistil, prečo to robila. Ale takto nemal šancu jemne skontrolovať jej myseľ, keď mu konečne povedala, prečo sa s ním chcela stretnúť._

_Naspäť v jeho žalároch, keď trochu prehnane nasával zo starej fľaše Elfského vína, jedna fráza, sľub, mu stále znel v mysli: "Sľubujem ti, Lily. Udržím Harryho v bezpečí."_

"Keď sa jedny dvere zatvoria, otvoria sa ďalšie," usmial sa ľahkým sladkokyslým úsmevom. Zmluvu odložil nabok a roztrhal list, ktorý písal Albusovi. Brko strčil do stojana, odišiel od stola a zamieril do kuchyne.

Polievka jemne bublala a teraz Echo vybíjala svoju frustráciu miesením cesta na chlieb. Na nose mala čmuhu od múky a kučera, s ktorou predtým bojovala, sa znovu vyvliekla a teraz ju hladila po líci.

Posunul sa k nej a postavil sa vpravo vedľa Echo. Jemne jej kučeru zastrčil za ucho a zľahka jej zotrel múku z nosa. Echo zodvihla ruky z cesta a oprela sa o jeho hruď. Snažila sa ho neumazať múkou a lepkavým chlebovým cestom, ale Severus okolo nej omotal svoje ruky. Jej ruky bezradne zovreli jeho predlaktie, prekrížené s predlaktím jeho druhej ruky.

"Prepáč mi ten neporiadok," zamrmlala.

Pobozkal Echo na spánku. "To sa dá ľahko zvládnuť." Mierne sa naklonil, pobozkal ju na líce, jeho pery zotrvali len chvíľku dlhšie na jej jemnej pokožke. "Cítiš sa lepšie?"

"Áno. Ale aj tak budeme mať veľa jedla. Možno by mohli prísť na večeru Albus a Minerva?"

"Nie dnes," povedal jej jemne do ucha. Nadýchol sa vône jej tmavých kučier; jantár s nádychom oranžovej. Zľahka ju uhryzol na kúsku ucha, ktorý vyčnieval spomedzi jej vlasov. "Chcel by som večerať s tebou a Harrym. Presne tak, ako minulý večer."

Usmiala sa, zatvorila oči. "To sa mi páči. Mohol by si sa so mnou prejsť po pláži po tom, keď uložíš Harryho do postele?"

"Bolo by mi potešením. Chcel som ti povedať, že Harry chce, aby som ho zobral lietať, tak pôjdeme do dediny. Keďže sa zdá, že vyčerpávaš zásoby, nepotrebuješ niečo priniesť?"

"Nie. Ja sa o to zajtra postarám. Ty choď s Harrym a zabavte sa, Severus."

Otočil Echo vo svojom náručí, ignoroval múku trúsiacu sa na predok jeho kabátu, jemne vzal jej tvár do rúk a pobozkal ju, jemne, sladko a tak hlasno, že keď sa otočil a v tichosti vykĺzol z kuchyne, ona zostala primrazená na mieste, omráčená a počúvala rýchly tlkot svojho srdca.

"Páni moji!" Echo nakoniec vydýchla a vrátila sa k chlebovému cestu. Šťastne sa usmiala a miesila cesto s oveľa menej nepriateľskou vervou.


	21. Oland Childermass

Kapitola 21 – Oland Childermass

_**A/N: Trochu dlhšia kapitola, ale nechcela som vám nechať len taký nervák. Varovanie: Nasleduje zneužitie, ale dúfam, že som to neurobila príliš grafické.**_

Echo položila chlebové cesto k horúcej peci, aby nakyslo, odfúkla si vlasy z očí a obzrela si neporiadok v kuchyni. Ticho sa zasmiala, konečne sa cítila oveľa lepšie po tom emočnom otrase, ktorý včera prežila. Vánok prúdiaci cez kuchyňu ju trochu ochladil a dráždil jej zmysly. Potrebovala prechádzku.

Vyzliekla si zásteru, zavesila ju na háčik na stene, a potom mávnutím ruky magicky upratala väčšinu neporiadku. Špinavý riad a varechy odlevitovala do drezu a použila umývacie kúzlo, aby ich umyla. Prešla ku peci a skontrolovala pomaly sa pečúce mäso a usúdila, že ho bude môcť vybrať, keď sa vráti z prechádzky.

Echo potom opustila kuchyňu a zadnými dverami vyšla von z chalupy a zamierila dolu k oceánu. Vyzula si topánky, kde sa tráva striedala s pieskom a po širokej pláži pokračovala ďalej bosá.

Kým kráčala a vychutnávala si ticho, Echo sa ponorila do spomienok na Severusa s jeho rukami ochranne ovinutými okolo nej, jeho provokatívne bozky a potom ten posledný. Usmiala sa a dúfala, že večerná prechádzka prinesie viac takých bozkov.

Kúzlo bolo vyslané v tichosti, takže ho nikdy nezačula. Echo sa zrútila do piesku, keď Znehybňujúce kúzlo vyplo všetky jej zmysly.

Harry si nemyslel, že na svete existuje niečo zábavnejšie a úžasnejšie ako lietanie na metle s jeho otcom. Severus použil kúzlo, ktoré ho bezpečne udrží na metle, ale aj tak, keď leteli, jeho otec mal okolo neho omotané ruky.

Bolo úžasné letieť tak vysoko a tak rýchlo nad ostrovom!

Severus cítil, že na svete neexistuje nič perfektnejšie ako výraz na tvári jeho syna, keď lietali po oblohe. Harry mal zodvihnutú hlavu, takže vietor drsne hladil jeho tvár a strapatil jeho dlhé čierne vlasy. Kúzlo odpudzovalo hmyz, aby do nich nenarážal, tak sa mohol Harry usmievať a smiať bez strachu, že by sa niečo nechcené vydalo na cestu dolu jeho hltanom.

Severus sa pozrel dolu na chalupu, ktorú si prenajal a vnútorne sa usmial nad myšlienkou na Echo pri varení, ktoré malý domček naplnilo rôznymi chutnými vôňami a teplom domova. Začínal hľadieť na koniec prázdnin s úzkosťou.

Na konci leta budú problémy s bývalým manželom Echo vyriešené a ona sa vráti späť do svojho života. Severus bude pravdepodobne učiť späť na Rokforte. Predstava tej zmluvy, čakajúcej na jeho podpis bola nevítaná. Potreboval sa rozhodnúť, čo urobiť, a to čo najskôr.

Harry sa smial, vytrhol svojho otca zo zamyslenia. "Tam je Hector!" ukázal dolu.

Severus sa zamračil, keď sa pozrel dolu na škvrnu zlatého retrievera na zadnom dvore. Hector sa nesprával ako domáci miláčik tešiaci sa na opätovné stretnutie s jeho chlapcom. Ten pes sa zdal zúfalý, že sa k nim nemôže dostať.

"Drž sa, Harry," varoval ho otec, cítil, že sa niečo deje. Harryho ruky zovreli metlu hneď za rukami jeho otca, práve keď Severus nasmeroval metlu ku zemi v ostrom klesaní.

Hneď, ako sa dotkli trávy na zadnom dvore, Hector k nim dobehol. Pes pišťal, nie celkom štekal a rozrušene skákal okolo.

"Harry, zostaň tu," prikázal Severus tónom, ktorý varoval pred tvrdým trestom, ak by neposlúchol.

Harry čakal, držal metlu jeho otca, kým Severus s pripraveným prútikom kráčal ku chalupe.

Zdalo sa to ako celé hodiny, než sa objavil jeho otec s temným výrazom plným obáv na tvári. Severus nehovoril ale mávnutím ruky ukázal synovi, aby išiel do domu. Keď vstúpil, bol prekvapený, keď videl profesora Lupina nervózne prechádzajúceho pred krbom.

"Harry, potrebujem, aby si poslúchal profesora Lupina. Tvoj dedko príde neskôr."

"Čo sa deje, oci?" opýtal sa Harry, keď pohľadom prechádzal medzi obomi čarodejníkmi.

Severus jemne odpovedal, položiac ruky na Harryho plecia. "Echo zmizla. Idem ju von pohľadať. Potrebujem, aby si bol môj odvážny malý chlapec a zostal tu, pre prípad, že by sa vrátila. Môžeš to pre mňa urobiť?"

Harry ostro prikývol. Remus Lupin sa v tej chvíli otočil a nemohol si nevšimnúť, ako ten malý chlapec začal používať Severusov charakteristický štýl. Vytlačil to z mysle, keď prehovoril k druhému mužovi.

"Som si istý, že Harry bude skvelý, Severus. Hneď keď sem dorazí Albus, pridám sa k tebe," vyhlásil vlkolak.

"Ďakujem, Remus." Jemne pohladil Harryho po hlave a vyrazil z chalupy smerom dolu na pláž.

Na chvíľku Remus hľadel za Severusom. Bolo to po prvý raz, čo si spomínal, že Majster elixírov použil jeho krstné meno bez náznaku sarkazmu. Ťahanie za rukáv ho prinútilo pozrieť sa dolu na ustarosteného malého chlapca.

"Prečítali by ste mi rozprávku, prosím, pán Lupin?"

Remus sa usmial. "Myslím, že to je veľmi dobrý nápad. Môžeš priniesť knihu, ktorú by si chcel, aby som ti prečítal?"

Harry prikývol a ponáhľal sa ku regálu, kde na spodnej poličke ležali jeho knihy. Jednu vybral, vrátil sa k Lupinovi, chytil čarodejníka za ruku a odviedol ho ku Severusovmu kreslu.

Remus čítal knihu jemným, upokojujúcim hlasom, ale Harry počúval iba napoly. Každých pár minút sa pozrel von oknom na pláž, kým už vôbec nevidel tmavú škvrnu, ktorá bola jeho otcom.

Echo sa prebrala v nepohodlnej paralýze. Zväzujúca kliatba? Bola jej zima a mokro, nebolo tam svetlo a strašne jej búšilo v hlave. Pokúsila sa pohnúť, ale bolo to nemožné. Mohla rozoznať, že podlahu pod ňou tvorí mokrý piesok a kamene. Echo premýšľala, či môže byť v jednej z tých malých jaskýň, ktoré lemovali brehy ostrova Solonus. Nervózne prehltla a dúfala, že nie je v tej jaskyni, kde spolu so Severusom zachránili Hectora. Keby sem prišiel príliv, zmietol by ju dolu do nedoziernej hĺbky jaskyne. Aj keď, najprv by sa utopila.

"Lumos." Slabé žlté svetlo sa mihotalo v temnote. Zavrčala, keď spoznala ten arogantný, umelo vypestovaný hlas. "Ahoj, žena."

"Oland! Čo robíš?" požadovala, kým jej zuby drkotali.

"Upratujem tvoj neporiadok, ako obvykle." Oland Childermass pristúpil bližšie, aby ho Echo mohla vidieť.

Echo zažmurkala proti svetlu z jeho prútika. Jeho kučeravé blond vlasy trochu narástli, ale inak sa vôbec nezmenil. _Ako veľmi by sa mohol zmeniť len sa niekoľko týždňov, ty strelená čarodejnica_, pomyslela si Echo.

Olandove črty boli dobre ohraničené, ako keby boli vytesané z alabastru. Aristokratické črty, povýšenosť, nadradenosť. Olandova tvár bola ten otvorený typ, dobre vyzerajúca, okúzľujúca a práve tá trieda, ktorá sa ženám páčila. _Bola som hlúpa!_ V tieňoch, spôsobených slabým svetlom, jeho sebeckosť a arogancia boli hrubo zvýraznené.

"Aký neporiadok?" opýtala sa opatrne.

Tskol. "Povedal som ti, aby si opustila Solonus, nie? Ako obvykle, jednoducho si nemohla poslúchnuť jednoduchý príkaz, však? Ako to teraz vyzerá, všetko si mi tu zničila. Nechala si nevinné dievča, aby našlo rytiera v lesklom brnení, aby za ňu bojoval." Vysmieval sa jej s odporne sladkým úsmevom. Jeho výraz sa potom úplne vyprázdnil a jej telo sa inštinktívne vzoplo. Nemyslela si, že by ju udrel. Nikdy to neurobil

Oland udrel Echo tvrdo po tvári, roztrhol jej pery. Vykríkla, viac zo šoku z toho, čo urobil. Z rany jej tiekla krv a oči jej žiarili slzami.

"Ty sprostá krava!" zavrčal tak kruto, že jeho hlas ju teraz zasiahol. Ten hlas, ktorý dobre poznala. "Chcel som ťa nechať žiť, vedela si to? Ľúbil som ťa, Echo! Ale teraz vidím, že ty si ma _**nikdy**_ neľúbila!"

Olandova ruka zanechala tmavý odtlačok na jej tvári, keď pokračoval vo svojom rozprávaní. "Ten, s ktorým žiješ," vyprskol a chvíľu sa prechádzal hore dolu. "Dala si mu syna! Nie mne! Ja som bol len zábavka, však? Kým si si vyriešila veci s tým Snapom? Ja som to ani nevedel, ale naše manželstvo bol podvod a ty si zabila moje deti!"

"Nezabila som ich!" kričala na neho.

"Ten Snape je Majster elixírov, žena!" vyprskol. "Dal ti jed, aby si potratila moje deti?"

"On neurobil vôbec nič a Harry nie je môj syn. O čom to hovor...?" Vykríkla, keď pocítila, ako jej Rezacia kliatba, ktorú na ňu Oland vrhol, rozrezala rameno.

"Nerob zo mňa blbca, žena. Vyzerá presne ako ty a jeho otec. Perfektný mix." Jeho tón sa zrazu zmenil na pokojný a konverzačný. "Ženy sú moja slabá stránka, ale ty si špeciálny prípad, láska moja. Nechám Snapa nažive, aby mohol oplakávať tvoje zmiznutie, ale nechám mu telo jeho syna, aby ho mohol pochovať. Malá láskavosť z mojej strany."

Hnev, ktorý v nej koloval, keď spomenul, že by ublížil Harrymu, jej dovolil čiastočne sa vyslobodiť zo Zväzujúcej kliatby. "Neopovažuj sa priblížiť k Harrymu!" vykríkla a pokúsila sa použiť kúzlo.

"Tak nie je tvoj, hm?" opýtal sa samoľúbo. "Znieš ako levica, chrániaca svoje mláďa. Keby si len bola odišla, ja by som mal, čo som chcel a ty by si žila. Nikdy by som sa nedozvedel o Snapovi a tvojom synovi." Postavil sa a dramaticky si povzdychol. "Ignorácia je blaženosť. Nanešťastie, keby nebolo tých tvojich zasahujúcich čarodejníkov, ktorí zmrazili všetky moje výhody na Solonuse, moja drahá žena, nikdy by som nevedel o Snapovi a Harrym. Mohla si mať šťastný koniec." Vykríkla, keď pocítila ďalšiu pálivú bolesť z jeho rezacej kliatby, ktorá ju zasiahla. "Teraz je už neskoro, keďže som si istý, že ma čoskoro budú hľadať, lebo som ignoroval ich predvolania."

Oland ju surovo postrčil nohou obutou v čižme, keď prechádzal okolo nej. "Ty si o tom predvolaní nevedela, však? Ja som Britský občan a subjekt patriaci pod ich zákony. Aurori pravdepodobne teraz prehľadávajú môj dom a obchod s knihami."

"Tak prečo strácaš čas so mnou, Oland," opýtala sa ostro.

"Ty si mi _uškodila_, zlatko, a to je niečo, čo ja netolerujem. Obzvlášť nie po tom, čo som ťa celé dva roky miloval." Ostrým pohybom namieril prútik na Echo a vyprskol: "Crucio!"

Oland sa usmial, keď Echo kričala. Jej výkriky patrili len jemu. Po tridsiatich sekundách ukončil Neodpustiteľnú kliatbu a uvoľnil ju zo Zväzujúcej kliatby. Nezáležalo na tom, že teraz mala byť voľná, nedokázala sa ani pohnúť.

"Teraz vidím, že som ti toho dovolil priveľa, Echo. Moja jemná povaha, predpokladám. Odpusť mi, že cítim potrebu napraviť tie časy, keď bola moja ruka k tebe príliš jemná." Znovu si kľakol a odhrnul Echo z tváre vlasy. Jeho prsty prešli po jej líci dolu jej krkom...

Echo vykríkla znovu, ale tento raz nie od bolesti.

Remus bol v kuchyni, pripravoval jedlo, ktoré uvarila Echo ešte doobeda. Doniesol tanier k Harrymu, ktorý sa usadil vo veľkom koženom kresle pred krbom. Remus nevedel, že toto je kreslo, ktoré Severus uprednostňoval. Vedľa kresla sedel verný zlatý retriever, Hector.

Harry sa pozrel na tanier a pokrútil hlavou. "Nie som hladný, pán Lupin."

"Harry, tvoj otec by mi nikdy neodpustil, keby som ťa poriadne nekŕmil, kým je preč. Prosím, zjedz aspoň niečo." Ponúkol mu Lupin tanier s jedlom znovu. "Nemusíš zjesť všetko."

Harry by to nerád priznal, ale to jedlo skvele voňalo. Vzal tanier a odhryzol si z toastu, ktorý bol prerezaný napoli po uhlopriečke, takže tvoril trojuholník. Odhryzol si iba kúsok, ale aj to stačilo na to, aby sa prebudil jeho hladný žalúdok. Toast rýchlo zmizol.

"Máme aj niečo na pitie, pán Lupin?" opýtal sa Harry, jeho hlas bol veľmi zdvorilý a tichý.

"Áno, počkaj. Oh, a Harry, môžeš ma volať Remus, ak chceš."

Harry chcel odpovedať, keď vzbĺkol oheň v krbe a Hop-šup sieť ožila. Albus vykročil z krbu a nasledoval ho šedivý starý bojovník, Divooký Moody.

Harry si nemohol pomôcť. Vykríkol! Ten muž s jeho dedkom bol hrozivý! Bol ohnutý, jedno oko mal čudné, zdalo sa, že sa hýbalo z vlastnej vôle a jazvy strašne zdeformovali jeho tvár. Hector začal na Moodyho vrčať.

"Ticho." Albusov hlas nebol zodvihnutý, ale bola v ňom pevnosť, ktorú dokonca aj Hector poslúchol. "Harry, dieťa moje, uisťujem ťa, že môj priateľ, Alastor Moody je veľmi úctyhodný muž." Harry zliezol z kresla a išiel objať svojho dedka. Vykukol spoza Albusovej brady na zjazveného čarodejníka a hanblivo zamával.

Moodyho divoké magické oko preskúmalo omladnutého Harryho Pottera. Mal dlhé čierne vlasy, ktoré boli takmer rovné, a nemal okuliare. Bol dosť malý, útly, ale vôbec nevyzeral podvýživne. Spomenul si na pubertiaka, ktorý vždy vyzeral ako vyhladovaný vták.

"Prišiel som pomôcť tvojmu... er... ockovi, Harry," zavrčal Moody s odfrknutím. Niekoľkokrát počul, ako mu Albus hovoril o tom, ako sa bývalý Smrťožrút zmenil.

_"Leopardy nemenia svoje miesto a Smrťožrúti nemenia svoj odev, Albus. Nenahovoríš mi, že zo Snapa sa stal anjelik, teraz, keď je otcom." Šedivý bojovník na dôraz dupol drevenou nohou._

_"Priateľ môj," pokarhal ho Albus, keď si spolu dávali čaj pred niekoľkými mesiacmi, po tom, čo sa rozšírili správy, že ex-Smrťožrút a špión pre Rád adoptoval omladnutého Hrdinu Čarodejníckeho sveta. "Ľudia sa menia. Ale, Severus je taký, akého som ho vždy poznal. Uzavretý muž, rezervovaný, ale s obrovskou schopnosťou súcitu. Nemohol by urobiť tú prácu pre nás, ktorú urobil, keby nemal láskavé srdce pre tých, ktorí ho potrebovali."_

_"A ty hovoríš, že Potter ho potreboval?"_

_"Všetci sme ho potrebovali, ale Harry a Severus sa potrebovali navzájom. Niekedy by si mal ísť a navštíviť ich, Alastor. Je to naozaj milé, vidieť tú lásku, ktorú majú jeden pre druhého."_

_Moody sa len znechutene uškrnul._

"Neviem, kde je," odpovedal Harry.

Remus poznamenal: "Išiel hľadať Echo Prosperovú. Zostala tu, odkedy ju Severus zachránil."

Moodyho odpoveďou bolo nezrozumiteľné zavrčanie. Albus odviedol Harryho späť do kresla a potom naznačil, aby sa Remus pridal k nemu a Moodymu v kuchyni. "O chvíľku sme späť, Harry. Prosím, zostaneš tu?" Albus jemne prešiel prstami po chlapcovych vlasoch.

"Zostanem," súhlasil a potom sledoval troch čarodejníkov odchádzať do kuchyne.

Ostrým mávnutím prútika a zvolaním: "Silencio!" Moody použil Umlčiavacie zaklínadlo.

"Čo sa deje?" opýtal sa Remus ustarostene.

Moody odpovedal otvorene: "Oland Childermass, lepšie známy ako Albert Rangoon, je vrah. Pamätáš si na tie články v Dennom prorokovi asi tak pred dvanástimi rokmi? O brutálnej vražde čarodejnice v Surrey, ktorú pripísali Smrťožrútom. Muklovia ju našli ako prví a v ich novinách sa písalo, že to bolo takmer také strašné ako sadista Jack Rozparovač spred niekoľkých sto rokov v Londýne."

Remus si spomenul. Videl tie muklovské noviny, ktoré panikárili o vyčíňaní sériového vraha typu Jack Rozparovač. Ale rozruch utíchol, lebo nedošlo ku ďalším vraždám.

"Takže to predtým urobil on," vzdychol Remus.

"Viac než len raz," povedal Albus ustarostene. "Tá mladá žena, ktorú našli muklovia bola len prvá."

Moody šťavnato zanadával a potom povedal: "Pomáhal som Shackleboltovi prechádzať staré záznamy aurorov, keď slečna Prosperová podala svedectvo. Zdá sa, že niekoľko jej dôkazov zodvihlo zopár vlajok. Rangoon toto urobil štyrom ďalším čarodejniciam. Dvorí sa im, prehovorí ich aby mu prepísali majetok a potom ich zabije."

"Ale on nechal slečnu Prosperovú odísť, nie?" opýtal sa Remus nechápavo.

Moody mykol plecom. "Nechal. Tiež som bol prekvapený tým, že trval pri ich sobáši na Ceremónii puta. Rangoon vystúpil z jeho obvyklého osvedčeného pracovného postupu."

Albus pokrútil hlavou. "Len Childermass by nám mohol ozrejmiť jeho dôvody."

"Prečo si myslíte, že by mohol mať Echo?" vyzvedal Remus.

"Grécke odvetvie Gringottovcov zmrazilo jeho majetok hneď, keď som jej prípad predniesol pred Wizengamot. Vtedy sme to nevedeli, ale Childermass sa začal skrývať." Albus zťažka vzdychol. "Nepochybujem, že teraz má Echo."

"Aký mocný čarodejník je tento... Rangoon?" opýtal sa Remus.

"Vyzerá ako hlupák," zamrmlal, "ale je veľmi mocný."

"Bol Smrťožrútom?"

Moody chvíľu hľadel na Remusa. "Možno, ale nevieme to. Každopádne, dosť bolo rečí. Ty ideš so mnou, Lupin. Snape netuší, do čoho ide a mohol by nás potrebovať." Ukončil Umlčiavacie zaklínadlo a všetci traja čarodejníci vyšli z kuchyne.

Albus prehovoril k zvedavému malému chlapcovi: "Harry, ja tu zostanem s tebou, kým Remus a Alastor pôjdu pomôcť tvojmu otcovi."

"Je ocko v poriadku?" opýtal sa, hlas sa mu triasol obavami.

"O to sa postaráme, chlapče," zavrčal Moody.

"Bude v poriadku, Harry. Ja viem, že je ťažké čakať, ale privedieme Severusa a slečnu Prosperovú späť tak rýchlo, ako to len bude možné," uistil ho Remus.

"Ohhhkej." Po tom, ako sledoval dvoch čarodejníkov odchádzať zadnými dverami z chalupy, Harry opustil kreslo svojho otca a odišiel do svojej izby. Práve keď si Albus pomyslel, že by bol dobrý nápad ísť za dieťaťom, Harry vyšiel von a niesol svojho plyšového draka.

Albus sa usmial, v jeho modrých očiach sa mierne iskrilo a posadil sa na gauč. Harry sa hneď vyšplhal k nemu a schúlil sa po boku staršieho muža s drakom privinutým ku hrudi. Hector vstal z dlážky, otriasol sa a vyskočil na druhý koniec gauča.

Albus privolal jednu z Harryho knižiek na dobrú noc a začal z nej čítať.

Severus bol špiónom dlhšie než študentom. Jeho lekcie skrývania, tichej chôdze, schopnosť stať sa súčasťou tieňov začali, keď nebol starší než Harry. Počas tých rokov sa naučil, ako čítať znaky, ktré by mnohí čarodejníci, vrátane Aurorov mohli ľahko prehliadnuť. Niektoré z jeho zručností boli upravené na učenie a to mu zaručilo reputáciu a všetci si mysleli, že je všetko možné od ducha až po upíra.

Poznal spôsoby, muklovské aj čarodejnícke, ako sledovať ľudí. Bolo pre neho ľahké, sledovať veľmi slabé stopy Echo od chalupy ku pláži. Nebolo vidieť žiadne odtlačky v mokrom piesku, ale mohol sledovať jej magický podpis. Ten bol tiež slabý a práve, keď si bol istý, že stratil tušenie stopy mladej čarodejnice, našiel malý kameň s dvomi kvapkami kri.

Severus veľmi opatrne zozbieral krv. Jednu kvapku umiestnil do malej prázdnej fľaštičky, ktorú mal v skrytom vrecku, druhú dal na koniec svojho prútika. S tou krvou bol schopný použiť Mágiu Krvi, aby Echo vystopoval. Bolo to neporovnateľne presnejšie, než metódy, ktoré použil doteraz. Majster elixírov netušil, že jeho sledovali veľmi podobným typom mágie.

"Vy ste si schovávali jeho krv?" Remus bol znechutený malou fľaškou plnou uschnutej krvi, ktorú držal Moody.

Moody ľahostajne mykol plecom. "Lupin. Aurori berú vzorky krvi, vlasov a kože od všetkých väzňov. Jednoducho som sa tých Snapovych nikdy nezbavil." Potom výhražne zazrel na Lupina. "Okrem toho, radšej by si sa motal po okolí naslepo, kým by nás osvietilo šťastie a narazili by sme rovno do neho? Teraz môže byť dobrým čarodejníkom, ale aj tak by som nechcel Snapa prekvapiť." Zavrčal, keď ho prútik ťahal na juh. "Už som stratil dosť kusov tela, nepotrebujem stratiť ďalšie."

Echo sa nestarala, že cítila bolesť po Cruciate v každej bunke, bude bojovať zubami nechtami. Nezáležalo jej na tom, či ju udrie, prekľaje alebo doreže. Echo nedovolí Olandovi opustiť túto jaskyňu, aby išiel po Harrym! Našla chvíľku na pohyb, použila Odpudzujúce kúzlo, ktoré Olanda odhodilo. Pobúrene sa pokúsil okamžite vstať, ale šmykol sa na nerovnej, mokrej, pieskom pokrytej podlahe jaskyne. Echo sa pokúsila o kúzlo znovu, ale po druhý raz ju pohltila bolesť z Cruciatu.

Oland ťažko dýchal, so šialeným úsmevom na jeho perfektnej tvári hľadel na Echo, zvíjajúcu sa a trasúcu sa od bolesti po kliatbe. "Žiadny prútik. Dobrá šou, žena. Na to som zabudol. Ale ľahká pomoc." Použitím prútika jej odtiahol ruky od tela a lanom jej zviazal zápästia.

"Oland... prosím..." vydýchla.

Usmial sa. Echo pri tom zamrzli vnútornosti. Nie pre to, že by to bol škaredý úsmev, ale preto že bol jemný... sladký. Ten úsmev, do ktorého sa zamilovala. "Teraz je tu moja plachá a poslušná žena. Pros, koľko chceš, zlatko, ja sa chcem najprv pobaviť." Prudko mávol prútikom a ona vykríkla, keď sa jej na predlaktí otvorila rezná rana.

Krv Echo na Severusovom prútiku ho viedla na juh od pláže, ďalej do vnútrozemia. Takmer si nevšimol vchod do jaskyne, lebo bol skrytý za balvanmi. Bolo tam ale dosť miesta na to, aby sa prešmykol pomedzi balvany... a potom sa stretol s odporom.

Zanadával a vycúval. Niekoľko Vybuchujúcich kliatob sa postaralo o balvany blokujúce vchod, čo mu dovolilo, aby urobil čo mohol, aby zničil zábrany.

Po pol hodine si Severus vyzliekol plášť a utrel si pot z čela. Zábrany, ktoré tam boli, boli tak komplikované a tak navrstvené, ako niečo, čo by vytvoril on sám.

"Snape!"

Severus sa otočil za známym, chrapľavým hlasom, ktorý skríkol jeho meno po druhý raz. "Moody! Lupin, čo tu robíte? Je Harry...?"

"Albus je s Harrym, Severus," odpovedal Lupin. "Prišli sme ti pomôcť."

Severus počúval, kým Moody rýchlo informoval o tom, čo zistili o Olandovi Childermassovi, tiež známom ako Albert Rangoon. Tak silno zatínal zuby, až ho rozbolela hlava.

"Sériový vrah," zavrčal Severus nakoniec. "Echo je vo vnútri," ukázal ostro, "so sériovým vrahom?"

"Je v pasci, Snape," uškrnul sa Moody. Nebol to príjemný výraz na jeho zjazvenej tvári. "Môžeme tu len sedieť..."

"Kým on ju mučí!" Severus mal pokrk tých poondiatych zábran. Posunul sa niekoľko stôp ďalej od vchodu, odstúpil a bez použitia prútika zasiahol špinu a kamene silnou Vybuchujúcou kliatbou, ktorá vybúrala obrovskú dieru rovno do jaskyne.

Moody šťavnato nadával, keď sa vyhýbal letiacim troskám. Remus skríkol na nahnevaného čarodejníka. "Severus!" Vedel, že sa ten muž na neho môže naštvať, ale emócie potláčali jeho zmysly. Remus schmatol Severusa za ruku s prútikom a tmavovlasý čarodejník sa pokúsil trhnutím si ju vyslobodiť.

"Si silnejší, než vyzeráš," Severus zazrel na vlkolaka prižmúrenými očami. "Teraz daj dolu tú ruku z môjho ramena."

Remus ho nepustil. "Uvedomuješ si, Severus, že si práve Childermassovi ohlásil svoju prítomnosť. A tiež keby bola slečna Prosperová na druhej strane tej steny, bol by si ju zabil." Pri ďalšom Severusovom trhnutí ho Remus pustil.

Severus naštvane hľadel do temnej hĺbky v diere, ktorú vybúral a snažil sa potlačiť emócie, ktoré mu unikli. Kútikom oka videl Moodyho charakteristické ostré mávanie prútikom. Dovolil si, aby to odviedlo jeho pozornosť, čo mu dalo príležitosť ktorú potreboval, aby dostal svoj hnev pod kontrolu.

"Čo robíte, Moody?" opýtal sa Severus. "Práve som sa dostal cez tri vrstvy zábran a vy ich znovu staviate?"

"Nie tak celkom, chlapče," zachechtal sa Moody a predniesol ďalšiu komplikovanú frázu v latinčine. "Trik, ktorý som sa naučil od môjho starého učiteľa. Nemôžem ho používať veľmi často, lebo väčšinou je veľa ciest na únik, ale tento darebák sa zavrel v jaskyni. Pochybujem, že má inú cestu von."

"Môže sa odmiestniť," poukázal Remus.

"Tomu práve zabraňujem. Tak nejak. Môže sa pokúsiť odmiestniť, ale mohol by skončiť roztrúsený po celom svete." Znovu sa zasmial, trochu šialene. Remus a Severus sa ostražito pozreli jeden na druhého. "Do jaskyne, chlapci, aby som to mohol dokončiť." Moody zaviedol dvoch mladších čarodejníkov cez dieru, ktorú Severus vybúral a potom predniesol ďalšiu komplikovanú ochrannú frázu. Vzniklo nechutné trblietanie, ktoré iskrilo zlatou farbou a po chvíli zmizlo. "Nehýbte sa," upozornil ex-auror. Zlaté iskrenie zrazu vyzeralo, ako keby vybuchlo z ochrán, ktoré Moody vyčaroval a rýchlo sa šírilo ako tisíce mravcov po stenách, strope a podlahe jaskyne. Ako pretrvávajúci vnem na sietnici ešte chvíľu blikalo a potom zostali v tme.

"Lumos," povedal Remus, vyčaroval slabé svetlo na ich skupinu.

"Čo ste urobili, Moody?" požadoval Severus.

"Obrátil som jeho zábrany, ale pridal som jednu vlastnú. Predstav si to ako rybársku sieť. Ale nie je spoľahlivá. Pri najlepšom mu podrazí nohy. Len sa nepokúšaj použiť ďalšiu Vybuchujúcu kliatbu. Mohla by nás vyhodiť do vzduchu."

"Úžasné," zavrčal Severus jedovato. Hrozný výkrik vytrhol čarodejníkov z ďalšieho rozhovoru a bežali smerom k utrpeniu.

Explózia Vybuchujúcej kliatby Severusa Snapa zrazila Olanda Childermassa z nôh. Spadol na ostrý kus kameňa, trčiaceho z nerovnej podlahy jaskyne a odkotúťal sa príliš blízko k Echo. Ruky mala stále zviazané a oslabené stratou krvi, ale aj tak nazbierala dosť síl, aby svoje zviazané ruky zodvihla nad Olandovu hlavu. Nanešťastie sa uhol úderu, ale ten tvrdo dopadol na jeho krk. Uzol na lane zasiahol jeho citlivý nerv a spôsobil mu väčšiu dezorientáciu a žlč mu vystúpila do krku.

Oland vykopol nohou obutou v čižme. Usmial sa, keď počul zvuk lámajúcej sa kosti.

"Vzdaj... sa, Oland," vydýchla Echo. Slzy sa jej liali z očí. Nebola si istá, čo sa zlomilo. Bola to len ďalšia bolesť, ktorá sa pridala k tej, ktorá v nej už pulzovala. "Oni vedia... že si tu."

"Všetko sa musí skončiť, drahá Echo. Ale nikdy som si nemyslel, že to budeš ty, kto ma podrazí." Postavil sa na nohy. "Crucio!" Obchádzal okolo zvíjajúcej sa ženy a potom ukončil kliatbu. "S tebou som zostal dlhšie, než zo všetkými ostatnými, žena. Vedela si to?" Dotkol sa jej ramena koncom prútika. "Nebola si naozaj pekná... stále nie si, ale vieš, čo si mala?"

Oland podišiel bližšie a zabodol prútik Echo pod bradu. "Vieš. To?" Trasúc sa od bolesti, od zimy a od vlhkosti Echo pevne pokrútila hlavou. Skrčila sa, keď sa usmial. Oči mu žiarili, keď sa nahol ešte bližšie. "Ty si bola jediná, Echo, moja žena, ktorá ma skutočne milovala. Chcel som si ťa nechať. Preto som sa rozhodol pre Ceremóniu puta. Pamätám si každý pohľad, ktorý si mi venovala... každý bozk." Olandov hlas prišiel na hranu, ktorá bola ostrá od bolesti. "Vieš vôbec, ako veľmi to bolelo... stále bolí... že som musel zlomiť naše prekliate puto?" Kričal jej do tváre. "Prinútila si ma, zaľúbiť sa do teba!"

Oland mávol nad Echo prútikom s ďalšou Rezacou kliatbou a ona vykríkla. "Nebolelo ťa to, však?" Teraz na ňu vrhol Cruciatus.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Remus a Severus použili kúzlo naraz. Oland odletel dozadu. Remus zachytil prútik odzbrojeného čarodejníka, ale Severus vyrazil vpred, stále vrhal kúzla.

Olandova pekná tvár bola teraz len samá strašná hrča, jeho vnútornosti sa búrili pod vplyvom Zvracanie vyvolávajúceho kúzla, ktoré mu dvíhalo žalúdok a Severusovo posledné kúzlo bolo jeho vlastné Rezacie kúzlo, Sectumsempra. Majster elixírov rezal kruto, vylieval si hnev, ale jeho mierenie bolo presné. Nech boli tie strašné rany akokoľvek devastujúce, spôsobia len pozvoľnú stratu krvi, nie okamžitú smrť.

"Si pripravený zomrieť, Childermass!" vyprskol Severus. Neuvedomil si auru iskrivej červenej mágie, ktorá obklopila jeho a Echo.

Remus chcel zasiahnuť, ale Moody chytil mladšieho muža za rukáv. Jeho chrapľavý hlas zasyčal: "On má právo, chlapče."

Remus sa vydesene pozrel na starého bojovníka: "To je vražda!"

Moodyho zdravé oko temne zazeralo: "Nie po tom, čo ten špinavec urobil. Toto je Stará mágia, chlapče, tak nezasahuj." Pritiahol Remusa bližšie. "Môžeš to vidieť, chlapče. Uplatnil si právo."

Remus sa znovu otočil, aby si prezrel Severusa Snapa. Tmavovlasý čarodejník stál pripravený udeliť ranu z milosti. Jeho prútik mieril na padlého čarodejníka. Magická žiara sa stlmila na jemné osvetlenie, ktoré žiarilo okolo oboch, čarodejnice aj nahnevaného Majstra elixírov.

Severus nemohol počuť Lupina ani Moodyho, ale vedel, čo sa stalo. Uplatnil si nárok na Echo, ako jej Protektor. Nevyhlásil to nahlas, ale Stará mágia to v ňom zaznamenala a teraz z neho vyžarovala ako signálny oheň. Nemal problém ukončiť život tejto zlej príšery, ale nechcel to urobiť pred Echo.

Držiac prútik namierený na tú špinu pred sebou, otočil sa len kúsok, aby videl Lupina prechádzať k Echo. Žiarlivosť, podporená Starou mágiou, ktorá prúdila cez neho, ho takmer prinútila obrátiť prútik proti Lupinovi. Potlačil ten pocit, kontroloval ho. Vedel, že Lupin ju chce len ošetriť.

Echo videla Lupina prichádzať ku nej a odtiahla sa. "Nie. Vy nie," vydýchla a posunula sa toľko, koľko mohla, aby videla Severusa. Pozeral sa na ňu a v jeho očiach, tak tmavých a hlbokých, mohla vidieť jeho obavy a otázku.

"Se...Sev...rus. O-on povedal... boli-boli ďalšie. Čo...?" stálo to všetku jej silu, aby sa to opýtala a spadla dozadu, Lupin ju zachytil.

Ale bol to Moody, kto odpovedal na jej otázku a nešetril podrobnosťami. Potom upozornil: "Stará mágia má prednosť pred čarodejníckym právom. Snape nepôjde do Azkabanu, ale musíte si byť istá. Snape má právo, ale Stará mágia či nie, Rangoonova budúcnosť je aj tak krátka."

Echo sa odtiahla od Lupina a natiahla svoje zviazané zápästia k Severusovi. Pokrútila hlavou.

Severus sa nepozrel späť na Olanda Childermassa, ktorý sa ochabnuto zviezol na podlahu jaskyne. Prešiel ku Echo a rozviazal jej ruky. Potom zodvihol čarodejnicu do náručia.

"Moody? Vaše zábrany?" opýtal sa Severus ostro.

Ozvalo sa prasknutie, ako keby im praskli bubienky pri vysokej nadmorskej výške. "Je bezpečné odmiestniť sa, Snape." Moody švihol prútikom k Childermassovi. "Stupefy!" Starý ex-Auror sa uškrnul na znehybneného Olanda Childermassa. Nebol to pekný úškrn.


	22. Uzdravenie Echo

Kapitola 22 – Uzdravenie Echo

"Ocko?" Albus chytil Harryho za plecia, keď sa Severus primiestnil pred zadnú bránu.

"Harry, urobil by si nám všetkým čaj?" opýtal sa Albus jemne.

"Nie! Ja chcem vedieť, čo sa deje!"

"Čaj, Harry," hlas jeho dedka bol ostrý. "Teraz."

Nahnevaný a ustarostený Harry bežal do kuchyne a začal pripravovať čaj muklovským spôsobom. Jeho jediný prejav vzdoru bolo búchanie lyžičkami, plechovkou s čajom a čajovou kanvicou na pulte.

Albus vyšiel von zadnými dverami, aby videl, či môže pomôcť. Vnútorne bol zhrozený tým, ako vyzerá Echo. "Sú Remus a Alastor v poriadku?"

Severus krátko prikývol. "Budem potrebovať tvoju pomoc, Albus."

Albus sa natiahol po žene v bezvedomí, ale Severus sa prudko odtiahol a varovne zavrčal. Potom si starší čarodejník všimol slabú žiaru Starej mágie, obklopujúcu čarodejníka a čarodejnicu. "Severus, ona potrebuje tvoje elixíry. Dovoľ mi zobrať ju a začnem jej lieči rany."

Severus ešte sekundu zaváhal, potom jemne podal Echo do rúk jeho učiteľa. Hlava jej čudne ovisla dozadu a on ju zachytil a opatrne umiestnil jej líce na Dumbledorovo rameno. Potom otvoril zadné dvere, vpustil ich dnu a odišiel do svojho laboratória.

Predtým ako vstúpil do krátkej chodby, Severus chcel prejsť okolo kuchyne, keď si všimol, že jeho syn pripravuje čaj. Jeho ostrý sluch začul potlačené zafňukanie. Vošiel do kuchyne, zobral plechovku s čajom Harrymu z ruky a zodvihol svoje dieťa. Privinul si Harryho k hrudi a pobozkal ho na líce.

"Je to v poriadku. Všetci budú v poriadku." Chvíľu svojho syna tľapkal po chrbte a potom odstúpil. "Potrebujem, aby si bol statočný pre Echo. Môžeš to pre mňa urobiť?"

Harry prikývol: "Môžem, ocko. Ešte stále potrebuješ čaj?"

"Čaj by bol perfektný, môj statočný chlapec. Budeme potrebovať dosť aj pre pána Moodyho a pre pána Lupina, ale možno prídu trochu neskôr."

Severus si bol istý, že jeho syn je v poriadku, keď sa uľavene usmial. Položil Harryho dolu, zľahka sa dotkol jeho líca chrbtom svojej ruky, a potom odišiel rovno do svojho laboratória.

Albus odniesol Echo, očarovanú nadľahčujúcim kúzlom, do jej izby a jemne ju položil do postele. Jeho prvé kúzlo bolo Diagnostické kúzlo, ktoré ho informovalo o zraneniach mladej čarodejnice a oznámilo mu, či netrpí pretrvávajúcimi kliatbami, ktoré by mohli zabrániť tomu, aby ju vyliečil. Úľavne si vydýchol, keď kúzlo nič také nepotvrdilo. Ale Echo mala niekoľko vážnych zranení, ktoré budú vyžadovať jeho aj Severusove zručnosti, aby ju vyliečili.

Jej zranenia boli dve zlomené kosti, tucty rezných rán na rukách, nohách, chrbte a na bruchu. Potom mala značnú modrinu na tvári a škaredo rozťatú peru.

Začal liečiť rezné rany použitím kúzla na spomalenie krvácania.

_Stará mágia_, pomyslel si Severus, keď vyberal z poličiek elixíry a maste, ktoré bude potrebovať pre Echo. _Ako som vyvolal Starú mágiu?_

_Moody povedal, že som si uplatnil právo._

_**Mal si mu oddeliť hlavu od tela,**_ vyprskla jeho temnejšia stránka.

_Áno, viem, že som mal, ale nemohol som. A Echo ma požiadala, aby som to neurobil._

_Odmietla Lupinovu pomoc._

Severusove pery sa samoľúbo usmiali. Echo si žiadala jeho.

_Echo chcela MŇA._

Pozrel sa dolu na elixíry, ktoré držal, chvíľu hľadel na červené iskry, ktoré ho obklopovali ako aura. Bledlo to, ale stále to bolo zaujímavé.

"Ja ju cítim," zašepkal. Severus zistil, že Stará mágia ho nejako spojila s Echo. Nebolo to telepatické, ale len cítenie, pocit; ako parfém, ktorý sa príjemne vznáša vo vzduchu, keď žena opustí miestnosť. Echo mala bolesti, ale bol tam silný pocit v aure Starej mágie, ktorý mu umožnil vedieť, že sa cíti v bezpečí.

Z poličky vybral ešte jeden elixír a opustil laboratórium.

"Našťastie, so šesťročným magnetom na problémy pod mojou ochranou, som dobre zásobený najrôznejšími elixírmi," povedal Severus, keď vošiel do spálne a položil fľašky, ampulky a nádobky na nočný stolík. Severus si všimol, že Albus očistil Echo, odstránil jej roztrhané oblečenie a obliekol jej čistý biely župan.

"Vždy je rozumné, byť obozretný, môj chlapče. Mohol by si začať s Krv doplňujúcim elixírom? Pre začiatok štyri dávky. Potom, prosím, venuj pozornosť tejto rane." Albus ukázal na reznú ranu, ktorá začínala Echo na kľúčnej kosti a zmizla pod zatvoreným predkom jej županu.

"Merlinove zuby, Albus! Nemal si ňou začať ty?"

"Tvoja ruka je oveľa stabilnejšia, než moja, Severus. Myslel som si, že by si chcel minimalizovať zjazvenie."

Severus dostal Krv doplňujúci elixír pomocou kúzla Echo priamo do žalúdka a potom opatrne prezrel ranu. Otvoril župan, robil čo mohol, aby zachoval zdržanlivosť mladej ženy, aj keď bola v bezvedomí.

Bola to škaredá rana, ktorá začínala na kľúčnej kosti a prechádzala šikmo až ku pupku. Keď Severus opatrne zacelil ranu, poznamenal si, že musí uvariť Masť na redukciu jaziev, hneď keď bude môcť.

Po niekoľkých minútach liečenia mladej čarodejnice Albus poznamenal: "Bolo to Právo Protektora, ktoré vyvolalo Starú mágiu."

Mladší čarodejník dokončil liečenie narazeného rebra a pozrel sa dolu na teraz už veľmi bledé červené osvetlenie, ktoré sa miešalo s aurou okolo Echo zakaždým, keď sa k nej priblížil.

"Zdá sa, že áno. Vo chvíli, keď sa to stalo, vedel som, že keby som chcel, mohol by som zabiť Childermassa bez viny či strachu z Azkabanu."

"Wizengamot stále uznáva, že Stará mágia má prednosť pred terajším právom. Zobral si mu život?" opýtal sa Albus čudne konverzačným tónom.

"Echo ma požiadala, aby som to nerobil," povedal plocho.

"Súcitná žena, naša Echo."

Severus prudko zodvihol hlavu a neveriaco hľadel na svojho učiteľa. "Súcitná?"

Albus zodvihol ruky a v očiach sa mu jemne iskrilo. "Nie s tým zločincom Childermassom, môj chlapče. Taký ako on si nezaslúžia žiaden súcit," zamračil sa. "Nie, Severus, hovoril som o súcite, ktorý má Echo pre tvoju dušu."

Kým Severus zvažoval, čo povedal starší čarodejník, Albus použil ďalšie Diagnostické kúzlo. Mladší čarodejník sa pozeral na runové symboly, ktoré opisovali stav mladej čarodejnice a neprítomne prehovoril: "Budem jej musieť uvariť Elixír na úľavu od Cruciata. Už niekoľko mesiacov ho nemám po ruke."

Severus pritiahol Echo prikrývky vyššie. Ľahko vzdychol, odhrnul jej z tváre niekoľko tmavých kučier a prstami jej prešiel po líci. Keď sa jej jeho prsty dotkli, objavila sa slabá červená žiara iskrivej aury.

"Stará mágia," zašepkal Albus. "Minerva je moja najdrahšia, ale ani mne sa nikdy nepodarilo takto pre ňu zaiskriť." Hlas starého čarodejníka prezrádzal nádych žiarlivosti, ale väčšinou túžbu.

"Nebol si iba Minervinym Protektorom, ale aj mojim, celého Rádu... môjho syna," Severus chytil Albusovo predlaktie. "Ale stále tomu nerozumiem. Čo som urobil, Albus?"

"Nemám pre teba odpoveď, môj chlapče. Moje chápanie Starej mágie je chabé, pri najlepšom. Krátko som ju študoval, počas vzostupu Grindelwalda, s myšlienkou, že by mi mohla pomôcť v boji proti nemu. Ale bolo to na nič. Stará mágia je vrtkavá, pri najlepšom. Čo viem je, že je veľmi často ovládaná silnými emóciami." Severus trochu zbledol. Albus sa usmial. "To je jednoduché vysvetlenie, Severus. Je to oveľa komplikovanejšie, než len city a ich sila alebo slabosť. Je to..."

"Tak hlboké, ako duša," zamrmlal Severus. Hladil Echo prsty jej pravej ruky, ktoré v spánku zovrela.

Líca mladšieho muža trochu zružoveli, keď zistil, čo povedal a bol si tou myšlienkou istý. Postavil sa a pozrel sa na Albusa.

"Myslím, že je bezpečné zobudiť ju z Kúzla spánku," vyhlásil.

"To áno. Čas nechať jej telo urobiť, čo potrebuje." Mávol prútikom a povedal: "Ennervate."

Echo zažmurkala a pokúsila sa vstať. Necítila bolesť, ale bola dezorientovaná. "Severus?" Jej hlboký modrý pohľad sa zameral na neho. "Neurobil si...?" nevyslovená otázka visela vo vzduchu.

"Požiadala si ma, aby som to neurobil, Echo. Alastor Moody, Albusov priateľ, odviedol Childermassa na Ministerstvo." Jemné postrčenie od Albusa prinútilo Severusa, sadnúť si na kraj postele, vedľa rozrušenej čarodejnice.

Echo zovrela jeho prsty vo svojich rukách. "On zranil... zabil iné, ale povedal... pre Merlina! Severus, myslím, že on ma nejako naozaj miloval." Myšlienka na to a na dva roky, ktoré strávila s nepríčetným čarodejníkom, spôsobila, že jej pevne zovrelo žalúdok. Skôr, než stihla vyvrátiť obsah jej znepokojeného žalúdka, mala pri perách Elixír proti zvracaniu. Bez váhania ho vypila a spadla na vankúše.

"Tá Ceremónia puta, ktorá bola súčasťou vášho sobáša, by nemohla byť vykonaná, keby ťa neľúbil," Severus sa snažil ako len vedel, aby udržal znechutenie mimo svojho hlasu. "Kedy sa to zmenilo?"

"Takmer rok po svadbe. Oland chcel dieťa. Bol... zúfalo po ňom túžil. Nemala som námietky... nebol dôvod namietať."

Echo hľadela na Severusa, ale teraz sa odvrátila, zahanbená. Severus ukazovákom zodvihol jej bradu a prinutil ju, aby mu pohľad vrátila. "Čo sa stalo?"

Zodvihla dva prsty. "Dvakrát. Oba razy som potratila." Utrela si slzy, ktoré ju pálili v očiach. "Chcela som navštíviť Liečiteľa, ale Oland to nechcel dovoliť. Vtedy sa naše manželstvo začalo rúcať. On... tie kúzla, aby si ma podriadil... Chcela som..." Slzy jej tiekli po lícach, ale Echo si ich neuvedomovala, jej pohľad bol teraz niekde medzi Severusom a jej spálňou.

"Začala som strácať dni aj noci. Nemohla som viac vychádzať z domu. Snívala som..." striasla sa. "Tak strašné veci... ale boli to sny, alebo nočné mory, však?" Pokrútila hlavou a ostro sa vrátila do prítomnosti. Hnev prešiel jej tvárou. "Neboli to sny."

Severus podal Echo čistú vreckovku a ona si osušila slzy. Po niekoľkých dlhých minútach chcela vedieť: "Dostane Dementorov bozk?"

Vážne prikývol. "V našom svete len zriedka vidieť niekoho, ako je on, Echo. Sériový vrah. Keď si bude Wizengamot istý jeho identitou a jeho zločinmi, dostane Bozk okamžite. Nestrávi čas v Azkabane."

"Chcel ti ublížiť," povedala ticho.

"Mne? Prečo?"

"Z nejakého dôvodu su myslel, že Harry je náš syn. V jeho mysli si myslel, že naše manželstvo bol podvod a že som mala aféru s tebou. Obvinil ma, že som zabila deti, ktoré som potratila a povedal mi, že ti nechá Harryho telo, aby si ho mohol pochovať." Prinútila sa posadiť sa rovno a cítila napnutie v dlhej jazve. Zvraštila tvár kvôli narazeným rebrám, ale ignorovala to a chytila Severusovu ruku do svojich. "Urobila som, čo som mohla, aby som ho udržala preč od Harryho. Prosím, povedz mi, že je Harry v poriadku?"

Severus jemne chytil jej líce. "Bojí sa o teba, ale je v poriadku. Albus a Lupin sú s ním v obývačke."

"Mohla by som ho vidieť, než pôjdem znovu spať?" opýtala sa, hlas mala stiahnutý úzkosťou. "Chcem si byť istá, že je v poriadku."

Harry vyskočil z otcovho kresla hneď, keď videl svojho dedka vstúpiť do obývačky. Albus objal malého chlapca, pohladil ho po jeho rovných tmavých vlasoch.

"Bude Echo okej, dedko?"

Albus pustil chlapca a s rukou na jeho pleci ho odviedol ku gauču. Posadil sa a Harry sa privinul k nemu a začal mu jemne prstami prečesávať dlhú, šedivú bradu pretkanú gaštanovými pramienkami.

"Tvoj otec a ja sme vyliečili Echo, takže teraz musí iba odpočívať," Albus uistil svojho vnuka.

"Čo sa stalo? Prečo bola zranená? Ublížil jej niekto?" V Harryho hlase bola ostrá hrana hnevu.

"Echo uniesol a zranil jej ex-manžel," Albus prehovoril opatrne. Harryho zelené oči sa šokovane rozšírili.

"Prečo?" zašepkalo dieťa. "Veď ona je taká milá."

"Oland Childermass je veľmi zlý čarodejník, dieťa moje. Zranil aj iné čarodejnice. Nikto z nás naozaj nechápe, prečo to urobil. Na čom záleží je, že on bude náležite potrestaný a naša Echo je teraz v bezpečí s nami, kam patrí."

Harry si uľavene vydýchol a oprel si hlavu o Albusovu hruď. Echo bola v bezpečí. Nechcel ju nikdy stratiť a bol si istý, že ani jeho otec nechcel Echo nikdy stratiť.

"Harry? Nespíš?" Zdalo sa, že hlas jeho otca prichádza z diaľky, ale len chvíľu. Musel zadriemať na kolenách svojmu dedkovi.

Zodvihol hlavu a ospalo zažmurkal, Harry sa usmial na svojho otca. "Dedko povedal, že Echo bude v poriadku, lebo teraz je s nami v bezpečí."

"To je, môj synček," povedal Severus jemne. "Echo by ťa na chvíľu chcela vidieť, predtým než pôjde spať."

Harry vzrušene vyskočil, ale Severus ho zachytil. "Musíš byť pokojný, synu."

"Okej. Budem pokojný, oci."

Severus odviedol svojho syna do izby k Echo, kde čiastočne sedela, podopretá vankúšmi. Žiarivo sa na Harryho usmiala a otvorila náruč. Chcel vyskočiť, keď ho jeho otec upozornil, aby bol opatrný. Harry sa opatrne vyšplhal vedľa Echo a jemne ju objal.

"Tak rada ťa vidím, Harry," vydýchla mu do vlasov a pobozkala ho na čelo.

"Cítiš sa lepšie, Echo?"

"Oveľa lepšie. Nebál si sa veľmi, alebo áno?"

Harry najprv pokrútil hlavou, potom prikývol. "Bál som sa o všetkých, ale bol som naozaj šťastný, keď ťa ocko priniesol domov. Vyzerala si strašne, ale teraz už vyzeráš oveľa lepšie. Ty a ocko ste aj žiarili!"

"My sme... žiarili?" Echo sa rýchlo pozrela na Severusa, ktorý nenápadne pokrútil hlavou. Potom ústami naznačil slovo, 'neskôr'.

"Hej, žiarili. Bolo to naozaj krásne. Myslím si, že to bol nejaký štít, aby vám už žiadna zlá mágia neublížila. Mágia môjho ocka je naozaj mocná, vieš," vysvetlil Harry.

"Tvoj otec je veľmi výnimočný muž. Zachránil mi život."

Harry ju objal a potom sa ponad plece pozrel na Severusa. Starší Snape nevidel v tých zelených očiach jeho syna iba lásku, ale aj úctu, obdiv a rešpekt.

"...ubľabotaný blbec."

Keď Severus a Harry vstúpili do obývačky, zachytili už iba koniec toho, čo Alastor Moody hovoril Remusovi a Albusovi.

"Dúfam, že je to Childermass, koho opisujete, Moody," povedal Severus napäto.

"Hej! V tej chvíli, keď bola potvrdená jeho identita, Kingsley a ja sme toho šialenca odviedli do Azkabanu. Kričal poondiate..."

Severus rukami zakryl Harrymu uši. "Rozprávajte slušne, Moody!" vyprskol Severus. "Môj syn nepotrebuje pridávať k jeho nočným morám ďalšie." Harry sa vyšmykol z rúk jeho otca. S rukou na jeho chrbte ho Severus odviedol k jeho dedkovi. Harry si sadol vedľa staršieho čarodejníka.

Harry mohol jasne cítiť napätie vo vzduchu a nechcel byť pri ňom. "Oci, som hladný. Môžem si spraviť sendvič?"

"Choď, Harry." Severus sledoval svojho syna bežať do kuchyne. Skôr, než to stihol urobiť, Moody použil Umlčiavacie kúzlo okolo nich troch.

"Childermass dostal Bozk tak rýchlo?" opýtal sa Remus.

"Okamžite, ale nebol rýchly," odfrkol si Moody. "Ten mal veľmi temnú dušu a bolo treba troch Dementorov, aby ju zničili."

Moodyho viditeľná škodoradosť znechutila Severusa a zaškľabil sa. Moody zazrel na Majstra elixírov. "Myslíš si, že mal dostať milosť Vraždiacej kliatby, Snape?"

"Zdá sa mi nechutné, oslavovať smrť," povedal ľadovo.

"Predpokladám, že si teda oplakával svojho Pána, keď bol odstránený, Snape?"

"Alastor!" karhal ho Albus ostro. "Tvoje pretrvávajúce nepriateľstvo k môjmu synovi už zašlo priďaleko!"

"Tvojmu synovi?" prskal Moody. Ostro sa zamračil na Majstra elixírov, ktorý dovolil, aby starý bojovník videl tieň jeho samoľúbeho úsmevu.

"Povedal som ti mnohokrát, že nie len že Severusovi dôverujem vlastným životom a životmi všetkých detí na Rokforte, ale ľúbim ho, ako by som ľúbil svojho vlastného syna. Pokračovanie tohto jeho neodôvodného podozrievania a podpichovania uráža mňa, rovnako ako Severusa. Kvôli nášmu priateľstvu, Alastor, očakávam, že s tým prestaneš."

Severus bol namyslený pri Albusovej pôvodnej obrane, ale vyhrážať sa, že ukončí také dlhotrvajúce priateľstvo kvôli nemu, ho hlboko zasiahlo; zahrialo ho to na duši.

"Ďakujem, Albus," povedal Severus jemne, tak aby ho počul iba riaditeľ. "Moody, ak si želáte zostať na večeru, ste vítaný." Keď sa otočil ku kuchyni, šokovaný pohľad na tvári Divookého bol na nezaplatenie.


	23. Následky

Kapitola 23 – Následky

Zranenia Echo boli zahojené, ale Severus bol stále znepokojený kvôli mladej žene. Dvakrát počas tohto popoludnia bol vyrušený od varenia vďaka Echiným výkrikom z nočných môr, ktoré ju zobudili. Prvýkrát kričala kvôli Harrymu.

Harry údajne pracoval na svojich ranných hodinách, ale začal sa nudiť a tak čítal Rikki-Tikki- tavího Hectorovi. Rozbehol sa, či ho Echo potrebovala a bol pristihnutý nepripravený, keď plakala, vtiahla ho do pomerne tesného objatia. Snažil sa uvoľniť a potom zakričal na svojho otca.

Severus sa potom snažil hovoriť s Echo, ale ona sa len od neho odvrátila. Nechal jej potom fľaštičku Elixíru na bezsenný spánok, ale odmietla si ho vziať, čo vyústilo do druhej nočnej mory, z ktorej kričala na Severusa.

Vydržal bolestivé pevné objatie a potom sa sám jemne uvoľnil. „Prečo nechceš Elixír na bezsenný spánok, Echo?"

„Hlúposť?" usmiala sa mdlo.

„Takže to sa ti zdalo," povedal s pochmúrnym úsmevom, pozrel na ňu zúženým pohľadom. „Čo sa deje?"

„Ty si vždy tak vnímavý?" spýtala sa trochu ostro.

„Kde sa to týka teba boli v tomto ohľade moje zmysly trochu nabrúsené." Severus ju vzal za ruku. Bola oveľa bledšia, ale červená iskra prastarej mágie, ktorá bola vyvolaná, stále pulzovala, keď sa jej dotkol.

„Harry povedal, že som žiarila," študovala zvedavo žiaru a bola fascinovaná, ako pulzovala podla tlkotu jej srdca.

„Obaja sme to urobili. Nejako..." odmlčal sa, neistý, ako vysvetliť niečo, čo bolo pre neho rovnako tajomné ako pre Echo. Echo ho neprerušila, ale trpezlivo čakala. „Prastará mágia. Zdá sa, že... keď som sa vydal na tvoju záchranu, sám som sa formálne vyhlásil za tvojho ochrancu. Zdá sa, že sme prepojení. Som schopný vnímať tvoju prítomnosť.

„To znie trápne, Severus," podotkla Echo.

„Vôbec nie," tvrdil vážne. „Som opatrný s týmto spojením. Nie že by som proti nemu mal námietky, ale neviem o tejto veci nič a pretože neviem, ako dlho to môže trvať, nie som rád, že môžeš byť..."

Prerušila ho so sklamaním, „Pripojená k tebe?"

„Nedobrovoľne," prerušil ju. Ak chce byť úprimný, prepojenie na Echo nebola taká nepríjemná myšlienka. Avšak potom, čo bol proti svojej vôli k niečomu pripojený kúzlom, čo malo veľmi nežiadúci vplyv na jeho život (Voldemort), bolo raz za čas súčasťou jeho nočných môr.

Echo zovrela pevne jeho ruku, aby zdôraznila iskru mágie. „Nemala som na výber, Severus, ale či si si to uvedomil alebo nie, cítala som s tebou spojenie kvôli nášmu prvému bozku. To je Majster Snape omnoho silnejšie ako to... sporné... Staré kúzlo." Oči jej žiarili a usmiala sa.

„Verím, že na tom môže niečo byť, slečna Prosper." V Severusových očiach bol zreteľný záblesk radosti a mierne zvlnenie na jednej strane úst.

„Povieš mi, čo sa stalo s Olandom?" spýtala sa opatrne.

„Si si istý, že chceš teraz o tom vedieť?" spýtal sa šibalsky, pocit z Echiinej blízkosti zmizol, keď stiahla svoju ruku z jeho.

„Drží sa ma v mojich nočných morách, Severus. Musím vedieť, že už sa ma nemôže dotýkať." Echo pozrela na Elixír na bezsenný spánok. „Naozaj nerada by som si zobrala toto."

Severus zaváhal, ale odpovedal: „Jeho identita bola potvrdená takmer okamžite. Bol zobraný do Azkabanu, aby dostal bozk od Dementora."

„Trpel?" spýtala sa ostro.

Temne sa zamračil. „Každý, kto sa priblíži k Dementorovi trpí, Echo. Naozaj chceš poznať podrobnosti o jeho smrti? Raz si ho milovala."

Aj keď bolo pokarhanie nežné. Echo mala pocit, ako keby jej bol dal facku. Odtiahla sa a postavila sa z postele, stála na druhej strane ako fúria, jej hnev a úzkosť sa zračia na jej hladkej tvári. „To čo som raz milovala na tom... zvierati, už dávno vymazal môj posledný rok manželstva s ním!" žmurkla a slzy jej tiekli po tvári. „Nechcela som ísť do mora, pretože moje srdce bolo zlomené. Chcela som zomrieť, pretože potom by som nemusela mysleť na veci, na ktoré som si potom spomenula, čo mi urobil a na veci, ktoré ma prenasledujú v mojich snoch, na ktoré som si nikdy nemohla spomenúť!"

S pocitom izolovanosti po tejto spovedi sa Echo posadila na postel a pokúsila sa presunúť bližšie k Severusovi. Cítila z neho cit, aj keď bol iba pár centimetrov od nej, ktorý bol ako šepot. _Rozumie, _cítila jeho myšlienky. Potom vkĺzla do jeho náručia a položila si tvár na jeho hruď. Stály tlkot jeho srdca bol upokojujúci. „Prosím, odpusť mi, ale nemôžem si pomôcť, že si želám, že má strach... že trpel aspoň polovicu z toho, čo urobil mne. Čím museli prejsť tie ostatné ženy."

Severus jednou rukou ochranársky objal Echo, zatiaľ čo druhou rukou opatrne uchopil jej hlavu. Pozeral sa z okna, keď vážne prehovoril, „Moody nám hovoril, že Oland bojoval a kričal, keď sa dostal na ostrov Azkaban. Bojoval s pútajúcim kúzlom, ale nebol schopný rozbiť ho. V okamihu, keď prišiel na dohľad dementorov stíchol. Ak si v prítomnosti Dementorov, je to ako by si stála vo vodopáde z ľadu. Čokoľvek, čo ti v živote prinieslo radosť sa roztrhlo preč, takže môžeš zažiť svoje hriechy... z pohľadu tých, ktorým si ublížila. Dementorov bozk znamená smrť, ale je to bolestivé zničenie niekoho duše. Vyzerá to, ako by si bola uväznená v nočnej more. Zriedka sa stáva, že dvaja Dementori musia zničiť obzvlášť čiernu dušu. Duša Ölanda Childermassa nakŕmila troch Dementorov.

Ramená Echo sa začali triasť a on cítil slzy presakujúce cez jeho redingot. Severus ju len pritisol k sebe a hladil ju po vlasoch a jej chrbte, keď ticho plakala. Nevedel, či plakala pre Ölanda alebo pre seba. Tak či tak, pochopil jej bolesť. Začal ju jemne hojdať, niekdy si neuvedomil, že ticho spieval uspávanku, ktorú spieval Harrymu, keď jeho nočné mory ohrozovali jeho spánok.

Severus prešiel dverami spálne, ktoré sa takmer uzavreli a bol pripravený vrátiť sa do svojho laboratória, keď sa zastavil. Pozrel sa do obývacej izby a špehoval Harryho sediaceho pri krbe vo svojom kresle.

„Harry, dokončil si teraz svoju matematiku?" spýtal sa s rukami prekríženými nedbalo na prsiach.

Harryho hlava vystrelila a snažil sa knihu dostať z dohľadu. „Tak nejako?"

Severus sa uškrnul a povzdychol si. „Ako som si myslel. Prines svoju prácu do laboratória, kde by som na teba mohol dohliadnuť."

„No tak, Hector," povzdychol si Harry rezignovane, keď pristúpil k jeho stolu.

„Daj Hectora vonku, Harry," nariadil otec cez rameno. „Nemôže byť celý deň vo vnútri."

Harry dokončil učenie a teraz pomáhal svojmu otcovi s prípravou ingrediencií na Masť na odstraňovanie jaziev. Musel vytlačiť tenké želé, ako aloe z listov juky. Nebolo to ľahké a on sa cítil, ako by robil viac neporiadku, ako dostal potrebnú zložku.

„Bolo by to oveľa jednoduchšie... keby som mal jeden z tých staromódnych valcov na umývanie vecí," zavrčal, keď trafil list, ktorý odletel náhodou mimo jeho pracovný stôl.

„Čo je to valec na umývanie vecí?" spýtal sa Severus so zmäteným úškrnom na tvári, keď sledoval, ako sa Harry snaží vytlačiť lístok, ktorý práve našiel.

„Videl som jeden vo Westerne v televízii, keď ma prichytila teta Petúnia. Myslím, že to bolo na pranie bielizne. Pani zobrala mokré oblečenie a napchala ho medzi dva valce, ktoré vytlačili vodu. Ak by si mal jeden z nich, možno také menšie na výrobu elixírov, môžeš vytlačiť Aloe gél, hnis z Buberózy a vylisovať Červoplazov." Zasmial sa sám pre seba. „Bolo by to zaujímavé mať úhľadné dlhé Červoplazy."

„Máš na mysli niečo také?" Severus švihol prútikom a pri Harryho lakti sa objavili dva malé valčeky, stolnej veľkosti s kľukou.

„Áno!" Haryy študoval malý prístroj.

„Hovorí sa mu Wringer," informoval ho Severus.

„Ako to, že ho nepoužívaš? Bolo by oveľa jednoduchšie potom používať prsty." Harry chcel použiť Wringer, ale mal pocit, že tam bol dôvod, prečo jeho otec zvolil tvrdší spôsob, ako lisoval.

„Je to prednosť. Radšej by som robil to čo som schopný rukami. Pre mňa to je miesto, kde začne kúzlo varenia," vysvetlil jednoducho Severus.

„Myslel som, že to kúzlo začína pri zhromažďovaní a zbere surovín..."

„A rastie. Mágia je tam vždy, Harry. Nie je jednoducho naštartovaná a stopnutá podľa toho, čo robíš. Cítim sa tak viac sám sebou, ako keby to boli moja mágia, ktorá je súčasťou mojich elixírov, ktoré som schopný urobiť rovnako vlatnými rukami.

Harry pozeral túžobne na Wringer, ktorý by spravil túto chaotickú prácu oveľa jednoduchšou. Potom sa otočil a sledoval, ako jeho otec alegantnými a kvalifikovanými prstami zodvihol list Aloe, šikovne ho vyzliekol z vlákna a potom držal jeden koniec listu na stole, zatiaľ čo palcom perfektne prebehol niekoľkokrát pevne dole listom, kým bolo aloe dokonale extrahované.

Odsunúc Wringer, Harry zobral nový list, odstránil vlákna ako sa sústredil na získanie Aloa šťavy. K jeho sklamani v okamihu, keď prvý kúsok slizkej šťavy presakovala z listu, odletel zo stol a ostal mu len neporiadok.

„Oci? Prosím pomôž mi."

Severus si usušil ruky a prešiel k Harryho stolu. Neporiadok zmizol a potom vytiahol nový list aloe.

„Vlákna z aloe sú ako niť, ktorá drží hubovitý materiál listu spolu. Môžeš začať tu a prechádzaj pásmi vlákien dole... najprv pomaly." Pozeral sa, ako Harry zobral list, vybral na okraji vlákna, uškrnul sa na lepkavé aloe, ktoré hrozilo, že urobí tento neporiadok znova a potom prešiel cez stopy vlákien na liste.

„Veľmi dobre. Teraz daj vlákna do slanej vody. Pamätáš si, na čo ich použiješ neskôr?"

Harry automaticky odpovedal: „Na chirurgickú zašívaciu pastu."

„Šikovný chlapec. Teraz, najprv si osuš ruky. To zabezpečí, že budeš môcť list držať lepšie." Harry schmatol neďalekú pracovnú handričku a očistil si ňo svoje ruky. „Uchop úzku špičku medzi palcom a ukazovákom. Vzhľadom k tomu, že tvoje ruky sú malé, použi okraj päste... to je to, dieťa. Stlačiť a potom záber..." Harryho päsť sa pomaly a opatrne kĺzala po celej dĺžke listu a aloe sa na konci úhľadne spojilo. „Perfektné. Stačí zozbierať šťavu a skús iný list."

Severus sledoval, ako jeho syn zhromažďuje šťavu z prvého listu a umiestni ju do čakajúcej oranžovej misy. Vzhľadom k tomu, že Harry nemohol čarovať, upratal rýchlo pracovný stôl handričkou. Vzal si nový list, vyvliekol vlákna z okrajov a potom si usušil ruky pred vylisovaním dokonalej, jasnej, rôsolovitej šťavy.

Harry sa jasne usmial po jeho komplimente.

„Ako by sa ti páčilo pátrať po kvete Melanctonu so mnou?"

„Naozaj?" Harry sa nad tým potešene usmial, keď sa spýtal. „Kedy by sme išli?"

„Kvetina začne kvitnúť prvého augusta, takže hneď po tvojich narodeninách."

„Hurá! Vďaka, oci. To bude sranda!"

„Dobre. To je vyriešené. A teraz začneme ten elixír. Budem mocť dať Echo ďalší elixír v priebehu niekoľkých minút a nepochybne bude mať do tej doby hlad na večeru."

„Ja budem mať hlad, tiež!" potvrdil Harry.

Po večeri Severus priniesol do Echiinej izby elixír, pastu a niečo navyše, na čom pracoval popoludní. Zaklopal zľahka na dvere a ona ich otvorila vo chvíli, keď si uväzovala pás na župane.

Echo vyzerala krehko, akoby sa mohla zlomiť, ak by sa zľakla. Počas večere bola ticho, prehovorila len vtedy, ak jej niekto položil otázku. Posadila sa na stoličku, ktorá bola pri krbe.

„Čo robí ten Elixír proti kliatbe Cruciatus?" spýtala sa zaujato aj napriek silne túžbe pochovať samú seba v mäkkej posteli.

„Zmierni to kŕče, ktorým si čelila, napraví škody napáchané na nervových zakončeniach a pomáha to zmierniť kŕče, ktoré sa objavujú po prekliatí."

„Sú strašné! Pripadá mi to ako najhoršia pánska... ehm.. uhm" Echiin rezervovaný červenajúci sa výraz ju donútil pozerať sa dolu na jej papuče.

Severus sa ticho zasmial. „Áno. Bolo mi povedané, že ženy trpia ináč, toto je len ako to." Podal jej malú fľaštičku.

Echo sa uškrnula po chuti Elixíru proti kliatbe Cruciatus. „Fuj! Chutí to ako špinavé ponožky domácich škriatkov!"

Severusove obočie sa pobavením nadvihlo. „Niečo, čo si ochutnala predtým?"

„Ha, ha, Majster elixírov Snape," povedala so zamračením.

Podal jej veľkú plochú nádobu. Echo ju otvorila, našla vo vnútri pastu jantárovej farby. Mala jemnú vôňu ako aloe a levanduľa. Potom jej podal veľkú krabičku. Otvorila ju a našla ju plnú niečoho, čo vyzeralo ako pastelové konfety s bohatými farbami.

„Prvá je na zmenšenie jaziev, s ktorou mi pomáhal Harry. Vmasíruj si ju priamo do jaziev pred spaním. Malo by to väčšinu z nich zmenšiť. Veľké to zjemní. Ak máš záujem, mohol by som ti pomôcť aplikovať ju na jazvy na tvojom chrbte?"

Echo prikývla. „Ak môžeš, prosím? Potom zodvihla krabičku. „Vonia to božsky. Ako prvý jarný deň. Čo je to?"

„Uzdravujúci kvetinový kúpeľ. Vysypeš asi dve hrste do kúpeľa a namáčaš sa, ký, sa nerozpustí. Pomôže to zahojiť jazvy, ktoré nie je možné vidieť," hovoril tajomne. „Ak toho potrebuješ viac, môžem ľahko pre teba vytvoriť dostatočné množstvo."

„Dobre, to bude skvelé! Čítala som o Esencii kvetinového kúpeľa, ale nepoznala som nikoho ďalšieho ako muklov, že ho praktizujú."

„Muklovia si myslia, že výberom kvetov v niektorých neobvyklých časoch sa vytvára magická a liečivá energia. Je to oveľa viac než to. Mágia kvetín je súčasťou umenia elixírov, ktoré sa ťažko dajú naučiť. Len niekoľkí Majstri elixírov to dokážu naučiť svojich učňov. Je to umenie, ktoré na mňa preniesla moja matka," hovoril ticho. „Je to umenie liečenia, ktoré je... krásne."

Echo sa ticho usmiala. „Tvoj hlas je magický, Severus." Zľahka očervenel a odvrátil pohľad. „Ale prosím ťa! Niekto ti musí povedať, ako krásne tvoj hlas znie?" Neodpovedal. „Nemám pochýb o tom, že je to jeden z nástrojov, ktorý udržuje pozornosť tvojich študentov."

„Je to tak. Keby to bolo tak jednoduché." Vydal sa ku dverám, zastavil sa a potom cez rameno povedal. „Ak máš záujem o pomoc s pastou na chrbte, zavolaj ma. Budem asi hodinu čítať Harrymu v obývacej izbe."

„Ďakujem ti, Severus." Zodvihla sa zo stoličky a chytila ho za predlaktie. Zľahka ho potiahla, sklonil sa trochu dole a ona ho pobozkala na tvár. Echo ho potom vyšťuchla zo svojej izby a zavrela dvere.

V malej hale vysoký čarodejník chvíľu zastal. Potom sa usmial, ale samoľúbo. „Krásny hlas, naozaj." Zasmial sa a išiel do obývacej izby, kde jeho syn čakal s rozprávkou na dobrú noc.

_**A/N: Nabudúce Harryho narodeniny, ale náš milovaný profesor elixírov je asi dostane šok.**_ _**Dokážete odhadnúť, čo by to mohlo byť?**_ _**:-)**_


	24. Narodeninový šok

Kapitola 24 – Narodeninový šok

Echo sa takmer zotavila z utrpenia v rukách Olanda, ale ešte mávala občas zvláštne sny, alebo nočné mory. Elixír na úľavu po Cruciate sa vysporiadal s následkami Neodpustiteľnej kliatby a Masť na redukciu jaziev minimalizovala väčšinu jej jaziev. Jediná jazva, ktorá nemohla byť úplne odstránená, bola tá najdevastujúcejšia, od jej kľúčnej kosti po pupok.

Na jej olivovej pleti to bola bledšia čiara, ktorá bola z väčšej časti skrytá pod blúzkou. Často nosila voľné blúzky s trochu odvážnejším výstrihom. Teraz zmenila tie blúzky tak, aby mohla ľahko zakryť jej jazvu. Severus jej povedal, že nemá pocit, že by tá jazva poznačila jej krásu, ani trochu. Určite nie v jeho očiach. Echo bola polichotená, ale aj ona musela priznať, že sa nedokáže dívať na tú jazvu bez pocitu úzkosti. Možno, niekedy bude schopná hľadieť na ňu inak.

Napriek jazvám, viditeľným aj neviditeľným, prístup Echo bol opäť v poriadku a tešila sa, že dnes stretne všetkých Harryho priateľov.

Echo mala oblečené dlhé letné šaty z chladnej bavlny tmavej červenohnedej farby. Na páse ich mala voľne previazané strieborným opaskom z lastúr. Vlasy mala voľne zviazané stuhou a prehodené cez pravé rameno, aby zakryla vrchnú časť dlhej jazvy. Tiež mala cez ramená prehodenú ľahkú čipkovanú šálu, ktorá ladila s jej šatami.

Keď bola hotová, zamierila k Severusovej spálni, kde pomáhal svojmu synovi s obliekaním, keď sa takmer zrazila s obrovskou hnedou sovou.

"Nehýb sa, Harry, lebo ti ten hrebeň zostane vo vlasoch celý deň!" vyprskol Severus.

Harry stál na stoličke pred zrkadlom v otcovej kúpeľni. Mal oblečený svoj obľúbený habit, aby vyzeral ako jeho otec. Snažil sa nezavrtieť, keď hrebeň našiel ďalší uzlík v jeho vlasoch.

"Zdá sa, že sa ti vyrovnali vlasy," zamyslel sa Snape. "Ale aj tak tu máš uzlíky."

Harry sa uškrnul na odraz v zrkadle. "Oci, keby som mal tvoj nos, vyzeral by som ako ty."

"Myslíš?" Pozrel sa do zrkadla a zrazu mal pocit, ako by ho preskočila smrť. Rýchle zaklopanie na dvere ten pocit odohnalo.

"Severus! Máš tu list!" zavolala Echo cez zatvorené dvere do spálne.

"Tak poď dolu," Severus zodvihol Harryho pod pazuchami a zložil ho na zem. "Zober Hectora a Echo na dlhú prechádzku po pláži, dobre? Ale pokús sa a zostaň čistý."

"Áno, ocko!"

Severus otvoril dvere do spálne, dovolil Harrymu vybehnúť pomedzi oboch dospelých. Echo sa usmiala a podala mu zvitok pergamenu. "Špeciálna sovia zásielka."

"Ďakujem, Echo." Keď zbadal striebornú pečať, zovrelo mu žalúdok a mal pocit, že mu spadol až pod nohy. "Echo," povedal zvláštne neprirodzeným hlasom, "Zobrala by si Hectora a Harryho na prechádzku po pláži?"

"Samozrejme." Chcela natiahnuť ruku k jeho ramenu, keď pocítila výstrahu od Starej mágie. Severus bol v poriadku, ale ktokoľvek poslal ten list, ho znepokojil až tak, že s ním chcel byť sám. "Harry?" obzrela sa za chlapcom, Severusovi venovala krátky pohľad, keď sa vrátil do svojej spálne.

"Tu som! Mám Hectora." Hector štekal a Harry sa chechtal.

Keď Echo a Harry prešli do obývačky, Severus veľmi jemne zatvoril dvere na svojej spálni.

Severus ledva udržal rozvahu, keď videl tú pečať na zvitku. Stálo to každú štipku kontroly, aby sa nezosypal. Pečať, ľalia v kotlíku, vytvorili spolu Lily a Severus počas druhého spoločného leta. Chceli svoj vlastný unikátny erb; na deň ich svadby.

_Nepamätám si, kedy som mal naposledy tak nevinné sny._

Prešiel ku svojej stoličke a potom roztrasenými rukami zlomil pečať a otvoril list. Keď čítal tie slová, počul Lilyn hlas z minulosti.

_Severus,_

_November 1979_

_Práve si opustil moju posteľ... pre to monštrum... a zajtra sa vydávam za Jamesa. Mala by som sa cítiť ako zúfalá žena, ale necítim sa tak. Jediné čo ľutujem je, že je toho veľa, čo som ti chcela povedať, mala povedať, ale nemohla som ti povedať ani slovo, aby som nevystavila tvoj život nebezpečenstvu._

_Nenávidím to._

_James je zlatý, milý muž a urobí čo bude v jeho silách, aby ma udržal v bezpečí a aby sa o mňa dobre postaral, ale ja ho nechcem. Predpokladám, že po dnešnom večeri vieš, že chcem teba, a aj keď sme toho veľa nepovedali, stále dúfam, že som nepodpísala tvoj rozsudok smrti tomu šialencovi._

_Chcem, aby som ti jedného dňa mohla povedať, že ťa milujem. Možno ma najprv budeš považovať za sebeckú, ale myslím, že ťa poznám dosť dobre a odpustíš mi môj hlúpy popud. Časom. O 9 mesiacov porodím tvoje dieťa. Prosím, nehnevaj sa na mňa za ten trik. Urobila som to naschvál, lebo sa veľmi bojím, že toto je jediný spôsob, ako mať pri sebe časť z teba. Aj keď stále plačem pre tvoj náhly odchod, som šťastná. Veľmi šťastná._

_Tento list budem písať ako denník, tak keď niekedy nebude dávať zmysel, dúfam, že budem sedieť vedľa teba a vysvetlím ti to. Ak nie, dúfam, že na to prídeš sám._

_2. August 1980_

_Oh Severus! On je tak nádherný! Neznášam to, čo idem urobiť. Ale musím to urobiť. James si musí myslieť, že Harry je jeho. Začarovala som Harryho portrét, ako vyzerá naozaj, do papiera. Len prilož koniec tvojho prútika k zadnej strane tohto pergamenu a vyslov jeho meno. Nikdy som nevidela dokonalejšie dieťa. Bol by si šťastný, keby si vedel, že má môj nos s náznakom dôstojnej klenby toho tvojho. Je okrúhlučký a jemný, ale jedného dňa bude vyzerať tak očarujúco, ako jeho otec._

Severus vytiahol prútik, otočil prvú stranu pergamenu, priložil k nej prútik a jemne vyslovil: "Harry."

Pergamen sa zatrblietal a objavila sa na ňom fotka bábätka Harryho. Ani kúsok z neho nevyzeral ako James. Bábätko Harry spalo, ale zrazu sa zobudilo, zazívalo, otvorilo tie nádherné oči a natiahlo k nemu drobnú rúčku.

"Oh, Lily..." Na moment, Severus odohnal tú predstavu, zložil list na polovicu a zatvoril oči.

Cítil, ako keby mu malo srdce vyletieť z hrude nad poznaním, že Harry je jeho a Lilyin a vždy bol, ale súčasne sa cítil, ako keby sa mal rozplakať aj kričať od hnevu naraz. Keby o tomto vedel skôr, jeho dieťa by nikdy nebolo s Dursleyovcami. Jeho dieťa by bolo s ním, šťastné, v bezpečí. Harryho pár rokov na Rokforte by určite bolo oveľa kontrolovanejších. Nebolo by žiadne dobrodružstvá s Chlpáčikom alebo trolmi alebo tajomnou komnatou.

_Nikdy by som môjmu synovi nedovolil zúčastniť sa toho prekliateho turnaja!_

"Lily, mohla si mi to povedať. Urobil by som všetko pre teba a Harryho," zašepkal.

Pokračoval v čítaní listu.

_Vyvinula som Kúzlo začarenia. Zakryje Harryho skutočný výzor takmer až do jeho sedemnástych narodenín. Dúfam, že ti o Harrym budem môcť povedať skôr._

_December, Vianoce_

_Môj krásny Harry netuší, ako ma bolí srdce. Profesor Dumbledore povedal Jamesovi a mne, ako sa o teba bojí. Povedal, že si mal podať Rádu hlásenie už pred tromi dňami, ale nič o tebe nepočul. Je zúfalý. Nikdy som nevedela, že Albus k tebe niečo cíti. Navonok vždy vyzerá, no veď vieš, aký je. Sirius to nazýva jeho 'Výzor po citrónovom cukríku'. Minerva mi povedala, že má problém so spaním a niekoľkokrát stratil nervy. Nedovolil učiteľom obvyklú oslavu Vianoc a prakticky je zalezený vo svojej pracovni._

_Ja na tom nie som lepšie, aby som povedala pravdu. Povedala som Jamesovi, že plačem kvôli tým strateným a zraneným. Vieš o Frankovi a Alice? Ich sladký malý Neville pravdepodobne nebude nikdy vedieť, akí vitálni a úžasní boli jeho rodičia. Cítim sa tak sebecky, lebo sa obávam, že sa nikdy nedozvieš o svojom synovi a Harry nikdy nespozná svojho úžasného otca._

_Po prvý raz nenávidím to hlúpe kúzlo, ktoré som použila na tvojho syna. Veľmi by som ťa chcela vidieť v ňom, len aby to zahnalo obavy v mojom srdci._

_Kde si? Zistil ten odporný šialenec, čím si?_

_Prisahám, že by som dokázala zabiť Jamesa a Siriusa za tie odporné veci, čo o tebe hovoria. Ja viem, že Sirius nepozná pravdu, ale James áno a z toho, že sa pripája k Siriusovi v tom detskom zhadzovaní mi je zle._

_Vianoce boli mizerné._

_Prosím, buď v poriadku, láska moja!_

_Január 1981_

_Znovu plačem! Si v bezpečí! Želám si, aby som ťa mohla ísť navštíviť, ale Albus to zakázal. James bol nezvyčajne tichý, keď nás navštívil starý riaditeľ a povedal nám o tvojich zraneniach. Keď Dumbledore povedal, že si sa vrátil s informáciou, ktorá ohrozuje naše životy, James po prvý raz neodporoval._

_Profesor Dumbledore nám pomáha ukryť sa. Nebojím sa o seba, ale o teba, Harryho a áno, aj o Jamesa. Ale Harry je ten, na koho musím myslieť. Budem ho chrániť, Severus. Nech sa stane čokoľvek, postarám sa o to, aby tvoj syn prežil. To ti sľubujem._

_Júl 1981_

_Harry má dnes prvé narodeniny a ty si ho mohol vidieť. Želám si, aby som ti mohla vtedy povedať, že držíš svojho syna, láska moja. Bol si taký stuhnutý a ja som videla tú bolesť v tvojich očiach... bola to zrada? Neodsudzujem ťa za to. Viem, že si videl, že sa James zmenil odkedy bol tým puberťákom, ale nikdy nebudem čakať, že ho budeš akceptovať. Ale prosím, vedz, že on __**je**__ dobrý otec. Pracuje veľmi tvrdo na tom, aby udržal Harryho a mňa v bezpečí, aj keď vie, že ho neľúbim tak, ako by si to želal. Áno, myslím, že James vie, čo k tebe cítim, ale nič mi nepovedal. Nikdy so mnou nezaobchádzal hrubo a ľúbi Harryho._

_Október 1981_

_Som vystrašená, Severus. Harry neprestáva plakať. Som pripravená vzdať sa všetkého, aby som udržala Harryho nažive, ale aj tak ma to desí._

_Neľutujem, že som ti klamala o tom Antikoncepčnom kúzle, Severus. Okrem lásky k tebe, Harry je najjasnejšou hviezdou v mojom živote. Pravdepodobne bude už mladý muž, keď konečne spoznáš svojho syna, ale opatruj ho s láskou, prosím. Povedz mu, že som ťa nikdy nenenávidela za to, čo si robil pre Rád. Len ty si mal guráž urobiť to, čo nemohol nikto iný. Moje srdce patrí navždy tebe, Severus._

_Prosím, odpusť mi._

_Lily_

Severus stratil pojem o čase, keď sa zohol nad list a zložil hlavu do dlaní. Jeho tiché slzy boli pre Lilyino tajomstvo, lebo v tom bola sama a nikdy sa necítila dosť bezpečne na to, aby mu povedala pravdu a jeho slzy boli pre život, ktorý malo jeho dieťa v krutých rukách Petunie Dursleyovej.

Zdalo sa, že prešli celé hodiny, keď pocítil malú rukum ako mu zotiera z líc slzy.

"Ocko?" Harryho hlas bol ustaraný a vystrašený. Nikdy predtým nevidel svojho otca plakať. Bol príliš silný na to aby plakal ako dieťa.

Severus vzal svoje dieťa – svojho a Lilyinho syna!- na ruky a pevne ho objal.

"Oo-cii! Tlačíš... moc... silno! Aauu!"

Severus ho okamžite pustil, ale hneď vzal jemne Harryho líca do svojich dlaní. Hľadel dieťatu do tváre a potom pokrútil hlavou.

"Ako som to mohol nevidieť? To preto už nepotrebuješ okuliare. To preto už nemáš také strapaté neposlušné vlasy." Prešiel úzkym prstom po Harryho takmer rovnom nose, až na malý hrbolček, ktorý len zvýrazňoval jeho hranaté črty.

"Ten list ťa rozplakal, ocko?" opýtal sa jeho syn opatrne.

Severus sa zhlboka nadýchol. "Ten list poslala tvoja mama len pár dní predtým, ako ju zabili. Sľubujem, že ti vysvetlím, čo napísala, ale toto nie je správny čas, lebo čoskoro prídu tvoji hostia."

"Okej," usmial sa Harry. To dieťa chcelo vedieť, čo napísala jeho mama, už len preto, že to bolo niečo od jeho mamy. Ale ocko bol kvôli tomu smutný, takže jeho prvotná starosť bola, aby bol ocko v poriadku. "Si v poriadku, však?"

"Iste, som. Teraz choď von na predný dvor a opýtaj sa dedka, či by mohol prísť za mnou do obývačky?"

Harry sa vyšmykol z otcovho voľného zovretia a vybehol na predný dvor. Severus ho pomaly nasledoval do obývačky. Chvíľu sledoval svojho syna - _môj syn!_- cez okno a bol zaskočený, keď prehovorila Echo.

"Neboli to zlé správy, však?" opýtala sa.

Na moment sa Severus zamračil nad tým holým rušením jeho záležitostí. Vidiac jeho výraz, Echo sa chcela ospravedlniť, keď čarodejník pokrútil hlavou.

"Neboli to zlé správy. Nečakané, to áno, ale nie zlé. Ale najprv potrebujem hovoriť s Albusom, než poviem niečo viac."

"Rozumiem, Severus." Tentoraz natiahla k nemu ruku a on ju v polovici zachytil a vzal do svojej.

"Je všetko v poriadku, môj chlapče?" opýtal sa Albus, keď vstúpil dnu.

"Budem vonku," povedala Echo a prešla okolo staršieho čarodejníka von cez dvere.

Severus podal trojstranový list Albusovi. "To je od Lily." Viac nepovedal a sledoval staršieho muža, ako sa posadil a začal čítať. Po niekoľkých minútach Dumbledore zodvihol hlavu, položil pergameny na kolená, zložil si okuliare a očistil ich.

"Nevedel som, že ty a Lily ste obnovili svoje priateľstvo po vašom piatom ročníku," poznamenal.

"Bolo príliš nebezpečné, aby o tom niekto vedel. Aj keby ste ma nežiadali, aby som špehoval, mal som známych, ktorí by Lily ublížili bez najmenšieho zaváhania, len aby si vo Voldemortovych očiach získali priazeň."

Dumbledore mu vrátil list a Severus ho zroloval. "Dala ti naozaj úžasný dar."

"Dala, ale ako toto vysvetlím Harrymu. Myslím si, že je príliš mladý, aby to pochopil."

"Možno, ale na to aký je mladý, má kapacitu na pochopenie, ktorú mnohé deti v jeho veku nemajú. Predpokladám, nanešťastie, že časť z toho môže pochádzať z jeho menej ako ideálnych podmienok s Dursleyovcov."

"Bol zneužívaný, Albus," vzdychol Severus. "Prosím, nezakrývaj to jemnejšími eufemizmami."

"Prepáč mi, Severus. Je to zvyk diplomata, ktorý ovláda moje slová. Nikdy nepovieme, čo myslíme bez zaobalenia toho do tohto pojmu. Máš ďalšiu starosť. O čo ide?"

"Elixír druhej šance ukončil Lilyno kúzlo o rok skôr, než malo samo prirodzene zmiznúť. Moja obava je, že ak ten elixír ukončil to kúzlo, je možné... Nehovorím to dobre. Ten elixír, moje analýzy ukázali, že to malo veľmi blízko k dokonalému elixíru... Ja... dočerta!"

"Mágia toho kúzla je zložitá dokonca aj pre tých najnadanejších a Lily bola naozaj nadaná v Umení klamov." Severus sa zamračil hlbším zmyslom. "Vieš že som to nemyslel tým spôsobom. Umenie klamov je ďalšia forma mágie a túto disciplínu nepochybne použila Lily, aby zmenila jej syna, aby sa podobal na Jamesa Pottera." Dumbledore si zamyslene poťukal po brade. "Geneticky povedané, Lily v tomto bola príliš perfektná. Harry bol Jamesova presná kópia."

"Okrem jeho očí," poznamenal Severus.

"Presne tak. Ak dovolíš, môj chlapče, máš obavy, že mágia toho kúzla mohla ovplyvniť efekt toho elixíru?"

"Možno. Teda, áno. Toho sa obávam."

"Urobil si kompletnú analýzu Harryho elixíru, Severus. Sám si mi povedal, že bol nesporne perfektný. Verím, že sa obávaš zbytočne."

Severus sa odvrátil pred Dumbledorovym pohľadom. Poriadne sa mu v nich iskrilo, ale jeho pohľad hľadal hlbšiu pravdu, ktorú by mladší čarodejník nikdy nevyslovil. Bolo to niečo, čo trápilo myseľ mladšieho muža už odkedy sa rozhodol, postarať sa o omladnutého, malého chlapca.

Albus prikývol. "Ah, už chápem, Severus. Obávaš sa, že Harry by si mohol spomenúť na spôsob, akým si s ním zaobchádzal. Možno vo svojich nočných morách."

"Je to odomňa odporne sebecké, že na to myslím, Albus!" zasyčal. "Moje obavy by vždy mali byť o môjho syna, ale jediné, na čo dokážem myslieť je, že si Harry spomenie, aký som bol k nemu bastard!"

Starý čarodejník položil ruku pevne na plece mladšieho muža, "Severus, dieťa moje, nie je to obava, ktorú by si mal pustiť z hlavy. Nie, lebo ja si myslím, že tie spomienky stále existujú, ale ty veľmi ľúbiš Harryho, teraz, a keby si mal spomenúť, čo kedysi k tebe cítil..."

"Nenávidel ma. Bál sa ma," prehovoril mŕtvym hlasom.

"Použi Legilimenciu."

Severus sa prudko otočil. "Čože? Navrhujete, aby som sa hrabal v Harryho spomienkach, Albus? Mohol by som mu ublížiť!"

"Si veľmi nadaný znalec Legilimencie na to, aby si ublížil vlastnému synovi, Severus. Viem, že by si bol veľmi opatrný."

"Albus, mohol by som prebudiť spomienky, ktoré je najlepšie ponechať latentné. Ako môžete navrhovať, aby som urobil takú vec, aby som upokojil moju vlastnú neistotu?"

Albus sa usmial a tie jeho modré oči vševediaco žiarili. "Zabúdaš na jednu z najzákladnejších zásad Magických princípov. Keď jedna mágia neutralizuje druhú..." čarodejník, ktorý bol kedysi učiteľom ho nabádal.

Severus vzdychol, stlačil si koreň nosa. "Keď jedna mágia neutralizuje druhú, zneutralizovaná mágia nemá účinok na dominantnú mágiu."

"Elixír druhej šance zneutralizoval Lilynu mágiu. Keby sme videli, že šesťročný Harry by vyzeral ako miniatúra Jamesa Pottera, vedel by si, že to kúzlo je stále aktívne a možno potom by si si mal robiť starosti. Ale ako to je teraz, Harry vyzerá tak, ako mal vždy vyzerať. Sám si mi povedal, že si v tom dieťati videl viac z Lily. A nepovedal som ti, že Harry si osvojil niektoré z tvojich charakteristických spôsobov?"

Severus sa zamračil. "Charakteristické spôsoby nie sú genetické, Albus."

"Ah, ale tie spôsoby prinútili iných, zamýšľať sa nad narastajúcou podobnosťou medzi vami dvomi." Albus potľapkal Severusa po pleci. "Je tak veľa iných vecí, ktoré by ťa mali trápiť pri vyrastajúcom chlapcovi, Severus, že si myslím, že by si sa mal prestať trápiť minulosťou."

"Minulosť ale nezostane mŕtva, Albus," povedal Severus mierne ironicky. "Niekedy bude počuť príbehy od svojich priateľov. Nikto nevie, kedy niekto z nich niečo povie. Nebudú si môcť pomôcť a použitie Obliviate by ich vrátilo rovno do prvého ročníka, lebo by tiež zabudli na väčšinu toho, čo sa na Rokforte naučili!"

Albus si prekrížil ruky na hrudi a netrpezlivo dupkal nohou. To bol postoj, ktorý Severus nevidel už veľmi dávno! Nie od toho dňa v jeho druhom ročníku, keď zostal na Rokforte cez Vianoce a urobil si z Hagrida žarťík, keď zmenil Tesáka, vtedy ešte šteňa, na neviditeľného. Rozrušený Hagrid bol vtedy priam hysterický z obáv o šteňa.

_Nemôžem mať problém, však nie? Pre Merlina, veď už som dospelý!_

Severus sa snažil zamračiť sa na Albusa, ale s tým postojom, dupkaním a prísnym iskrením v očiach – Áno, to iskrenie nebolo vždy povzbudzujúce!- zlyhal.

"Fajn! Čo?" vyprskol namiesto toho, zrazu pocítil stratu asi dvadsiatich rokov.

"Prestaň sa snažiť mať všetko tak dokonale pod kontrolou, Severus! Nemôžeš držať Harryho kompletne izolovaného od jeho minulosti. Príbehy sa budú rozprávať a ty sa s tým vyrovnáš. To zahŕňa všetkých jeho priateľov a ich poznámky o tom, aký bol Majster elixírov 'strašne zlý darebák k Chlapcovi Ktorý Prežil'."

_Auč! To bolelo viac ako facka!_ Severus zvesil ramená, cítil sa príliš mladý a nepáčil sa mu fakt, že Albus mal pravdu.

"Ty si Harryho otec a on ťa veľmi ľúbi. Neprestane ťa ľúbiť, keď sa dozvie, že kedysi ste boli sotva najlepšími z priateľov." Albus uvoľnil prekrížené ruky, usmial sa a prstom poľukal po liste, ktorý bol teraz dosť skrčený v rukách Majstra elixírov. "Čo sa tohto týka, povedz mu pravdu, ktorú si sa dozvedel."

"Takže si myslíte, že je dosť starý na to, aby to pochopil?" opýtal sa Severus opatrne – niekto by mohol povedať, že dokonca ustráchane, ale ten by mohol skončiť s očami permanentne skríženými kvôli kliatbe.

"Vždy bol veľmi bystré a vnímavé dieťa." prikývol Albus. "Myslím si, že pochopí. Teraz, ak sa nemýlim, zdá sa, že prišli prví Harryho hostia."

Obaja Albus aj Severus pozreli von oknom na predný dvor, aby videli Draca a Hermionu. V tej chvíli niekoľko hlasných puknutí oznámilo príchod Molly a Arthura Weasleyovcov, dvojičiek - Severus rýchlo prevrátil očami, Ginny a Rona.

S Albusom na čele, obaja vyšli z domu na predný dvor a privítali hostí. Molly už pučila Harryho v prsnatom objatí a teraz sa posadil vedľa nej, keď rozprával o jeho vyučovaní s Echo. Echo bola oddelená od davu s Arthurom. Severus si po prvý raz uvedomil, že nová pozícia Arthura Weasleyho na poste Ministra mágie bola skvelým bohatstvom, ktoré sa odzrkadlilo na ňom, jeho manželke aj deťoch.

Weasleyovci žili veľmi dlho od galeóna ku galeónu. Napriek tomu, že museli naškrabať každý knut, Arthur a Molly vychovali sedem zdravých a šťastných detí. Teraz, ako nový minister, Arthur mohol svojej manželke a deťom kúpiť to, čo vždy chcel. Aj keď nie nóbl, ich oblečenie bolo nové a perfektne sedelo. Molly, ktorá často nosila šaty, ktoré sama ušila a jej ručne pletené šály, aby ju udržali v teple, mala oblečený jemný marhuľový a modrý habit, v ktorom vynikali jej modré oči a červené lokne. Severus si pomyslel, že nie je divu, že Arthur vychoval sedem detí s tak milou ženou, ako je Molly.

"Choď!" Hermiona zasyčala a štuchla Draca do rebier.

"Deje sa niečo, slečna Grangerová?" opýtal sa Snape. Spomenul si, že Hermiona a Draco sú teraz pár a Draco trávil muklovské leto s jej rodičmi, návštevou príbuzných v Amerike. Rozmýšľal, ako sa tomu chlapcovi doteraz darilo bez použitia mágie pri každej práci.

"Draco má..." začala.

"Niečo pre vás mám!" vychrlil a ostro sa pozrel na svoju priateľku.

"Som si celkom istý, že dnes má narodeniny Harry," Severus si ho mierne doberal.

Draco prehltol a uvoľnil si golier na košeli. "Oh, no, áno. Mám darček pre Harryho, ale priniesol som niečo aj pre vás. Uhm, mohol by som vám to dať hneď teraz?" Severus iba prikývol a sledoval, ako chlapec vytiahol malý objekt. Severus ho zväčšil pomocou kúzla Engorgio.

Bola to krabička, vyrobená z čerešňového dreva. Mala strieborný zámok. Na vrchnáku bol vyrtepaný erb Slizolinu a veľmi dobre vypracovaný profil Harryho. Veľmi sa mu krabička páčila a formálne Dracovi poďakoval a bol trochu zarazený chlapcovym sklamaným výrazom.

"Draco to vyrobil, profesor," Hermiona vyhlásila s očividnou hrdosťou. "Bez mágie. Vlastnými rukami, vrátane vyrezávania."

Dracove bledé líca výdatne zružoveli pri Hermioninom vyhlásení a ohromenom výraze na tvári jeho Vedúceho fakulty.

"Vôbec žiadna mágia?" opýtal sa Severus, úplne šokovaný.

"Spôsobom, akým to robia muklovia, pane," povedal Draco skromne. "Vyrezal som kúsky, obrúsil som ich, urobil som spoje, rezbu a nalakoval. Narobil som trochu neporiadku na mojom stole s tým lakom." Draco sa zamračil a Hermiona sa chechtala pri spomienke na to, ako sa Dracovi vylial lak rovno do rozkroku.

Severus sa znova pozrel na krabičku, oveľa viac oceňujúcim pohľadom a potom sa pozrel dnu. Na jeho potešenie tam našiel fotky, muklovské fotky, niekto odfotil jeho a Harryho pri rôznych príležitostiach, kým boli na Rokforte. Sediac na lavičke, položil si krabičku na kolená a začal si prezerať fotky.

Na niekoľkých forkách bol Severus a Harry pri učiteľskom stole. Na jednej hrešil neposlušné dieťa, na druhej pozorne počúval Harryho raňajšie bľabotanie. Perfektná fotka zachytávala Harryho, ako sleduje všetky poštové sovy pri doručovaní pošty, a naťahuje k nim ruky. Zachytený výraz údivu na detskej tvári bol perfektný.

"Kto urobil tieto?" opýtal sa, keď prišiel k niekoľkým fotkám, na ktorých bol s Harrym na prechádzke, tesne pred Vianocami, v snehu okolo zamrznutého jazera. Pri jednej sa mu zasekol hlas, bola z profilu. Harryho začali oziabať ruky a Severus si kľakol do snehu, vyzliekol synovi rukavice a zohrieval Harryho ruky tak, že ich vzal do svojich a fúkal na ne magicky začarovaný teplý vzduch.

"Hermiona nám dala, teda mne, Harrymu, Ronovi, profesorke McGonagallovej, a Hagridovi také malé muklovské fotoaparáty," vysvetlil Draco. "My sme len fotili, kde sme mohli a potom som vyrobil tú krabičku na ďalšie rôzne veci, ktoré by ste si chceli nechať." Zrazu sa nahol k Hermione a zašepkal. "Ako si to nazvala?" Odpoveď mu pošepkala rovno do ucha a on sa usmial. "Je to krabička na spomienky, pane."

"Veľmi pekne vám ďakujem. Obom," povedal Severus úprimne.

"Oci! Môžeme si zahrať Metlobal na pláži?" vynorila sa Harryho hlava medzi Hermionou a Dracom.

Severus na moment zaváhal a prerušil ho Lupin: "Ja na nich dozriem, Severus."

Majster elixírov premýšľal, kedy dorazil ten vlkolak. Nepočul puknutie sprevádzajúce jeho primiestnenie. Na moment hľadel na Lupina, potom krátko prikývol a pozrel sa dolu na svojho syna. "Všetkým povedz, že máte hodinu. Potom dorazí jedlo a potom si dáme tortu."

"Torta! Torta! Jupí!" Draco zrazu cítil, ako ho sedemročný oslávenec ťahá za rukáv. "Poď Draco! Si v mojom tíme!"

Draco rýchlo zamával na rozlúčku, dovolil dieťaťu, aby ho ťahalo cez dom na zadný dvor.

Dolu na pláži, Fred a George všetkých rozdelili do dvoch tímov, a potom Fred vyčaroval Strelu, Prehadzovačku a Dorážačky. Tímy sa vzniesli do vzduchu, hru udržovali nízko nad zemou, lebo Harry nesmel lietať na metle vyššie než dve stopy.

"Stále je prirodzený," žasol Remus, pritom hovoril s obrovským psom, Hectorom.

Hector kráčal vedľa Lupina, ale Hermiona, ktorá ich nasledovala, počula jeho poznámku. "Vždy som mala pocit, že Harry miloval lietanie viac, než Metlobal."

Remus bol trochu zaskočený, ale podarilo sa mu nedať to najavo. "Zdá sa ti Harry iný, Hermiona?"

Zamračila sa, nie celkom rozumela, čo tá smutná otázka znamenala. "Má sedem rokov, profesor. Čakala by som, že Harry bude iný."

"Myslím tým, je veľmi odlišný od toho Harryho, ktorého si poznala?"

"Ten Harry Potter, ktorého som poznala už neexistuje, profesor." Jej tón niesol náznak výstrahy. "Ale nie je mŕtvy, pane. Je živý a šťastný a bude môcť vyrastať tak, ako to chcela jeho mama."

"Ja som ne..."

Hermiona ho prerušila: "Stále je môj priateľ, profesor. To sa nezmenilo." Niekoľko minút sledovala Lupina, ako sleduje Harryho pri lietaní. Jeho výraz bol horkosladký. "Viem, že máte pocit, ako keby ste ho stratili rovnako, ako ste stratili Tonksovú a Siriusa. Ron sa cítil rovnako. Bol zranený a naštvaný, čo je oprávnené. Ten Harry, ktorého sme poznali, odišiel. Ale nemôžme obviňovať _jeho_." Ukázala na letiace dieťa. "Je to len sedem ročný chlapec, ktorý sa chce hrať, byť so svojim otcom, mať sny a tešiť sa na to, že sa splnia."

"Ale Harry to mal. Myslím tie sny," trval na svojom Remus.

Hermiona dôrazne pokrútila hlavou. "Mýlite sa, profesor. Harry sa neodvážil dúfať v budúcnosť. Nebolo pre neho bezpečné miesto, kam by mohol ísť. Ak ho jeho príbuzní nezneužívali, skrýval sa v škole pred Smrťožrútmi a Voldemortový mi tieňmi. Zakaždým, keď navštívil Brloh, obával sa, že len jeho prítomnosť privolá davy Smrťožrútov na pole."

"Ale aj tak mal budúcnosť," trval na svojom a jeho tón bol ostrejší.

"Harry si to nemyslel," jej hlas bol tichý, ale ako z ocele. "Bolo veľa vecí, o ktorých Harry nepovedal ani vám, ani Siriusovi. On neveril, že niekedy prežije stretnutie s Voldemortom. Bol si tým istý. Harry nemával len nočné mory o Voldemortovi, alebo o smrti jeho mamy. Mal nočné mory o tom, že nás zabili alebo mučili. Ten stres bol pre neho často tak zlý, že strávil väčšinu noci plačom v mojom alebo Ronovom náručí. Želám si, aby Harry nebol omladol, ale rozumiem, prečo to urobil. Bol zranený a urobil jedinú vec, ktorá dávala zmysel."

Remus nehľadel na hru, jeho ohromenú pozornosť venoval Hermione. Nemohol hneď niečo povedať, ale po niekoľkých minútach, povedal jemne, hanba a ľútosť zafarbili jeho hlas. "To som nikdy nevedel. Prečo nemohol nikdy povedať aspoň...?"

Hermiona chytila jeho rameno a pevne povedala: "Harry neveril dospelým, profesor. Bolo ich veľa, ktorí mu ublížili. Chcel dôverovať svojim učiteľom, najmä profesorovi Dumbledorovi, ale Harry si bol istý tým, že jediný dôvod, prečo ho dospelí naozaj tolerovali bol ten, že bol Vyvolený."

Ťažko vzdychol. Aké mal právo tvrdiť, že je Harryho príbuzný? Ale aj tak tu chcel byť pre Harryho, len si nebol istý, ako to urobiť.

_Alebo som idiot a už som tu pre to dieťa?_ Pomyslel si. Strávil hodinu osamote s tým malým chlapcom, len mu čítal, keď išiel Severus hľadať Echo. Harry nezaváhal a sadol si mu na kolená, oprel sa o jeho hruď, keď mu Remus čítal. Taká jednoduchá dôvera. Tá istá dôvera, ktorú mal tínedžer Harry k Remusovi vo chvíli, keď sa stretli.

Spomenul si s láskou na tie dni, keď Harry, hladný po informáciách o jeho rodičoch, pozorne počúval jeho príbehy. Spomenul si na tých párkrát, keď sa chlapec pýtal na jeho mamu, bolo toho málo, čo mohol Harrymu povedať o Lily.

Lily Evansová strávila prvých päť rokov na Rokforte so Severusom. Vždy dávala veľmi jednoznačne najavo, že nemá záujem o Jamesa ani o Siriusa. Peter sa pred ňou vždy odplazil a Remusa ignorovala jednoducho len pre jeho spojenie so Záškodníkmi. Po tom, čo sa Lily a Severus pohádali, James pokračoval v pokusoch o získanie Lily, ale ona ho naďalej odmietala. Bolo to veľké prekvapenie, aspoň pre neho, keď James v lete 1979 oznámil, že si berie Lily. Vtedy mal čas iba na to, aby sa zúčastnil svadby, než musel odísť na misiu medzi vlkolakov.

Remus Lupin to nikdy pred Harrym nepriznal, ale vedel toho o Lily veľmi málo.

Remus si nevšimol, že v metlobale mali prestávku, keď začalo byť deťom horúco a rozhodli sa ochladiť v mori. Hermiona odišla bez toho, aby si to uvedomil.

"Pán Lupin? Nie ste smutný, však?"

Pozrel sa dolu a usmial sa na malého Harryho. Pokrútil hlavou. "Nie, naozaj. Len som myslel na mojich priateľov, ktorí už nie sú so mnou."

"Odišli alebo podobne?" opýtal sa Harry jemne.

"Alebo podobne," Remus vzdychol. "Veľmi zlý čarodejník ich zabil."

Harry chápavo prikývol a potľapkal Lupinovo koleno. "Zlý čarodejník zabil aj moju mamu a otca." Potom sa žiarivo usmial. "Máte ďalších priateľov, ako Weasleyovci, a dedko Albus a teta Minnie a dokonca môj ocko, čo znamená, že aj ja som váš priateľ."

Remus sa jemne zachechtal nad tou neomylnou a jednoduchou logikou dieťaťa. "Tak to máš pravdu, Harry."

"Pán Lupin?"

"Áno, Harry?"

"Mohli by ste ísť povedať väčším deťom, že si majú dávať pozor na spodropuchy? Oni si mysleli, že žartujem, ale ocko mi povedal, že podropuchy sú naozaj nebezpečné prílivové príšery, ktoré rady topia deti."

Remus si nemohol pomôcť, musel sa smiať nad 'prílivovými príšerami', čo boli spodné prúdy vĺn. Harry sa na neho zamračil, ale Remus ho potľapkal po pleci. "Nesmejem sa na tebe, Harry. Je mi jasné, že sú nebezpečné, podľa toho, čo mi o nich hovoríš, ale spodropuchy zneli trochu smiešne. Budem sa musieť na ne opýtať tvojho otca."

Harry sa uškrnul a chytil Lupina za ruku, keď prechádzali dolu k zálivu, k smejúcim sa, vrieskajúcim a čľapkajúcim sa deťom v studenej vode.

Boli skoro tri hodiny popoludní, keď mohol Harry konečne otvoriť svoje narodeninové darčeky. Myslel si, že len dostane svoje obľúbené jedlo - pepperoni pizzu- a bude s priateľmi. Nevedel, že budú aj darčeky!

Spolu so všetkými zhromaždenými na prednom dvore v tieni starého olivovníka začal šťastne trhať obaly zo svojich darčekov.

Od dvojčiat Weasleyových dostal krabicu hlukotvorcov a vecí, ktoré produkovali iskry, konfety, alebo iné žiarivé explózie. Severus venoval dvojčatám veľmi kritický pohľad. Aspoň že žiadna z tých vecí Harryho nijakým spôsobom nezmení a ani neprodukuje jedovaté pary.

Molly Weasleyová uplietla Harrymu sveter s Hectorovym profilom a pár palčiakov na zimu, ktoré mali hady okolo zápästí.

Arthur Weasley dal Harrymu fantastický kúsok brúseného kryštálu, ktorý vrhal dúhu, keď ním prechádzali slnečné lúče. Malý chlapec ho považoval za úplne úchvatný a prestal rozbalovať darčeky, aby ho spolu s Arthurom mohol zavesiť na strom, kde sa bude točiť a vrhať všade na okolo a na všetkých malé dúhy.

Draco pre neho urobil podobnú krabičku na spomienky, na vrchnáku bol vyrytý nádherný drak a vymaľovaná bola zelenou a zlatou farbou. Krabička bola z polovice naplnená všetkými možnými malými, iskrivými, žiarivými vecami ako okrúhliaky, kryštáliky, zaujímavé gombíky, šupiny Opálookého draka a inými.

Hermiona dala Harrymu tri knihy, o ktorých mu povedala, že malí čarodejníci ich majú radi rovnako, ako muklovské deti. Boli to _Peter Pan_, _Vietor vo vŕbach_ a _D'Aulaireho Kniha gréckych mýtov_.

Ron mu dal sadu metlobalových hráčov Cudleyovských kanónov, ktorí naozaj lietali. Harry bol tak potešený tým darčekom, že ryšavého chlapca veľmi pevne objal. Ron sa začervenal tak jasne, ako jeho vlasy a ignoroval dobromyseľné tľapkanie po chrbte a chechtanie od jeho bratov.

Albus a Minerva dali Harrymu čarodejnícke zvýrazňovače, ktoré nevysychajú a dajú sa ľahko očistiť pomocou Scourgify, ak sa dostanú na povrchy, na ktoré by sa dostať nemali. Severus im za to ticho poďakoval. Už musel odstraňovať niekoľko nehôd so zvýrazňovačmi, farbami a dokonca pastelkami z nábytku v ich byte na Rokforte. Slobodný domáci škriatok Dobby ho naučil škriatkovské kúzlo, ktoré uľahčilo čistenie vecí, ale najlepšie je, keď nemusí čistiť taký neporiadok vôbec.

Echo dala Harrymu skicár a brko na kreslenie, ktoré sa zmenší, aby sa zmestilo do vrecka pri vyslovení tajného slova.

Od Remusa Harry dostal aktovku s vyšitým grifinom a mala vstavané Nadľahčujúce kúzlo.

Ginny mu dala denník, ale keď mu pošepkala, že neodpisuje, nechápavý chlapcov výraz jej pripomenul, že Harry teraz omladnutý, nemal spomienky na to, ako ju zachránil pred baziliskom v jeho druhom ročníku. Ginnyna posmešná veselosť okamžite opadla a ona sa zronene oprela o mamu.

Echo sa nenápadne nahla k Severusovi. "Nezdá sa, že by si to Harry všimol," povedala jemne, "ale nezdá sa, že by tu bol darček od teba. Nezabudol si, však?"

"Vôbec nie," povedal s miernym úškrnom. "Dám mu ho neskôr."

Ginny Weasleyová stratila záujem o smiech a príbehy a hlúposti, ktoré sa odohrávali za ňou. Vrátila sa do medzery medzi koreňmi olivovníka a v jej tienistom útočisku sa k nej pripojil Harryho veľký domáci miláčik, Hector. Zadriemal vedľa nej, kým ho hladkala po jeho veľkej hlave.

_On si na nič nepamätá_, opakovala jej myseľ posledných niekoľko minút.

_Neboli sme naozaj priatelia, tak čo sa deje? Ron a Hermiona boli jeho priatelia. Dokonca aj dvojičky boli. Ja som sa len motala okolo._

"Ahoj! Si okej?"

Ginny zodvihla hlavu a videla, ako na ňu hľadí Harry spoza kmeňa. Žiarivo sa usmieval, ale v očiach mal obavy.

"Harry? Ty si nepamätáš na nič o Tajomnej komnate? Alebo Toma Riddlea?" opýtala sa otvorene.

Harry sa zamračil. Potom pokrútil hlavou. "Je to z tých spomienok, ktoré som stratil?"

"Oh nie!" jej oči sa rozšírili. "Nemala som nič hovoriť! Oh Harry, prepáč. Ja som taká hlúpa."

Potľapkal Ginny po pleci. "To je OK. Povieš mi o tej Tajomnej komnate? Znie to naozaj zaujímavo."

"No, ja neviem všetko. Viem, že si mi zachránil život."

"Naozaj?" Harry sa posunul a posadil sa predf Ginny, pripravený vypočuť si ten úžasný príbeh. "Ako som to urobil?"

"Našiel si Tajomnú komnatu a porazil obrovského Baziliska, ktorého tam skryl Salazar Slizolin. Zabil si ho mečom Richarda Chrabromila."

"To je strašné! Koľko som mal rokov?"

"Trinásť? Myslím. Nie som si istá. Bol si taký odvážny, Harry. Moja mama ti poslala tortu za to, že si ma zachránil a potom ťa stále objímala, keď ona a ocko prišli na návštevu za mnou na ošetrovňu." Ginnyine oči žiarili tým uctievaním hrdinu, ktorým bol pre ňu Harry od toho dňa.

"Kto bol Tom Riddle? Bol aj on v Komnate?"

"Oh nie... no, bol tam neskôr, tak nejako. Teda, najprv bol v mojom denníku. Ten bol najprv jeho. On ho začaroval tak, aby v ňom bola spomienka na neho, keď chodil na Rokfort. Keď som písala do toho denníka, on mi písal späť."

"To je strašidelné," zašepkal Harry s hrôzou.

Ginny mykla plecom. "Najprv to nebolo. Ale po čase som začala mať strašné sny a raz som sa zobudila pokrytá krvou a perím. Tom Riddle ma posadol."

"Ako si sa dostala preč, Ginny?" opýtal sa a nahol sa bližšie.

"Pokúsila som sa o to tak, že som ten denník zahodina na Myrtinych záchodoch. Poznáš ju?"

Harry prikývol. "Raz som ju stretol. Ona veľa plače. Mám rád pána Nicholasa a keď som už konečne prekonal strach zo strašidelného výzoru Krvavého baróna, nie je taký zlý."

"Aj ja mám rada pána Nicholasa. Má veľa zaujímavých príbehov."

"Tak, keď si zahodila ten denník, čo sa stalo?"

"Cítila som sa lepšie, ale v jednu noc som sa zobudila a znovu som ho mala v rukách. Myslím, že som omdlela. Nevedela som, čo sa deje, kým som sa neprebrala a nevidela ťa zabiť toho baziliska. Ale myslela som si, že zomrieš, lebo ten bazilisk... zlomil sa mu zub a zostal v tvojom ramene." Harrymu spadla sánka. "Ale Dumbledorov Fénix Félix ťa zachránil. Vyronil slzy do tvojej rany. Ale Tom si bol istý, že vyhral, lebo ja som bola stále slabšia. Ty si zobral ten baziliskov zub a zabodol si ho do denníka. Bolo to naozaj príšerné, Harry. Ten denník krvácal a Tomov krik bol hrozný!"

"Strašné! Som rád, že som ťa mohol zachránil, Ginny," usmial sa, zrazu trochu hanblivo.

"Aj ja, Harry." Začervenala sa. "Chýbajú ti tvoje spomienky?"

"Nie, naozaj," pokrčil plecom. "Uvažujem nad nimi, ale ocko si myslí, že som omladol, lebo veľa z tých spomienok veľmi bolí."

Ginny si zahryzla do pery, vedela, že je tam minimálne jedna spomienka, ktoré Harryho veľmi bolela, smrť jeho krstného otca. "Nemala som ti o tomto povedať. Tvoj ocko sa na mňa asi nahnevá."

"Pokúsim sa nič nepovedať. Ale nemyslím si, že toto bola zlá spomienka, naozaj. Znie to ako najlepšia rozprávka. Dokonca je v nej aj princezna!" Obaja sa začervenali a Harry vyskočil na nohy. "Ďakujem za denník, Ginny." Ruky jej ovinul okolo krku a pevne ju objal a potom odbehol preč.

Ginny sa usmiala, cítila sa oveľa lepšie než pred niekoľkými minútami.

Severus naozaj nebol nadšený z večierkov a po tom, čo zvyšok priebehu nechal na Albusa a Minervu, on sa vrátil do obývačky, kde bol trochu menší hluk. Albus mu navrhol, aby si išiel ľahnúť a tak veľmi, ako by si želal tak aj urobiť, Severus chcel byť nablízku, keby ho jeho syn potreboval.

Užil slabý Elixír proti migréne, aby zabránil bolesti, ktorá začínala na spodku jeho lebky, ale neúčinkoval dosť rýchlo.

V ruke mal trojstranový list od Lily. Chvíľu sledoval Harryho fotografiu, ale potom s tým prestal, list zložil a zatvoril oči. Chcel len nechať oddýchnuť svoje oči, ale minulosť sa mu votrela do mysle ako duch a on nemohol vzdorovať.

Bol naspäť v minulosti, v tú noc, keď sa s Lily milovali. S jej červenými vlasmi na jeho ramene a vankúši, zadriemala v jeho objatí. Prešiel prstami po jej líci a krku a ona sa zamrvila.

"Nebudeš môcť zostať," povedala jemne, skleslo. Mohol počuť nevyslovenú prosbu v jej hlase, ale nič na to nepovedal.

Odtiahol sa. Nenávidel, že to musí urobiť, ale ona sa ide vydať do bezpečného objatia Jamesa Pottera, kým on musí čeliť Temnému Pánovi. Keď vykĺzol z jej postele, jeho slová rezali hlboko.

"Nemám na výber, Lily." Nebolo správne, povedať to.

Očakával hnev. Lily bola vášnivá žena, nezáležalo na tom, akú emóciu práve pociťovala. Na šťastie pre neho, jej hnev nebol namierený na neho, ale na Fénixov rád, Albusa Dumbledora, a Temného Pána. Otočil sa od nej, keď sa obliekal, lebo nemohol zniesť jej slzy, ktoré nasledovali.

To bol ten moment, kedy sa vo svojom sne rozštiepil: na jeho minulé ja a terajšie ja.

Kým jeho terajšie ja sledovalo túto strašnú scénu, kľačal pred plačúcou Lily. Vedel, že jeho minulé ja si zvolilo tento čas, aby transfiguroval svoje oblečenie na odporný odev Smrťožrúta priamo pred Lily. Bolo to kruté, že to urobil, aby rýchlo zlomil city medzi ním a Lily. Naštvalo ho, že videl striebornú masku jeho minulého ja. Sen alebo nie, vybral svoj prútik a namieril ho na svoje minulé ja.

"Severus. Nie." Ruka zachytila jeho predlaktie dostatočnou silou na to, aby ho udržala od zodvihnutia prútika a použitia kúzla... Neodpustiteľnej.

Hlas vychádzal spoza neho, a keď sa otočil, videl Lily. Toto bola Lily, keď ju videl naposledy. Keď scéna Lilyinej spálne opadla, rozprestieral sa okolo nich ich starý park.

"Bola som si celkom istá, že v ten deň neprídeš... do nášho parku."

"Skoro som neprišiel," odpovedal. "Mal som podozrenie, že mi chceš ukázať Harryho a posledná vec, ktorú som chcel vidieť bol Potterov syn."

Párik, obaja v muklovskom oblečení sa stretli pred hojdačkami niekoľko yardov od nich. Bola to Lily s malým Harrym na rukách a bol tam Severus, jeho minulé ja, s tak hlbokým zamračením na tvári, vyzeral ako starý muž, ktorým sa niekedy cítil byť.

"Náš syn," povedala Lily vedľa neho pevne.

"To som nevedel," odpovedal ľadovo, v hlase mal horký náznak.

"Nie, ja som ti to nepovedala. Aj keď dôvod, prečo som chcela, aby si sa tu so mnou stretol, bol ten, že som ti to chcela povedať. Ale pozri, Severus. Sleduj, ako si si zobral odo mňa Harryho." Lily sa nahla bližšie a on dúfal, že zacíti jej parfém, ale nebolo tam nič, nič len slabý chlad vo vzduchu. "Sleduj," zopakovala.

Poslúchol. Severus si jasne spomenul na myšlienky, ktoré mal, keď mu Lily podala malý uzlík do rúk. Vtedy si bol istý, že v tej malej tvári videl iba syna Jamesa Pottera. Jeho myšlienky boli tie najhorkejšie, takmer jedovaté. Ale keď sa teraz pozoroval, videl ten opatrný spôsob, akým držal to malé vrtiace sa dieťa. Držal ho ochranne blízko, bezpečne, aby nespadol. Nevedel, že bábätku opatrne počítal prsty na rukách aj nohách, keď sa pozrel do tých Harryho nádherných zelených očí. Každý cudzinec, ktorý by ho vtedy videl držať to dieťa by hneď vedel to, čo on sám nevedel. Vedeli by, že on je otcom toho dieťaťa a nie James Potter.

"Ale, ja som to nevedel," snažil sa presvedčiť sám seba.

"Severus." Odvrátil sa od tej bolestivej scény a otočil sa k Lily. "Musím ísť, už čoskoro. Už je len jedna vec, ktorú musím urobiť."

"Počkaj," povedal a o krok ustúpil. Ten chlad, ktorý z nej vyžaroval bol tekmer bolestivý. "Harry... to kúzlo pominulo, ale aj tvoja ochrana. Ten Elixír omladnutia..."

Lily sa ľahko zasmiala a potom pokrútila hlavou. "Oh, Severus, ty si neuveriteľne úžasný muž, ale niekedy si taký tupý. Harry neprežil Vraždiacu kliatbu vďaka nejakému komplikovanému kúzlu. Mágia nie je len o 'hlúpom mávaní prútikom'."

"Teda...?"

"Je to Pokrvná mágia, oveľa staršia, než mágia, ktorú si dnes všetci cenia. Je to mágia, ktorá tvorí puto medzi matkou a dieťaťom, otcom a dieťaťom. Je to mágia, ktorá rastie, keď sa ten chránený naučí milovať a starať sa o iných. Nie je nič, čo by ju mohlo zničiť alebo odvrátiť."

"Nič?" opýtal sa jemne.

"Severus, v prvej chvíli, keď Harry vyjadril pochybnosti o tebe, Albus ho uistil, že ti verí viac, než komukoľvek inému. Mnohokrát sa Harry Albusa pýtal prečo, ale to jediné, jednoduché vyhlásenie nikdy neopustilo jeho myšlienky. Keď ho jeho duša bolela tak veľmi, nepísal svoje myšlienky do denníka pre nikoho iného, len pre teba. Vedel, že sa ti môže zdôveriť s tým, čo urobil."

"Stále neviem, prečo to urobil," zamrmlal Severus, keď sa otočil späť k scéne, ktorá sa zmenila na jeho triedu Elixírov.

V tej triede 12 ročný Harry venoval všetku svoju pozornosť Elixíru zmätenia, na ktorom pracoval. Každú chvíľu sa obzrel na Draca a ostatných Slizolinčanov. Urobil to skôr, než vložil prísadu do kotlíka, alebo zamiešal jeho obsah. Jeho minulé ja prešlo niekoľkokrát okolo Harryho stola. Raz zastavil a s pohybom, ktorý vyzeral iba ako naťahovanie prstov, použil na chlapca Ohrievacie kúzlo. Potter bol vychudnutý a často sa v triede na Elixíroch triasol, napriek vlnenému habitu.

"Vedel to?" opýtal sa udivene.

Lily sa usmiala. "Mal podozrenie. Na isto to zistil o niekoľko mesiacov neskôr, keď zostal cez prázdniny na Rokforte. Zaspal v knižnici. Keď sa zobudil, našiel pri svojich knihách šálku s horúcou čokoládou a na ramenách mal jemný šál, ktorý si zvykol dávať na ramená mne."

Severus prikývol. "Pracoval na svojej eseji z Elixírov. Nemohol som si pomôcť a prečítal som si, čo zatiaľ napísal. Keby som mu neoznačil tú časť, ktorú mal nesprávne, nikdy by nezistil, že som to bol ja."

Lily sa zasmiala. "Staral si sa, Severus. Od tej chvíle sa tvoja rastúca láska stala súčasťou Pokrvnej mágie." Postavila sa pred neho. "Je čas, aby som zobrala preč poslednú škvrnu na tvojej duši, Severus. Ukáž mi to."

Pravou rukou zovrel svoje ľavé predlaktie a odstúpil od Lily. "Nie. Nechcem, aby si to videla, Lily. Nikdy som nechcel, aby si to videla."

Jej ruka sa dotkla zadnej strany jeho pravej ruky a on sa striasol od chladu jej dotyku. "Ukáž mi to, hneď."

Nahnevane rozopol gombíky na rukáve dlhého kabáta a potom si vyhrnul rukáv bielej košele. "Tu je! Aj keď som to Znamenie prijal s vedomím, že zradím tých, ktorí ma nazývali priateľom a budem pomáhať zabiť Toma Riddla, poznal som zlo, ktoré s tým prišlo! Nie je to vypálené iba do mojej ruky, Lily! Zožiera to moje srdce a je vypálené hlboko v mojej duši! Nebolo do tej noci, keď som šiel na to stretnutie, naivný hlupák, zúfalo túžiaci stať sa hrdinom... a tak veľmi som sa mýlil... to preto som odišiel, Lily. Pre mňa neexistovala budúcnosť, nie kým bola jeho kliatba pochovaná vo mne. A tá prekliata vec hlodá vo mne ako nekonečná infekcia. Tie nočné mory, ktoré mi spôsobuje..."

Severus klesol na kolená, keď mal pocit, že jeho nohy sú z gumy. Lily teraz kľačala pred ním. "Harry odháňa tú bolesť a nočné mory preč, však?"

Pozrel sa do Lilynych krásnych očí a prikývol. "Keď sa usmeje, alebo smeje, dokážem zabudnúť. Keď mu večer čítam jeho obľúbené rozprávky a viem, že jeho spánok nerušia nočné mory, potom netrápia ani mňa."

Na moment sa Lilyne ruky vznášali nad zákerným Voldemortovym Temným znamením. "Tá jazva je hlboká, Severus. Bude to..."

"Prosím, Lily, odstráň ho."

Jej ruky zakryli Temné znamenie a on vykríkol!

_**A/N: To, že Lily zoberie Temné znamenie bolo inšpirované návrhom od angelinvestigationsfan.**_

_**Čo sa týka toho narodeninového šoku... boli ste prekvapení?**_


	25. Stará mágia

Kapitola 25 – Následky

"OCKO! Zobuď sa! Zobuď sa!"

Molly držala Harryho, kým Albus sa snažil prebrať Severusa zo sna. Konečne zobudený Majster elixírov lapal po dychu. Mladší čarodejník chytil Albusa pevne za ruku, aby sa zachytil reality.

"Zmizlo!" vydýchol zachrípnuto.

Albus sa opatrne odtiahol a zodvihol mladšiemu mužovi bradu, aby sa mu mohol pozrieť do očí. "Čo zmizlo, môj chlapče?"

"Zmizlo to!" vyhlásil Fred. Ukázal na roztrhané zvyšky rukávov Severusovho kabáta a košele.

"Pre pána!" vzdychla Molly. "Ako sa to stalo?"

"Severus, Temné znamenie zmizlo!" vydýchol Lupin.

Severus hľadel dolu na jeho predlaktie. Nebolo tam nič, iba jeho jemná koža s niekoľkými tmavými chĺpkami. Pravou rukou si prešiel po čistej koži. "Albus, úplne to zmizlo." Rukou sa krátko chytil za srdce. "Kompletne."

Albus sa usmial, jeho oči jasne žiarili. Vedel, čo tým Severus myslí. Presne, ako Lily zobrala Znamenie zla z čela a duše jej syna, urobila to isté aj pre Severusa.

Harry sa odtiahol od Molly a chytil otca za ruku. "Si v poriadku, oci?"

Severus zodvihol svojho syna a objal ho. "Som úplne v poriadku, synček. Obrovská váha zmizla z mojich pliec."

"Gred," povedal George ticho, "on sa usmieva."

"Vycúvaj, pomaly, Forge. Nechceme aby nás prichytil..."

"...v žiadnej nebezpečnej situácii," dokončil George.

"Vy dvaja!" S Harrym jednou rukou prichyteným v jeho lone, Severus zrazu vyprskol a ukázal dlhým prstom na dvojčatá. Obaja boli takí zaskočení, že chrbtami narazili do Draca a Hermiony a spadli na zem. S prísnym pohľadom zavrčal: "Ohňostroj."

"P-P-Profesor?" pípol Fred.

"Ohňostroj," povedal jeho najzamatovejším, najnebezpečnejším hlasom ako na vyučovaním. "Máte tu svetlice, nie?" Položil dolu svojho syna a teraz sa týčil nas spadnutými dvojčatami.

"A-a-áno, pane," koktal George. "Takže..."

"... chcete nejaké?" dokončil Fred.

Severus sa prestal týčiť a jeho postoj bol viac uvoľnený. "Nie nejaké. Veľa. Narodeniny môjho syna potrebujú poriadny rámus. 50 galeónov, ak pripravíte všetko do večera do 8:00 hodiny."

Dvojčatá sa konečne vyšplhali na nohy. Úškrny sfarbili ich líca do ružova. "Ak môžeme použiť..." začal Fred.

"...váš krb, profesor," dokončil George.

"Budeme späť..." povedal Fred.

"...za okamih!"

"Nech sa páči!" Severus sa otočil a chytil Harryho za ruku. "Harry, chlapče môj, my potrebujeme viac z torty."

"Hej!"

Severus sedel na pláži blízko Molly a Arthura a sledoval svojho syna v tichej radosti. Harry kričal, vískal, tancoval a tlieskal rukami, keď svetlice sfarbili oblohu nad oceánom a zaplnili vzduch piskotom a explóziami. Už viac nestrašil Harryho hostí nečakanými radostnými úsmevmi – uvažoval, že na každého použije Obliviate, ale Minerva mu to vyhovorila (vynadala mu). Ale cítil sa veľmi pokojne.

"Sikel za tvoje myšlienky?"

Severus natiahol ruku k Echo a stiahol ju dolu, aby si sadla vedľa neho. Prekvapil sám seba tou ľahkosťou, s akou jej položil ruku poza chrbát, jeho ruka spočívala ľahko na jej páse. Echo sa nahla k nemu.

"Iba sikel, vravíš," uškrnul sa.

"Myslím, že by som mohla mať nejaké chuchvalce prachu vo vreckách, ktorými by som tú cenu mohla zvýšiť."

Veľmi jemne sa zachechtal a ona pri tom cítila jemné otrasy. "Neprijímam ten prach z vreciek, ďakujem."

Echo zodvihla sikel, ktorý sa leskol na červeno, modro a žlto vo svetle svetlíc. "Tak jeden sikel, jedna myšlienka."

Severus si zobral ten sikel. Otvoril ústa, ako keby chcel niečo povedať, ale potom ich zatvoril, keď sa mu v očiach objavil škodoradostný lesk. Podal sikel naspäť Echo a ona sa na neho zamračila s nechápavým úsmevom. "budeš musieť hádať," uškrnul sa.

"Ah, tak to teda je. Tak hádam..." položila mincu, vzala jeho tvár do svojich rúk a krátko ho pobozkala. "Ak to nie je to, na čo si myslel..."

Nech už chcela povedať čokoľvek, Severus ju zastavil tým, že vsunul ruku pod jej vlasy, chytil ju za spodnú časť lebky a náležite ju pobozkal.

Nikto čarodejnicu a čarodejníka nevidel (alebo ak áno, predstierali, že nič nevideli), lebo bola tma, okrem tých krásnych svetelných efektov z ohňostroja, ale jeden malý chlapec sa otočil v tej správnej chvíli a videl ako jeho otec bozkáva Echo... poriadne! Harry sa šťastne usmial a začal poskakovať po piesku.

Vyzeralo to, ako keby mu jeho otec získaval mamu, čo znamenalo, že už veľmi skoro bude z neho veľký brat.

Severus zobudil svojho syna na druhý deň ráno v Merlin-absurdnú hodinu o siedmej. Harry sa snažil zahrabať hlbšie pod prikrývky, ale jeho otec ho nenechal. Keď sa chlapec snažil zahrabať už tretí raz, Severus ho ostro udrel po zadku.

"AU!" Harry odhodil prikrývky a temne sa zamračil.

"To vôbec nebolelo. Mal si aspoň dvadsať vrstiev prikrývok medzi mojou rukou a tvojim zadkom."

"To je jedno," ohrnul pery. "Bolí to z... z princípusu."

"Princípu." Severus udsunul svojho syna na bok a podal svojmu synovi balíček, zabalený v striebornom papieri, previazaný ružovou stuhou.

"Ďalší darček?" opýtal sa Harry a zobral si balíček.

"Ďalší? Ako to myslíš?" vyzvedal Severus, celkom zmätený.

"Ten ohňostroj. Myslel som si, že to bol narodeninový darček od teba."

Severus mierne zodvihol obočie. "Tak trochu, myslím, že bol. Ale to bola tak trochu inšpirácia v poslednej minúte. Toto je to, čo som ti chcel dať. Dúfam, že sa ti bude páčiť."

Harry rýchlo otvoril svoj darček a videl, že jeho otec mu dal veľký denník s jemným obalom Na prednej strane bol pozláteným písmom napísaný nápis: Elixírový denník Harryho Snapa. Jemný obal bol pevný, z jemnej kože. Vo vnútri boli tenučké pergamenové stránky pripravené na písanie projektov varenia a poznámok.

"Tento je presne ako ten tvoj, ocko," zašepkal Harry, keď jeho prsty jemne prešli po hladkom papieri.

"Áno, to je. Je pripravený pre teba, aby si si mohol do neho písať poznámky, lebo si ich vždy píšeš na kúsky papiera a stále ich strácaš. Je začarovaný tak, že ho môžeš zabezpečiť heslom a tiež je odolný voči väčšine žieravých substancií, ohňu a vode."

"Bude okej, keď budeš poznať heslo?" opýtal sa Harry, keď prstami prechádzal po krásnych stránkach.

"Ak je to to, čo si želáš. Ešte má jedno tajomstvo." Harryho oči sa rozšírili. Miloval tajomstvá, aj keď ich rád vyzrádzal otcovi. "Prejdi ikazovákom po jeho chrbte až dolu a tam dvakrát zaťukaj."

Harry to opatrne urobil a vydýchol od prekvapenia, keď mu do ruky vypadlo brko so striebornou špičkou. "Super!"

"To je Večné, neplniace brko, tak ho nestrať," varoval ho Severus.

"Nestratím, ďakujem, oci!"

Severus potom vytiahol list od Lily. Harry hneď odložil denník a hľadel na list. "Povedal si, že je od mojej mamy. Môžem si ho prečítať?" opýtal sa.

"Niektoré časti sú veľmi osobné, takže nie, nemôžeš. Nechám to, kým budeš oveľa starší. Potom ti dovolím, prečítať si ho." Severus sa zhlboka nadýchol.

"Oh... dobre, myslím. Ale, povieš mi, čo v ňom je?"

"Poviem, ale potrebujem ti povedať viac o tvojej mame a mne a o našom priateľstve." Severus sa trochu zamrvil a potom začal Harrymu rozprávať o tom, ako sa s Lily Evansovou po prvý raz stretol, keď bežala od svojej sestry, Petunie.

"Lily bola menšia než Petunia a naozaj sa nevedela dobre biť. Výbuch náhodnej mágie odhodil Petuniu preč od Lily. Som si istý, že si to vieš predstaviť, Petunia tým nebola veľmi nadšená."

"Teta Petunia sa veľmi hnevala, však?"

"Veľmi. Petunia chcela svoju sestru mlátiť päsťami a nohami, keď som prechádzal okolo."

"Zmlátil si zlú starú Petuniu?" opýtal sa Harry s nádejou.

Severus sa zamračil, ale potom mykol plecom: "No, len trochu. Napadol som ju. Petunia bola vyššia než ja, ale tiež bola vychudnutá a ja som bol rýchly. Rozumne utiekla."

Harry sa chechtal a potom sa ukľudnil, keď jeho otec pokračoval v príbehu o tom, ako povedal Lily, že je čarodejnica a veľmi výnimočná.

"Rýchlo sme sa stali viac než priatelia. Ľúbili sme sa od tej chvíle, kedy sme sa po prvý raz pozreli jeden druhému do očí. Keď sme mali 10 rokov, rozhodli sme sa, že jedného dňa, keď budeme starší, sa zoberieme a budeme mať... hm... myslím, že to bolo desať detí, čo chcela tvoja mama."

Harry sa smial. "Desať?"

"Áno, no, vtedy sa to zdalo rozumné číslo." Severus mierne zazrel na svojho syna "Ty si niekedy dosť za desiatich."

Harry sa uškrnul: "Snažím sa."

"To áno. Každopádne, náš sľub, že sa zoberieme, sme držali až do nášho piateho ročníka na Rokforte."

"Čo sa stalo?" opýtal sa Harry, ktorý pozorne počúval otcov príbeh.

"Ponížil ma študent z Lilyinej fakulty, z Chrabromilu, na verejnosti. Bol som naštvaný a zahanbený a keď sa ma snažila brániť, nazval som ju tou najhoršou nadávkou, akú človek môže použiť."

Harrymu spadla sánka. Vedel, ktorú nadávku jeho otec myslel. Niekoľkokrát ju počul od iných detí na Rokforte a Ron mu vysvetlil, čo to znamená. "Humusáčka? Ty si nazval moju mamu...?"

"Pššš, nezobuď Echo," napomenul ho Severus, keď hlas jeho syna rozhorčene zosilnel.

"To je horšie ako nadávanie, oci," zasyčal Harry. "Prečo si to urobil?"

"Naozaj neexistuje pre to žiadne dobré ospravedlnenie, ale skús pochopiť, že časy, v ktorých sme žili a fakulta, v ktorej som bol na Rokforte, bol som obklopený predsudkami. Vykĺzlo mi to a bola to odo mňa strašná vec, že som to vyslovil. Naše priateľstvo v ten deň takmer skončilo, ale ja som tvrdohlavý muž." Usmial sa nekompromisne. "Trvalo to skoro celý zvyšok toho školského roku, kým tvoja mama prijala moje ospravedlnenie a odpustila mi. Ale keď sme opravili naše priateľstvo, boli veľmi zlé časy pre čarodejnice a čarodejníkov muklovského pôvodu. Spoločníci, ktorých som mal, by dvakrát nerozmýšľali, aby mohli ublížiť Lily, a tak sme cítili, že najlepšie bude udržať naše obnovené priateľstvo v tajnosti. Ani tvoj dedko, ktorý má zázračný zmysel, ktorý mu umožňuje vedieť všetko, o tom nevedel."

"Ale moja mama sa vydala za môjho otca. Ty si si ju už nechcel zobrať?"

Severus vzdychol. Stále to bolelo, myslieť na minulosť a toto bolo po prvý raz, kedy tak otvorene hovoril o tých dňoch. "Ale áno a veľmi. Nanešťastie to nebolo možné. Vtedy som sa stal špiónom pre Fénixov rád a nikto, len niekoľko vyvolených ľudí, vedelo o mojej pozícii. Ale Lily potrebovala niekoho, s kým by mohla byť, lebo to boli veľmi ťažké roky. Mala rada Jamesa, ale pravdupovediac, neľúbila ho tak, ako ľúbila mňa."

Harry sa pri tej informácii temne zamračil, ale potom zmätok zmenil jeho výraz. Toto bola jedna z tých otravných, zavádzajúcich, dospeláckych vecí, z ktorých ho vždy rozbolela hlava. Zamračil sa znovu. "Nechápem, prečo na teba nepočkala."

"Nemohla." Severus v tomto mieste svojho vysvetľovania musel byť jasný a diplomatický. "Lily potrebovala niekoho iného, aby sa o ňu staral a James, ktorý jej bol úplne oddaný, _bol_ dobrý muž a snažil sa urobiť to najlepšie, aby sa o ňu postaral. Vidíš, Harry, že tvoja mama bola tehotná skôr, než sa vydala za Jamesa."

"Myslíš, že mám brata, alebo sestru?" Jeho zmätenie bolo úplné, kým sa snažil pochopiť, čo jeho otec hovoril.

"Nie, nemáš. Lily čakala teba." Harryho výraz mu nepovedal, čo si jeho syn myslí. Takmer minútu mlčal, kým jemne vyhlásil: "James Potter nie je tvoj vlastný otec."

Harry si stlačil koreň nosa, na chvíľu zatvoril oči a veľmi sa snažil, aby to pochopil. "Si si istý? Vedel môj o... môj Jame... uhm... vedel, že nie som jeho?"

Severus pokrútil hlavou. "James o tom nevedel. Myslel si, že si jeho a ľúbil ťa tak veľmi, ako tvoja mama. V jeho srdci bol James tvoj otec. Som si istý, že aj keby sa tvoja mama rozhodla povedať Jamesovi, že nie si jeho syn, stále by ťa ľúbil."

To bolo niečo, čo by si nikdy nepomyslel, že by o Jamesovi Potterovi povedal, ale ten muž nebol tým chlapcom, ktorým býval. Niekoľkokrát, veľmi krátko videl Jamesa, Lily, a Harryho spolu a vedel, že to, čo povedal svojmu synovi je absolútna pravda.

Harry sa s úľavou usmial. Nemohol si spomenúť na Jamesa Pottera inak, než čo mu povedala teta. Nebolo to lichotivé. Trochu viac sa o ňom dozvedel od jeho otca, trochu od Remusa Lupina, a aj niekoľko príbehov od Hermiony. Aj keď ten muž nebol jeho skutočný otec, chcel na neho myslieť v dobrom, lebo James sa snažil udržať jeho a jeho mamu v bezpečí.

Ale teraz... bola tu väčšia otázka, ktorá sa mu preháňala mysľou a trochu sa bál ju vysloviť. Čo ak jeho vlastný otec bol tiež mŕtvy? Alebo čo ak bol jeho otec niekto naozaj zlý, kto naozaj ublížil jeho mame a ona musela bežať k Jamesovi do bezpečia? Ale bude odvážny a opýta sa.

Severus sledoval, ako sa v očiach jeho syna formovala otázka. Veľmi jemne sa dotkol Harryho mysle pomocou Legilimencie.

Harry sa zhlboka nadýchol, pevne spojil ruky a opýtal sa: "Kto je môj skutočný otec?"

Tá časť Severusa, ktorá sa stále obávala, že by Harry jedného dňa mohol dozvedieť o ich nepriateľskej minulosti, sa bála odpovedať na túto otázku. Nechcel by Harry vedieť všetky dôvody, prečo mu nebol otcom? Čo povie, ak sa ho Harry opýta, prečo ho nechali u Dursleyovcov, keď Severus vedel, že Petunia je tak strašná ženská?

_Bude ma nenávidieť?_

Zaváhal len chvíľu a potom pevne povedal: "Ja."

Harry sa zachytil toho váhania jeho otca. Čo sa zdalo ako stovka otázok a emócií, zaplavila jeho myseľ, ale odviedol skvelú prácu v tom, ako ich potlačil. Jeho tmavozelené oči sa pozreli na list, ktorý jeho otec teraz drvil v pravej ruke.

Harry ukázal na list. "Mama ti v tom liste povedala o mne?"

Severus uvoľnil päsť a narovnal list. "Áno. Nikdy som to nevedel."

Ranený pohľad sa objavil na Harryho tvári a Severus cítil, ako keby jeho srdce malo skočiť z útesu. Bol jeho syn sklamaný z pravdy? Jeho strach okamžite zahnala otázka jeho syna: "Viem, že si povedal, že je to osobné, ale nie je tam aspoň kúsok, ktorý by si mi mohol prečítať? Chcem počuť mamine slová. Prosím, ocko?"

Severus čítal list a našiel kúsok, ktorý mohol prečítať. "Myslím, že áno. Počkaj chvíľku." Znovu narovnal stránky. Nežne prečítal jeden odstavec, mierne upravený: "Oh Severus! On je taký krásny! Začarovala som Harryho fotku do tohto listu. Len sa dotkni končekom prútika druhej strany tohto pergamenu a povedz jeho meno. Nikdy som nevidela krajšie dieťa. Bol by si rád, keby si vedel, že má môj nos s náznakom dôstojnej klenby toho tvojho.Je okrúhlučký a jemný, ale jedného dňa bude vyzerať tak očarujúco, ako jeho otec."

Zamatový hlas jeho otca obalil každé slovo, ale Harry sa veľmi snažil predstaviť si hlas jeho mamy, ako ju počul vo svojej nočnej more, keď ho zachránila pred Smrťožrútmi. Predstavil si, že môže počuť jej hlas, vyslovujúci tie slová spolu s jeho otcom.

"Chcel by si vidieť tvoju fotku?" opýtal sa Severus, neistý úsmev sa črtal v jednom kútiku jeho pier.

"Áno, prosím!" Harry sa posunul bližšie k svojmu otcovi a sledoval ho, ako sa dotkol zadnej strany pergamenu svojim prútikom a vyslovil Harryho meno. Pergamen sa zaleskol a objavil sa tam on, novorodený syn Lily Evansovej a Severusa Snapa.

Harry sledoval, ako sa hýbe na fotografii. Usmial sa a prstom sa dotkol svojej drobnej ručičky, ktorá sa naťahovala k nemu. Harry sa potom pozrel na svojho otca a usmial sa.

"Ja som ti povedal, že vyzeráme rovnako." Harry sa dotkol drobného hrbolčeka na svojom nose, ktorý jeho mama nazvala 'dôstojná klenba'.

Severus chcel svojho syna objať, ale chvíľu sa zdržal. "Si v poriadku, Harry? Máš nejaké otázky?"

Harry si zamyslene poľukal po spodnej pere. "No... naozaj to nič nemení. Teda, ty si sa stal mojim otcom, keď sme podpísali tie adopčné papiere a mamin list len hovorí, že si bol vždy mojim otcom. Páči sa mi, že ste sa s mamou naozaj ľúbili a rozhodli sa mať mňa, ale je mi ľúto, že ste nemohli mať svadbu." Ťažko vzdychol, hľadel na teraz poskladaný list v rukách jeho otca. "Je to... môžem ešte žiadať Remusa o príbehy o Jamesovi? Je to OK? Nebude ti to vadiť?"

"Nie, vôbec mi to nevadí, Harry. Tvoja mama v tom liste napísala, že James ťa veľmi ľúbil a bol ti dobrým otcom. Myslím, že máš právo uspokojiť svoju zvedavosť."

"Povieš mi niekedy, prečo ho nemáš rád?" opýtal sa Harry zvedavo. Cítil otcovo napätie zakaždým, keď sa spomenulo meno James Potter v zdvorilom rozhovore.

"Keď budeš starší, poviem ti viac. Teraz stačí, keď budeš vedieť, že ako chlapci sme sa ja a James naozaj nemali radi. Ale deti vyrastú a zmenia sa. Ako dospelý, a toto priznám len pred tebou, James bol znesiteľný."

Harry vykkĺzol spod prikrývok, kľakol si a objal Severusa okolo krku. "Ľúbim ťa, ocko," zašepkal do ucha svojmu otcovi. "Som rád, že som naozaj tvoj."

"Aj ja som potešený, že som tvoj, Harry. Ľúbim ťa." Pobozkal jemné čierne vlasy svojho syna a vnútorne poďakoval Lily za taký úžasný dar.

"Oci?" Harry jedol polievku na raňajky, kým jeho otec si dával šálku kávy. Echo jedla sendvič. "Máš nejakú knihu o bussilisickoch?"

Severus vzhliadol od svojho časopisu Týždenník Elixírov, cítil sa, ako keby mu niekto vylial na hlavu vedro so studenou vodou. "O čom?"

"Bussilisickoch? Buhsiliksoch? Neviem, ako sa to vyslovuje, ale chcel by som o nich vedieť viac."

Severus pomaly zložil svoj časopis, uchlipol si posiľňujúci dúšok kávy a mentálne preklínal zvyšné dve tretiny 'Zlatého tria'.

"Je to ba-zi-lisk." Vyslabikoval pomaly. "Prečo si na nich zvedavý?"

"Ginny Weasleyová povedala, že som ju zachránil pred Tomom a tým ba... zi... liskom, baziliskom, v Tajomnej komnate. Je to naozaj skvelý príbeh. Prebodol som Tomov denník po tom, ako mi Felix zachránil život, keď sa baziliskovi odlomil zub a ostal mi zabodnutý v ramene."

Echo spadla sánka a Severus rýchlo pokrútil na ňu hlavou. Zatvorila ústa.

Harryho oči sa rozšírili, keď položil polievkovú lyžicu do misky. "Uhm... nemal som ti hovoriť, že mi to Ginny povedala. Bude mať teraz problémy?"

"Nie, Harry, nebude. Dojedz svoju polievku a potom prídi za mnou do obývačky." Severus vstal, hodil zvyšok svojej kávy do drezu a vyšiel z kuchyne.

Echo sa nahla k nemu: "Naozaj si porazil baziliska?"

Harry pokrčil plecom. "Ja nie. To som nebol ja." Rýchlo dojedol poslednú trochu polievky, vypil džús, potom zliezol zo stoličky a odišiel do obývačky, kde sa jeho otec netrpezlivo prechádzal.

"Deje sa niečo, oci?" opýtal sa Harry a posadil sa na gauč.

"Nie, naozaj, synček," povedal Severus, prestal sa prechádzať a sadol si do svojho obľúbeného kresla. "Tvoj dedko mi povedal, aby som nebol naštvaný, keď budeš počuť o tvojej minulosti pred tým, ako si omladol, ale nemôžem si pomôcť a robím si starosti."

"To je trochu hlúpe, oci. Sú to len príbehy a ja som neurobil nič z toho, o čom som doteraz počul."

"Samozrejme že si to urobil," prskal Severus.

"Nie, neurobil. Pamätám si na život s tetou Petuniou, strýkom Vernonom a Dudleym, potom teba, ako si ma prišiel zachrániť. Nepamätám si veci ako je bazilisk, trol a kazenie elixírov naschvál na hodine Elixírov!"

"Čo? Trol? Sabotáže? Harry! Koľko si toho počul o tvojej minulosti?"

Harry zazeral, lebo mal pocit, že jeho otec je naschvál tupý a nepočúva, čo mu chce povedať. Dramaticky vzdychol. "Veľa. Ron mi povedal, že ten príbeh o trolovi bol o ňom a o mne. Ginny mi povedala o tom, ako som ju zachránil v Tajomnej komnate, a dvojčatá mi včera povedali, že si bol..." hovoril rýchlo, ale tu sa prudko zastavil.

Severus varovne zúžil oči, ale hlboko vo vnútri čakal to najhoršie. Fred a George Weasleyovci povedali Harrymu o spôsobe, ako s ním zaobchádzal na hodinách elixírov.

"Čo presne ti povedali Fred a George, Harry?"

"No... uhm... nebolo to veľmi milé, oci." Výraz jeho otca bol temný a oči sa mu nebezpečne leskli. "Dobre! Povedali, že si podlý učiteľ ku každému, ale že mňa si nenávidel a že si mysleli, že je hlúpe, že si ma adoptoval. Ale, oci..." pokúsil sa vysvetliť.

Severus ho prerušil zvýšeným hlasom: "Nie som podlý a nikdy som ťa nenenávidel!"

"OCI!" Harry kričal a postavil sa.

Severus sa nechal ovládnuť svojim hnevom a obavami a začal vysvetľovať: "Nechápeš pozíciu..."

"Oci!" povedal Harry pevnejšie, ale bez kriku. "Potrebuješ počuť, čo som povedal Fredovi, Georgeovi a Ronovi."

Letmo sa nadýchol. "Dobre. Čo si povedal chlapcom Weasleyovcom?"

"Najprv..."

_"...vážne, nemôžem uveriť..." začal George._

_"...že ťa Snape adoptoval," dokončil Fred._

_"Prečo?" opýtal sa Harry._

_"Je to darebák, Harry!" vyprskol Ron. "Nenávidel ťa."_

_"Povedal, že si rovnako zlý, ako James," dodal Fred._

_"Keby si nebol náš stíhač, strata bodov, len za to, že Snape bol drzý darebák, by nám zabránila vyhrať Pohár pre Chrabromil v prvom ročníku," vysvetlil George._

_"Naozaj ťa nemal rád."_

_"Nenávidí Chrabromilčanov," povedal Ron. "Vždy uprednostňuje Slizolinčanov."_

_"Profesor Snape musel jednať tým spôsobom, vy idioti!" povedala Hermiona nakoniec. "Nepočúvaj ich, Harry. Fakt je, že tvoj otec tu bol vždy pre teba, aby ťa zachránil, keď si mal problémy."_

_"Nie, nebol,"prerušila ju Ginny. "Nebol v Tajomnej komnate. A kde bol, keď išiel Voldemort po Kameni mudrcov?"_

_"Ginny, vtedy si tam ani nebola!" vyprskla Hermiona._

_Ginny na ňu zazrela. "Ale počula som o tom všetko."_

_"Snape tam bol," zapojil sa Draco._

_"Ako to vieš?" odfrkol si Ron._

_"Viem, lebo som videl Snapa sedieť s Potterom na ošetrovni a prišiel tam Dumbledore. Začali sa rozprávať a Dumbledore poďakoval Snapovi, že nasledoval Harryho a priniesol ho na ošetrovňu. Bol by zomrel, keby tam nikto nešiel." Usmial sa Draco namyslene._

_Hermiona dodala: "Keby Harryho nenávidel, neobťažoval by sa ho toľkokrát zachraňovať."_

_"Ja nie som Harry Potter!" kričal nakoniec Harry na šiestich puberťákov. "Nič z toho si nepamätám! Nikdy nebudem, a keďže si to nepamätám, nikdy sa to pre mňa nestalo. Okej?"_

_"Harry má pravdu," súhlasil Draco._

_"Čo? To nedáva zmysel," prskal Ron. "Jasné, že sa to stalo tebe." Tvrdo hľadel na malého chlapca._

_"Nie. Nestalo!" kričal Harry. "Hovoríte o niekom inom a hovoríte drzo o mojom ockovi! Nie je podlý na nikoho, len je naozaj prísny a neobviňujem ho z toho, že bol na Harryho darebák, keď len robil somariny, lebo to je hlúpe, blbé a nebezpečne hlúpe!"_

"Išiel som naspäť do domu, lebo som už bol zo všetkého unavený. Myslím, že Hermiona im ešte niečo povedala, lebo tesne predtým, ako som ťa počul kričať z tej nočnej mory, všetci sa mi prišli ospravedlniť."

Severus chvíľu zarazene sedel vo svojom kresle, absorboval všetko, čo mu práve jeho syn povedal o tej hádke s tínedžermi na pláži. "Tak," nakoniec povedal, "ty necítiš, že si Harry Potter, ten tínedžer, lebo nemáš jeho spomienky."

Harry dopadol na gauč, chvíľu si naprával krk do pohodlnejšej pozície. Posunul sa hore a potom odpovedal, "Ja viem, že som on, techi-cky... tech... no vieš? Ale necítim sa ako on. Všetko, čo mi moji kamaráti povedali doteraz je také, ako príbeh, ktorý sa stal niekomu inému. Takmer si želám, aby som si mohol zmeniť meno, potom by si ma neplietli s Chlapcom Ktorý Prežil." Zamračil sa. "A to je hlúpe meno, vieš."

Severus sa nad tým musel zasmiať. Harry nevedel, ako často, počas jeho rozčúlení s Harrym Potterom tínedžerom, použil túto prezývku.

"Harry, vieš, že si strašne zaujímavý chlapec?" Malý chlapec sa uškrnul a prešiel sa oprieť o otcove kolená. "Ale musíš vedieť, že väčšina čarodejníckeho sveta nerozozná rozdiel medzi Harrym Potterom a Harry James Potter-Snapeom, tak ako ty."

"Hej, ale oni nie sú ty a nie sú moji priatelia, tak je to jedno." Harry sa nahol a pobozkal otca na líce. "Nerob si také starosti, oci. Budeš mať vrásky."

Severus sa smial a objal svojho syna. "Ja som tvoj otec a je mojou povinnosťou, robiť si starosti. Keby to bolo potrebné, môžeš mi pomôcť uvariť nejaký Elixír proti vráskam."

O niekoľko dní neskôr, kým Echo a Severus pripravovali večeru, na prednom okne sa ozvalo ťukanie. Harry stál v kúte. Sľúbil jeho otcovi, že vykúpe Hectora, ale po troch dňoch to ešte neurobil. Severus ho najprv donútil okúpať psa – čo bola ešte väčšia zábava, než čakal – potom mu prikázal pätnásť minút stáť v kúte. Ešte mu zostávalo päť minút, ale ani Echo ani jeho otec nepočuli ťukanie.

"Hector, choď zavolať ocka. Ja nechcem ďalšie minúty navyše."

Pes sa postavil od krbu, otriasol sa a keď zaznelo druhé ťukanie, hlasno zaštekal.

Za niekoľko sekúnd sa Severus objavil z jeho laboratória. "Harry?" opýtal sa ustarane.

"Som v poriadku, oci. Myslím, že na okne sedí sova."

Severus prešiel k oknu, otvoril ho a potom venoval svojmu synovy rýchly úsmev. "Už len štyri minúty, dieťa, potom môžeš ísť pomôcť Echo s cestom na keksíky."

"Okej," odpovedal šťastne.

Najotrhanejšia čiernošedá sova, akú kedy videl, skočila do obývačky a naštvane na Severusa zapišťala.

"Čo pre Merlina...? Je to Kvíkov otec?" opýtala sa Echo, keď vyšla z kuchyne a utierala si ruky do uteráka.

Severus zbavil sovu pošty a čítal ju. "Je to potvrdenie od Harleyho Walnuta, na parník tento víkend."

Echo sa uškrnula a potlačila smiech. Severus sa na ňu obozretne pozrel ponad plece.

"Je tu niečo, čo si mi o tom čarodejníkovi nepovedala?" požadoval jemne.

"Harley je trochu excentrický, Severus, ale sľubujem, že ťa dostane tam, kam chceš ísť."

"Znamená to, že zmeníš svoj názor a pôjdeš s nami?" opýtal sa šibalsky.

"Chcela by som, ale vieš, že mám kopu papierovania, ktoré musím vybaviť na Ministerstve."

"Harry, môžeš ísť," povedal jeho otec a rýchlo sa pozrel na svojho syna. "Doniesol by si mi trochu jedla pre túto sovu, nech ju môžem poslať späť?" Harry prikývol a išiel do kuchyne, kde si rýchlo namočil prst do čokoládového cesta a trochu z neho zjedol.

"Mrzí ma, že naše rozvrhy sa v tomto prekrývajú. Zrušil by som to, ale..." začal.

"To je v poriadku, Severus. Albus tu bude a pomôže mi a rozhodla som sa prijať tvoj návrh o Olandovom dedičstve." K tomu, že získala späť jej majetok na Solonuse, Echo bola znechutená, keď zistila, že bola menovaná za jedinú dedičku majetku Alberta Rangoona (Olanda). Nechcela nič, čo malo do činenia s ním a opýtala sa Severusa, čo s tým má urobiť.

"Dať to späť rodinám čarodejníc, ktoré zavraždil?"

Prikývla. "Malá náhrada, ja viem, výmenou za život ich dcér, ale je to to najlepšie, čo môžem urobiť." Echo podišla kúsok bližšie k Severusovi. "Chcem ťa požiadať o láskavosť." Uškrnul sa na ňu, mierne prižmúril oči so slabo maskovaným žartovaním. "Nezačínaj," varovala ho s úsmevom. Myslím to vážne."

Rýchlo prestal. "Čo pre vás môžem urobiť, moja drahá?"

"Ten dom. Už ani nedokážem myslieť na to, že je môj. Mohol by si sa o to postarať a nájsť preň kupca? Je mi jedno, za koľko ho predáš, len sa ho zbav."

"Je niečo v tom dome, čo by si chcela?"

"Mám tam niekoľko vecí. Ak sú ešte stále tam. Nevadilo by mi, keby si išiel po tie veci so mnou, Severus."

Letmo ju pobozkal. "Pôjdeme tam, keď sa s Harrym vrátime z hľadania kvetu Melanctonie."

"Ďakujem, Severus," postavila sa na špičky, pobozkala ho na nos, zachechtala sa nad jeho zamračením a pobozkala ho na pery.

Harry sa vrátil s nejakým jedlom pre sovu a skríkol, keď ho vták ostro ďobol do prsta. "Poondiaty vták!"

"Harry!" vyprskol Severus, prudko sa otočil od Echo.

"Ale pohryzol ma!" protestoval chlapec.

"Vieš, že máš byť opatrný s cudzími vtákmi a určite vieš dávať pozor na svoj jazyk. Takže, päť minút v kúte, alebo 60 sekúnd mydla?"

Harry vystrúhal grimasu a vyplazil jazyk. Na odpoveď odkráčal späť do kúta. Mračil sa a pevne prekrížil ruky na hrudi.

"Zmeň ten postoj, chlapče, lebo dostaneš aj to mydlo k tým piatim minútam," upozornil ho Severus.

Chlapec sa prinútil uvoľniť a sklonil hlavu. "Ospravedlňujem sa za nadávanie, oci."

Malý chlapec bol trochu zaskočený, keď sa jeho otec zrazu objavil vedľa neho. "Ukáž mi tvoj prst." Severus nastavil dlaň a jeho syn zodvihol ruku a položil ju do otcovej otvorenej dlane, ukazujúc zranený prst.

Ten vták ho ďobol až do krvi. Severus použil prútik, aby ranu vydezinfikoval a potom prst obviazal.

"Ďakujem," povedal Harry ticho.

"Nemáš za čo, Harry," odpovedal Severus. Mierne sa na svojho syna uškrnul a stlačil jeho rameno. "Ešte tri minúty." Ostro sa otočil a odišiel do kuchyne. Na moment sledoval, ako Echo lyžičkou ukladala na pekáč kúsky keksíkového cesta.

"Nikdy nepoužívaš mágiu, keď varíš," poznamenal Severus.

"Ani ty."

"Pravda. Jediná žena, ktorú som poznal, ktorá varila tak ako ty, bola Harryho stará mama, Virginia Evansová." V jeho očiach sa črtal úsmev, keď si spomenul na tie dni.

"Bola dobrá kuchárka?"

"Myslím, že bola. Virginia bola aspoň oveľa lepšia, než moja mama. Moja mama vyrastala v obrovskom dome, kde všetko varenie a upratovanie robili škriatkovia. Mama sa vlastne nikdy dobre neprispôsobila životu Muklov."

"Ty si vyrastal v Muklovskom svete?" vyzvedala Echo, keď vkladala plný plech keksíkov do vyhriatej rúry.

"Môj otec bol Mukel. On nebol... nadšený... mágiou." Severus si sadol za kuchynský stôl a čoskoro sa k nemu pridala aj Echo. "Stále neviem, prečo sa oženil s mojou mamou. On vedel, že je čarodejnica." Pokrútil hlavou.

"Nerád rozmýšľaš nad minulosťou, však?" opýtala sa váhavo.

Na sekundu jeho pohľad stvrdol, ale potom sa uvoľnil. "Nie. Moje detstvo nebolo príjemnejšie, než to Harryho u Petunie."

"Lily," povedala Echo jemne. "Ona bola kladnou stránkou, však?"

"Lily a jej rodičia mi dali nádej, že svet, muklovský aj čarodejnícky, nie je len temný." Pozrel sa ponad stôl k Echo, ktorá sa zdala utrápená, dokonca zaujatá niečím, čo nechcela vysloviť.

Severus sa ešte nerozhodol, čo urobí s informáciou, ktorú o Harryho narodení odhalil Lilyn list z minulosti, ale vedel, že potrebuje byť k Echo úprimný. Od toho dňa, keď ju uniesol jej ex-manžel, čelil svojim narastajúcim citom k tej čarodejnici. Bola pre neho dôležitá, ale napriek tomu že nevedel, či ich čaká nejaká budúcnosť, chcel byť otvorený takej možnosti.

"Čo chceš vedieť o Lily?" nabádal ju.

"Viem, že si ju ľúbil, Severus, ale odkedy si dostal ten list na Harryho narodeniny, uvažovala som..." odmlčala sa a pozrela sa do obývačky, kde teraz Harry sedel za stolom a kreslil. "Aby som povedala pravdu, uvažovala som o tom už pred tým listom. Možno preto, že som nikdy nevidela Harryho pred tým, ako omladol." Vrátila svoj pohľad k nemu. "Harry je tvoj biologický syn, však?"

"To je predpoklad," povedal neurčito.

Echo považovala jeho odpoveď sa iritujúcu a dala mu to najavo. "Nie som hlupák, Severus, tak prosím, nejednaj so mnou tak. Okrem niekoľkých charakteristík, ktoré som si istá, že zdedil po mame, z väčšej časti sa podobá na teba. Tá podoba je ešte zarážajúcejšia, odkedy si osvojil niektoré z tvojich manierov." Sarkasticky mu ukázala, aby sa pozrel do obývačky.

Severus sa otočil, aby videl svojho syna, ako hľadí na kresbu, na ktorej pracoval. Presne ako to robil Severus s jeho brkom, keď známkoval eseje a písomky, Harry si ťukal koncom brka po líci.

Echo sa usmiala a jemne sa zachechtala. "Keď som sa starala o Albusa, pamätám si, ako sa Harry pýtal svojho dedka, či by aj on mohol mať niekedy také vlajúce šaty, ako máš ty." Severus sa krátko zachechtal. "Na jeho narodeniny, keď mal oblečený svoj habit, som si istá, že všetci mohli vidieť, ako veľmi sa na teba Harry podobá."

"Predpokladám, že aj oni to budú musieť vedieť," vyslovil svoju myšlienku. Otočil sa späť k Echo práve vo chvíli, keď zazvonil zvonček na rúre, oznamujúci, že keksíky sú hotové. Mávnutím ruky sa otvorili dvierka na rúre a plech s keksíkami vyplachtil von a pristál na vrchu rúry.

Echo natiahla ruku a položila ju na jeho rameno. "Neopováž sa ešte vybrať tie keksíky z plechu, " upozornila ho so žiarou smiechu v očiach.

"Ani by som nesníval o zasahovaní," povedal, stojac s ľahkým úsmevom na perách. Nahol sa bližšie k Echo. "A áno, ten list bol od Lily. Ja _som_ Harryho biologický otec."

Echo vzala jeho tvár do svojich dlaní a jemne ho pobozkala. "Myslím, že neexistuje úžasnejší dar, ktorý by ti mohla dať, Severus. Lily musela byť výnimočná žena."

Omotal si jej neposlušnú kučeru okolo prsta a jemne povedal. "Ona bola môj najlepší priateľ."

"Myslím, že by som mohla žiarliť," povedala Echo s jemným úškrnom, keď mu rukou prešla po jeho jemných čiernych vlasoch.

Severus sa trochu odtiahol. "Žiarliš?" opýtal sa a trochu sa bál odpovede.

Echo pomaly pokrútila hlavou. "Očakávam, že Lily bude mať vždy zvláštne miesto v tvojom srdci, Severus. Nie len preto, že je matkou tvojho syna. Ale dúfam..." hovorila opatrne a položila ruku na srdce Majstra elixírov. "Dúfam, že jedného dňa by tam mohlo byť miesto aj pre mňa."

Severus neodpovedal, ale chytil ju za jej druhú ruku, ktorú mala najeho líci a jemne jej stlačil prsty. Dúfal, že podporí Starú mágiu, aby aspoň náznakom ukázala, že je stála tam. Na Echo aj jeho prekvapenie, Stará mágia jasne zažiarila medzi ich rukami. Ten bozk bol jednoduchý, ale vášeň bola hlbšia, než boli obaja dosť odvážni prejaviť tomu druhému. Skončilo to len keď...

"Môžem si zobrať keksík?" Harry mal na tvári úškrn podobný tomu otcovmu, ale jeho oči žiarili dosť iritujúco, ako tie dedkove.


	26. Hľadanie Melanctónie - Harley

Kapitola 26 – Hľadanie Melanctónie - Harley

Harry sedel za svojim stolom v otcovom malom laboratóriu, veľmi dôkladne študoval magickú 3D reprezentáciu kvetiny, ktorá preslávila ostrov Solonus medzi Majstrami elixírov na celom svete. Mala hrubú stonku so širokými, voskovými listami. Kvet samotný bol taký široký ako lotos, ale mala veľa kompaktných lupeňov, ako kamélia. Bola to jediná rastlina na svete, ktorá bola úplne čierna už od semienka, cez lupene až po korene. Keby ste do rastliny zarezali kdekoľvek, bola by čierna aj chlorofil, ktorý by z nej krvácal.

Sediac vedľa stola s ohnutou pozíciou podvedome napodobňujúcou tú Harryho, Severus poučoval o rastline.

"Lupene sa využívajú takmer exkluzívne v elixíroch používaných u detí. Lebo deti rastú,"

"...ako burina," usmial sa Harry.

Severusovo obočie sa nadvihlo, "Áno, ako burina. Je ťažšie ich dávkovať. Použitie lupeňov dovoľuje oveľa precíznejšie dávkovanie v mnohých elixíroch. Pamätáš si nejaké pediatrické elixíry proti bolesti, ktoré využívajú Melanctóniu, Harry?"

Harry zvraštil obočie v zamyslení, keď si spomínal na lekcie, ktoré mal s otcom počas posledných dní o tejto rastline a potom odpovedal, "Elixír proti kolike, Amalaneov elixír proti bolesti hlavy pre batoľatá, uhm, a Gumbyho elixír na prerezávanie zubov."

"Skoro. Ten posledný je Grambyho elixír na prerezávanie zubov." Sledoval, ako si Harry podctivo urobil poznámku do jeho vlastného Elixírového denníka. Harryho písmo bolo stále trochu detské, ale bolo oveľa úhľadnejšie, odkedy ho Hermiona doučovala.

"Tie lupene majú niečo magické, však? Teda..." zamyslene si zahryzol do spodnej pery. "Keď ich používaš, aby si kontroloval dávky pre deti... Nemyslím si, že viem, čo sa pýtam," Harry sa frustrovane zamračil.

"Príprava tých lupeňov rozhoduje o tom, ako budú použité v elixíre. Najjednoduchší príklad je kontrola dávkovania. Lupeň musí byť tak celý, ako je len možné, keď ho odtrhneš od stonky. Potom prehneš lupeň pozdĺž stredu, ale bez skrčenia. Potom záleží ďalší postup od inštrukcií pre elixír, pre ktorý ho treba použiť."

Harry si rýchlo písal poznámky. Severus pokračoval v lekcii. "Listy sú najuniverzálnejšie z celej rastliny. Prečo sú univerzálne?"

Harry hľadel na rastlinu, zamračil sa a pozrel sa do svojho denníka na poznámky, ktoré si robil skôr. Usmial sa, keď našiel odpoveď. "Listy Melanctónie sú uni... ver... zálne, lebo sa môžu použiť v elixíroch pre dospelých a tínedžerov a môžu byť subi... subsituované?" Pozrel sa na svojho otca a Severus zašepkal svojmu synovi do ucha správnu výslovnsoť. "Substituované! Ak nie sú po ruke lupene, môžu byť nimi substituované. Správne?"

"Správne. Ale, kedy sa listy NESMÚ použiť k substitúcii?"

Harry si nespomenul na nič o tom, z toho čo mu otec minulý večer čítal o 'Čiernej rastline'. "Nespomínam si."

"Keď potrebuje elixír Melanctóniu pre kontrolu dávkovania, listy nemôžu nahradiť lupene."

Harry si napísal poznámku a potom sa usmial. "Môj elixírový denník mi veľmi pomáha, oci. Ďakujem ti zaň. Kedy pôjdeme hľadať tú čiernu rastlinu?" Začal štuchať prstami do magického obrazu rastliny a ten sa začal rozplývať.

Severus sa pozrel na hodinky. "Asi o dve hodiny, čo znamená, že sa potrebuješ najesť, aby si si ešte mohol pospať."

Harry našpúlil pery. "Ako to, že stále musím po obede spávať?"

Severus mávol rukou a obraz Melanctónie zmizol a zobral Harryho na ruky. Svojim nosom sa dotkol nosa jeho syna a melodramaticky sa zamračil, keď vyhlásil: "Lebo si rastúci chlapec, chlapec, ktorý rastie ako burina, tak veľmi rýchlo, že to unavuje tvoje kosti a svaly. Popoludňajší spánok je spôsob, ako doplniť energiu, aby si neprestal rásť."

Harry sa usmial a zachechtal sa na svojho otca. "Ale, mám správnu veľkosť, však?"

"No, ja mám celkom rád tvoju veľkosť, dieťa. Stále ťa môžem zodvihnúť a odniesť bez toho, aby som si pri tom zlomil chrbticu." Vykročili z laboratória a on položil Harryho na zem. S rukou na chrbte svojho syna ho poháňal dolu po chodbe ku kuchyni.

Harry sa posadil za kuchynský stôl a začal kývať nohami. Prišiel Hector a ľahol si vedľa svojho chlapca dúfajúc, že sa mu ujde nejaké jedlo, ktoré by mohlo spadnúť z Harryho taniera. Severus začal pripravovať sendviče pre seba a pre Harryho.

"Oci, môžem sa ťa niečo opýtať?"

"Samozrejme, Harry."

"Minule som rozmýšľal o mojom bratrancovi, Dudleym." Severus prestal s činnosťou, ktorú práve vykonával a otočil sa k malému chlapcovi, ktorý prechádzal prstom po svojom prázdnom tanieri.

"Bojíš sa o neho?"

"Myslím, že áno. Teda, teta Petunia nikdy Dudleyho nezbila, ale bola na neho čudná. Keď bolo nablízku ľudia, bola k nemu milá a objímala ho, ale doma mu povedala niekoľko naozaj strašných vecí. On nikdy neplakal, ale často ma poriadne zbil. Len ma tak nejako zaujíma, či je okej, alebo teraz nemá nikoho, na kom by si vymlátil mamin krik."

Počas Harryho rozprávania Severusovi spadla sánka. Pred tým, než prehovoril, musel vedome zatvoriť ústa. Žasol nad tým, že jeho syn bol stále schopný nájsť v sebe súcit k tomu chlapcovi, ktorý bol aspoň dvakrát väčší od neho, dokonca aj keď bol ešte tínedžer, a pravdepodobne mu ublížil, fyzicky, niekoľkokrát.

"Máš obavy, že tvoja teta mohla ublížiť tvojmu bratrancovi?" opýtal sa opatrne.

Harry mykol plecom. "Neviem. Dudley je jej dieťa a mamy neubližujú svojim vlastným deťom, nie?"

Severus využil chvíľku na dokončenie sendvičov a potom ich priniesol ku stolu, kde sa posadil. "Rodičia by nikdy nemali ubližovať svojim deťom, ale je to niečo, čo sa, na nešťastie, niekedy stáva."

Harry sa hral so svojim sendvičom, predstieral, že si ho prezerá, než si odhryzol. "Teta Petunia je naozaj strašná, oci."

"Cítil by si sa lepšie, keby som sa išiel pozrieť na tvojho bratranca, aby som videl, či je v poriadku?" Harry sa na neho s nádejou pozrel. "Nebol by to vôbec žiadny problém." Zobral si sendvič a odhryzol si, zamyslene prežúval, prehltol a potom pokračoval. "V skutočnosti, mám dlhú, doposiaľ nevybavenú prácu, o ktorú sa musím postarať s tvojou tetou, tak by som to mohol urobiť a uistiť sa, že Dudley je v poriadku."

Kým Harry spal, Echo na neho dozerala. Severus, ktorý sa zriedka premiestňoval na takú veľkú vzdialenosť, urobil v tomto prípade výnimku. Musel sa premiestniť dvakrát, ale stál na Privátnej ceste asi o 15 minút neskôr, než opustil ostrov Solonus.

Severus si obliekol svoj učiteľský habit, keďže bol najzastrašujúcejší, hneď po jeho Smrťožrútskom odeve (vďačne spálenému). Vedel, že by sa mal obliecť ako Mukel, ale nechcel pokaziť ten efekt. Ale aby udržal susedov od zízania, použil Kúzlo desilúzie, kým nebol presne pred dverami domu číslo 4. Jedno zaklopanie a dvere sa naštvane otvorili.

Petunia Dursleyová nevyzerala práve najlepšie. Zvyčajne perfektne oblečená bez jediného vlasu mimo svojho miesta, jej vysušené hnedé vlasy vyzerali, ako keby sa pokúšali uniknúť z drdola, v ktorom ich mala a pod očami mala vačky. Navyše už aj tak chudá žena vyzerala, ako keby stratila ešte viac hmotnosti.

Jediná vec, ktorá sa nezmenila, bol pohľad úplného pohŕdania na jej tvári, keď zbadala Severusa Snapa. Dvere sa mu zabuchli pred nosom bez jediného slova od tej nenávistnej ženy. Chvíľu počkal, odomkol dvere pomocou kúzla Alohomora, otvoril ich, vošiel dnu a stretol sa s poriadnou fackou do tváre. Neurobil náznak ani výraz, že by ho to napadnutie trápilo.

"Vždy je to potešenie, Tuney," jeho hlas k nej doliehal ako kyselina.

"Prišiel si sa pokochať, Ufňukanec?" vypľula.

"Kochať? Čím? Na tvoju žiadosť som zobral malého Pottera z tvojich rúk. Tvoj život by teraz mal byť ideálny. Je tu," nenútene sa obzrel po obývačke, do ktorej vstúpil, postrehol stuchnutý pach cigariet a všeobecný neporiadok, ukazujúci, že toto miesto bolo upratované len zbežne. Pokračoval, "nejaký problém?"

"Čo ťa to zaujíma?" odkopla hromadu časopisov vedľa fotelky. "Každopádne, na čo si sem prišiel?"

"Nedokončená záležitosť. Ale, potrebujem sa postarať o obavy môjho... ktoré má Potter o svojho bratranca." Petunia len zazerala, tak pevne zvierala pery, že boli takmer bez krvi. Nepovedala nič, len sa uškrnula a prekrížila si ruky na prsiach. "Kde je tvoj syn, Petunia?"

"Čo ťa to trápi?" požadovala.

"Mňa to nezaujíma. Ako som povedal, je to Potter, kto má obavy. Moja práca s tebou začne, až keď mi odpovieš na otázku môjho syna k mojej spokojnosti."

Petunia rozhodila ruky a znovu kopla do teraz už spadnutých časopisov, na čo sa rozleteli po koberci. "To nechutné prasa, môj manžel, je to, čo sa stalo. Zobral môjho Duduška a odišiel."

"Naozaj?" Bol úplne prekvapený. "Nemyslel som si, že na to ten mukel má. Zdalo sa, že si ho mala dosť pevne omotaného okolo prsta."

"To je jedno. Dobre je tak." Zložila sa do fotelky, zobrala trochu pokrčenú krabičku cigariet, jednu vytriasla von a začala fajčiť nechutnú rakovinovú tyčinku (cancer stick). Petunia naschvál vyfúkla dym na Severusa. On len lenivo mávol rukou nad tým nechutným smradom.

"Kde je tvoj syn a... ex-manžel?" opýtal sa povýšene a naschvál hrubo.

Petunia si ešte niekoľkokrát potiahla z cigarety, než ju oklepala do preplneného popolníka na druhej strane fotelky.

"Keď to pre to ohavné šteňa tak veľa znamená, Vernon sa odsťahoval do Londýna. A áno, už čoskoro bude môj ex."

Na moment, kým sa útla žena prepadla do kresla, Severus mohol vidieť, že akýkoľvek trest pre ňu zamýšľal, ona už sa s jedným vyrovnávala.

Petunia Evansová bola prvotriedny tyran, najmä k jej sestre, keď boli deti. Severus nikdy nechápal, prečo ju jej rodičia za to nikdy nepotrestali. Jediná vec, ktorú dokázal pochopiť bola, že Petuniin hnev pochádzal z čistej žiarlivosti na jej sestru, ktorá bola krajšia, múdrejšia a čarodejnica.

Myšlienky na ublíženie tej strašnej žene opadli z jeho mysle, keď sa temne uškrnul nad oveľa lepším a presnejším trestom. Vytiahol prútik a otočil kreslo, aby sa dívala na neho. Petunia sa chcela naštvane postaviť, ale magická sila ju pevne zachytila a stiahla ju späť na fotelku. Ďalšie kúzlo jej zabránilo rozprávať.

Týčil sa nad Petuniou a jemne povedal: "Adoptoval som Harryho Pottera, lebo som vedel, že vždy si bola tá, kto držal slovo. Harryho veľké šťastie v omladnutí bolo požehnaním pre nás oboch. Mám syna, na ktorého som veľmi hrdý. Je to milé, súcitné dieťa a plné radosti a života. **Presne ako bola Lily.** Je škoda, že ty sama nikdy nebudeš poznať také šťastie alebo lásku, Petunia. Čoskoro zostarneš, zošedivieš a budeš tak nechutná, ako tvoje reči."

S mávnutím sa odvrátil od ženy, ktorá sa snažila kričať na neho nadávky a uvoľniť sa z kresla. Severus ju nepustil, až kým nebol o niekoľko domov ďalej od jej domu.

O niekoľko minút neskôr sa premiestnil do Londýna, na muklovskú stranu rušného mesta. Jednoduchý pohľad do telefónneho zoznamu mu dal informáciu, ktorú potreboval a čoskoro stál pred moderným tehlovým domom s malým dvorom.

Ten chlapec, Dudley, ktorého videl len krátko, keď bol pred viac než rokom zobrať Harryho, bol vonku a staral sa o záhradku. Stále trochu tučný, Harryho bratranec ale dosť schudol. Ak v tom bude pokračovať, nebude škaredý mladý muž. Dudley sa mierne otočil, aby strčil burinu do vreca, keď si všimol čarodejníka. Prehltol, ale snažil sa skryť svoj strach.

"Uhm... ahoj. Vy ste ten... ten muž, ktorý odviedol Harryho, však?" opýtal sa nervózne.

Súhlasne sledoval, ako sa Dudley postavil, utrel si ruky do džínsov a prešiel k Severusovi.

Severus sa mierne uklonil. "Vy ste, nepochybne, Harryho bratranec Dudley."

Dudley sa mierne usmial. "Hej. Ako sa má Harry?"

"Má sa dobre. Požiadal ma, aby som prišiel a pozrel sa, ako sa máte. Ste v poriadku?"

Dudley zarazene zažmurkal. "Harry sa na mňa pýtal?"

"Áno. Mal o vás starosti."

Dudley zružovel a mykol plecom. "Vždy bol veľmi milý. Bol som k nemu naozaj odporný." Rýchlo zacúval, bál sa, že to ten vysoký muž zle pochopí. "Ja som nechcel, ale mama ho vždy bila a to... no, nebolo to správne, ale aj ja som to robil. Navštevujem psychológa," ponúkol, dúfal, že to trochu zapôsobí.

"To veľmi rád počujem. Povedzte mi, Dudley, je váš otec tak veľmi proti mágii, ako vaša matka?"

"Ach, naozaj nie. Príde mu to naozaj čudné, ale myslím, že je to len preto, že mama okolo toho vždy robila taký krik, takže on sa držal jej. Ani len nemohol nič povedať." Dudley sa trochu striasol, stále mal strach z toho vysokého, impozantného čarodejníka, ale pevne prehltol a zachytil sa poslednej zásoby svojej odvahy. "Pane, môj oco... on nikdy neudrel Harryho. Teda, kričal a mal mamu zastaviť, ale niekedy, no... pokúšal sa. Nie je zlý. Oco tiež chodí na terapiu."

Severus sa pozrel na mladého muža, ktorý čoskoro bude dospelý, ak už aj nebol. Dotkol sa jeho mysle a mohol vidieť, ako veľmi ten chlapec ľutuje to, čo urobil svojmu bratrancovi a bol úprimný, keď dúfal, že sa ten čarodejník nerozhodne prísne potrestať jeho otca.

Severus urobil rozhodnutie, o ktorom dúfal, že ho neskôr nebude ľutovať. "Nepredpokladám, že by ste občas chceli dostať list od bratranca, alebo áno?" Dudleyho tvár sa rozžiarila tak veľmi, ako Harryho, keď dostal dobrú správu. "Priniesla by ho sova."

"To vôbec nie je problém, pane!" Dudley sa ďalej usmieval. "Oh! Keď ste tu, mohli by ste dať toto... no, počkajte tu. Hneď som späť."

Zaskočený Severus sledoval ako obrovský chlapec vbehol do domu. Trvalo niekoľko minút, kým vyšiel von s metlou. Severus ju spoznal ako Harryho milovaný Blesk, ktorý dostal od svojho krstného otca Siriusa Blacka.

Trochu bez dychu, Dudley podal metlu Severusovi. "Mama to mala v skrini na metly. Nútila Harryho, aby ňou zametal kuchyňu a zadnú verandu. Vždy pri tom plakal."

Severus sa ostro zamračil, ale Dudley pochopil, že ten pohľad nie je namierený proti nemu. Čarodejník si zobral metlu a Dudley s rozšírenými očami sledoval, ako ju zmenšil a schoval do vrecka.

"Wow! To je super. Uhm, pane, ja som našiel Harryho po tom, ako urobil tú... tú vec so svojou mágiou, aby omladol. Pokazil si pamäť?"

"Harry stratil spomienky, ktoré mal potom, ako mal šesť rokov. Pre neho sa nestalo nič z toho, čo bolo potom."

Dudley sa pozrel na svoje topánky. "Myslím, že je pre neho dobré, že zabudol na niektoré veci. Bol som s ním celkom okej, kým sme boli v tom veku. Ale potom sa mama naštvala. Vtedy keď všetky tie divné veci..."

"Náhodná mágia, tak sa to volá," opravil ho Severus.

"Oh hej. Mama povedala, že jej sestra to robievala. Ja len... no, povedali by ste Harrymu, že ma to veľmi mrzí, aj to, na čo si nespomína. A naozaj by som rád o ňom počul. Tak, teraz je šťastný?"

Severus prikývol. "Áno, je. Harry je teraz môj syn. Môžem vás uistiť, že teraz žije taký život, aký vždy mal. Ste aj vy šťastný, Dudley?"

Dudley sa usmial, naozaj potešený tou otázkou. "Hej. Ja a môj oco, obaja sme. Chcel by som, aby aj mama bola šťastná, ale... nemôžem pre to nič urobiť."

"Nechám vás pokračovať v záhradke, mladý muž. Povedzte vášmu otcovi, že som tu bol a že by vám mal Harry čoskoro poslať list po sove." Znovu sa mierne uklonil a jemne uškrnul.

Dudley sa tiež uklonil, trochu neohrabane. V okamihu ten čarodejník zmizol a on s vrátil k práci v záhradke. Nemohol sa dočkať správy od svojho bratranca.

Harry sa zobudil z poobedňajšieho spánku len niekoľko minút predtým, ako sa jeho otec vrátil. Obliekal sa, kým Severus využil chvíľu, aby sa vydýchal a užil Energetický elixír.

"Je s Harryho bratrancom všetko v poriadku?" opýtala sa Echo a priniesla mu čaj.

"Petunia Dursleyová je sama. Zdá sa, že jej manžel našiel svoju chrbtovú kosť a opustil ju, zobral so sebou aj svojho syna. Chcel som potrestať aj jeho, lebo nečinnosť v prípade zneužívania je zrovnateľná so samotným zneužívaním, ale zdá sa, že Vernon Dursley a Dudley chodia na terapiu."

"Tá žena si nezaslúži byť v prítomnosti žiadnych detí," uzavrela Echo. Nahla sa a pobozkala Severusa na líce.

"Ideš na Ministerstvo?" opýtal sa Severus. Jeho neochota nechať ju odísť bola jasne vpísaná do jeho tváre.

Echo sa usmiala. "Áno, ale budem doma, aby som mohla privítať vás dvoch ohromných hľadačov s večerou."

Jeho tmavé oči zažiarili: "A s bozkami?"

"Celkom iste, ale možno by si chcel jeden, než odídeš?"

Severus ju stiahol dolu na svoje kolená, pevne ju objal okolo pása. "Ak to má byť len jeden, tak nech je aspoň poriadny."

Harry vyliezol zo svojej spálne s malým ruksakom na chrbte. Už nebol prekvapený, keď videl jeho otca bozkávať Echo, ale teraz mal niekoľko otázok, na ktoré potrebuje odpoveď. Môžno sa bude môcť opýtať počas hľadania čierneho kvetu.

Čakal, ticho, minútu alebo dve, než hlasne zašuchotal nohami po dlážke. Dvaja zaľúbení dospelí sa od seba odtiahli a s úsmevom a chechtaním Echo zliezla zo Severusovych kolien, pobozkala ho na líce a hodila Hop-šup prášok do krbu.

"Prajem vám dvom krásny deň," povedala a zamávala.

"Ahoj Echo," povedal Harry.

Severus vstal a len sa usmial ako spokojná mačka. Echo zmizla v zelených plameňoch a potom sa Severus otočil k Harrymu. Zachytil zamyslený pohľad na tvári svojho syna.

"Máme len niekoľko minút, kým budeme musieť ísť, synu. Chcel si sa ma niečo opýtať?" Mal hrozný pocit, že možno bol príliš indiskrétny s jeho náklonnosťou k Echo.

"Ľúbiš Echo, oci?" opýtal sa Harry otvorene.

Severus vedel, že mal čakať túto otázku skôr alebo neskôr, ale aj tak ho to prekvapilo. Chcel byť úprimný k svojmu synovi, ale nebol si istý, ako na tú otázku odpovedať.

"Ja... no..." koktal ako idiot a pre čarodejníka, ktorý mal odpoveď na všetko, toto bolo nepohodlné. Pokúsil sa znovu, ale tento raz z neho nič nevyšlo.

Bolo to Harryho pozorovanie, ktoré ukončilo jeho koktanie. "Ja si tak trochu myslím, že áno, oci. Nie preto, že ju často bozkávaš, čo naozaj robíš ale preto, že sa usmievaš, keď ju vidíš a rád jej pomáhaš v kuchyni a dokonca si s nami išiel minulý týždeň plávať a ty nenávidíš plávanie!"

"Tak by ti nevadilo, keby som sa zaľúbil do Echo?"

Harry pokrútil klavou a uškrnul sa. "A už si?"

Severus vzdychol a jeho napätie povolilo a krátko sa usmial. "Myslím, že by som mohol byť, Harry. Ako sa ti páči Echo?"

"Ja ju ľúbim a chcem si ju nechať navždy!" povedal veľmi pevne.

"No... ah..." Severus si odkašľal. Bol potešený, veľmi, a tak mu odľahlo, opäť, pri citoch jeho syna k Echo. Ale ešte mal pre svojho syna jednu otázku. "Vadí ti, že sa Echo a ja veľa bozkávame?"

"Je to okej," mykol plecom. "Opýtal som sa Draca, či aj on bozkáva Hermionu tak často ako ty Echo a on vyzeral tak trochu šokovaný, že ty sa vôbec s niekým bozkávaš." Harry sa pri tom zamračil.

Severus nemohol zabrániť ostrému zachechtaniu, ktoré mu uniklo. Nepochybne každý jeho študent by bol šokovaný, keby zistil, že ich chladný profesor má svoj život mimo učebne Elixírov.

Privolal svoj ruksak a zachytil ho, keď sa vznášal z laboratória do obývačky. "Vyrazíme, Harry. Sľubujem, že ti poviem, keď sa zaľúbim, dobre?"

"Okej!"

Harry takmer vyskočil z kože, keď vyšli z domu. Keď spolu s otcom kráčali po chodníku ku dedine, Severus povedal svojmu synovi o Dudleyho a Vernonovom dobrom rozhodnutí. Ako očakával, Harry bol smutný kvôli jeho tete, ale tešil sa na to, že napíše svojmu bratrancovi. Severus chcel povedať Harrymu o jeho metle neskôr. Potom, počas celej cesty k prístavu, Harry šťastne táral o tom, čo všetko napíše do prvého listu pre Dudleyho.

Severus bol užasnutý a pobavený malým chlapcom, ktorý cupital za ním, odskakoval pri rozptyľovaní a naozaj sa tešil z tej radosti zo života, ktorej zdá sa majú všetky deti nadbytok. Nevedel to, ale Harryho nadšenie trochu popohnalo kroky Majstra elixírov a čoskoro boli otec so synom uprostred preľudneného prístavu ostrova Solonus.

Prístav bol úžasne rušné miesto, ktoré malo niekoľko otvorených trhovísk, kde predávali čerstvé morské plody. Obchodníci vykrikovali ceny, aby prilákali zákazníkov a námorníci a rybári pobehovali hore dolu. Malé obchodíky v štýle butikov predávali všetky druhy suvenírov od najlacnejších až po najextravagantnejšie. Bolo toho veľa, čo rozptýlilo straku skrytú v Harrym a jeho zelené oči zaiskrili s každým novým potešením.

Severus odtrhol Harryho od výkladu, v ktorom sa leskli šachové figúrky z rôznych materiálov. Za nimi bolo niečo, čo nechcel, aby jeho syn zmeškal. Skôr, než mohlo Harryho rozptýliť niečo iné, jeho otec sa zohol a ukázal, kam sa má pozrieť. Harry vzrušene vydýchol; zakotvená v prístave bola veľká čarodejnícka loď. Bola to majestátna brigantína, natretá svetlými farbami, ktorú takéto čarodejnícke lode často preferovali. Jej veslá, jasne na obdiv, boli krásnej červenej farby s krémovými pruhmi.

Harry mal knihu o plachetniciach, kde sa písalo, že čarodejnícke plachetnice plávajú pod vodou v oceáne namiesto plávania po hladine. Najmä preto, že bolo ťažké skryť také lode pred zrakmi Muklov.

"Oci! Oci! Môžeme ísť bližšie? Prosím?" prosil Harry.

Severus sa rýchlo pozrel na hodinky. "Máme ešte niekoľko minút, ale daj mi ruku a drž sa pri mne. Tam dole je naozaj veľmi rušno."

Harry sa chytil otcovej ruky a nemohol si pomôcť, ale poskakoval, keď prechádzali bližšie k lodi.

Severus musel priznať svoj vlastný úžas nad krásnou brigantínou. Bola nafarbená na červeno, oranžovo, čierno a elegantne dofarbená zlatou farbou. Časť z neho si túžobne želala zostať na Solonuse, lebo lode boli kedysi jeho úžasným únikom do fantázie, keď bol dieťa. Pred nástupom na Rokfort písal príbehy, aby unikol od hádok jeho rodičov. Miloval písanie námorných príbehov o námorníkoch, pirátoch a obrovských morských príšerách. Dokázal veľmi dobre pochopiť Harryho vzrušenie a s pochopením sa na svojho syna usmial.

Nástupný mostík bol plný námorníkov v pekných uniformách z ťažkej bavlny alebo vlny, pohybujúcich sa medzi loďou a prístavom, keď nakladali zásoby.

"Ako to, že nepoužívajú mágiu, oci?" opýtal sa Harry a Severus sa musel zamyslieť tiež.

"Mágia nie je vždy najefektívnejší spôsob, chlapče," doľahol k nim bohatý, škrípavý hlas zo zadu. Otočili sa a videli vysokého muža so širokými ramenami v dlhom červenom kabáte, čiernych nohaviciach a vysoko leštených čižmách. Mužova tvár bola opálená a vetrom ošľahaná, ukazovala, že on prakticky žije na lodi. "Joseph Slope, hrdý kapitán Fénixa," predstavil sa.

"Severus Snape, a toto je môj syn, Harry." Severus sa uklonil druhému čarodejníkovi, ale Harry, zvyknutý na muklovský spôsob podávania rúk, vytrčil ruku ku kapitánovi.

Slope vážne potriasol malému chlapcovi rukou. "Ako sa vám darí, mladý pán Harry? Budete jedného dňa námorníkom?" Slopeove sivé oči žiarili humorom.

Harry sa usmial: "Mohla by to byť zábava, ale ja chcem robiť elixíry ako môj ocko. On je najlepší Majster elixírov v Anglicku."

Kapitán prikývol a na oboch sa usmial. Z chlapca priam vyžarovala hrdosť a láska k jeho otcovi. Potom sa zohol ku chlapcovi: "Loď vždy potrebuje dobrého Majstra elixírov, pán Harry. Ak by ste jedného dňa hľadali miesto, nezabudnite na mňa a moju loď."

Postavil sa a nadvihol klobúk. "Majster Snape, pán Harry, nech vám obom dnešný deň prinesie radosť a úspech." Odkráčal k nástupnému mostíku.

Vidiac v Harryho očiach obdiv k vracajúcemu sa kapitánovi, Severus pocítil v bruchu nevítané bodanie žiarlivosti. Zastavil príval žiarlivosti a potiahol svojho syna za ruku. "Čoskoro dorazí náš čln, Harry."

Opustiac rušnú prácu posádky brigantíny, Severus a Harry prešli do trochu tichšej časti. Sledovali ako nejaký rachotiaci vynález bafkal v zálive smerom k prístavu. Krik a nadávky vychádzali od dosť od sadzí umazaného, upoteného muža na člne, ktorý si zdá sa vybíjal zlosť na niečom, čo vyzeralo ako bruchatá pec v strede člna.

Severusovo srdce pokleslo, keď videl čln pristávať v prístave a zaprisahal sa, že Echo obesí na olivovníku, keď sa vrátia domov, lebo to bola práve ona, kto mu odporučil, aby si prenajal tento čln – _to bolo zdvorilé!_- na ich výlet.

Náhly výbuch v bruchatej peci vychrlil do vzduchu sadze a paru. Špinavý majiteľ člnu kričal, kopal jedovato do pece, potom vytiahol rovnako špinavú červenú vreckovku z vrecka a utrel si ňou krk.

"Vy Snape?" opýtal sa umazaný muž.

"VY ste pán Walnut?" opýtal sa Severus znechutene.

"Kamoši ma volajú Harley. Ty dieťa?" Uškrnul sa dolu na Harryho.

"Môj syn, Harry. Pán Walnut, toto..." Severus hľadel na ten nemožný parník. "JE to skutočne spoľahlivý transport?"

"Vy idete do vnútrozemných vôd, Snape. Tento čln prešiel každú možnú vodnú cestu odtiaľto do Afriky. Je nevrlá, to hej, má zlý dych a prdí ešte horšie, ale kam chcete ísť, ona vás ta dostane. Nenájdete fajnovejšiu a exkluzívnejšiu loď, ktorá sa dostane tam, kam Livingston. Tak, dostaňte vaše mrciny na palubu, aby sme mohli vyraziť!"

Harry začal robiť, čo Harley povedal, ale Severus ho chytil okolo pása. "Poď, oci! Toto je naozajstný dobrodružný typ člna."

Uvažujúc nad jeho úsudkom – _Očividne značne narušeným, v tejto chvíli_ – podal Harryho k tej chodiacej kope špiny a nasledoval ho.

"Zložte sa tam pod striešku," Harley ukázal na miesto s neporiadkom a drevenými lavicami so starými ošúchanými vankúšmi pod strieškou, ktorá kedysi mohla byť červená. "Použite akúkoľvek mágiu, ktorú chcete a urobte si pohodlie."

Severus použil niekoľko čistiacich kúziel a transfiguroval lavice na pohodlnejšie kreslá na sedenie. Čln sa zrazu naklonil nabok, keď jeho motor zakašľal a ožil a Severus zachytil Harryho skôr, než by spadol a zlomil si nos. Harleyho šťavnatá slovná zásoba zaplnila vzduch, keď parný motor /bruchatá pec kačľala, signalizujúc, že sa vydali na cestu.

"Harry, ak ťa prichytím - niekedy- opakovať niektoré z tých slov, budeš sa veľmi dlho stravovať mydlom. Rozumieš?" Harry rýcho prikývol.

Cesta od prístavu a von zo zálivu bola pomalá a pre Harryho neposkytovala žiadne vzrušenie. Keď začali plávať cez splavné vosy okolo ostrova Solonus, Harry si mohol oči vyočiť na scenérii, ktorú oboplávali.

Harley sa nahol pod striešku a zobral si fľašu s vodou. Niečo si odpil a niečo nalial na svoju červenú vreckovku a utrel si látkou tvár a krk.

"Vidím, že už ste si spravili pohodlie. Mágia sa hodí, že?" Natiahol sa, postrapatil Harrymu vlasy a Severus si spravil v mysli poznámku, aby sa uistil, že si chlapec večer umyl hlavu.

"Vy nepoužívate mágiu, pán Walnut?" opýtal sa Severus slušne. Pri stave tohto člna a množstve sadzí a špiny, ten muž očovodne nepoužíval mágiu.

"Som Šmukel, Snape. Okrem toho, nepotrebujem ju. Staré dobré mastné lakte to hravo zvládnu a keďže sú moji pasažieri takmer vždy čarodejníci, každé ozajstné problémy ľahko zvládneme. Livingston má niekoľko dobrých kúziel, ako neobmedzené množstvo čerstvej vody, samočistiaci trup, chladiace kúzlo pod týmto tienidlom, a keď potrebujeme plachty, je tu jedno milé malé veterné kúzlo. To ma už dostalo z mnohých úzkych miest."

Mierne trhnutie zachytilo Harleyho pozornosť a on s otočil, aby poriadne kopol do pece. Tá vydala strašný zvuk, ktorý nasledovala Harryho hlasná sťažnosť.

"To smrdí!" Zakryl si nos, ale vôbec to nepomohlo.

Harley sa zasmial a znovu postrapatil chlapcove vlasy. "Povaha beštie, dieťa. Poď sem, chceš mi pomôcť riadiť tento čln?"

Harry sa rýchlo pozrel na svojho otca, či to dovolí. Severus mávol rukou. "Choď." Sledoval, ako Harry vyskočil zo sedadla a išiel za Harleym, ktorý viedol chlapca okolo zábradlia parníka. Severus zazeral. Harry večer nebude potrebovať vykúpať, bude potrebovať namočiť do silného dezinfekčného prostriedku.

Bola to pomalá, ale nie celkom nepríjemná cesta na opačnú stranu ostrova Solonus; pre Harryho. O niekoľko minút bol Harry rovnako špinavý od sadzí a upotený ako Harley Walnut. Tiež sa zdalo, že je neviditeľne pripnutý k tomu mužovi, keď ho nasledoval po palube a pomáhal navigovať krátky parník okolo zákrut a výbežkov ostrova. Harry dokonca začal kopať do bruchatej pece, ktorú ako zistil, Harley pomenoval Wheezy (Chrčiak). Harry použil jedno oplzlé slovo s jedným veľmi entuziastickým kopnutím, ale ostré pripomenutie doma čakajúceho mydla od jeho otca stačilo a Harry udržoval svoje urážky k Wheezy trochu prijateľnejšie.

"Tu máš, ty mastná, zadymená, prdiaca mašina!" Harry vykríkol a kopol do pece. Harley ho ťažko potľapkal po chrbte.

"To tú starú pannu ranilo, Harry!" zarehotal sa a potom zakašľal.

Harley sa zrazu prestal smiať a hľadel na ostrov. Harry, zaskočený, sledoval toho zamrznutého Šmukla a potom vykríkol, keď ho Harley zatlačil pod striešku.

"Môj syn, chodiaca kopa mastnoty," vzdychol Severus. "Sadni si, Harry, a pokús sa nepridávať k tej špine. Mám podozrenie, že čoskoro zahneme do vnútrozemia."

"Pravdu máš, šéfe!" kričal Harley, keď prechádzal okolo.

Harry a Severus sledovali ako ten muž kope, kričí a robí rovnaký rámus ako samotný parník. Chrlenie maziva, grganie sadzí a pary a zavýjanie, ktoré akoby vychádzalo z hĺbky pekla. Jazda, ktorá bola relatívne hladká začala byť surovejšia, keď prechádzali vnútrozemím k pásu vody, ktorý mizol v húštine olivovníkov.

"Persefonin Svadobný Chodník!" kričal Harley, keď ukázal na tmavú klenbu stromov. "Legenda hovorí, že toto je chodník, ktorým išla mladá Persefonia, keď sa išla stretnúť so svojim manželom, Bohom Smrti samotným, Hadesom."

Harry zašepkal, trochu vystrašený: "Je to pravda, oci? Budeme vidieť Smrť?"

"Vôbec nie, Harry. Tie príbehy, ktoré ti dala slečna Grangerová, sú mýty. Nie sú skutočné."

O niekoľko minút neskôr sa začal malému chlapcovi dvíhať žalúdok z toho surového húpania na vlnách. Vyzeral trochu zelený a schúlil sa vedľa otca. Severus, vždy pripravený, vytiahol z vrecka Elixír proti nevoľnosti. Rýchlo mu ho podal a potom pracoval na očistení aspoň časti sadzí a špiny zo svojho syna.

Slnko, ktoré ich zohrievalo, kým boli na otvorenom oceáne, zrazu zmizlo a nahradil ho ťažký tieň a nepríjemne chladná teplota. Práve prešli pod olivovníky.

Vlny prestali a ich jazda bola oveľa hladšia, teraz keď bafkali ďalej po zelenom koridore. Po desiatich minútach takej pomalej, takmer uspávajúcej jazdy, Harley zadusil motor a ten dokašľal. Vyhodil von lano a potom Harley zoskočil z člna na breh a nakoniec lano uviazal o strom.

"Som hotový, Snape. Odtiaľto už ste na to sami. Pevnina nie je môj živel. Súmrak nastane o päť a pol hodiny, to vám dáva štyri hodiny, než chcem, aby sme zodvihli kotvy. Nevrátite sa, zostanem tu jednu noc a potom vás tu nechám. Dúfam, že nájdete svoju zlatú cestu."

Severus zobral svojho syna, vystúpil z člna a chytil Harryho, keď mu ho Harley podal. "Ďakujem vám, pán. Walnut. Posnažíme sa prísť na čas."

Harley vytiahol balíček cigariet, jednu vytriasol, zapálil, bafkal a vytiahol svoju vždy prítomnú, špinavú vreckovku a utrel si ňou krk. Sledoval rezervovaného čarodejníka a jeho veselého syna, ako sa predierajú cez pokrútené korene tuctov olivovníkov, až kým nezmizli.


	27. Hľadanie Melanctónie - Malá nehoda

Kapitola 27 – Hľadanie Melanctónie – Malá nehoda & Zlato Majstra Elixírov

Tesné zoskupenie olivovníkov a ich zradných koreňov začalo rednúť pol hodiny po tom, čo Severus a Harry opustili Harleyho a jeho parník Livingston.

Severus ostro sledoval pôdu okolo pre najmenší náznak ťažko postrehnuteľnej čiernej kvetiny, ktorú on a jeho syn hľadali. Bol príjemný slnečný deň s jasnou oblohou a miernym vánkom od oceánu.

Melanctónia, kvetina, ktorá preslávila Solonus, bola tiež známa ako Zlato Majstra elixírov. Využíva sa väčšinou v liečivých elixíroch, je to mocná magická prísada, pre ktorú elixíristi každý deň nachádzajú nové, pozoruhodné využitie. Problém je v tom, že kvetinu nie je ľahké nájsť a rastie len na niekoľkých gréckych ostrovoch. Z jeho výskumu však vyplynulo, že táto časť ostrova by mala byť dobrým miestom na hľadanie kvetiny.

Severus nie len že chcel nájsť veľké ložisko, ale tiež dúfal, že bude môcť nazbierať veľa semienok, aby mohol túto vzácnu kvetinu pestovať aj doma. Bol si istý, že by to mohol urobiť, ale experimentovanie so semienkami bolo finančne náročné. Aj s finančnou podporou od Lupina, neplánoval pracovať len na Protivlkolačom elixíre a hľadaní liečby. Chcel viac experimentovať s Melanctóniou a nájsť lacnejšie náhrady za túto rastlinu, aby boli niektoré drahé elixíry dostupnejšie.

Majster elixírov nebol len najlepší v Anglicku, ale jeden z top troch najlepších na celom svete. Severus napísal príspevky a nápady, ktoré mal počas špehovania a učenia, do mnohých časopisov. Pohŕdal tým, že je Majstrom elixírov pre Voldemorta, ale nemohol poprieť, že niektoré elixíry, na ktorých pracoval, viedli k nápadom a objavom pri mnohých jednoduchších elixíroch, na ktorých chcel pracovať.

Znovu sa mu mysľou prehnala tá zmluva o učení elixírov na Rokforte a rozhodol sa, že to vyrieši hneď, keď s Harrym prídu domov, nezáležiac na neskorej hodine.

"Oci? Mohli by sme si oddýchnuť? Už ma strašne bolia nohy." Žalostný hlas bol niekoľko stôp za ním a Severus okamžite zastavil, najradšej by sa poriadne nafackoval. Bol tak ponorený do svojich myšlienok, že zabudol prispôsobiť rýchlosť svojej chôdze k Harryho oveľa kratším nohám.

"Zastaneme hneď tu, Harry. Nechceš trochu vody?" Severus sa posadil, zložil si ruksak z pliec, otvoril ho a vybral zmenšenú fľašu na vodu. Použitím prútika naplnil fľašu čerstvou vodou a podal ju svojnu synovi. Harry sa poriadne napil príjemne chladnej vody a potom vrátil fľašu otcovi.

Severus niekoľko minút sledoval svojho syna, ako sa obzerá po krásnom okolí s náhlym útrpným pohľadom. "Čo sa deje, Harry?"

Harry ešte chvíľu nenápadne sledoval okolie a potom zašepkal: "Tu nie je záchod."

"To je pravda, synček. Nie je." Potlačil pobavený úškrn.

"Ale, ja musím cikať!" Po pravde, naozaj tvrdo pracoval na tom, aby vydržal, až kým sa nenapil. To značne oslabilo jeho mechúr a posilnilo jeho potrebu.

"Harry, v prírode si musíš nájsť svoj vlastný záchod." Výraz úplného šoku a znechutenia na Harryho tvári bol na nezaplatenie.

"Myslíš... Mám sa... ale čo ak ma niekto uvidí?" Harry rozmýšľal, či to vydrží naspäť na Harleyho čln.

"Ja som tu jediný, široko ďaleko, Harry. Nikto ťa neuvidí."

Harry si rozhorčene prekrížil ruky na hrudi. "Čo ak uvidíš niečo, čo by si nemal?"

"Určite si nezabudol, chlapec môj, že som ťa už videl nahého." Harrymu spadla sánka. "V skutočnosti, aj ten liečiteľ u Sv. Munga a sestričky, ktoré ťa vyzliekali. Oh áno," uškrnul sa, "a nezabudnime na ten incident vo Veľkej sieni? Nezdalo sa, že by si sa hanbil, keď si spôsobil taký chaos bez jediného kúsku oblečenia."

"AUGH!" Harry bežal a skryl sa za neďalekým stromom.

Smejúc sa, Severus vstal a prešiel tam, kde sa Harry skrýval. "Harry, naozaj sa nemusíš tak hanbiť, ale ak ti to pomôže, môžem použiť Zastieracie kúzlo a môžeš sa postarať o tvoje potreby za týmto stromom."

Harry, ktorý mal čelo opreté o drsnú kôru stromu sa na neho pozrel. "Naozaj? Môžeš to urobiť, lebo ja už naozaj musím."

Severus použil kúzlo a Harry takmer úplne zmizol, okrem jemného vlnenia, ktoré vyzeralo ako vlnenie vzduchu z tepla. Doprial svojmu synovi trochu viac súkromia tým, že o niekoľko krokov ustúpil.

Zastieracie kúzlo bolo ako kaskáda ľadovej vody dopadajúca na jeho chrbát. To nebolo dobré, zvážiac to, ako veľmi už jeho mechúr protestoval. Harry sa pod prísnymi pravidlami u tety Petunie naučil, ako ovládať svoj mechúr do poslednej chvíle. Ona mu dovolila použiť kúpeľňu iba raz za deň. To mu dalo neobvyklú kontrolu, ale kombinácia tej studenej vody a mrazenia z kúzla spôsobila nehodu, ktorej sa obával.

Harry bol zhrozený. Jeho otec ho zabije. Odmietol sa pozrieť dolu na svoje premočené nohavice a tenisky a naštvane hľadel na strom pred sebou. Možno, že keď tu bude len dosť dlho stáť a nepohne ani jediným svalom, jednoducho naozaj zmizne. Zafňukal.

"Harry?" opýtal sa Severus.

_Nehýb sa. Nehovor. Som si istý, že o chvíľu zmiznem._

"Harry, si v poriadku?"

Slzy mu ticho stekali po tvári, keď cítil, že Zastieracie kúzlo zmizlo. Ale nehýbal sa, len pre prípad, že by ho jeho otec ešte nezbadal.

Severus ustarane hľadel na zamrznutú postavu svojho syna. Videl tmavý fľak na Harryho nohaviciach a cítil kyslý zápach. Položil ruku pevne na chlapcovo rameno a prinútil ho pohnúť sa.

"Poď tadiaľto, Harry," prehovoril jemne a na moment ignoroval jeho slzy. Použil niekoľko čistiacich kúziel, jedno ktoré sa naučil od Molly Weasleyovej, ktoré bolo dezinfekčné kúzlo špeciálne na neporiadok, ktorý narobili deti a nakoniec sušiace kúzlo. Keď bol hotový, vytiahol vreckovku, kľakol si a utrel Harrymu slzy.

"Nezabiješ ma, oci?" zafňukal.

Severus pridržal vreckovku na Harryho nose. "Fúkaj." Harry tak urobil. "Nehnevám sa kvôli nehode, dieťa. To sa niekedy stáva, tak sa tým netráp. Ako vidíš, stačí zopár kúziel a si čistý."

"Tak, aj tak ma ľúbiš?" Severus prikývol a Harry ho objal okolo krku.

Severus zobral svojho chlapca na ruky a odniesol ho späť na čistinku, kde sa posadil. Harryho držal na kolenách a vnútorne sa usmial nad pohodlím, ktoré cítil, keď sa jeho syn – _moje milované dieťa_ – schúlil na jeho hrudi.

Severus im obom dovolil 15-minútovú prestávku, kedy si Harry zdriemol a on zatvoril oči.

Keď už znovu pokračovali v ceste, Harry bol znovu veselý a poskakoval za svojim otcom. Pýtal sa otázky o každej rastline, pri ktorej sa Severus zastavil, aby ju zobral a pozorne počúval jeho odpovede. Ak nezberali rastlinu, koreň alebo semená, Severus mu kládol rôzne otázky.

"Vráti sa dedko k nám, aby žil s nami, oci?" opýtal sa Harry medzi jeho otázkami.

"On a Minerva zostanú na Rokforte po tom, keď sa zosobášia, Harry."

"Lebo je zasa riaditeľ?"

"Správne."

"A teta Minnie je zástupná riaditeľka?"

"Zastupujúca, a áno, je."

"Oci? Ty budeš učiť už navždy?" Harry sa zohol, aby si obzrel zaujímavého chrobáka, lezúceho po liste.

Severus zastavil a sledoval svojho syna. Zas tam bola tá prekliata zmluva. Albus mu čoskoro zavolá, aby dostal odpoveď. Nakoniec, začiatok školského roka je už o tri týždne.

Jedného času si Severus myslel, že by mohol učiť až do smrti; smrti v rukách Voldemorta. Pomyslel na to, že nikdy nepotreboval dom, v ktorom vyrastal, bol veľmi zanedbaný a nie v najlepšom susedstve, nakoniec dom na Pradiarenskej uličke predal. Dostal prekvapivo dobrú cenu, napriek stavu, v akom sa dom nachádzal a rýchlo svoj zisk uložil na svoj účet v Gringott banke a zabudol naň.

"Rozmýšľal som nad tým, že by som prestal učiť, čo by znamenalo, že už by sme viac nebývali na hrade. Vadilo by ti to?" opýtal s svojho syna.

Harry pokrútil hlavou. "Je to pekné miesto a rád sa rozprávm s Phineasom. Sir Nicholas má veľa dobrých príbehov a Krvavý Barón už nie je taký strašidelný. Ale netrávim s tebou dosť času, keď učíš," skomentoval nakoniec.

"Pamätáš si na to, že keď začne školský rok, nastúpiš na základnú školu, však?"

"Oh hej, to viem. Ale, pozri, niekedy si prišiel domov naozaj neskoro, lebo ťa Slizolinčania potrebovali, a potom máš tresty a zmeškáš večeru a niekedy, keď sme sa mali cez víkend hrať, nemohol si, lebo si musel učiť študentov, ktorí boli duté hlavy. Bol si..." Harry zaváhal a čupol si, predstierajúc, že je zaujatý ružovou kvetinou, ktorú objavil.

Severus si kľakol vedľa svojho syna. "Bol som čo?"

"Veľa si sa hneval. Nie na mňa, ale hneval si sa na tvojich študentov a vždy si vyzeral, ako keby si mal tú tvoju strašnú bolesť hlavy. Máš rád učenie?" Harry sa na neho nenápadne bokom pozrel.

Zodvihol Harryho na nohy a pokračovali v chôdzi. "Možno nie. Párkrát som mal výnimočného študenta, ktorý bol hodný mojich bolestí hlavy, ale... nie. Myslím, že si ujasnil moje rozhodnutie, Harry."

"Ako si sa rozhodol?"

"Čoskoro sa dozvieš. Najprv sa musím porozprávať s tvojim dedkom. Vrátime sa ku kvízu?" Postrapatil Harryho vlasy.

"Nie! Teraz budem dávať otázky ja tebe!" zachechtal sa Harry.

"Naozaj? Ale ja viem všetko!"

"Okej, tak môj kvíz by mal byť jednoduchý. Koľko plagátov Kanónov má Ron na stene?"

"Nikdy som nebol v izbe Ronalda Weasleyho," zamračil sa Severus. "Ako mám vedieť na to odpovedať?"

"Oh... okej, tak čo keby som sa ťa pýtal na Rokfort: Históriu?"

Severus sa zamračil. "Vieš ako je to dávno, čo som tú knihu čítal?"

"Sto rokov?" uškrnul sa Harry.

"Nebuď nezdvorilý," povedal Severus lišiacky. "Mám len 38."

"Sme bohatí? Ako Draco?" Už zabudol na kvíz a teraz sa svojho otca pýtal náhodné otázky.

"Určite nie sme takí bohatí ako Draco, ale vážne, nikto nepotrebuje tak veľa peňazí. Máme dosť na to, aby sme mohli žiť pohodlne, kým rozbehnem môj vlastný podnik."

"Ja mám peniaze, však?" opýtal sa Harry.

Severus rozmýšľal, čo vyvolalo všetky tie otázky. "Zdedil si majetok tvojich rodičov, ktorý bol slušný. Ale nemáš k nemu prístup, kým nebudeš mať 16 rokov."

"Okej."

Niekoľko minút kráčali v tichosti. Harry sa pevne držal Severusovej ruky, a on mohol vidieť, že dieťa znovu úporne premýšľa. Poobzeral sa, aby našiel miesto na ďalšiu prestávku a nasmeroval svojho syna do polotieňa. Transfiguroval kameň na deku pre Harryho, aby si mal kam sadnúť, kým on si vystlal koreň obrovského stromu Vankúšovým kúzlom. Potom im nalial čerstvú vodu a vybral zmenšené sendviče, ktoré boli pod ochranným kúzlom.

Harry, takmer dojedol svoj sendvič, keď konečne prerušil ticho. "Oci, kto bol Sirius Black?"

Dočerta s tým! Znovu mal pocit, že mu niekto vylial ľadovú vodu na chrbát. Koľko toho povedali Weasleyovci Harrymu na jeho narodeniny? Najprv Tajomná komnata, potom trol (aj keď to povedal Ron Harrymu ešte pred jeho narodeninami), potom Kameň mudrcov. Nehovoriac o tom, že všetci tí ryšaví sopliaci sa veľmi snažili Harrymu pripomenúť, aký bol k nemu jeho otec na hodinách zlý.

"Kde si počul o Siriusovi Blackovi?" opýtal sa Severus.

"Tak nejako som započul Remusa a pána Weasleyho, keď sa rozprávali." Videl začínajúce zamračenie na tvári svojho otca. Severus sa už dávnejšie zapísal do mysle svojho syna tým, že nemá rád tých, čo tajne odpočúvajú. "Nebola to moja vina! Jedol som tortu s Dracom pri strome a oni sa oproti rozprávali. Väčšine z toho som nerozumel... o peniazoch, dedičstve a výplate. Remus bol potom trochu smutný, ale znelo to aj trochu naštvane."

"Čo povedal, Harry?" opýtal sa Severus, teraz veľmi zvedavý a trochu ustaraný.

"On... uhm povedal, že je nefér, že som zabudol na všetko o Siriusovi. Pán Weasley bol milý, ale potom mu povedal, aby prestal byť tak sebecký. Remus je často smutný, že oci?"

To najposlednejšie, čo Severus chcel, bolo mať súcit k tomu tupému vlkolakovi. Koľkokrát potrebuje Remus, aby mu niekto povedal, aby prestal visieť na minulosti? _Ale na druhej strane, ja som nemohol prestať s detskou žiarlivosťou a nenávisťou k mužovi, ktorý je už 15 rokov mŕtvy._

Remus, ktorý nepochybne mal veľmi málo priateľov odkedy ho pohryzol vlkolak Fenrir Greyback, si už dávno predtým vysoko cenil svoje priateľstvo so Záškodníkmi. Ešte v škole sa veľmi bál, že stratí tých priateľov, ospravedlňoval ich, keď mal mať viac guráže a dohovoriť im kvôli ich hlúposti.

Severusa nikdy nešikanoval Remus, a pravdu povediac, jeho hryzavý prístup k tomu mužovi bol väčšinou z jeho vlastného strachu a predsudkov z toho, čím bol ten muž, vlkolak. Čo ho tiež iritovalo, ešte v čase keď boli študenti, bol strach toho chlapa postaviť sa proti krutosti, ktorú jeho kamaráti pripravili iným. Severus to nerád priznával, ale jediná osoba, ktorú mali James a Sirius na muške častejšie než jeho, bol Peter Pettigrew. Nepochyboval, že zrada Harryho rodičov a Siriusovo zatknutie boli fatálnym zmyslom odplaty za to, čo si ten potkaní škaredý chlapec vytrpel počas mladosti.

Mohol odpustiť tomu mužovi jeho žiaľ, lebo mu rozumel, do istej miery. Remus bol citlivá duša, ktorá dravo objímala svojich priateľov a nevzdávala sa ich. Siriusova smrť rukou Bellatrix Lestrangeovej po jeho nedávnom úteku z Azkabanu, bola pre Remusa poriadnou ranou, teraz zostal posledný z ich doby.

A čo Remus a Severus teraz? Ako vždy, Remus bol k Severusovi civilný. Ale Majster elixírov len v poslednej dobe začal krotiť svoje obvyklé štipľavé reči k tomu vlkolakovi. Vedel, že sa už nemusí báť ničoho od toho muža, obzvlášť keď mu pripravoval Protivlkolačí elixír a monitoroval ho. Bol prekvapený ponukou finančnej podpory od teraz už bohatého čarodejníka, ale bol si istý, že to veľmi nezmenilo jeho postoj k Remusovi. Podpichovanie toho muža, ako to robil už dlho, jednoducho nemalo tú príchuť, ako kedysi. Samozrejme, Remus stále iritoval Severusa mnohými spôsobmi, ale veľa ľudí ho iritovalo a so všetkými jednal rovnako: nahnevane.

Remus Lupin sa zotavoval zo svojho žiaľu, ako aj ostatní, on sa ale svojho žiaľu držal oveľa dlhšie, než Severus považoval za tolerovateľné.

Severus sa pozrel dolu na svojho syna, ktorý teraz ozobával svoj sendvič. Ale Siriusova smrť zlomila Harryho Pottera. To Majster elixírov predpokladal, keď si prečítal v nesúvislom denníku toho puberťáka o jeho posledných dňoch pred omladnutím.

Potter veľmi visel na svojom vytúženom šťastí a slobode s Blackom. Či sa to vôbec niekedy mohlo stať, Severus netušil. Vidiac, že krutá smrť toho muža nie len že zničila normálnosť, ktorú si Potter želal, tiež chlapcovi objasnila, že každý, kto je mu nejako blízky je v nebezpečí. Posledné steblo, na ktorom sa držalo jeho duševné zdravie zmizlo, keď Albus chlapca poslal späť k príbuzným. Bol pri tom, keď Albus povedal Potterovi, že sa musí vrátiť.

_"...ale Voldemort je mŕtvy, pane," protestoval Potter, jeho vysoké kvílenie iritovalo Severusov ostrý sluch. "Nepotrebujem sa tam vrátiť!"_

_"Stále sú tu Smrťožrúti, ktorí by ti mohli ublížiť, dieťa moje," pokúsil sa Albus vysvetliť. "Pokrvná ochrana tvojej matky je stále efektívna a udrží ťa v bezpečí, kým ti nájdem nový domov."_

_"Na Rokforte som v bezpečí," zamrmlal Potter tvrdohlavo. "Prečo nemôžem...?"_

_"Prestaňte byť sebecký, Potter!" vyprskol Severus, ktorý už mal dosť chlapcovho náreku a prehovárania. Ten sprostý chalan nevidel, že Albus, sám vážne zranený v boji, bol príliš unavený, aby sa zaoberal chlapcovym prosíkaním._

_"Nie som!" vyprskol Potter na svojho učiteľa elixírov. "Mohol by som zostať u Weasleyovcov, alebo u Hermioninych rodičov."_

_"Takže by ste obetovali ich bezpečie pre svoje vlastné pohodlie?" opýtal sa Severus ostro s významným úškrnom._

_Harry zbledol a oprel sa o operadlo stoličky, na ktorej sedel. "Nie, nie, máte pravdu. Ja-ja-ospravedlňujem sa. Sirius... on... nie! Nemôžem ublížiť nikomu ďalšiemu."_

Všetka verva, s ktorou ten chlapec prišiel do Albusovej pracovne okamžite opadla. Pri spätnom pohľade Severus cítil, že mal zistiť, že chlapcovo náhle podvolenie sa, bol varovný signál. Potter sa v tom momente vzdal nie len pred riaditeľovym príkazom ale pred všetkým.

"Sirius Black bol tvoj krstný otec..." začal Severus. Zbavil sa svojich vlastných emócií a citov k Blackovi a povedal Harrymu o Siriusovi a o tom, že boli priatelia s Jamesom a Remusom. Potom mu vysvetlil, ako James a Lily dôverovali Siriusovi, aby sa stal Strážcom ich tajomstva, keď sa skrývali. Ale Sirius urobil fatálnu chybu a povedal Petrovi Pettigrewovi, kde sú Potterovci.

Bola tu časť Siriusovho príbehu, o ktorom Lupin nevedel. Nakoniec Severus bol špión a bol súčasťou Voldemortovho vnútorného kruhu Smrťožrútov. Dozvedel sa, že Voldemort prikázal Pettigrewovi, aby získal tajomstvo, kde sa skrývajú Potterovci za každú cenu. Bola to neužitočná informácia a jeden z dôvodov, prečo sa Severus cítil zodpovedný za Lilynu smrť. O Petigrewovom podvode sa dozvedel len pár minút predtým, ako boli Lily a James zabití.

Severus vedel, že Sirius, vo svojom hneve, išiel po Pettigrewovi s úmyslom zabiť ho, ale nikto nevedel, že to bol Pettigrew, to zabil všetkých tých nevinných Muklov, a tým posadil Blacka na dlho do Azkabanu.

Na moment sa príbeh o Siriusovi Blackovi ubral iným smerom, keď sa Harry dopočul o Animágoch. Myslel si, že neexistuje nič lepšie, než to, že sa môže čarodejnica alebo čarodejník stať zvieraťom.

"Ty si Animágus, oci?" opýtal sa Harry s nádejou.

"Je to veľmi ťažká disciplína a jedna z tých, na ktorú som vlastne nikdy nebol zvedavý."

"Ja by som chcel byť pes. Potom by som sa mohol rozprávať s Hectorom," presne tak rýchlo, ako chlapec odbočil od témy a zaujímal sa o Animágov, vrátil sa späť k téme s otázkou, "Čo sa stalo Siriusovi, keď išiel do Azkabanu? Zomrel tam?"

Severus začal vysvetľovať, že v Potterovom treťom ročníku, po tom ako Black strávil vo väzení 12 rokov, utiekol. Čo sa týka jeho úteku, nikdy nikto neutiekol z tohto obávaného strašného väzenia.

"Išiel po Potterovi?" opýtal sa Harry. Teraz už úplne oslovoval svoje minulé ja ako celkom inú osobu.

"Toho sa všetci báli. Boli si istý, že je šialený."

Harry počúval, unesený, keď mu Severus povedal o tom, ako si Sirius Black našiel cestu na Rokfort a vystrašil Rona a údajne takmer zabil Pottera. Všetko sa vyostrilo stretnutím v Škriekajúcej búde.

"Ako si vedel, že tam máš ísť, oci?"

"Ako vieš, sľúbil som Lily, že udržím Pottera v bezpečí. Po jeho nerozvážnych činoch s Kameňom mudrcov a Tajomnou komnatou, vymyslel som Sledovacie kúzlo, vďaka ktorému som vedel, kde je. Potter sa často túlal po hrade po večierke a po tom incidente v Chrabromilskej veži som mal podozrenie, kto pustil Blacka do hradu."

"Kto?" opýtal sa Harry tichým šeptom.

"Remus Lupin."

Harrymu spadla sánka. "Vedel to dedko?"

"Oveľa neskôr som zistil, že to bolo na príkaz tvojho dedka, že Lupin mal prepašovať Blacka do hradu. Albus mu chcel pomôcť. Nanešťastie, Black bol rozhodnutý, že chce vidieť Pottera a tak na chvíľu všetko len skomplikoval najmä sám sebe."

"On naozaj nerozmýšľal, však oci?"

Severus sa uškrnul. _Kedy Black vôbec niečo najprv premyslel?_ Ale nechcel hovoriť zle o mŕtvom mužovi, tak odpovedal: "Hovoria, že dôvod prečo bol Black schopný utiecť z Azkabanu bol ten, že bol jednostranne rozhodnutý vidieť syna Jamesa Pottera. James bol jeho najlepší priateľ a hovorili, že Black potreboval vedieť, že Potter je v bezpečí. 12 rokov v Azkabane, Harry, mužovi nesmierne sťaží racionálne myslenie."

Harryho otec pokračoval v opisovaní toho, ako zistil, že Potter sa vykradol von po večierke a Severus išiel za ním. Severus nepovedal nič o jeho vlastnom strachu zo Škriekajúcej búdy, len že nasledoval skrytý tunel pod Zúrivou vŕbou, kde našiel Blacka, Lupina, zraneného Rona, Hermionu a Pottera.

"Black šialene kričal o Strážcovi tajomstva, potkanoch, Pettigrewovi. Chcel som ho omráčiť, aby sa s ním neskôr vyrovnal riaditeľ, ale Potter bol tvrdohlavé dieťa, ktoré si myslelo, že všetko vie najlepšie. Na moje prekvapenie a úplnú hanbu, nie len že ma Potter a Grangerová odzbrojili, ale ešte ma aj omráčili."

"Idiot!" zafučal Harry a zavrčal.

"Áno, Potter mal znepokojujúcu tendenciu k idiocii," súhlasil jeho otec.

"Vidíš, ja by som to neurobil. Ty si dospelý a keď Lupin nepomáhal a Black bol taký trafený, ja by som ti pomohol."

Severus chvíľu hľadel na svojho syna a zistil ešte viac, ako veľmi bol Harry odlišný od toho tínedžera Pottera. Vidiac toto, mohol lepšie pochopiť, ako jeho syn cítil, že je niekto iný a nie Harry Potter, Chlapec Ktorý Prežil. _A nikto z nás už Pottera nikdy neuvidí,_ vzdychol Severus sám pre seba. _Ďalšia obeť vojny a nikto z nás si to nikdy neuvedomil._

Z toho sa Severusovi trochu roztriasli ruky a svoje rozprávanie musel na niekoľko minút prerušiť. Kým sa spamätával, podal Harrymu pomaranč a sám sa poriadne napil vody. Konečne chápal, ako sa cíti Ron; ten mladý Weasley naozaj smútil. _A ja som bol prehnane krutý k Lupinovi, vedel som, ako blízko mal k Potterovi._

Severus sa nahol dopredu a odhrnul prameň dlhých čiernych vlasov, ktoré zakrývali tvár jeho syna. Harry zodvihol hlavu a usmial sa.

"Dokončíš ten príbeh, oci?"

Potreboval byť bližšie pri svojom synovi a tak Severus opustil svoje bidlo na starom, práchnivom koreni, kde sedel a posadil sa k Harrymu. Dal svojmu synovi zo svojej vody a pokračoval v príbehu o Siriusovi. Nakoniec ho dokončil hrdinskou smrťou toho čarodejníka, keď sa obetoval pre svojho krstného syna.

Po tom príbehu sa Harry oprel o svojho otca a začal trhať steblá trávy. Severus Položil ruku na plecia svojmu synovi a len ho v tichosti niekoľko minút sledoval.

"Oci?"

"Áno, dieťa?"

"Myslím, že to Potterovi zlomilo srdce, keď jeho krstný otec zomrel."

"Aj ja si myslím, že áno, Harry. Potter veľmi ľúbil svojho krstného otca a myslím si, že sa nedokázal vyrovnať s jeho smrťou."

Harry len prikývol. Severus sa dotkol zmenšenej metly v jeho vrecku. "Mám pre teba otázku, synu." Harry zodvihol hlavu. Severus vytiahol metlu z vrecka a držal ju v dlani. "Toto bol darček pre Pottera od jeho krstného otca. V jeho denníku spomína túto metlu a jeho želanie, aby ju dostal jeho kamarát Ron. Tvoj bratranec ju zachránil od jeho mamy, zistil, ako veľa znamenala pre Pottera. Technicky stále patrí tebe, ale rozmýšľam, či by si ju chcel..."

Harry ho prerušil: "Mal by ju dostať Ron," povedal 7-ročný chlapec pevne. "Ja neviem, ako to mám vysvetliť, oci, ale ja naozaj nemám pocit, že je moja. Inak ako z príbehu o Siriusovi, ktorý si mi teraz povedal, ja som ho nikdy naozaj nepoznal. Stavím sa, že Ron by mal tú metlu radšej."

Severus pevne pritisol Harryho ku svojmu boku a pobozkal ho na vrch hlavy. "Mám sa postarať o to a dať ju Ronovi?"

"Hej. Ďakujem, oci."

Severus vstal a vystrúhal grimasu, keď mu puklo v kolenách. Harry sa zachechtal. Podal ruku svojmu synovi a Harry ju schmatol a nechal ho, aby ho vytiahol na nohy.

"Máme ešte hodinu, než sa budeme musieť vydať späť. Si pripravený nájsť ten kvet?" Usmial sa na svojho syna.

"Áno! Ja ho nájdem!"

Hľadanie Melanctónie skončilo asi 20 minút predtým, než sa museli vrátiť na parník Harleyho Walnuta. Harry vyrazil za hadom a Severus, v obavách, že by to mohla byť jedovatá vretenica, bežal za chlapcom. Had chlapcovi unikol, ale doviedol ho rovno k obrovskému záhonu s čiernymi kvetmi, skrytými pod práchnivejúcim olivovníkom.

Severus mu predviedol, ako má zbierať celé rastliny. Harry jemne vyťahoval kvet so stonkou, listami a koreňmi zo zeme, potom ho podal otcovi, ten použil Ochranné kúzlo na každú rastlinu. Keď zozbierali toľko, koľko mohli odniesť, pozbierali zo zeme semienka, ktoré obklopovali dospelé rastliny. Severus neskôr vyberie aj čerstvé semienka z rastlín, ktoré nazberali.

Teraz bol čas, vrátiť sa na Livingston, k Harleymu a potom domov k Echo.


	28. Nikto nie je dokonalý

_**Kapitola 28 – **__**Nikto nie je dokonalý**_

Jazda na Livingstone späť sa nezdala byť taká dlhá ako jazda tam. Do prístavu dorazili krátko po šiestej hodine večer a Severus premiestnil seba a svojho syna späť do ich domu. Severus cez krb zavolal Albusovi, aby si dohodol stretnutie a stihol ešte krátku sprchu a výmenu oblečenia, než musel znovu odísť.

Severus zvieral v pravej ruke zvitok pergamenu, jeho zmluvu a mierne sa zohol k svojmu synovi. "Budem preč niekoľko hodín, takže budeš s Echo. Očakávam, že ju budeš poslúchať a budeš v posteli spať, keď prídem domov."

"Budem, oci, ale povieš dedkovi, aby nás čoskoro znovu prišiel navštívíť?" Harrymu naozaj chýbalo, že Albus nie je celý čas na blízku, a Severus priznal, že mu ten starší čarodejník tiež chýba.

Albus sa rozhodol vrátiť na Rokfort, jeho domov po dobu viac než 50 rokov. Čoskoro to bude jeho domov s Minervou ako manželkou. Ak si vôbec niekedy nájdu čas na sobáš.

"Navštívime ho my," Harry ho chcel prerušiť, ale Severus zodvihol ruku, aby ho zastavil. "Nie dnes, synu. Albus a ja máme niekoľko vecí na prediskutovanie. Teraz mi daj pusu na rozlúčku a nechaj ma ísť."

Severus sa zohol ešte trochu viac a Harry mu mohol na špičkách dať letmú pusu na líce. Keď sa narovnal, otočil sa a ľahko pobozkal Echo; prvý bozk, aj keď celkom jednoduchý, ktorý úmyselne urobil pred svojim synom.

"Nenechaj mu nič prejsť, drahá moja," uškrnul sa Severus, jeho tmavé oči dobiedzavo iskrili.

"Harry a ja budeme v poriadku. Dajte si s Albusom večeru, kým budete spolu a ja ti nechám kúsok jablkovej štrúdle."

Severus s úškrnom prikývol, potom vhodil do krbu Hop-šup prášok a zvolal: Pracovňa riaditeľa Dumbledora, Rokfort." Vstúpil do zelených plameňov a bol preč.

Harry pomáhal Echo pripraviť večeru. Natieral maslo na cesnakový chlieb, ktorý zapečú v rúre.

"Ty veľmi rada varíš, však, Echo?" poznamenal Harry.

"Po mojom obchode s knihami sa mi to zdá upokojujúcejšie. To a tiež je to veľmi milé, keď je moje varenie ocenené. Myslím si, že ty a tvoj ocko oceňujete moje varenie, však?"

"Áno. Myslím, že ocko už trochu priberá. Stále hovorí, že už musí začať pracovať." Položil tenké krajce chleba na pekáč a priniesol ho k Echo. Ona ich vložila do rúry, kým Harry začal pripravovať stôl.

"Nevedela som, že tvoj ocko sa potrebuje unaviť prácou," povedala konverzačne.

"Ale áno. Na Rokforte je magická miestnosť, ktorá je naplnená tým, čo práve potrebuješ. Je naozaj skvelá. Keď som tam raz išiel s ním, miestnosť nám dala obrovský park, kde sme mohli behať."

"To znie výborne, Harry. Nemyslím, že by som o takej miestnosti vôbec niekedy počula."

"Je to super. Raz povedal Hagridovi, že keby sa nevybehal, buď by sa opil až na smrť, alebo by preklial svojich študentov až na smrť." Harry prešiel k zásuvke a vybral dva obrúsky, ktoré prestrel na stôl.

"Ah, takže takto odbúraval stres." Usmiala sa a priniesla dve malé misky so šalátom pre seba a pre Harryho. Echo si sadla oproti nemu.

"Majú všetci dospelí niečo na odbúranie stresu?" Niekoľkokrát premiešal svoj šalát vidličkou, potom sa rýchlo pozrel na Echo, odložil vidličku, vytiahol odtiaľ malé rajčinky a zjedol ich.

"Väčšinou áno. Myslím si, že aj deti to majú."

"Naozaj?" Harry zodvihol hlavu, práve keď mu Echo podala servítku na jeho rajčinou umazané prsty. Utrel si prsty a potom sa znovu ponoril do šalátu a hľadal olivy.

"Harry, použi vidličku, nie prsty," napomenula ho Echo mierne.

Harryho zamračenie bolo tak krátke, že si ho skoro nevšimla. Pri jej polovičnom úsmeve Harry svedomito zodvihol svoju vidličku a pokračoval v hľadaní olív.

Večera prešla bez problémov po tom malom zádrheli. Echo a Harry sa medzi jedlom rozprávali o hľadaní Melanctónie. Harry bol ohromený Harleym Walnutom a dúfal, že toho bláznivého muža ešte stretne.

"Echo, ty si vždy žila na Solonuse?" opýtal sa Harry, keď jedol svoju jablkovú štrúdľu.

"Narodila som sa v Cypresse na olivovej farme môjho otca a žila som tam až do mojich piatich rokov. Voldemort chcel moju mamu, aby pre neho pracovala, a keď to odmietla, môj otec predal farmu a presťahovali sme sa na jeden z gréckych muklovských ostrovov, aby sme mu unikli. Keď som mala 9 rokov, poslali ma ku otcovmu bratrancovi do Ameriky."

"Voldymort zabil tvoju mamu a ocka, však?" zašepkal Harry s ľútosťou. Echo prikývla. "Pamätáš si ich dobre?"

"Poznala som ich 9 rokov, zlatko, takže mám niekoľko spomienok. Ale stále mi chýbajú. Pamätáš si svoju mamu alebo Jamesa?"

Harry pokrútil hlavou. "Jamesa si nepamätám vôbec. Ale mám nočné mory o tom, ako sa mama snaží zabrániť Voldymortovi, aby ma zabil. Zachránila ma pred tými duchmi Smrťožrútov. Bola naozaj krásna. Ako ty." Usmial sa, jeho kompliment bol úprimný.

"Ty si zlatíčko," usmiala sa na neho a vstala od stola. Mávnutím ruky zmizol zo stola riad a umýval sa v dreze.

Echo si dala ruky vbok a prehovorila: "Dobre, Harry, máme čas na kreslenie, čítanie alebo hru, než sa pôjdeš vykúpať. Čo by si chcel robiť?"

"Pľuvadlíky?" opýtal sa Harry.

Echo sa uškrnula. "Nechaj ma hádať. Chceš sa hrať s tými, ktoré vyrobili Fred a George, však?" Harry sa zasmial. "Á-ha. Presne ako som si myslela." Dramaticky si povzdychla. "Dobre, keď budeš..."

"Jupííííí!" Harry bežal do spálne pre pľuvadlíky.

Pľuvadlíky špeciálne vyrobili Fred a George Weasleyovci. Namiesto vypúšťania strašného smradu ako štandardný set, tieto vypúšťali hluk, iskry, konfety a kúzlo na zmenu farby vlasov.

Hrali sa pol hodiny na dlážke pred krbom. Asi v polovici hry Harry navrhol, aby naschvál prehrávali, aby narobili čo najviac neporiadku. Hra skončila v smiechu, iskrení, hlúpych zvukoch a Echo mala vlasy červené, fialové a zelené, kým Harry ich mal žlté, modré a potom fľakaté.

"Ako sa ti páči vyrastanie na Rokforte, Harry?" opýtala sa Echo počas oddychu v ich malom chaose.

"Je to okej, ale ocko má tak veľa roboty počas školy. Ja som zostával s Molly, čo bolo fajn, lebo som sa naučiľ veľa skvelých vecí a odtrpaslíkovávanie je strašná zábava. Ocka vždy otravujú študenti, keď si chceme čítať a potom má aj tresty po škole. Vedela si o tom, že deti si myslia, že ocko je upír?" Harry sa chechtal a ľahol si dozadu.

"Čo je na tom také smiešne?" usmiala sa Echo a hodila na Harryho konfety.

"Ocko nemôže byť upír! Môže behať po slnku, pije kávu a má rád cesnak na pizzi. Fuj!"

"Dobré argumenty, Harry." Postavila sa , nahla sa nad neho a pokúsila sa zazerať ako Severus, ale pokazil to široký úškrn. "Hádaj čo?"

"Čo?" opýtal sa a usmial sa na Echo.

"Čas na kúpanie!" Echo zodvihla Harryho na nohy.

Malý chlapec vzdychol. "Ešte 5 minút?"

"Vaňa, Harry. Potrebujem to tu upratať a ty sa potrebuješ očistiť. Choď už."

Dramaticky vzdychol a opustil obývačku, zamieril do svojej izby a do svojej kúpeľne.

S Echo sa dobre bavil, ale chýbal mu ocko a dúfal, že čoskoro príde domov. Vedel, že už bol skoro čas ísť do postele, ale možno že mu Echo dovolí zostať dlho hore.

Usmial sa a pustil si vodu do vane, otočil ďalší kohútik, ktorý púšťal do vody ružové mydliny, a potom si vyzliekol šaty a hodil ich do kúta namiesto do koša na prádlo. Vliezol do teplej vody, vypol kohútik s vodou, ale napustil si ešte viac mydlín, kým ich nemal až po bradu. Napriek tomu, že nesmel vo vani špliechať, tento raz si nedokázal pomôcť bezstarostne špliechal okolo seba. Nie raz si všimol, že voda sa vyliala na zem a mydliny boli všade.

Harry teraz vydával búchajúce a explodujúce zvuky, keď dlaňami špliechal vodu a nikdy nepočul, kedy sa otvorili dvere do jeho spálne. Prakticky sa stratil pod vodou, keď počul Echo kričať: "Harry! Čo si urobil?"

"Choď preč! Ty si dievča! Nemôžeš tu byť!" Harry kričal zbesilo spoza zmenšujúcej sa hory ružových myslín.

Echo ignorovala jeho protesty. "Strávila som len 15 minút upratovaním po našej hre, Harry. Ako si mohol narobiť takýto neporiadok? Viem, že nesmieš šplie... jaaaaj!" Echo takmer spadla na kaluži vody a myslín, ale zabránila škaredému pádu a zachytila sa o umývadlo.

"Si v poriadku, Echo?" opýtal sa Harry ostro a ustarane.

"Som." Hodila uterák na zem a vzala ďalší.

"Čo s tým robíš?" ukázal Harry na uterák, ktorý držala roztiahnutý v natiahnutých rukách.

"Vstaň. Hneď. Tvoj kúpeľ skončil."

"Nemôžem!" sťažoval sa. "Uvidíš ma."

"Zatvorím oči. Teraz vstaň a vylez z vane. Toto upraceš." Zatvorila oči a čoskoro pocítila malého chlapca v uteráku. Omotala ho okolo neho, otvorila oči a použila sušiace kúzlo na jeho vlasy. Potom ho odtlačila do jeho spálne.

"Si nahnevaná, Echo?" opýtal sa ustarane.

"Sklamaná, drahý," vzdychla. "Viem, že toto nerobíš, keď je tu tvoj otec. Dúfala som, že mi preukážeš rovnakú láskavosť. Choď sa obliecť do pyžama a potom to sem prídi upratať."

Harry sa odvliekol do spálne, uistil sa, že ho Echo nevidí, odhodil uterák a obliekol si pyžamo. Potom sa vrátil do kúpeľne, trochu dúfal, že Echo už začala upratovať ten neporiadok. Nezačala. Podala mu uterák.

"Utri vodu a potom všetky mydliny, ktoré uvidíš," nariadila mu jemne.

Harry vzal uterák a urobil, čo mu prikázala. Vyzeralo to ako strašný neporiadok, ale uterák bol savý a tak bola tá práca rýchlejšia, než si myslel. Hodil uterák do koša na prádlo a chcel ignorovať kopu svojho špinavého oblečenia, ale Echo, ktorá sa opierala o zárubňu dverí, na ňu ukázala a tak ju zodvihol a hodil do koša na prádlo.

"Veľmi dobre, Harry," vyhlásila potešená. "Do postele."

"Môžem zostať hore, kým príde môj ocko? Prosím?"

Echo ho odtlačila do spálne a v kúpeľni zhasla svetlo. "Nie, nemôžeš. Počul si svojho otca. Chcel ťa v posteli a aby si spal, keď sa vráti domov."

"Ale ja nezaspím, keď je on preč. A on mi vždy číta," Harry našpúlil pery a začal nariekať.

"Ja viem, že to robí, ale teraz tu nie je a aj tak už je 10 minút po termíne odchodu do postele."

"Prosííííííím?" prosíkal s najlepšími šteňacími očami.

"Nie!" v jej hlase bol náznak ostrosti, ale Harry sa rozhodol to ignorovať.

"Prosím, Echo? Viem, že čoskoro príde domov. Nebude mu to vadiť. Prosím dovoľ mi zostať hore?"

"Tak dosť bolo skuvíňania, Harry. Už som povedala nie. Teraz do postele."

"NIE!" kričal Harry a utekal do obývačky.

Echo prevrátila očami a išla za ním. Malý chlapec sa usalašil v otcovom kresle a vyzeral, že tam zostane veľmi dlho. Echo ho jednoducho zdvihla, použila Nadľahčujúce kúzlo a prehodila si ho, protestujúceho, cez plece. Keď sa začal krútiť, ostro mu capla po zadku. Harry rozhorčene vykríkol, ale prestal sa krútiť.

"Nie si milá, Echo!" vyprskol. Echo zastavila v polovici cesty medzi obývačkou a jeho spálňou.

"Ak neprestanete s tým nariekaním, pán Snape, postavím vás do kúta, kým nepríde váš otec. Rozumiete mi, mladý muž?"

"Ja len chcem..."

Echo ho prerušila. "Chceš, aby som povedala tvojmu otcovi, aký si bol zlý, keď sa vráti domov, alebo chceš, aby som mu povedala, že si bol dobrý?"

S povzdychom sa Harryho telo uvoľnilo a vzdal svoje protesty. Echo ho dopravila do spálne a položila ho do postele. Bol nahnevaný, ale celkom sa mu páčilo, že ho takto hodila do postele.

"No? Čo mám povedať tvojmu otcovi, keď sa vráti?" Echo stála s rukami v bok a čakala na odpoveď.

Harry sa chcel ešte hádať, ale teraz zistil, že keby to urobil a jeho otec sa o tom dozvedel, mohlo by nasledovať viac, než len postavenie do kúta na niekoľko minút. Mohol by dostať zákaz lietať, alebo... pošúchal si zadok a zazrel na Echo – ona ma zbila!- alebo by jeho otec mohol pridať k tomu capnutiu ďalšie.

Rozhodol sa, ale najprv sa opýtal so šibalským úsmevom: "Hodíš ma na posteľ ešte raz?"

"To sa ti páčilo, však?" Mávnutím ruky začal Harry nadskakovať na posteli. Chechtal sa s tlieskal, kým Hector hlasno štekal.

Heď nadskakovanie prestalo, Harry zaliezol pod prikrývky a vytiahol si ich až po bradu. Echo sa usmiala, nahla sa nad jeho nočný stolík, kde sedel jeho drak a podala mu ho.

"Tvoja ruka dosť bolela," Harry mierne trucoval.

"Bol si veľmi protivný, drobec. Teraz, ak zostaneš v posteli a budeš spať, toto zostane medzi nami, dobre?" Zasunula mu prameň jemných, zamatových vlasov za ucho.

Harry natiahol ruky hore a ona sa k nemu nahla, aby ju mohol objať. "Prepáč, Echo. Je to okej, keď to chceš povedať ockovi. Len mu povedz, že už si ma zbila." Echo prikývla. Potom ju pevne stisol. "Naozaj dúfam, že ľúbiš môjho ocka, Echo, lebo si ťa chcem nechať navždy," zašepkal jej do ucha.

Echo pobozkala Harryho na líce a upravila mu prikrývku. "Ani mne by nevadilo, nechať si ťa navždy, srdiečko." Potom mu odhrnula vlasy z čela. "Postarám sa o to, aby sa na teba prišiel tvoj ocko pozrieť hneď, keď príde domov, dobre?"

"Ďakujem." Hector vyskočil, aby si ľahol vedľa svojho chlapca. Harry sledoval, ako Echo prešla ku dverám a zavolal na ňu. Otočila sa vo dverách a pozrela sa späť. "Chýbal mi ocko, ale s tebou som sa bavil, Echo."

"Aj ja som sa bavila, drobček. Dobrú noc, Harry, a sladké sny." Zhasla svetlo, čiastočne zatvorila dvere a prešla do obývačky.

Severus Snape urobil rozhodnutie, ktoré zmení jeho život a aj život jeho syna. Hľadel na svoju zmluvu, znovu si prečítal dodatky a podpísal ju. Bude to posledný raz, kedy bude musieť tento pergamen podpísať. Odložil brko, zroloval zmluvu a podal ju Albusovi. Súhlasil, že bude učiť do Vianoc, spolu učiť s jeho nástupcom, keď ho Albus najme.

Albus sa usmial, potľapkal po zvitku a s mávnutím ruky ho poslal do druhej poličky, kam sa uložil.

Za mužmi sa ozvalo tiché puknutie, keď sa tam objavil stolík s večerou. "Dáš si so mnou večeru, môj chlapče?" opýtal sa Albus.

Severus prikývol, "Echo chcela, aby som sa uistil, že obaja niečo zjeme," uškrnul sa a sadol si ku stolu. Naservíroval si pikantnú zeleninu a hovädziu polievku.

"Máš nejaký tip, kto by bol vhodný ako tvoj náhradník, Severus?"

Severus zodvihol obočie: "Nikto ma nemôže nahradiť, Albus," vyhlásil Majster elixírov samoľúbo. "Ale aj tak navrhnem vhodných kandidátov."

Albus si odlomil kúsok z krajca čerstvého chleba, namočil ho do polievky, odhryzol si a potom sa opýtal: "Máš takých kandidátov na mysli?"

Severus si odpil z vína, chvíľu uvažoval, potom odpovedal: "Môj prvý návrh je Majsterka elixírov Calendra Duncanová. Má 70 rokov ale je ostrá ako bič. Všetky jej učnice sú považované za najlepšie vo svojom odbore."

"Takže je dobrá učiteľka?" opýtal sa Albus.

"Verím, že áno. Myslím si, že udrží prísne pravidlá, ktoré som zaviedol ja. Prvé a druhé ročníky by ale mohli byť problém. Jej trpezlivosť nie je tak štedrá ako tá moja k mladším deťom." Albus odfrkol a zachechtal sa a Severus sa zamračil.

"Koho iného máš na mysli?" opýtal sa Albus a jeho oči iskrili.

"Majster elixírov William Herne. Má dobrý vzťah s deťmi a aj keď nikdy nemal učňov, má dobrú reputáciu ako tútor. Má zreteľné Bifľomorské sklony, tak keby ste chceli, aby bol vedúcim mojej fakulty, mohol by sa ocitnúť v ťažkostiach kvôli slizolinskej prešibanosti."

"Hmm, čo sa týka Vedúceho Slizolinu, Severus, uvažoval som, že túto pozíciu ponúknem Aurore Sinistrovej."

Severus zakašľal. "Slizolinčania by s ňou boli hotoví oveľa skôr, než by si niekto všimol, že zmizla, Albus!"

"Myslel som si, že keď je z tvojej fakulty..."

Severus ho prerušil pevným pokrútením hlavy. "Je dosť lojálna Slizolinu, ale skrýva sa pred študentami viac, než Sybilla Trelawneyová." Utrel si servítkou ústa a mierne zodvihol kútik pst. "Nezabúdajme na to, keď jej Slizolinskí a Chrabromilskí tretiaci, v ukážke výnimočnej medzifakultnej súdržnosti, začarovali chodbu z jej pracovne do Astronomickej veže, aby viedla ku jazeru. Pamätám si, ako mi zničila habit svojimi slzami."

Albus vzdychol. "Tá úbohá čarodejnica neučila celé tri týždne. Naozaj, Severus, bude naozaj ťažké nájsť niekoho, podľa tvojich presných špecifikácií. Si si istý...?"

"Ja musím myslieť najprv na Harryho, Albus a aj keď veľmi milujem domov, ktorý som si tu vytvoril, toto nie je miesto na výchovu môjho syna. Najmä, keď sa sem o 5 rokov vráti." Jemne sa na staršieho muža usmial, nie po prvý raz sa jeho úsmev objavil s oveľa väčšou pravidelnosťou a tiež bolo ľahšie podeliť sa oň s tými, na ktorých mu záležalo. _Merlin pomôž mi, dúfam, že sa mi nezačalo ešte aj iskriť v očiach!_

"A čo tak Bill Weasley?" opýtal sa Albus.

"Myslel som, že je stále v Egypt? Ruší kliatby na čarodejníckych artefaktoch?"

Albus pokrútil hlavou. "To skončilo už pred mesiacom. Začal si hľadať stabilnejšiu prácu."

"Neužíva si radšej slobodu cestovania po svete? Zmenilo sa niečo?"

"Molly mi povedala, že sa zdá, že ten mladý muž je zbláznený do mladej čarodejnice z Beauxbatonsu."

"Ah." povedal Severus a dopil svoj pohár vína. "Bill má licenciu Majstra elixírov a napísal niekoľko bystrých článkov do časopisov. Ale, Chrabromilčan ako Vedúci Slizolinu, Albus?" Majster elixírov pevne pokrútil hlavou.

"Na tom nevidím nič zlé, Severus. Celkom úprimne, myslím si, že by to mohlo pomôcť narastajúcej jednote fakulty, ktorá sa začala formovať už vlani. A nezabudni, pri niekoľkých príležitostiach si spozoroval u toho chlapca celkom výrazné slizolinské kvality."

"Pravda," prikývol Severus.

"Myslím, že Billovi napíšem a uvidím, či by mal záujem."

"Nezabudni mu oznámiť, ak to prijme, že bude učiť spolu so mnou až do Vianoc. Nikdy som nemal to šťastie, učiť Billa, ale učil som dosť jeho súrodencov, takže by mohol odmietnuť už na základe ich názoru," odpovedal Severus lišiacky, keď sa zdalo, že sa už starý čarodejník rozhodol, neobťažoval sa pozrieť ešte raz na jeho odporúčania.

Albus dojedol svoju polievku, potom sa usmial, nevadil mu urazený spôsob mladšieho muža. "Severus, ubezpečujem ťa, že tvoje odporúčania neprehliadam..."

Severus ho prerušil, "Mohli ste mi povedať, že už máte niekoho vybratého." Vstal od stola a postavil sa pred krb.

Po niekoľkých minútach sa Albusove oči rozžiarili pochopením. Vstal od stola a prešiel k mladšiemu mužovi. "Ospravedlňujem sa za to, že som sa ťa dotkol, Severus."

Mladý Majster elixírov sa na riaditeľa ostro pozrel. "Nedotkli ste sa ma! O čom to hovoríte?"

"Severus, chlapče môj, učil si tu 15 rokov. Bol si mojim spoľahlivým pomocníkom, moje svedomie, niekedy, a si môj syn, ktorého som nikdy nemal. Verím, že sa... obávaš, že som nenašiel len učiteľa Elixírov, ale aj niekoho, kto _ťa nahradí_."

Severus tvrdo hľadel do plameňov. Odmietol to priznať, ale presne to cítil. Vedel, že Albus pomohol nasmerovať vynikajúcu kariéru Billa Weasleyho, vrátane poskytnutia štipendia (aj keď anonymne) aby podporil jeho vysokoškolské štúdium v Rušení kliatob a Elixíroch. Vždy ho iritovalo, keď Albus tak otvorene hovoril o chlapcových úspechoch a nemohol urobiť to isté pre Severusa. Sám pre seba si odfrkol, _teraz to vidím, tu je Albus vychvaľujúci ma, aký som pre neho skvelý špión a ako som zachránil Potterovi život snáď po miliónty raz!_

Albus zovrel rukou Severusovo rameno. "Severus, toľkokrát som chcel každému povedať, aký som na teba hrdý, ale vieš, že to by znamenalo tvoju smrť. Teraz už nemám zábrany a každému, kto bude počúvať, poviem nie len aký som na teba stále hrdý, ale aj to že ťa ľúbim ako otec svojho syna. Nie je nikto, žiadna osoba na celom svete, ktorá by ťa mohla nahradiť."

Severus sa ramenom oprel o staršieho muža, ale neprestal hľadieť do plameňov, ktoré sa mihali pred nimi.

Albus pokračoval: "Veľmi by sm chcel, aby si zostal na Rokforte, aby si Harryho vychovával tu, ale nie je odo mňa fér žiadať od teba, aby si robil niečo, čo ty sám nechceš. Akokoľvek ukážková bola tvoja kariéra tu na Rokforte, viem, že to nebolo to, čo si naozaj chcel. Teraz je čas, aby si začal kariéru, ktorú chceš ty sám."

Riaditeľ sa usmial a aj keď mu Severus nehľadel do očí, vedel, že jeho modré dúhovky iskria od radosti. "Očakávam, že ma budeš pravidelne navštevovať, chlapec môj. Nakoniec, musím sa podeliť o nepríjemnosti mojej pozície s niekým iným, než s Minervou."

Severus sa jemne zachechtal. "Ako keby sa vám vôbec niekedy zdal nejaký aspekt pozície riaditeľa nepríjemný."

"To je pravda." Stiahol Severusa na stoličku vedľa krbu. "Predpokladám, že sa pustíš do výskumu a vývoja tvojich elixírov?" opýtal sa Albus, mávnutím prútika nechal zmiznúť stôl a ich prázdne taniere a privolal škriatka, aby im priniesol čaj. Keď dorazil čaj, Severus nalial im obom, potom sa oprel o stoličku.

"Keď pre nás nájdem vhodný dom, uvažujem o zásielkovom obchode, aby som udržal seba a Harryho nad vodou, kým budem pracovať na mojom výskume a pokračovať v hľadaní liečby pre vlkolakov."

"Teší ma, že ty a Remus ste sa na to spojili. Bol som dosť nahnevaný, keď som zistil, že Ministerstvo zrušilo finančnú podporu ďalšieho vývoja Protivlkolačieho elixíru. Arthur robí, čo môže, ale je len sám a je tak veľa vecí, ktoré potrebuje Ministerstvo urovnať."

"Nedávno som čítal, že Arthur absolútne vetoval 'Sobášny zákon' už druhý raz." poznamenal Severus.

"Aj ja som ho odmietol, spolu s Minervou vo Wizengamote."

"Naozaj? Myslel som si, že nemáte žiadne protesty proti tomu zákonu," pokúšal Severus.

"Podporovanie sobášu medzi čarodejnicami a čarodejníkmi nie je nie je niečo, proti čomu by som namietal. Je to hrozba vykázania čarodejnice alebo čarodejníka z našej komunity, ak sa nechcú zosobášiť, s čím nesúhlasím. Môj ďalší názor, vyžadovaný vek u tak mladých ako je 16 rokov, aby mohli byť prinútení k manželstvu, nie je správny. Neverím, že niekto tak mladý si váži manželstvo tak, ako niekto starší a tiež nútiť niekoho do spolku, ktorý môže byť tak ľahko zrušený, keď sa narodí dieťa..." Albus pokrútil hlavou. "Nie, takýto zákon mi nesedí a som rád, že náš minister a ostaní to vidia rovnako."

"Ale toto bokom," usmial sa Albus, "povedz mi, ako sa má môj vnuk."

Severus mu povedal o tom, ako strávili deň na druhej strane ostrova a o Harryho najnovšej túžbe stať sa buď Majstrom elixírov na lodi, alebo mať svoju vlastnú parnú rachotinu ako Livingston.

"Keď sme zakotvili v prístave, Harry nebol nič iné, len usmiata mastná machuľa, s bielymi zubami a červenou vreckovkou čiastočne zastoknutou v zadnom vrecku. Vďaka Merlinovi sa držal a nenadával, ale celkom iste vynašiel niekoľko chytrých urážok."

"Ako napríklad?" vyzvedal Albus.

"Celkom sa mi páčila... dutohlavý blbec, ktorý nechal svoj mozog doma s mamičkou. Oh! A táto... pocínovaná otrava s grgacím problémom." Severus sa uškrnul, kým sa Albus hlasno smial.

Po niekoľkých minútach diskusie o jeho synovi sa riaditeľ snažil potlačiť zívnutie, ale neúspešne. "Najlepšie bude, keď ťa pustím domov, Severus," vzdychol Albus, keď si utrel slzy smiechu.

Severus rýchlo prikývol a vstal. Stál pri krbe a chcel doň vhodiť zelenočierny trblietavý prášok, keď ho niečo napadlo. "Albus, postrážil by si mi Harryho v pondelok večer?"

Albusovo husté obočie sa v počudovaní zodvihlo: "Samozrejme. Rozumiem tomu tak, že Echo na to nebude mať čas?"

"To sotva, Albus. Mám v úmysle vziať tú mladú ženu von." Albus sa široko usmial a v očiach mu chápavo iskrilo. "Neopovážte sa to vysloviť, starý muž."

Albus roztiahol ruky: "Netuším, čo myslíš, môj chlapče." Zachechtal sa a potom potľapkal Severusa po ramene. "Prines Harryho v ktorúkoľvek hodinu. Minerva je na návšteve u rodiny jej netere, takže som si istý, že mladíka niečím zamestnám."

"Ďakujem, Albus. Dobrú noc." Severus hodil do krbu hop-šup prášok. "Snapeova chalupa, ostrov Solonus.

"Dobrú noc, drahý chlapče." Jeho oči sa usmievali rovnako, ako jeho pery, keď sledoval, ako Severus zmizol v zelených plameňoch. Starý čarodejník si trochu zatrsal po pracovni a potom vybehol hore schodmi do svojho bytu. Bol veľmi šťastný pre čarodejníka, ktorého považoval za svojho syna.

V sobotu popoludní stál Harry vo dverách do laboratória svojho otca. Opieral sa o zárubňu a šúchal nohou po koberci, čím vyvolával statiku. Severus bol uprostred varenia dôležitého elixíru a snažil sa súčasne aj dávať pozor na svojho syna.

"Pred hodinou si povedal, že budeš hotový," sťažoval sa Harry. Severus postrehol mierne zakvílenie, ktoré sa dostalo do chlapcovho hlasu a iritovane stlačil pery.

"Nastali komplikácie, Harry, a už som ti to vysvetlil."

"Ale povedal si, že sa zvezieme na Ferrisovom kolese!" zakňučal.

Severus zodvihol pohľad a zazrel. "Harry, šliapeš mi na posledný nerv. Teraz prestaň nariekať a buď zober Hectora na prechádzku, alebo si choď kresliť. Ja som v kritickej fáze..."

"To si vždy!" zavrčal Harry a otočil sa preč. Severus už nevenoval pozornosť dupaniu smerujúcemu do obývačky.

Severus strávil ráno vysvetľovaním svojmu synovi, že dolaďoval elixír na zmiernenie symptómov únavy a bolesti kĺbov, ktorými trpeli vlkolaci pred a po ich premene. Ráno dostal komplexné poznámky od Lupina a mal niekoľko nápadov, na ktorých chcel hneď začať pracovať.

Obvykle by Echo zabavila jeho dieťa, ale tá odišla do svojho obchodu s knihami. Severus jej ponúkol, že pôjde s ňou, ale ona chcela byť sama a sľúbila, že sa vráti neskôr poobede.

Harry bol sklamaný, že bude sám, kým mu Hedviga nepriniesla list od Draca. Harry odišiel, aby si prečítal list a napísal odpoveď, tak Severus odišiel do svojho laboratória.

Dopoludnia Harry vstúpil do otcovho laboratória, dokončil list, dokončil kreslenie, maľovanie a dokonca aj dohral hru Rachotiacej sermy. Inými slovami, nudil sa. Dúfal, že bude môcť s niečím pomôcť, ale Severus ho hneď poslal preč. O chvíľu sa Harry vrátil do laboratória a opýtal sa, či by mohli ísť do dediny, keď skončí, aby sa mohli odviezť na Ferrisovom kolese.

Keď prešla hodina, ktorú Harry strávil čítaním a zízaním do stropu vo svojej izbe, išiel sa pozrieť, či je jeho otec už hotový. Severus však hotový nebol.

Harry sa nudil, ale teraz to bolo ešte horšie, lebo sa hneval na svojho otca, za to že ho ignoruje. Tvrdo sa hodil na svoju postel a ľahol si na chrbát. Chvíľu hľadel na strop, ale potom rukami zhodil knihy, výkresy a niekoľko hier z postele. Potom sa otočil a nohy mal pri hornej doske. Nohy položil celou plochou pevne na stenu a začal dupať. Jeho tenisky nechali malé ošúchané stopy, ale jemu to bolo jedno.

"Harry!" kričal jeho otec, jeho hnev bol jasný. "Daj dolu nohy z tej steny a choď von, než tam vbehnem a zbijem ťa!"

Harry zavrčal a rebelsky dupol oboma nohami po do steny a potom vyliezol z postele a vyšiel von.

Severus opatrne vložil tri kúsky suchého ľadu do elixíru. Sledoval ako sa blatiský hustý elixír zmenil na číry a riedky, keď ho suchý ľad rýchlo ochladil. Vydýchol si úľavou, elixír dal do fľašiek, umyl kotlík a potom aj pracovné miesto. Keď bolo všetko upratané opustil laboratórium a išiel skontrolovať svojho syna.

Keď Severus vykročil zo svojho laboratória, cítil že sa pečie moriak a začali sa mu zbiehať slinky. Pomocou kúzla zistil, že sú takmer štyri hodiny popoludní. Echo musí byť doma už niekoľko hodín.

_A varí moje obľúbené jedlo._ Usmial sa.

Echo zistila, že moriak je jeho slabosť a podarilo sa jej raz za týždeň upiecť malú morku. Boli k nej domáce rolády, brusnicová omáčka s čerstvými brusnicami a vývar s drobkami.

"Je všetko v poriadku v tvojom obchode s knihami?" opýtal sa, keď vošiel do kuchyne.

Echo sa otočila a usmiala sa. " Oland tam nikdy nevstúpil, takže tam pola poriadna vrstva prachu. Veľa som upratovala, ale bolo úžasné, že som mohla byť znovu v mojom malom obchodíku. Naozaj som nevedela, ako veľmi mi chýbal."

"Otvoríš ho čoskoro znovu?" opýtal sa, keď mu ponúkla na ochutnanie malú lyžičku brusnicovej omáčky.

"No, čoskoro budem bez domova, takže budem na tom musieť pracovať hneď, ako bude predaný dom. Severus, kedy príde Draco?" opýtala sa.

Užíval si skvelú chuť omáčky, ale hneď zaujala jeho pozornosť, keď spomenula že bude bez domova. S tým bude musieť niečo urobiť. "Draco príde tento piatok. Ak by si chcela, mohli by sme my dvaja ísť po tvoje veci, keď príde Draco a dá pozor na Harryho. Potom Draco, Remus, a ja presťahujeme tvoje veci."

"To znie ako dobrý plán," vzdychla si úľavou.

Použila chladiace kúzlo na brusnicovú omáčku a potom prešla k chlebovému cestu, ktoré nakyslo. Echo si pomúčila pult.

Severus sa postavil za ňu, využil fakt, že mala ruky od múky, keď začala miesiť cesto a robiť z neho valčeky. Odhrnul jej vlasy a provokačne ju pobozkal na krk.

"Draco má v pláne prísť hneď po raňajkách, takže len čo ho ubytujeme, vyrazíme," hovoril jeho najzamatovejším hlasom priamo do jej ucha a ona cítila, ako sa jej chvejú kolená, keď sa mierne zachechtal.

"Nikdy som ti nemala nič povedať o tvojom hlase," vzdychla a oprela sa o jeho hruď.

"Tak to je pravda, slečna Prosperová." Pobozkal ju na ušnicu. "Nikdy by si nemala dať výhodu..."

Echo sa otočila a pobozkala ho. "Neopovažuj sa nazvať sa mojim nepriateľom, Severus." Potom sa uškrnula, položila svoje zamúčené ruky na jeho hruď a odtlačila ho preč. "Večera bude hotová o hodinu, takže choď von."

Severus chytil jej ruky, pobozkal ju, Echo sa chechtala a potom odišiel.

"Harry?" Severus sa pozrel do chlapcovej spálne a bol znechutený neporiadkom, ktorý tam chlapec zanechal. Posteľ bola rozhádzaná, hračky a pastelky, pergameny a dokonca aj niekoľko kníh sa váľali po zemi. Nad posteľou na stene boli odtlačky od topánok. "Harry!"

Vyšiel do haly, zastavil sa pri kuchyni a opýtal sa: "Echo, nevidela si Harryho?"

Práve vyberala morku z rúry a otočila sa: "Myslela som si, že bol v laboratóriu s tebou."

"Nebol. Povedal som mu, aby sa išiel hrať von asi pred dvomi hodinami. Dočerta!" Vyšiel na zadný dvor a skúsil nájsť svojho syna na pláži. Po chvíľke prešiel ku bránke, otvoril ju a prešiel niekoľko krokov k pláži. Jeho ostrý pohľad sledoval akýkoľvek náznak, že sa Harry hrá na pláži. Nič nevidel.

Odvrátil sa od pláže, prešiel okolo domu na predný dvor a porom vyšiel prednou bránou. Na chodníku, takmer prehliadnuteľné, boli odtlačky Harryho tenisiek a veľké odtlačky Hectorovych láb.

"Severus?" Vzhliadol a otočil sa, neuvedomil si, že Echo vyslovila jeho meno dvakrát predtým, než odpovedal.

"Harry odišiel, Echo," vysvetlil. "Budem sledovať jeho stopu. Mohla by si zostať tu, pre prípad, že by sme sa minuli?"

"Zostanem. Tu máš," ukázala mu metlu a usmiala sa. "Mohol by si ju potrebovať."

"Accio metla." Metla preletela rovno do jeho ruky a vysadol na ňu, vznášal sa nízko nad zemou. "Ďakujem ti, drahá." Potom odletel sledujúc stopy.

Harry si bol istý, že sa vráti domov skôr, než jeho otec vôbec zistí, že odišiel. Nanešťastie nepočítal so svojim sklonom k rozptýleniu a keď vošiel do dediny, bolo tam toho veľa, čo mohlo rozptýliť pozornosť sedemročného chlapca, najmä keď tam bol nedeľný trh.

Pozeral sa do výkladov rôznych obchodov a Hector ochranársky kráčal po jeho boku. Pristavil sa pri všetkých pouličných predavačoch a prezeral si ich tovar a niekedy sa pristavil, aby sa s nimi porozprával.

"Pán Harry!" kričal známy hlas. Harry vzhliadol a videl Bida, vysoký muž, s ktorým hral jeho otec šach. Šachový hráč sedel pri fontáne na nádvorí pred kaviarňou. Povzbudivo sa usmial a zamával malému chlapcovi, aby prišiel k nemu.

"Ahoj, pane!" pozdravil ho Harry. "Celý čas hráte šach?"

"Tak si zarábam na živobytie, mladý pán. Je tu váš otec?" opýtal sa Bido a obzrel sa po vysokom čarodejníkovi v čiernom. "Rád by som si zahral s chytrým priateľom."

"Varí elixíry," povedal Harry s ľahkým náznakom znechutenia.

"Ahhh, tak potom mi možno doprajete jednu hru práve vy?" Bido potľapkal po stoličke pri jeho šachovom stole.

"Uhm, rád by som, ale nemám žiadne peniaze. Zabudol som si zobrať vreckové."

"Dobre, ak vyhráš, nemusíš sa báť. Ak prehráš, zaplatíš mi nabudúce. Je to fér, pán Harry?"

"Asi áno. Ale koľko peňazí?"

Bido zodvihol Harryho a usadil ho na stoličku. "Urobíme to jednoducho... a lacno, keď že ste mladý," žmurkol vysoký muž a posadil sa. "5 siklov pre víťaza. Ale ak vyhráte, dostanete zmrzlinu ako bonus."

"Super!"

Hra začala a Bido bol rád, keď zistil že mladý muž, sediaci oproti nemu je naozaj dobrý hráč. Jeho strelec často rozptyľoval mladého muža svojimi otvorenými urážkami a krutým bojom, ale Harry neodvrátil pohľad od figúrok, okrem prípadu, keď si potreboval predstaviť budúce ťahy. Tiež počúval svoje figúrky, keď mu navrhovali ťahy. Nie vždy návrh prijal, ale keď to neurobil, urobil rafinovaný ťah.

Hector bol šachovou hrou dosť znudený a tak ako to robil so svojim chlapcom doma, keď hral hru so svojiim otcom, pes zaspal pri Harryho nohách.

Bido, šoumen, nadával, keď to bolo potrebné a hlasno vykrikoval, aby pritiahol viac pozornosti. Pochválil malého chlapca, ale dav okolo neho šepkal a Harry bol uprednostňovaný v stávkach. Harry, pochytil ducha šoumenskej stránky hry, prispel vlastnými hláškami, ale tie boli dosť mierne, ale nie menej kreatívne než Bidove. Získal predsa nejakú prax na Harleyho parníku.

Nakoniec, Bido zložil svojho kráľa a poklonil sa víťazovi. Hra trvala takmer dve hodiny a bola veľmi napínavá. Dav tlieskal a Harryho takmer zhodili z nôh pri dobromyseľných gratulačných potľapkaniach po chrbte.

"5 siklov pre víťaza," žiaril Bido, keď mu v dlani zvonili strieborné mince.

Práve keď Harry vstal a natiahol ruku pre svoju výhru, tenké prsty pevne zovreli jeho zápästie.

"Uh ohhhh," vydýchol Harry, neodvážil sa vzhliadnuť na osobu, ktorej tie prsty patrili.

"Pán Bido, za to, že ste dali pozor na môjho syna, prosím nechajte si tých 5 siklov, dobre?" Severusov hlas bol prehnane zdvorilý, ale bol v ňom tieň nesúhlasu, ktorý si šachista okamžite všimol. Bido sa uklonil a schoval si peniaze do vrecka.

"Máte veľmi inteligentného chlapca, Majster Snape. Som rád, že som na neho mohol dávať pozor tak zábavným spôsobom." Bido sa potom pozrel dolu na chlapca. "Pán Harry, dúfam, že vás znovu uvidím, ale dúfam, že nabudúce sa ku mne pridá váš otec v šachovej hre."

Harry cítil štuchnutie do boku a povedal: "Ďakujem vám, pán Bido." Usmial sa nevýrazne a zamával by, ale jeho zápästie bolo stále zovreté v otcovej ruke.

Dav sa rozplynul a Severus teraz ťahal svojho syna ostro preč od kaviarne. Jeho krok bol rýchly a Harry musel utekať, aby mu stačil.

"Ale ja som vyhral zmrzlinu!" nariekal Harry, keď trhol rukou, aby ho otec pustil.

Severus sa ostro otočil a zazrel na svojho syna. "chceš, aby som ťa potrestal tu?"

Harrymu padla sánka a zbledol. Bol takmer úplne biely, keď videl v očiach jeho otca, že stačí málo a prehne ho cez koleno rovno tu na ulici.

"Oci, ja..."

"Ani slovo," prikázal jeho otec úsečne a znovu schmatol jeho ruku.

"Au! Oci! Moje prsty!"

Severus urobil vedomé úsilie, aby uvoľnil zovretie, keď počítal do desiatich už po niekoľký raz. _NEBUDEM si vybíjať zlosť na mojom dieťati._

Na kraji dediny mal Harry len niekoľko sekúnd, aby sa vydýchal, než Severus chytil Hectora za obojok a zovrel pevne svojho syna okolo pása.

Premiestnili sa na predný dvor pred ich domom. Severus sa uistil, že je Harry pevne na nohách a potom ho pustil. "Dnu. Choď rovno do svojej izby," prikázal Severus.

Harry začal naštvane kráčať k domu, keď ho zastavilo pokarhanie od jeho otca. "Okamžite prestaň s týmto postojom, mladý muž, inak ti sľubujem, že dnes pri večeri nebudeš schopný za stolom sedieť."

Harry si zahryzol do pery, vbehol do domu okolo Echo, a rovno do svojej izby, kde veľmi opatrne zavrel svoje dvere, po tichu. Hector bezstarostne vošiel do domu a prešiel do kuchyne, kde sa napil.

Echo v tichosti sledovala, ako Severus vošiel do domu, vybral z vrecka svoju zmenšenú metlu, zväčšil ju a položil do kúta za dvere. "Kde si ho našiel?"

"V dedine. Hral šach. Nemal som ho nechať dokončiť tú hru, ale..." Severus pokrútil hlavou. Nemohol si pomôcť, ale užíval si fakt, ako dobre hral jeho syn proti tomu šachistovi. Sťažka si sadol na kraj svojho kresla. "Naozaj mi odľahlo, keď som ho našiel, ale teraz sa na neho veľmi hnevám."

Echo na moment stlačila pevne jeho rameno. "Dovoľ mi priniesť ti čaj, než pôjdež sa Harrym. Pomôže mu to vyzúriť sa, kým sa ty upokojíš."

Severus sa vo svojom kresle oprel a Echo prešla do kuchyne. Zatvoril oči a pokúsil sa potlačiť hnev, ktorý cítil.

Videl svojho syna medzi davom divákov a zabolelo ho srdce, keď vedel, že je v bezpečí. Bolo to neskôr, keď prišiel bližšie a začal sledovať šachovú hru, keď začal cítiť hnev.

_Ako sa môže hrať, keď ja sa obávam, že sa mu mohlo stať to najhoršie? Ako môže netušiť, že mám obavy? Čo sa mu preháňa tou prekliatou malou lebkou? Očividne tomu malému faganovi na tom jednoducho nezáleží!_

Tieto myšlienky sa mu zas a znova preháňali mysľou, sťažovali možnosť potlačiť ten hnev. Severus vedel, že kým je naštvaný, nemôže pokarhať svojho syna. Vznášajúci sa duch trestu v rukách jeho vlastného otca... a údery päsťami spôsobili, že sa zreteľne roztriasol.

Cítil, že mu Echo zodvihla ruku a vložila do nej šálku s čajom. Vzal si šálku a priložil si pariaci, voňavý nápoj k perám a odpil si. Vzdychol a otvoril oči, keď mu Echo prešla prstami po obočí.

Harry sa hneval, najprv, a naštvane prechádzal po izbe hore dolu. Jeho otec ho ignoroval, koniec koncov. Takže to znamenalo, že to bola jeho vina, že sa vybral na prechádzku a skončil v dedine. _Tak čo!_

Čím dlhšie čakal na svojho otca, tým viac z neho hnev opadával. Teraz si robil starosti.

_Možno som mal len zostať na dvore. Ja som len chcel ísť a odviezť sa na Ferrisovom kolese a ani som sa k nemu nedostal. Prečo musel robiť na tom sprostom elixíre práve dnes?_

Nadskočil, keď jeho otec o pol hodiny neskôr hlasno zabúchal na dvere jeho izby. "Áno?"

Severus vošiel do izby a na moment tam stál, vysoký, vždy hrozivý učiteľ elixírov na Rokforte a zazeral.

"Povedal som ti, aby si **nikdy** neopustil dvor bez toho, aby si mi povedal, kam ideš a ty **vieš** že si určite **nikdy** nedostal povolenie zatúlať sa do dediny úplne sám."

"Ale mal som so sebou Hectora..." pokúsil sa Harry o protest, ale skôr, než mal šancu povedať niečo viac, bol prehnutý cez otcovo koleno.

Zrazu dostal 5 capnutí po zadku. Pri treťom capnutí bol Harry v slzách, ktoré rovnako bolestne trhali aj Severusovo srdce. Pri piatom capnutí sa Harry ospravedlňoval cez slzy a zúfalo túžil, aby ho otec objal a odpustil mu.

Severus Harryho objal a jednoducho ho rytmicky tľapkal po chrbte, kým sa nárek nezmiernil na fňukanie. Potom Harryho pustil, utrel mu slzy vreckovkou a vyfúkal mu nos.

"Prečo nie si schopný počkať, kým dokončím prácu?"

Harry len mykol plecom a o chvíľu odpovedal svojou vlastnou otázkou: "Prečo si nemohol jednoducho prestať, alebo ma nechať pomáhať?"

"Vysvetlil som ti to dnes ráno..."

Harry ho prerušil: "Len si mi povedal, že musíš pracovať na tom elixíre a že to bude trvať niekoľko hodín. Potom si sa na mňa naštval a povedal si, aby som odišiel!"

"Povedal som ti, aby si išiel do dediny?"

"Nie."

"Zobral by som ťa tam, keby si bol počkal."

"Ja som čakal. A čakal. Hral som sa hry, kreslil som si a čítal a dokonca som si aj pospal a vyvenčil Hectora. Nudil som sa z toľkého čakania. Dokonca aj Hector sa nudil."

"Harry, musíš pochopiť, že budú časy, keď sa s tebou nebudem môcť hrať. Mám prácu, ktorú musím urobiť. Je to súčasť toho, byť dospelý."

"Ale, nemohol som ti pomôcť?"

"Pracoval som na veľmi delikátnom elixíre, dieťa, a nemohol som si dovoliť byť rozptyľovaný..."

Harry na svojho otca zazrel, urazený, že ho Severus obvinil z rozptyľovania.

"Ty ma nechceš," našpúlil pery.

"Nebuď idiot, dieťa," napomenul ho jemne, odhrnul mu z tváre prameň vlasov a pobozkal ho na spánku. "Jasné, že ťa chcem. Vždy. Vystrašil si ma na smrť, keď som ťa nemohol nájsť a myslel som si, že by som ťa mohol stratiť. Laboratórium nie je miesto na hranie a ty to vieš. Keď si tam, potrebujem vedieť, že ťa môžem udržať v bezpečí tak, ako udržujem v bezpečí mojich študentov. Ale bude niekoľko elixírov, na ktorých pracujem, pri ktorých mi nebudeš môcť asistovať, kým nebudeš oveľa starší."

Harry ťažko vzdychol a oprel si hlavu o hruď svojho otca. "Ale je leto. Nemal by si pracovať."

"Som dospelý. Vždy pracujem. Okrem toho, keď oddychujem a hrám sa s tebou." Počul jemné zachechtanie a pobozkal Harryho na čelo.

"Prepáč, oci. Naozaj som nechcel ísť do dediny, teda ja a Hector, prechádzali sme sa a tak nejako som nezastavil a potom som bol..."

"Rozptýlený?" uškrnul sa Severus.

Harry na chvíľu zovrel pery ale potom sa usmial. "Hej. Je tam toho veľa na pozeranie, vieš?"

"To je. Už sa budeš správať vzorne a poslúchať pravidlá, dieťa?" opýtal sa.

Harry prikývol a objal otca okolo krku. "Naozaj ma mrzí, že som ťa vystrašil, ocko," zašepkal. "Už od teba nikdy neodídem. Nikdy." Pobozkal svojho otca na líce a potom, s grimasou, sa opýtal: "Musel si ma zbiť tak silno?"

"Chceš ďalšie capnutie za tú otázku?" vyhrážal sa Severus posmešne.

"Nie díky!" uškrnul sa Harry a zliezol z kolien svojho otca. Vykríkol a pošúchal si zadok. "Myslím si, že dnes pri večeri nebudem môcť sedieť."

Severus vstal, podal ruku svojmu synovi a mierne sa usmial: "To sú dôsledky, dieťa. Poď so mnou večerať. Dnes máme moriaka."

Harry podal otcovi ruku a usmial sa, keď vyšli z jeho spálne.

Harry umýval riad, kým Severus a Echo sedeli na gauči v obývačke. Hlas dieťaťa, keď sa rozprával s Hectorom pri umývaní riadu bol príjemný zvuk, kým si Severus natiahol svoje dlhé nohy ku prázdnemu krbu a hlavu položil na vankúš.

"Teraz viem, že som z oceánu vytiahol najlepšieho kuchára na svete," vzdychol šťastne. Echo sa zachechtala a pokrútila hlavou, keď si prechádzal prstami po bruchu.

"Ahh, takže ty si ma zachránil pre moje zručnosti s moriakom, však?" pokúšala.

"Je nejaký iný dôvod, prečo zachrániť topiacu sa ženu?"

"Ah jajaj! Vážia si ma len pre moje varenie! Ja úbohá," uťahovala si melodramaticky, našpúlila pery.

Severus lenivo otvoril jedno oko. Potom ho pomaly zavrel. "No, mohla by si mať aj iné kvality vyvažujúce nedostatky."

"Naozaj? Mohli by ste to zozviesť, majster Snape?"

Severus omotal ruku okolo jej pása a pritiahol si Echo bližšie. Posunul sa, aby mali obaja pohodlie.

"Pozrime sa teda," poťukal si prstom po spodnej pere a zvraštil obočie, ako keby potreboval dôkladne premýšľať o tom, čo povie. "Tvoje krásne, tmavé kučery," Echo sa usmiala. "Nie. To nie." Zamračila sa. "Ah! Tvoja jemná pleť, bozkávaná slnkom!" Šťastne vzdychla. "Počkať, to nie je to, čo som myslel." Jej kobaltové oči sa nebezpečne zúžili. "Áno! Mám to! Máš jednoznačne fascinujúci spôsob usporiadania korenín v regáli!"

Echo ho udrela do ramena a on sa s chechtaním odtiahol. "Ty si myslíš, že si vtipný, však?"

"Som," súhlasil a uškrnul sa na Echo. Jej modré oči šialene iskrili, ale jej zhovievavý úsmev ho očaril.

Echo sa nahla bližšie a jemne ho pobozkala. Potom mu pošepkala niečo do ucha. On zružovel, začervenal sa, pozrel sa ponad plece, aby videl, či je jeho syn ešte stále v kuchyni, potom na ňu vrhol šibalský, významný pohľad.

"Nepokúšaj ma," zašepkal a vášnivo Echo pobozkal.


	29. Rande & Albus opatruje dieťa I

_**Kapitola 29 – **__**Rande **__**& Albus opatruje dieťa časť I**_

Echo pred sebou držala jedny šaty, potom druhé. Frustrovane vzdychla, lebo nemohli skryť jazvu tiahnucu sa po celom jej trupe.

Jazva samotná nebola taká strašná, bola to len tenká čiara trošku bledšej pokožky. Severus tú ranu opatrne zahojil, aby nevznikla ryha tam, kde sa kraje tkaniva opäť scelili. Jedného dňa by si na to mohla zvyknúť, ale tá spomienka na to, ako k nej prišla, bola príliš čerstvá v jej mysli. Teraz by tá jazva mohla žiariť a pulzovať, tak nápadne jej pripadala.

Posledné šaty hodila na posteľ a ťažko vzdychla. Severus ju prekvapil, keď ju pozval na večeru a tanec dnes večer a nemohla si obliecť nič, z jej obľúbených šiat. Všetky boli príliš neformálne. Jej znalosti v Šatymeniacich kúzlach boli tiež dosť chabé.

"Nie že by som mala obrovský výber," zamrmlala nešťastne nad jej celým šatníkom vyloženým na posteli. Sledovala ako jedna blúzka spadla na zem v jemnej kaskáde priesvitnej bavlny.

"Echo!" Harryho hlas zvolal a hlasno zabúchal na dvere.

Pritiahla si opasok na župane, prešla ku dverám a čiastočne ich otvorila. Chlapec bol takmer skrytý za obrovskou krabicou, takmer väčšou, než on sám.

"Preboha! Čo tam máš, Harry?"

"Ocko mi povedal, aby som ti to dal, Echo," odpovedal a jeho oči a nos sa objavili nad krabicou. "Povedal, že je to prekvapenie."

Echo zobrala krabicu od Harryho. "Ďakujem ti, srdiečko."

"Nemáš za čo. Môžem vidieť to prekvapenie?" opýtal sa s očami dokorán.

"Iste. Otvoríme ho spolu." Echo pozvala Harryho do jej spálne a položila obrovskú krabicu na posteľ. Vrchnák bol prichytený veľkou zlatou stuhou. Echo povedala Harrymu, aby chytil jeden koniec a ona chytila druhý. Potiahnutím oboch koncov stuha spadla. "Chcel by si tú stuhu, Harry?"

"Hej! Naozaj by dobre vyzerala na Hectorovi."

"Oh áno, naozaj. Dobre, pozrime sa, čo je v tej krabici."

Harry si zobral dlhú stuhu a postavil sa vedľa Echo, keď opatrne nadvihla vrchnák krabice. Bol tam fialový papier, ktorý vybrala, aby odkryla nádherný červený hodváb.

"Oh, páni..." vydýchla a vybrala šaty z krabice. "Toto je... oh páni... oh pozri sa na to, Harry."

"Sú veľmi krásne," povedal Harry jemne.

Echo mala vždy rada tmavé, teplé farby. Červená však bola farba, na ktorú nebola dosť odvážna, no napriek tomu vyzerala úchvatne na jej pokožke. Niekoľko minút len stála pred zrkadlom a držala šaty na svojom tele.

Harryho pozornosť bola odtrhnutá od šiat ku krabici. "Chceš si nechať ten výplňový papier, Echo?"

"Chcel by si ho?" usmiala sa, keď sa jeho zelené oči trblietali ako oči straky, keď vidí lesklý predmet. S nádejou prikývol. Echo zobrala ten pekný, fialový papier a podala ho chlapcovi.

"Harry, teraz sa potrebujem pripraviť. Mohol by si za mňa poďakovať tvojmu otcovi a povedať mu, že budem hotová o hodinu?"

"Okej!" Harry vybehol von so svojou výhrou a zabuchol za sebou dvere.

Tie šaty boli absolútne dokonalé, ale Echo sa nemohla zastaviť a prechádzala ustarostene prstami po svojej viditeľnej jazve.

Harry, stojac na stoličke, česal otcove vlasy, kým si Severus uväzoval bielu hodvábnu kravatu.

"Teraz si môžeš uviazať vlasy, oci," vyhlásil Harry, keď položil hrebeň na umývadlo.

"Najprv vestu, synček. Donesieš mi ju?" vážne a kriticky zazrel na svoj odraz v zrkadle.

Harry zliezol zo stoličky a bežal do otcovej izby, kým si Severus pripínal smaragdovú brošňu na kravatu. Napravil hodváb a prezrel si brošňu, ktorá bola málokedy nosený kus šperku, ktorý sa v rodine Princeovcov dedil už takmer dve storočia. Mierne sa usmial. Jedného dňa bude patriť jeho synovi.

"Nech sa páči, oci!"

Harry priniesol vestu z čierneho zamatu a tmavozlatého brokátu, ktorú si Severus obliekol na bielu hodvábnu košeľu. Pozapínal si gombíky z čierneho ónyxu a potom si napravil rukávy košele. Potom si privolal čierny, letný, vlnený, pletený, dlhý kabát, ktorý si nechal rozopnutý. Použil Chladiace kúzlo na kabát a pásikované čierne nohavice; jeho malý trik, ktorý zdokonalil už veľmi dávno. Jeho syn mu potom podal zamatovú stuhu a Severus si ňou uviazal vlasy do copu.

"Čo si myslíš, Harry?" opýtal sa Severus, keď sa posudzujúco obzeral v zrkadle.

Harry nahol hlavu na stranu. "Nemyslím si, že by si mal mať teraz cop."

Severus sa pozrel dolu na svojho syna. "Si si istý?"

Harry sa pozrel na otca v zrkadle, potom sa pozrel priamo na neho. Potom pevne prikývol. "Hej. Myslím si, že to bude vyzerať lepšie."

Severus sa uškrnul, pohladil svojho syna po líci a stiahol si stuhu z vlasov. "No, poďme ťa odviesť na Rokfort."

"Nebudem vidieť Echo?" opýtal sa Harry sklamane.

"Ona ide s nami, takže som si celkom istý, že ju uvidíš. Teraz choď počkať do obývačky, kým sa pôjdem pozrieť, ako je na tom mladá dáma."

Harry odbehol do obývačky a Severus prešiel ku dverám do izby Echo a zaklopal. Na prvé zaklopanie nedostal odpoveď a tak zaklopal ešte raz. Po tom, čo sa zdalo ako nekonečných 60 sekúnd, počul vo vnútri slabý hlas.

"Si to ty, Severus?"

"Áno som to ja, Echo. Si v poriadku?" jej hlas znel, ako keby bola rozrušená. Dúfal, že nemala námietky proti šatám, ktoré jej daroval. Severus vedel, že využil šancu, aby jej tie šaty daroval, ale dúfal, že ju prinúti zistiť, že jej krása zatieni akékoľvek jazvy na jej tele.

Neodpovedala na jeho otázku, ale jednoducho ho požiadala, aby vstúpil. Severus pomaly otvoril dvere, keď si bol istý, že nevyrušuje, vošiel do izby.

Echo stála pred veľkým zrkadlom, oblečené mala červené hodvábne šaty. Krásne ju zahaľovali, vykresľujúc jej krivky a padali z nej ako hodvábny karmínový vodopád. Rukávy boli rovné ramienka, lemované jemnou, tmavoružovou hodvábnou čipkou, ktorá prechádzala dolu okrajom tvarovaného výstrihu, čím zvýrazňovala tvar jej dekoltu.

Severus si pomyslel, že vyzerá absolútne úchvatne v tých šatách, až na jej dlhé vlasy, chaoticky prehodené cez rameno. Hneď vedel, že sa snažila skryť tú jazvu a s výsledkom nebola spokojná.

Postavil sa za Echo, odhrnul jej bohaté kučery a jemne prešiel prstami po tej časti jazvy, ktorá bola odhalená v jej výstrihu.

Echo zachytila jeho prsty a zastavila ich. "Nie," povedala ticho. "Je ohavná." V zrkadle videl, že jej krásne tmavomodré oči sa lesknú od potláčaných sĺz. "Tie šaty sú tak nádherné, Severus, ale ja nemôžem..."

"To ty si nádherná, Echo," povedal jemne, pobozkal ju jemne na kľúčnu kosť, kúsok nad miestom, kde začínala jej jazva. Cítil, ako sa mierne chveje. "Tie šaty sú nič. Ako aj táto jazva." Malým vykrútením jeho zachytenej ruky mal teraz jej ruku vo svojej dlani a úmyselne viedol jej prsty dolu tenkou čiarou svetlej pokožky.

Echo sledovala, opretá o telo prísneho čarodejníka. Doteraz sa tej jazvy takto nedotkla, lebo sa bála, že keď to urobí, premôže ju nočná mora o tej chvíli s Olandom v jaskyni a ona nebude schopná mu uniknúť.

Severus otočil Echo vo svojich rukách a zodvihol jej bradu, aby jej videl do očí. Veľmi mierny dotyk Legilimencie stačil, aby videl jej strach. "Ak dovolíš tvojmu strachu, aby bol kontrolovaný cez toto," zámerne prešiel ukazovákom po jazve na jej kľúčnej kosti. "potom získa Oland to, čo od teba chcel." Echo ostro pokrútila hlavou. Severus chytil jemne jej bradu. "Áno, získa."

"Ale, nebudú vedieť?" opýtala sa, chvejúc sa, mysliac tým všetkých, ktorí by mohli vidieť jej jazvu.

Otočil ju, aby sa znovu pozrela do zrkadla. Zodvihol jej vlasy, privolal si hrebene zobené drahokamami, ktoré mala na bielizníku a umiestnil ich do jej vlasov tak, aby jej jemné pramienky kučeravých vlasov lemovali tvár a dlhé vlasy spadali na chrbát, ale aby držali trochu ďalej od jej krku. Bolo to elegantné a jemné. "Nebudú vedieť nič, uvidia iba výzor veľmi peknej, mladej ženy."

"Kúzlo?" trvala na svojom.

"Je zbytočné, moja drahá lejdy. Trpela si, prežila si a vyhrala si. Nemala by si sa hanbiť..."

"Ale ty si svoju jazvu skrýval," obvinila ho trochu zúfalo.

"Echo, ty si si toto znamenie nevybrala. Temné znamenie som si musel vybrať, aj keď moja lojalita patrila inam. Dokonca aj tí, ktorých som kedysi považoval za priateľov, by ma poslali do Azkabanu a dostal by som Dementorov bozk, keby to videli. Žiadne Albusovo presviedčanie by ich nezastavilo."

"Severus, prepáč. Ja sa na to pozriem a bojím sa, že sa znovu ocitnem v tej jaskyni."

Pevne jej položil ruky na plecia, kým obaja hľadeli na tú jazvu v zrkadle. "Tú jazvu máš preto, že si sa mu odmietla pokloniť, Echo. Prežila si, čo iní neprežili." Prešiel prstami dolu jej krkom a jemne po nahej pokožke jej pliec. Pobozkal ju zdržanlivo za uchom, potom sa na ňu do zrkadla usmial.

Keď sa na jej perách po hodnej chvíli objavil mierny tieň úsmevu, Severus chytil Echo za ruku, vytiahol ju z kúpeľne a viedol ju za sebou do obývačky.

Harry naprázdno prevracal stránky v knihe mytológie od Hemiony, keď Echo vošla do miestnosti. Kniha mu spadla z kolien, keď ju zbadal. Jeho pery vyformovali 'O' a oči sa mu rozšírili.

"Echo! Ty si anjel!" vydýchol Harry.

Na potešenie malého chlapca a súčasne na jeho neskoršie zahanbenie, Echo sa zohla a objala ho. Plánoval sa vykrútiť, ale ona veľmi pekne voňala, tak jej dovolil, aby mu dala pusu na líce.

"Harry, ty si poklad," usmiala sa a ťukla mu prstom po nose. "Ďakujem, že si taký úprimný."

Harryho líca zružoveli. Jeho otec ho zachránil pred odpoveďou tým, že vytiahol Echo na nohy. "Myslím, že sme všetci pripravení ísť, okrem Hectora," povedal Severus.

"Hector!" zrúkol Harry a obaja Echo aj Severus zvraštili tváre.

"Harry," napomenul ho otec. "Kričanie nie je potrebné. Vieš, že je vonku, tak ho prosím choď zobrať."

Harry si veselo odfrkol a potom bežal na zadný dvor vziať svojho psa. Keď sa vrátil, jeho otec mal oblečený dlhý čierny kabát a Echo mala cez plecia prehodený čierny zamatový kabát.

Harry bol mierne zelený po tej dlhej trase precestovanej cez krb, napriek krátkej prestávke na prestup na Krbovej stanici v Írsku. Ležal, s hlavou na kolenách svojho otca, na malej pohovke v riaditeľni a Severus mu podal elixír proti nevoľnosti. Albus sa potešene rozplýval nad tým, ako Echo skvelo vyzerá a na jej úľavu nepovedal vôbec nič o jej jazve.

"Tak, cíti sa Harry lepšie?" opýtal sa Albus a pohladkal chlapca po líci.

"Len musí zostať ešte 10 minút ležať, Albus, a potom bude fit ako rybička," odpovedal Severus.

"Nenávidím cestovanie krbom," zamrmlal Harry do otcovej nohy.

Severus pohladkal jemne chlapca po hlave a potľapkal ho po chrbte. "Upozornil som ťa, aby si zatvoril oči, dieťa."

"Ale mne sa páčia všetky tie krby svištiace okolo!"

"A preto ti je vždy zle," chechtal sa Harryho otec. Opatrne sa vymanil spod Harryho a postavil sa. "Budeš poslúchať dedka, však?"

"Uh huh," povedal do vankúša.

"O 7:30 do postele, Albus, ale keby bol výnimočne veľmi dobrý, môže zostať hore do 8. Žiadne sladkosti, prosím, po 6:00 inak sa budeš musieť vyrovnať s 'Hyper Harrym'." Harry sa zachechtal a zopakoval: 'Hyper Harry.' Severus jemne capol Harryho po zadku. "Áno. Je to strašné monštrum, Albus."

Albus sa žiarivo usmial: "Ja ti verím, môj chlapče. Harry a ja budeme v poriadku. Bežte už a užite si to, drahí moji." Starý čarodejník ich odtlačil ku krbu.

"Vrátim sa ráno, aby som ťa vyzdvihol, Harry." Severus sa odklonil od riaditeľa a nahol sa, aby pobozkal Harryho. Zašepkal mu: "Ľúbim ťa, dieťa."

"Aj ja ťa ľúbim, oci." Harry stiahol otca dolu a pobozkal ho na líce a znovu si položil hlavu na vankúš. "Ahoj!"

Keď bol pred krbom, Severus vhodil do plameňov prášok a zvolal: "Krbová stanica Londýn, južná brána!" Zachytil zvedavý pohľad Echo, významne sa usmial a stiahol ju do zelených plameňov so sebou. Párik zmizol a plamene zbledli na hrejivú oranžovú.

Severus rýchlo odprevadil Echo z rušnej Krbovej stanice v Londýne k obrubníku, kde na nich trpezlivo čakal vyleštený čierny koč s lesklými mosadznými doplnkami. Kočiš nadvihol pred svojimi pasažiermi svoj vykefovaný klobúk, potom zoskočil, aby pomohol mladej dáme nastúpiť do koča. Nízkym hlasom zadal Severus kočišovi destináciu a potom sa vyšplhal do koča a posadil sa vedľa Echo.

"Vaša prikrývka, ako Ohrevné kúzlo," povedal kočiš s poetickým prízvukom rodeného Londýnčana, Severus vedel povedať, že je to len pre efekt. "Ale je pekný večer, takže by ste ju nemuseli potrebovať." Kočiš tľoskol jazykom a kone začali klusať rýchlejšie dolu dláždenou cestou.

Čarodejnícky Londýn s plynovými lampami a kočmi ťahanými koňmi vyzeral ako z minulého storočia. Bola to tá jednoduchosť a elegancia, ktorá spôsobila Severusovu vďačnosť za to, že je čarodejník. Muklovský svet mal veľa vecí, ktoré čarodejnícky svet nemal, ale v čarodejníckom svete bol vzduch čistejší.

"Kam ideme, Severus?" opýtala sa Echo a chytila ho za ruku.

"Bola si už niekedy v Londýne?" opýtal sa, ladne tak obišiel jej otázku.

Pokrútila hlavou. "Iba dve miesta: Grécko a Spojené štáty."

Severus sa oprel o mäkké operadlo sedadla. "Ja som vlastne nikdy nestrávil veľa času v čarodejníckom Londýne, ale veľakrát som ušiel do muklovského Londýna."

"Páči sa ti muklovský svet?"

"Má svoje čaro. Oveľa častejšie bol pre mňa miestom na skrývanie, keď som sa s nikým nechcel baviť. Londýn je miesto, ktoré som našiel a zistil som, že by som tu mohol zapadnúť, dokonca, niekedy, oblečený ako čarodejník."

Echo sa nahla bližšie a on jej položil ruku okolo pliec. "Bolo často nutné skrývať sa?" zašepkala mu do ucha.

Jej sladký dych ho šteklil na krku a otočil sa, aby si ukradol krátky bozk. "Bola to povaha mojej práce. Buď som sa musel skrývať pred Smrťožrútmi, ktorí chceli získať moje miesto vo Voldemortovom vnútornom kruhu, alebo som utekal pred aurormi, ktorí nevedeli o mojej dvojitej úlohe vo vojne."

Echo pokrútila hlavou. "Nedokážem si predstaviť, aké to pre teba muselo byť, Severus. Pre mňa bola vojna tak ďaleko, že mi to často pripadalo ako rozprávka. Vedel si, že keď sa správy o Voldemortovej smrti dostali k nám na Solonus, nedostali sa ani na prvú stranu Gréckeho Posla?"

Severus sa mierne posunul. "Viem o tom, že v mnohých krajinách to nazývali 'Britská temná vojna'," komentoval Severus sucho.

Echo prikývla. Počula ten výraz mnohokrát, dokonca aj keď chodila do školy. "Akokoľvek bol Voldemort hrôzostrašný, nemal celosvetový dopad, ako Grindelwald. Som veľmi rada, že som to nezažila tak, ako moji rodičia. Historky, ktoré som čítala sú ako nočná mora. Nebol porovnávaný s muklovským diktátorom?"

"Adolf Hitler," odpovedal Severus.

Gellert Grindelwald, zdá sa, že mnohí dnešní čarodejní už na neho zabudli, stále sedel vo svojom väzení v Nurmengarde, prenasledovaný prízrakmi tých, ktorých mučil a zabil. Grindelwald nemal magickú moc ako Voldemort, ale mal vnútorný šarm presvedčivej reči. Grindelwaldove machinácie sa rozšírili polovicou čarodejníckeho sveta, v čase keď ho Albus Dumbledore porazil a uväznil Temného čarodejníka, rozumne odstránil možnosť komunikácie s okolitým svetom.

Posledné články napísané bývalou Ritou Skeeterovou, pochybné týždenné výsmešné klebety zo Škótska obťažovali Severusa ich prifarbenými útokmi proti Dumbledorovi a jeho 'bande rebelských Fénixov'. Bolo mnoho idiotov, ktorí lačne čítali výplody v Skeeterovej článkoch a aj keď Severus vedel, že čoskoro sa na ne zabudne, obával sa, že sa zabudne aj na dôležitejšiu históriu. Voldemortovo zlo mohlo ľahko zničiť čarodejnícky svet a nikto, ako sa zdalo, skutočne nechápal, čo urobil Dumbledore a jeho Rád a Harry Potter, mimo hraníc Británie.

Severus sa striasol, pocítil neprirodzený chlad na krku. Pritiahol Echo bližšie k sebe, striasol zo svojej mysle obrazy minulosti a namiesto toho sa sústredil na ženu vo svojom náručí.

Echo stíchla, nepochybne zistila, že ich konverzácia nabrala značne neromantický smer. Bola krásna, jasná noc, hviezdy práve vychádzali a žiarili na oblohe. Severus bol silný a teplý po jej boku a ona vdychovala jeho vôňu korenia, yzopu a vetiverie. Keď sa striasol, položila mu dlaň na hruď. Jeho ruka na jej ramene ju na chvíľu zovrela pevnejšie a potom jeho prsty hravo potiahli za jej zablúdenú kučeru. Zodvihla hlavu a pobozkala ho na pery.

Ostré trhnutie koča znamenalo neochotný koniec ich bozku. Severus sa neodtiahol hneď a jemne zašepkal: "Ty si krása samotná, drahá Echo."

Hanblivo sklopila oči a usmiala sa, keď jej teplo v krvi vzrástlo. Keď Severus vystúpil z koča, podal jej ruku, aby jej pomohol vystúpiť, aby si mohla prečítať, kam prišli.

Stáli pred oblúkom mohutnej, skrútenej, ružovej visterie, ktorý viedol na dvor malej, dôvernej, vonkajšej reštaurácie. V strede dvora bolo obrovské otvorené ohnisko, ktoré vydávalo teplú žiaru na okolité okrúhle stoly, pokryté purpurovočervenými obrusmi a ozdobené antickými mosadznými svietnikmi s jednou sviečkou.

Echo a Severusa privítal domovník, vysoký, veľmi chudý muž, ktorý vyzeral, že by mal jedávať viac v tej reštaurácii, v ktorej pracoval.

"Vitajte vo Visterii," jeho hlas bol ostrý, ale mal honosný nádych.

Domovník sa uklonil, viedol ich na dvor a k privátnemu stolu, ktorý len letmo osvetľovalo svetlo z ohňa v ohnisku. Echo si rozopla zdobenú sponu na kabáte a domovník si ho úhľadne prehodil cez rameno. Potom urobil to isté so Severusovym ťažkým kabátom, keď mu ho Majster elixírov podal. Mávnutím prútika odoslal kabáty do šatne. Rovnako efektívne odtiahol Echo stoličku, pomohol jej posadiť sa, potom privolal fľašu vína a dva malé kryštálové poháre na víno. Každý pohár naplnil len tak, aby mohli ochutnať.

"Dnes predstavujeme vína z našej vlastnej vinárne, Visteria Rose. Je to perfektne harmonická značka hrozna s buketom, ktorý pokúša a unáša." Domovník prikývol a obaja zodvihli poháre.

Echo nikdy neochutnala tak luxusné víno a opatrne sledovala, ako Severus najprv privoňal k vínu, potom si odpil trošku, ktorú vychutnával na podnebí. Nakoniec ho prehltol a dopil pohár. Rýchle Severusovo prikývnutie a Echo zopakovala to, čo urobil on.

Neisto ovoňala víno, bola prekvapená bohatou arómou, pri ktorej pomyslela na ťažké, šťavnaté bobule hrozna pod talianskym slnkom. Malý hlt, ktorý držala na jazyku ju preniesol do letného Toskánska. Zatvorila oči, nikdy sa necítila taká unesená niečím tak jednoduchým, ako je víno.

Zrazu bola prekvapená, keď boli jej pery v zajatí a prudko otvorila oči. Severusove pery chutili božsky, a keby niekto ten bozk sledoval, Echo to nezaujímalo. Hladiac zadnú časť jeho krku cítila ruku okolo jej pásu, ako ju pritiahol bližšie. Po tom, čo sa zdalo ako večnosť dokonalého šťastia, bozk skončil a sladko omámená Echo hľadela do šibalsky žiariaceho pohľadu Majstra elixírov.

"Páni," usmiala sa.

"A to bolo len víno," uškrnul sa Severus.

Echo žmurkaním odohnala omámenie a jej pohľad blúdil po okolí. "Ten domovník... uhm..." dotkla sa svojich krásnych, opuchnutých pier a krásne sa začervenala, keď sklonila pohľad k stolu. "On ne... teda..."

Severus sa jemne zachechtal a chytil Echo za ruku. Jeho hánky jej jemne prešli po spodnej pere. Vtedy si všimla, že už medzi nimi nie je stôl. Severus sa posunul, aby sedel vedľa nej. "Bol preč, než si vôbec ochutnala to víno, moja drahá." Severus jej podal jedálny lístok.

Echo si zobrala menu a rýchlo si ho prečítala. Nevedela, čo si má vybrať. Pozrela sa na čarodejníka po svojom boku a cítila sa trochu stratená.

"Pravdu povediac, nikdy som tu nejedol," priznal sa Severus na jej nevyslovenú prosbu o pomoc. "Arthur mi odporučil toto miesto. Nedávno sem vzal Molly, na ich výročie a jej sa to veľmi páčilo. Vysoké ocenenie od čarodejnice, ktorá je známa svojim varením."

Echo sa nahla k nemu, jedálny lístok držala pritlačený k hrudi. "Tak čo si vyberieme?"

"Veríš mi?" opýtal sa tajnostkársky.

"Absolútne," povedala, zatvorila lístok a položila ho na kraj stola.

Behom niekoľkých minút Severus pre nich objednal a čašník im obom nalial ďalší pohár vína Visteria Rose'. Keď čašník odišiel, Severus zodvihol pohár na prípitok.

"Nech je tvoje srdce teplé a šťastné v rytme tvojho smiechu..." Severus ťukol svojim pohárom k poháru Echo a tie jemne zvonili, kým dokončil: "Každý deň a každú chvíľu, na vždy a na veky."

Odpili si z vína a keď mu Echo hľadela hlboko do očí, bol si istý, že objavil krásne začervenanie na jej lícach. Usmial sa, nahol sa bližšie a znovu ju pobozkal na pery.

Albus hovoril do malého ručného zrkadielka, ktoré bolo začarované tak, aby pomocou neho mohol komunikovať s kýmkoľvek, kto mal podobne začarované zrkadlo. Len Albus vedel, že 'Komunikačné zrkadlo' ako ho nazýval, vynašiel Sirius Black, keď bol ešte študent. Riaditeľovi unikalo takmer celý semester, ako medzi sebou Chrabromilskí záškodníci komunikujú, než to konečne zistil. Keď skončili školu, Albus požiadal Siriusa, aby začaroval zrkadlá pre niekoľkých členov Rádu. Podľa Albusovej vedomosti, len on a Minerva mali stále tie svoje.

Riaditeľ sa teraz rozprával s Minervou a Harry stál vedľa neho a každých niekoľko sekúnd mával svojej tete Minerve.

"Dnes večer mi budeš chýbať, moja drahá," povedal jemne.

"Zajtra večer som späť, Albus. Som si istá, že Harry ťa udrží vhodne zabaveného." Prísny čarodejnicin výraz prerušil úzky úsmev, ktorý sa zrejme naučila od Severusa Snapa.

"Udržím ho zaneprázdneného, tetuška!" súhlasil Harry.

"Viem, že áno, zlatko. Len tvojho dedka veľmi neunav." V jej sivomodrých očiach sa zaiskrilo a Harry sa zachechtal.

"Dobrú noc, moja drahá. Ľúbim ťa," usmial sa riaditeľ.

"Tiež ťa ľúbim, Albus. Dobrú noc."

Odraz v zrkadle sa zavlnil a Albus položil svoje zrkadlo dolu tvárou a vzdychol.

"Kedy sa oženíš s tetou Minnie, dedko?" opýtal sa Harry, keď prstami prečesával dedkovu dlhú bradu.

"Dobrá otázka, Harry. Minerva a ja sme boli tak zaneprázdnení, že sa zdá, že sme si nenašli ani chvíľku na to, aby sme si niečo naplánovali." Zodvihol chlapca na kolená. "Uuf! Rastieš, dieťa!"

"Ocko hovorí, že budem mať o niekoľko rokov rastový skok. Oh, viem, kedy sa môžeš oženiť, dedko."

Albus sa usmial a vytiahol si prameň brady spomedzi chlapcovych prstov. Harry to nevedel, ale ťahal ho a to jeho dedka nepríjemne štípalo na brade.

"Kedy by sme sa teda mali zosobášiť?" opýtal sa.

"Môžete mať svadbu, keď sa budú brať Echo a ocko," povedal Harry pevne.

"Úžasný nápad, ale ako vieš, že Echo a tvoj ocko budú mať svadbu?"

Harry vystrčil jeden prst, "Ocko bozkáva Echo a povedal, že to robí pre to, že ju má rád." Potom vystrčil druhý prst. "Zobral Echo na rande, takže to znamená, že ju ľúbi. A dal jej krásne šaty. To musí niečo znamenať, ale nie som si istý čo."

Albus sa zachechtal. "Verím, že je to trochu komplikovanejšie, dieťa."

Harry sa zamračil. "To je dospelácka vec, však?" Albus prikývol. "Z tých ma bolí hlava." Harry zliezol z dedkovych kolien práve vo chvíli, keď sa v krbe objavila Remusova hlava za hlasného zahučania zelených plameňov.

"Ahoj, Harry! Nečakal som, že ťa tu uvidím," usmial sa vlkolak milo.

Harry si kľakol pred krb. "Ahoj, Remus. Necíti sa tvoja hlava smiešne v takomto stave?"

Remus sa zachechtal. "Cítim jemné šteklenie, ale nie je to nepríjemné. Čo tu robíš?"

Albus ho prerušil: "Dávam na Harryho pozor dnes večer, kým je Severus na rande s Echo."

Remus nadvihol obočie. "Skutočne? No, už bolo na čase!"

"Ocko musí s Echo najprv randiť, potom ju urobí mojou mamou a ja budem veľký brat," vysvetlil Harry.

Obaja čarodejníci sa zachechtali, potom sa Albus opýtal, "Potreboval si niečo, Remus?"

"Chceli ste, aby som vám priniesol moje študijné plány na Hodiny prípravy do aurorského kurzu pre siedmakov, Albus."

"Oh páni! To bolo dnes večer?"

"Som si istý, že môžeme..." začal Remus.

"Nie, nie. Prejdi sem, Remus." Hlava mladšieho čarodejníka na chvíľu zmizla. Potom Remus vystúpil z krbu. "Harry, veľmi ma to mrzí, ale mám nejakú prácu, o ktorú sa s Remusom musíme postarať. Stále tu mám poličku s tvojimi knihami a hračkami, tam pri Félixovom bydle. Tiež sa môžeš porozprávať s ktorýmkoľvek portrétom, ak nespia."

"Okej, dedko."

Harry sa bavil asi 15 minút sám, tým že si čítal, ale potom sa rozhodol, že sa pôjde porozprávať sa s Phineasom Nigellusom Blackom. Vtedy si všimol, že Hector nie je v riaditeľni. Chcel sa opýtať riaditeľa, či nevidel jeho psa, ale Albus a Remus o niečom diskutovali a Harry ich nechcel rušiť.

Videl, že dvere do riaditeľne sú otvorené, Harry zistil, že Hector odišiel tadiaľ a išiel pohľadať svojho chlpatého kamaráta skôr, než sa ten pes dostane do problémov, alebo sa stratí.


	30. Rande & Albus opatruje dieťa II

_**Kapitola 30 – **__**Rande **__**& Albus opatruje dieťa časť II**_

Hector plánoval podriemať si pri krbe, keď si všimol ako niečo vybehlo von dverami z riaditeľne. Zaňuchal a zažmurkal.

Mačka.

Veľký pes sa pozrel na svojho chlapca, ktorý mal nos zapichnutý v knihe, a potom na žoviálneho čarodejníka a bradatého čarodejníka. Všetci vyzerali spokojne, tak Hector považoval za bezpečné, vyraziť za mačkou.

Pani Norrisová práve zahla za roh z riaditeľne, keď počula hlasné... klik, klik, klik, klik. Otočila svoju neupravenú hlavu a videla obrovského psa a bez zaváhania sa rozbehla dolu chodbou.

Hector klusal po chodbe, nasledoval svoj nos, keď si všimol mačku. Potešil sa, keď sa rozbehla preč. Už veľmi dávno nenaháňal mačku a v jeho živote pred životom so svojim chlapcom, naháňanie mačiek bola jeho najobľúbenejšia činnosť. Pridal na rýchlosti, jeho pazúry rýchlo klikali po kamennej podlahe, keď bežal; široký psí úsmev sa črtal na jeho tlame.

Harry videl len Hectorov chvost, ako zmizol za rohom. Nemyslel na to, že keby na svojho psa len zakričal, Hector by prestal naháňať mačku, Harry jednoducho vybehol za ním. Smial sa. Jedna z jeho najobľúbenejších vecí je naháňať Hectora.

Severus objednal citrónový morský jazyk (morský jazyk = solea obyčajná, resp, pokrm z tejto ryby) plnený kráľovskými krevetami v Sevilskej pomarančovej omáčke s motarom podmorským. Chutný morský jazyk bol obložený bieľou špargľou s omáčkou z holandskej majonézy. Ako dezert bolo jednoduché, ale elegantné čokoládové fondue s domácou škoricovou zmrzlinou. Bola to úplne pôžitková a chutná večera.

Ale ich rande večerou neskončilo. Keď Severus odprevádzal Echo k ich koču, mohla vidieť jeho pohľad, ktorý znamenal, že má v rukáve ďalšie prekvapenie. Echo mala svoje prekvapenie a chcela bozkávať Majstra elixírov, kým ich koč nezastaví v ďalšom cieli.

Keď koč zastavil, Severus cítil úžasný závrat a musel niekoľkokrát zažmurkať, než sa odmotal od jeho úžasnej spoločníčky. Mal silnú túžbu nájsť niekoho, kto by ho s Echo zosobášil, potom by si ju zobral domov a... no, zažmurkal znovu a tie myšlienky potlačil a nechal si ich pre svoje sny. Teraz chcel...

"Tanec?" opýtala sa Echo, keď si upravila dva hrebene vo vlasoch, ktoré jej spadli z vlasov počas ich bozku.

Severus vystúpil z koča, ponúkol ruku Echo a pomohol jej vystúpiť. Zízala na nádhernú budovu v tvare minaretu, ktorá bola takmer celá zo skla a lesklej mosadze. Cez sklo mohla vidieť tanečnú sálu osvetlenú kryštálovým svietnikom, ktorý vrhal svetlo na niekoľko krásne oblečených tanečných párov.

Červený koberec viedol do vstupnej siene, ale Echo chytila Severusovo predlaktie a s obavou zašepkala, "Ale ja neviem tancovať!"

"Ja áno," povedal a potľapkal jej ruku. Severus ju viedol do presklenej tanečnej sály a cítila, ako okolo nej plynie hudba dávnych skladateľov. Toto nebolo miesto, ktoré by vyhovovalo davom mladých, ktorí počúvali hlasné Weird Sisters (Sudičky).

Bol to nádherný pohľad, ale len čo pocítila, že jej zobrali z pliec kabát, Echo sa cítila čudne a na nesprávnom mieste. Severus zachytil jej nervózne sa trasúcu ruku, ktorá chcela prikryť jej bledú jazvu. Vzal ju za ruku a odviedol ju k jednému z malých stolíkov, ktoré lemovali tanečný parket. Vybral jeden prázdny, zamával na čašníka a pre oboch objednal vodu s citrónom.

Echo si odpila a potom sa opýtala: "Kedy si sa naučil tancovať, Severus?"

"Často bývali večierky, ktoré som musel navštevovaťm najmä v sídle Malfoyovcov," odpovedal sarkasticky. Okamžite pochopila, že to boli večierky, ktoré musel navštevovať ako Smrťožrút. "Pravdu povediac, zriedka som tancoval niekde inde než Vol..." odmlčal sa, poobzeral sa okolo, uvedomil si, že je späť v Britskej čarodejníce komunity, kde mnoho ľudí nechcelo počuť meno Temného pána vyslovené nahlas. "Ak istá osoba bola na večierku, potom som bol povinný tancovať, aspoň raz, s hostiteľkou."

"Bol si niekedy tancovať na takomto mieste?" Echo si znovu odpila z vody.

"Raz som chcel zobrať Lily, ale nikdy som nemal šancu urobiť to." Echo mala ruku položenú na stole a on ľahko prešiel prstami po jej predlaktí až na jej ruku.

"Tak, vlastne," povedala nesmelo, chytila jeho prsty a preplietla s nimi svoje, "Budem tvoja prvá." Jej kobaltový pohľad nezbedne zaiskril a Severus sa otvorene zasmial, jeho vlastný šibalský pohľad sa zhodoval s tým jej.

"Áno, predpokladám, že budeš." Začínala nová melódia a on sa ladne postavil, mierne sa uklonil a podal jej svoju druhú ruku. "Valčík je dosť jednoduchý, začneme ním."

Echo zodvihla ruku, ale chvíľu zaváhala a obzrela sa okolo na ostatné páry tancujúce s takou ľahkosľou. "Rozdrvím ti prsty na nohách," povedala zdráhavo.

Jemne potiahol jej ruku. "Nezáleží mi na tom, či mi rozdrvíš prsty, kráska moja." Naklonil sa bližšie a zašepkal jej do ucha. "Ak chceš, jednoducho môžeš stáť na mojich nohách, kým budeme tancovať."

S povzdychom Echo ustúpila a nasledovala Severusa na tanečný parket. Očakávala precíznu lekciu, ale namiesto toho našla svoju ruku v jeho, jeho druhá ruka umiestnila jej druhú ruku na jeho bok a potom tú ruku položil okolo jej pása.

"Len ma nasleduj," zašepkal a s tým začali tancovať.

No, nebolo to úplne také ladné, ale zakaždým, keď sa potkla o vlastné nohy alebo o tie jeho, Severus ju zachytil a udržal stabilne. Hudba už bola v polovici, než sa jej konečne podarilo prinútiť svoje nohy, aby ju poslúchali a hoci tancovali trochu pomalšie než okolité páry, _tancovali_. Echo sa žiarivo usmiala, nechala hudbu, aby ju unášala a zrak držala na Severusovi.

Vo chvíli, ktorá sa zdala ako okamih, sa ich postoj zmenil zarovno s melódiou a Echo bola teraz oveľa bližšie k Severusovi. Jednu ruku mal hrejivo okolo jej pása a jeho voľná ruka položila jej hlavu k jeho hrudi.

Obe ruky omotala okolo jeho pásu. Echo si nemyslela, že toto je formálny štýl tanca, ale naozaj jej na tom nezáležalo, keď sa knísala v rytme hudby, držaná v Severusovom náručí.

Severus pobozkal Echo na čelo, chcel si ju pritiahnuť ešte bližšie, ale už cítil zvedavé pohľady na sebe a svojej spoločníčke.

Pani Norrisová bola zrejme jediný živý tvor (čarodejník alebo zviera, alebo jedno z dvojčiat Weasleyových), ktoré poznalo každý kút a trhlinu, ktorá bola na Rokfortskom hrade. Keď sa mačka dostala na tretie poschodie, dostala toho podradného bastarda presne tam, kde ho chela mať.

Špinavá mačka spomalila svoj beh, lebo tá veľká kopa chlpov nemohla bežať tak rýchlo ako ona. Teraz si prakticky vykračovala stredom rovnej chodby na treťom poschodí, ktorá bola lemovaná zájdenými brneniami.

Práve včas vbehol veľký pes na chodbu, zbadal mačku a urobil fatálnu chybu tým, že pridal na rýchlosti. S jazykom vlajúcim na ľavej strane jeho papule a slinami, ktoré z neho padali na dlážku každých pár krokov, Hector sa snažil chytiť tú mačku.

Pani Norrisová dosiahla stred chodby a potom rýchlo vbehla za jedno z brnení. Počkala a práve vo chvíli, keď sa psova hlava ocitla medzi dvomi brneniami, svojou váhou sa zaprela o to brnenie, za ktorým stála. Brnenie sa zaknísalo a potom sa s obrovským rámusom zrútilo na zem. Okamžite ho nasledovalo brnenie na ľavo aj na pravo. Tie sa zrútili naraz.

Hector uskočil, keď sa na neho zosypalo prvé brnenie. Ale vbehol rovno pod padajúce druhé brnenie a zapišťal, keď mu žezlo, ktoré držal neviditeľný rytier, privrzlo koniec chvosta.

Pani Norrisová pokojne sledovala zo svojho úkrytu v malom výklenku, ako tridsať brnení pozdĺž chodby rynčí, rachoce, búcha a zvoní a padá vedľa zúfalého psa. Úbohý Hector sa uhýňal, krčil sa a odskakoval sem a tam, aby sa zachránil.

Konečne dopadol posledný kus kuvu s rachotom na zem. Hector, s nervami úplne rozdrásanými sa skrútil uprostred toho neporiadku a triasol sa. Vôbec ho nezaujímalo, že tá diabolská mačka vyšla zo svojho úkrytu, prešla rovno popri ňom a zmizla cez prasklinu v stene.

Harry nejako zle odbočil a teraz nie len, že nevedel, kde je Hector, on sám sa stratil tiež. Ocitol sa pred veľkým obrazom s ovocím, ktorého bolo naozaj veľa. Oči mu padli na obrovskú šľavnatú hrušku a začali sa mu zbiehať slinky. Práve teraz by mohol niečo zjesť.

"Možno je tá hruška magická," povedal si a natiahol ruku k hruške, druhou rukou sa oprel o obraz, keď sa postavil na špičky. Harry nebol dosť vysoký.

Zavrčal na tú lákavú hrušku. Potom sa pokúsil vyskočiť, aby ju dočiahol. Takmer sa k nej dostal, ale nestačilo to a začínal byť frustrovaný.

"Ja tú hrušku chcem!" zakričal.

Na jeho prekvapenie sa obrovský portrét pootvoril a objavila sa za ním hlava domáceho škriatka s minimálne piatimi pletenými čiapkami a škriatok v pletenom svetri s písmenom 'D' na hrudi vyšiel von. Škriatkove obrovské zelené oči sa rozšírili od úžasu a bez varovania sa na Harryho vrhol a pevne ho objal a začal plakať.

"Oh! Pán Harry Potter! Pane vy ste v poriadku! Pán žije! Dobby počul, že pán Harry Potter už nebyť, ale vy byť tu! Oh!"

"Pusti ma! Au! Nechaj! Pusti ma ty strelený tvor!" Harry sa vymanil zo zovretia toho šialene citlivého škriatka a keď ho pustil, spadol na zadok a hľadel na škriatka, ako si zbiera popadané klobúky.

"Dobby sa veľmi ospravedlňuje za to, že vystrašil pána Harryho Pottera."

Škriatok, Dobby, si začal mlátiť hlavu o stenu. Harry rýchlo vstal, schmatol škriatka za ramená, aby ho zastavil a povedal: "Prestaň si ubližovať, uhm... Dobby? Len si ma tak nejako prekvapil. A ja nie som Harry Potter. Som Harry Potter-Snape. Profesor Snape je môj ocko."

"Oh áno! Pán riaditeľ to Dobbymu povedal, ale povedal, že pán Harry Potter tu už nikdy nebude. Dobby bol moc smutný, ale všetko je dobré! Pán Harry Potter-Snape je tu a Dobby je veľmi veľmi šťastný!"

Harry vykríkol, keď ho škriatok znovu objal. Tento raz bolo objatie slabšie. Dobby si zodvihol ďalší klobúk, ktorý mu spadol z hlavy.

"Ako to, že nosíš toľko klobúkov, Dobby?" opýtal sa Harry.

"Slečna Hermiona chcela oslobodiť domácich škriatkov tým, že im uplietla oblečenie. Rafinovaná čarodejnica, ale škriatkovia nechcú slobodu. Milujú Rokfort. Milujú pána riaditeľa. Ale Dobby je slobodný škriatok a miluje klobúky. Pani Molly pletie svetre aj pre Dobbyho k vianociam!"

Harry sa usmial nad škriatkovym širokým úsmevom, keď ukazoval svoj sveter.

"Chce pán Harry Potter-Snape niečo, pane?" opýtal sa Dobby zdvorilo.

"Videl som tú hrušku a dúfal som, že je magická a mohol by som ju zjesť. Rád by som niečo zjedol."

Dobby schmatol Harryho za ruku a ťahal ho do kuchyne. "Dobby vám prinesie chutné jedlo, pane!"

Harry si presne neuvedomil, kedy si sadol na lavicu pred dlhým stolom. Bol ohromený obrovským priestorom rokfortskej kuchyne a tuctami totálne vyblýskaných hrncov a panvíc a stoviek žiarivých príborov na policiach. Kuchyňa sa tiež hemžila viacerými domácimi škriatkami, než kedy vo svojom živote videl.

Jeho nos ho ale priviedol späť do reality, keď ucítil čerstvo upečenú čokoládovú tortu s čokoládovou polevou. Harry sa otočil a pozrel sa na veľký kus torty.

"Oh páni! Torta!" S tým sa ponoril do torty a zapíjal ju studeným mliekom. S čokoládovým odgrgnutím Harry konečne dojedol. Nad ďalším kusom torty pokrútil hlavou. "Ďakujem, Dobby, ale toto stačilo. Bola naozaj skvelá."

Dobby potľapkal Harryho po chrbte a potešene prikyvoval. "Dobby je potešený, pán Harry Potter-Snape. Môže Dobby urobiť ešte niečo, pane?"

"No, ja som sa tak trochu stratil, keď som hľadal môjho psa. Niečo naháňal a ja som nechcel, aby sa dostal do problémov. Môj dedko na mňa dáva pozor a ja ho nechcem sklamať."

"Kto je dedko pána Harryho Potter-Snapa?" opýtal sa Dobby a hlboko sa zamračil.

"Albus Dumbledore. Môj ocko je pre neho ako syn. Tak to znamená, že som pre neho ako vnuk. Ocko a Echo išli na rande, aby sa mohli čoskoro zosobášiť."

"Dobby pomôže pánovi Harrymu Potter-Snapeovi nájsť psa, aby sa pán riaditeľ nenahneval. Zobral chlapca za ruku a viedol ho von z kuchyne a spoločne išli hľadať Hectora.

Remus pozbieral všetky pergameny a zroloval ich. Medzitým sa obzrel po riaditeľni, niečo tam nesedelo. Mierne sa zamračil, kým Albus povedal niečo, čo nepočul, Remus sa obzrel znovu a pozornejšie.

Nejako je tu ticho. "Albus, kde je Harry?"

Albus, ktorý hovoril o jeho reči k Triediacej ceremónii, zastal uprostred vety. Vstal od stola a obzrel sa.

"Harry?" vyslovili obaja čarodejníci naraz.

"Nasledoval ten chodiaci koberec asi pred dvadsiatimi minútami, Albus," povedal Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Práve som sa dozvedela z jedného portrétu, že v chodbe s brneniami na treťom poschodí nastal rozruch," pípla bývalá riaditeľka Mimsy de Borogrovesová.

"Oh páni moji!" zodvihnúc lem svojho habitu, riaditeľ poďakoval Severusovi za jeho terajších 75 rokov a vybehol zo svojej pracovne. O sekundu neskôr bol Remus hneď za ním.

Najprv to bolo jemné šepkanie, ktoré ho rušilo. Severus bol takmer schopný ignorovať zízanie, ale nie to strašné šepkanie, ktoré bolo ako keby mu niekto šepkal rovno do ucha.

Aj keď mal stále nepriateľov, bolo oveľa viac obyčajných čarodejníc a čarodejníkov, ktorí mali negatívny názor na predpokladaného ex-Smrťožrúta, ktorý adoptoval Záchrancu čarodejníckeho sveta a mal tú drzosť očakávať, že by mohol žiť ako ako normálny človek. Ich názory boli značne ovplyvnené príbehmi od reportérov ako Rita Skeeterová a množstvom klebetných magazínov, ktoré ako by boli úplne všade.

Šepot v tanečnej sále pojednával o tom, prečo nie je v Azkabane spolu s priateľmi Smrťožrútmi až po špekulácie o tom, či ublížil Harrymu, aby ho získal a či to Dumbledore vedel.

Severus sa snažil ignorovať šepot a takmer sa mu to podarilo, keď Echo zašepkala: "Som takmer pripravená prekliať každého, kto tu klebetí, Severus."

"Vrhá to nepríjemný tieň na tento inak perfektný več..." zašepkal späť, keď ho hrubo prerušili.

"Nie si jeden z nás, Smrťožrút."

Severus hľadel do zazerajúcej tváre Griseldy Fudgeovej, vdove po minulom Ministrovi mágie, skorumpovanom a odhalenom Smrťožrútovi Corneliusovi Fudgeovi. Skôr než mal šancu odpovedať, ruka staršej čarodejnice ostro dopadla na jeho líce.

"Mal si byť hneď ďalší po Corneliusovi, keď bol pobozkaný, Severus Snape!" povedala pevne so všetkou nenávisľou a opovrhovaním, ktoré k nemu cítila.

Štíhly muž, o niekoľko rokov starší než bol Cornelius Fudge, schmatol nahnevanú a rozrušenú ženu za rameno. "Griselda, moja drahá..." pokúsil sa ju odtiahnuť preč, zahanbený tou scénou.

"Zabil môjho muža, Monty!" skríkla zrazu, keď ju ťahal preč. "Opovážil sa sedieť pred Wizengamotom, vymenovával takzvané zložiny môjho muža, keď tie jeho boli nepochybne rovnaho odporné!"

"Severus bojoval pre stranu Svetla, vy jedovatá Xantipa!" kričala Echo staršej čarodejnici do tváre. "Váš manžel sa obohacoval na nešťastí, utrpení a úmrtiach nevinných!" Echo schmatla honosný trojitý perlový náhrdelník na krku tej ženy a potiahla ho. Perly sa rozleteli všetkými smermi.

Ozvali sa šokované povzdychy nad tým, čo urobila Echo, ale tie prehlušil tichý potlesk. Nech tie páry šepkali čokoľvek o Severusovi Snapeovi, zločiny Corneliusa Fudgea, ako sa zdalo, ďaleko prevažovali akékoľvek predpokladané zlo, ktoré Majster elixírov pripravil v mene Svetla.

Griselda Fudgeová bola odtiahnutá jej spoločníkom, prakticky kopajúca a vrieskajúca z parketu a majiteľ tančiarne prišiel po parkete, vrtko sa vyhýbajúc perlám na zemi.

Majiteľom bol elegantný, šedivý čarodejník s vráskami okolo očí, vráskavou tvárou a oblečený mal dokonalý smoking, ktorý nemal ani jediné pokrčené miesto. Rýchlo sa Echo a Severusovi uklonil, svižne sa mu podarilo odviesť ich z parketu do odľahlého výklenku.

Keď čarodejník prehovoril, Severus očakával veľmi nóbl a možno afektovaný akcent, ale hlas toho muža bol jednoduchý, prezrádzal jednoduchý pôvod, ktorý netúžil skrývať. Jeho úsmev bol mierny, ale úprimný.

"Majster Snape, Madam," uklonil sa po druhý raz. "Ľutujem, že môj podnik sa stal dejiskom tak zahanbujúcej scény. Dúfam, že toto vás úplne neodradí od sklenenej tančiarne, ale úprimne pochopím, ak áno." Majiteľ sa potom obzrel nenápadne okolo a nahol sa bližšie k Severusovi. "Ak by som mohol povedať, Majster Snape, ja, aspoň, som veľmi rád vášmu príspevku vo vojne. Som muklovského pôvodu a môj starý otec bol špiónom počas druhej svetovej vojny. Musel sa vyrovnať s ohováračskými útokmi na jeho osobu takmer celý život vrátane dosť nechutnej a nelichotivej autobiografie počas jeho pôsobenia ako špión. Ďakujem vám z hĺbky môjho srdca, pane."

Severus sa zahanbene začervenal. Bol potešený, že niekto, aj keď je to len cudzinec. Uznal, čo urobil, ale to ocenenie ho čudne zaskočilo. Jednoducho slušne prikývol, naozaj nevedel, čo má povedaž. Bol to šarm Echo, ktorý ho zachránil, keď mužovi položila ruku na predlaktie.

"Ste veľmi milý, že to hovoríte, pane a som si istá, že hovorím aj za Majstra Snapa, keď poviem, že je dobré mať aspoň jedného zástancu na vlastnej strane. Aké je vaše meno, pane?"

"Gregory Westland Lysander, Madam," uklonil sa a formálne jej pobozkal ruku. Potom sa otočil k Severusovi. "Teraz môj personál vyprevadil Madam Fudgeovú von a môžem vás ubezpečiť, že sa nesmie nikdy vrátiť. Lysander sa potom široko usmial. "Viem, že obaja by ste najradšej odišli, ale keďže je vaša krásna lady tak dokonale oblečená na tanec, nechceli by ste dopriať posledný tanec, Majster Snape? Akýkoľvek štýl podľa vášho výberu, ak si želáte."

Severus chcel odmietnuť ten návrh, ale neznášal, že by ich perfektné rande malo skončiť tak kyslým spôsobom. Zachytil žiaru dúfania v očiach Echo a opýtal sa: "Tango, pán Lysander? S hudbou 'Por una cabeza' od Carlosa Gardela."

"Samozrejme!" Ten muž sa prakticky otočil ako derviš a prešiel k malému orchestru na druhej strane miestnosti.

Echo spadla sánka. "Tango? Severus!" vydýchla zdesene. "Valčík áno, ale tango? Spravím zo seba takú hlupaňu."

Vyzerajúc ustarostene, ale s dôverou k Severusovi, Echo sa nechala odtiahnuť na parket, keď začali znieť sladké tóny huslí.

Bol to pomalý, takmer neistý začiatok hudby, ktorý dal Severusovi čas aby chytil Echo do náručia, jednu ruku položil majetnícky cez stred jej chrbta. Malý moment využil na to, aby jej zodvihol bradu, aby mohol zomknúť jej pohľad s tým jeho. Malý úsmev plný dôvery a viedol ju po parkete.

Práve vo chvíli, keď si zvykala na tango, husle sa priostrili a pianistka vyzerala, že si rozmláti prsty o klávesy obrovského piána. V tom šoku z hudby Severusovo zovretie zosilnelo a potom ju pustil v otočke a tak zručne ju zastavil, kým ju stále držal za ruku, že sa chechtala nad tým, ako sa jej zatočila hlava. Severus ju len pevne uchopil do rúk, ale nebola to kolízia ich tiel, ale prúd dvoch elementov, ktoré sa spojili.

Echo bola bez dychu, cítila, ako rýchlo jej bije srdce, nie z tanca samotného, ale pre čarodejníka, s ktorým tancovala. Cítila sa opojene, roztúžene a nekonečne. Nechcela sa nikdy pustiť, keď ju skúsene viedol po parkete. Ani raz počas ich tanga si Echo neuvedomila fakt, že ona a Severus sú jediný pár na parkete.

Tango skončilo tak ľahko, ako začalo, ale Severus ju nahol úplne dozadu, pevne ju držal a na pery jej dal zdržanlivý bozk prísľubu.

Nikdy v živote sa Echo nečervenala. Nikto nikdy nevidel, že by sa mladé dámy s jej ovivovou pokožkou červenali. Ale jej krv sa značne zohriala a na jej lícach sa objavilo chutné ružovenie, ktorému Severus nemohol odolať a pobozkal ich, keď ju rýchlo odviedol z parketu von do noci.

Echo nikdy nevidela prichádzať koč, ani si neuvedomila, že do neho nasadla. Všetky jej zmysly boli zamerané na čarodejníka, ktorý ju objímal vo svojom náručí, jeho bozky ju pohlcovali a spôsobovali, že myslela a želala si oveľa intímnejší koniec tohto večera.

Myslenie na také potešenie nanešťastie privolalo krotý prízrak Olanda Childermassa. Keď sa neochotne odtiahla od Severusovho bozku, chytila sa jeho kabáta a ponorila tvár do jeho vesty. Cítil jej slabé chvenie a bol vystrašený keď zistil, že to nie je chvenie, ktoré príjemne vyvolal.

"Prepáč," povedala chrapľavo a potláčala slzy.

Úzky, jemne podporujúci ukazovák zodvihol jej bradu a utrel malú slzu, ktorá jej unikla.

"Olan..."

Severus položil Echo na pery dva prsty. "Nebudem, nikdy, moja najdrahšia Echo." Jeho hlas ju jemne upokojoval a ona ho objala okolo pása. "Ako ty, aj ja potrebujem byť opatrný, ale musím priznať, že ťa chcem... kompletne."

"Ja si len chcem byť istá, Severus," zašepkala jemným, takmer bojazlivým hlasom.

"Ja tiež. Prešla veľmi dlhá doba, odkedy som cítil niečo také k žene, ako cítim k tebe, Echo. Musel som sa skrývať za maskou tak dlhý čas, že je to trochu..." nechcel to povedať, ale naozaj chcel byť k Echo čestný. Zhlboka sa nadýchol a pobozkal ju na čelo. "Je to trochu... desivé... byť slobodný a môcť milovať bez strachu z toho, že by to iní využili proti mne."

Echo prikývla, úplne ho chápala. Láska, ktorú kedysi venovala Olandovi bola zneužitá proti nej. Jemne Severusa pobozkala, pomaly a potom sa uvoľnila, položila si hlavu na jeho hruď. Keby len mohla povedať Severusovi, čo cíti vo svojom srdci, ale Olandov prízrak stále strašil na kraji jej vedomia a ona mohla len objať Severusa pevnejšie.

Harrymu sa zdalo, že s Dobbym prešli celý hrad. Vlastne len prechádzali bludiskom chodieb a šialene sa pohybujúcich schodísk menej než 15 minút. Dobby hovoril s niekoľkými portrétmi a keďže niektoré psa videli, vedel, že pes naháňal pani Norrisovú.

Domáci škriatkovia nemali radi pani Norrisovú a už dávno uzavreli tichú dohodu, že ju nechajú na pokoji a ona nechá na pokoji ich. Dobbyho myseľ pracovala naplno, snažil sa zistiť, či pomôcť pánovi Harry Potter-Snapeovi nájsť jeho psa, ktorý naháňal mačku, by pre zmenu nemohlo byť považované za obťažovanie mačky.

Nakoniec sa rozhodol a škriatok zastal. "Pán Harry Potter-Snape, Dobby sa veľmi ospravedlňuje, ale volajú ho preč. Hector pes naháňa pani Norrisovú mačku týmto smerom." Škriatok pokrútil ušami, zakýval nimi dopredu a dozadu. "Počúvajte a budete počuť Hectora psa, pán Harry Potter-Snape."

"Okej." Dobby sa chcel odmiestniť, ale zastavil ho malý chlapec, držiaci ho za rukáv svetra. "Dobby, mohol by si ma prestať volať pán Harry Potter-Snape, prosím? Je to príliš dlhé." Škriatok naklonil hlavu na bok a uvažoval. "Možno iba pán Harry?"

Dobby šťastne prikyvoval hlavou a zhodil si z nej 3 klobúky. "Áno, pán Harry! Dobby rád poslúchne." Magicky si privolal klobúky, vzal Harryho ruku do svojej a druhou rokou ju s láskou potľapkal. "Dobbymu chýba starý pán Harry Potter, pán Harry. On bol milý, šľachetný a štedrý k starému Dobbymu. Pre pána Harryho Pottera, som váš najoddanejší... priateľ, pán Harry." Škriatok sa uškrnul a pokýval uchom. "Keď budete potrebovať pomoc, Dobby príde."

Harry bol veľmi šťastný, že si našiel takého úžasného kamaráta, objal škriatka okolo jeho tenkého krku, stlačil ho a pustil. "Ďakujem, Dobby! Možno by si niekedy mohol za mnou prísť a hrať sa so mnou. Opýtam sa ocka. Ahoj, Dobby!" Harry bežal dolu chodbou smerom, ktorý mu ukázal škriatok.

Dobby pokrútil hlavou a jeho líca výdatne zružoveli. Potom sa pozrel hore a zašepkal: "Postarám sa o pána Harryho, pán Harry Potter. Buďte šťastný." S tým milým sentimentom sa s prasknutím odmiestnil.

Harry bežal rýchlejšie a počul strašný rámus. Slzy mal na krajíčku, keď očakával, že sa jeho milovanému domácemu miláčikovi stalo to najhoršie. Pri obrovskej rýchlosti zahol za roh a vošiel na rovnú chodbu.

"Hector!" pes hlasno zavyl, ale nepohol sa. Harry sa poobzeral na neporiadok z kovových brnení a kopol do najbližšej helmy. Bola ťažká a len ho z toho rozboleli prsty na nohe. Bol príliš malý, aby sa mohol dostať k svojmu vystrašenému psovi.

"Zoženiem dedka, Hector!" zakričal Harry. "Neboj sa!" Harry sa otočil a bežal späť cestou, ktorou prišiel. Práve zahol za ďalší roh, keď sa zrazil so svojim dedkom. Albus zachytil Harryho, ale nebol schopný zastaviť spätný náraz a narazil do Remusa za ním.

Remus zachytil Albusa, aby nespadol na zem a na moment všetci traja hovorili jeden cez druhého, čo nedávalo žiadny zmysel.

"Stop! Stop!" prikázal Albus. Okamžite bolo ticho. "Harry, čo sa deje?"

"Hector je v pasci, dedko a je vystrašený!" schmatol Albusa a Remusa za ruky a oboch odtiahol na chodbu.

Hector teraz zavýjal, veľmi nariekavý zvuk, ktorý zaplnil celý hrad. Cítil sa ako obrovské kura, uväznené medzi horou brnenia, ale jeho strašný hluk sa stále ozýval v jeho citlivých ušiach. Bol šťastný, že vidí svojho chlapca, ale s tým zvonením ozývajúcim sa v jeho ušiach, nemohol počuť, čo hovorí jeho chlapec. Srdce úbohého psa ale kleslo, keď jeho chlapec zmizol tak rýchlo, ako sa objavil. Znovu zavyl, dúfal, že jeho chlapec sa čoskoro vráti.

"Tam je Hector!"

Hector rýchlo vrtel chvostom, keď zbadal svojho chlapca a toho bradatého. Teraz tiež mohol Harryho počuť. Zaštekal.

Albus sa zamračil nad tým neporiadkom a potom na svojho vnuka. "Harry, ako si to mohol urobiť?"

Harrymu vyliezli oči z jamiek a spadla mu sánka. "Dedko! Ja som to nespravil!" protestoval ostro.

Albus ignoroval ten protest a pokračoval v poučovaní Harryho. "Tušíš vôbec, aké staré sú niektoré z tých začarovaných brnení, dieťa?"

Harry mohol len pokrútiť hlavou. "Ale, ja..."

Albus zodvihol ruku, ale mračil sa. "Myslel som si, že ti môžem veriť, že sa nebudeš prechádzať po hrade, Harry, najmä po tom, ako si sa vlani stratil v žalároch."

Hector znovu zaštekal. Naozaj nenávidel túto chodbu a teraz plánoval, že zožerie tú odpornú mačku, keď ju chytí.

A Harry naštvane dupkal nohou a zaťal päste, keď zakričal: "Ja som to nebol!"

Albus chcel povedať niečo ďalšie, ale Remus ho prerušil. "Riaditeľ, je možné, že to mohol urobiť ten pes sám. Je trochu väčší než Tesák."

Harry chytil dedkovu ruku a povedal: "Naozaj, dedko, ja som len nasledoval Hectora a myslel som si, že som ho stratil, než som začul ten rachot. Tiež si nemyslím, že to urobil Hector naschvál. Naháňal naozaj škaredú mačku. Prosím, veríš mi?"

Albus vzdychol, oľutoval, že bol príliš rýchly v obviňovaní Harryho. Tá 'škaredá mačka' mohla byť jedine pani Norrisová, ktorá spala v riaditeľovom obľúbenom kresle pred krbom, chvíľu predtým, než Severus s Echo odišli.

"Mrzí ma to, ale zdá sa, že by mohla byť na vine pani Norrisová. Postav sa za mňa a uvidím, čo s tým neporiadkom môžem robiť."

Harry sa svedomito postavil za svojho dedka, ale rýchlo vykukol spoza farebného, vzorovaného habitu a zakričal na Hectora. "Len zostaň, Hector! Dedko ťa zachráni!" Harry potom schmatol Remusa za ruku a stiahol aj jeho za dedka. Len pre prípad.

Albus zodvihol ruky a zvolal dosť pôsobivé kúzlo a Harry s očami do korán od úžasu sledoval, ako sa kusy brenia začali skladať. Brnenia, ktoré počas pádu postrácali kusy sa poskladali späť a o päť minút bola chodba pekne uprataná.

Hector okamžite vyrazil z miesta a bežal za svojim chlapcom. Štedro mu venoval vďačné bozky po celej tvári a krútil chvostom.

"No," povedal Remus. "Teraz, keď je všetko v poriadku, myslím, že strávim večer v Rokville." Usmial sa a postrapatil Harrymu vlasy. "Ty sa postaraj o tvojho dedka, Harry. Uvidíme sa zajtra, Albus."

"Ďakujem ti za pomoc, môj chlapče," usmial sa riaditeľ. "Poď so mnou, Harry. Myslím, že trochu meškáme na večeru."

Harry bol veľmi rád, že mu jeho dedko konečne uveril a že teraz bol Hector v poriadku. Zamával Remusovi a odchádzal spolu s Albusom do riaditeľne, kde bol pripravený honosný stôl so všetkými Harryho obľúbenými jedlami.

Echo podporila Severusa nie len aby si vyzul topánky a ponožky, ale aby si vyhrnul nohavice až pod kolená. Echo si zručne uviazala priehľadnú sukňu jej šiat tak, že široký pás mala uviazaný okolo bokov a zvyšok jej visel dolu pod stehná. Skopla svoje tanečné topánky a potom stiahla Severusa do vody na kraji pláže za ich domčekom.

Severus a Echo nerozprávali, ale kráčali pozdĺž chladného zálivu, kopali do piesku, zbierali mušle, kým Severus znovu nevzal Echo do náručia a tancovali spolu pomaly pod žmurkajúcimi hviezdami a žltým mesiacom.

Albus začínal cítiť každý jeden zo svojich 120 plus rokov, aj keď teraz mal len 75. Pokúšal sa, dosť neúspešne, uložiť svojho vnuka do postele, ale Harry unikol každému jeho pokusu.

Najprv to dieťa len zdvorilo prosilo, keď sa snažil útočiť na dedkov zmysel pre opodstatnenie.

"Ale ocko povedal, že môžem zostať hore do ôsmej, dedko. Možno by bolo v poriadku, keby som zostal hore do... uhm... 8:30. Stále budem mať dosť spánku, nie?"

Harryho úsmev, keď podal tento argument, bol víťazný, ale mal nádych prefíkanosti, ktorý Albus videl iba na mladom Severusovi Snapovi.

"Do postele, hneď, drahý chlapče," zopakoval riaditeľ pevne už tretí raz.

"Oh počkaj!" Harry vykríkol s dodatočným nápadom. "Neokúpal som sa!"

No, Harry ho dostal, starší čarodejník to musel priznať. Veľmi dobre vedel, že Severus trvá na tom, aby sa Harry pred spaním vždy vykúpal. Bol to naozaj chytrý trik, Albus sa uškrnul sám pre seba. Teplá voda a para je veľmi dobrý spôsob, ako uvoľniť malého chlapca a pomôže to rýchlejšie navodiť spánok.

"Dobre, ale dovoľ mi, ukázať ti Kúpeľňu prefektov."

"Je to tajomstvo?" opýtal sa Harry, zrazu so záujmom.

"Tak trochu," vysvetlil, keď prechádzali jednou z mnohých skrytých skratiek, ktoré používal riaditeľ, aby sa rýchlejšie dostal na najpoužívanejšie miesta v hrade. "Máme tu kúpeľňu prefektiek a samozrejme aj tú, ktorú som už spomenul. Keď sa študent stane Prefektom, čo je dosť vysoké vyznamenanie, rád by som dodal, dostane heslo, ktoré im dovolí používať túto kúpeľňu. Potom ju môžu používať až do konca roka."

"Čo robia Prefekti, dedko?"

"Asistujú ich vedúcim fakulty, Harry. Dozerajú na spolužiakov a zabezpečujú dodržiavanie pravidiel."

"Takže každá fakulta má Prefekta?"

"Každá fakulta má dvoch Prefektov, chlapca a dievča. Zvyčajne sú to piataci alebo šiestaci a podávajú hlásenia Hlavnému prefektovi alebo Hlavnej prefektke."

Než mal Harry šancu niečo sa opýtať, vstúpili do veľkolepej kúpeľne prefektov. V podlahe bol bazén so zafírovo modrou vodou. Steny boli dekorované úzkymi, vysokými, farebnými, mozaikovými oknami, ktoré zobrazovali pekné morské panny, sediace na kameňoch, spievajúce, alebo česajúce si svoje dlhé vlasy. Morské panny sa na Harryho nežne usmievali aon sa začervenal pri ich pozornosti.

Všetky kohútiky a doplnky boli z vysoko lešteného zlata. Poťukaním prútikom Albus napustil ružové mydliny do vody a poťukal po ďalšom kohútiku, ktorý zohrial vodu na správnu teplotu.

"De..." Albus sa venoval testovaniu vody, tak Harry prešiel k nemu a poťahal ho za rukáv. Nahol sa k dedkovi, keď sa starší čarodejník zohol k nemu. "Dedko, tie morské panny ma budú vidieť úplne holého."

Mávnutím prútika mal Harry na sebe červené plavky so žltými kačičkami. Harry sa zamračil nad tým vzorom, ale jeho dedko mal rád zvláštne vzory.

Albus pomohol Harrymu do kúpeľa a malý chlapec vzrušene zapišťal. "Víííí! Môžem špliechať a plávať, dedko?"

"Samozrejme, že môžeš, dieťa, ale nekrič pri tom, dobre?"

"Dobre!" Harry špliechal, vyhadzoval do vzduchu ružové bublinky, potápal sa pod vodu a potom vyskakoval a lapal po dychu so smiechom a urobil to znovu.

O 15 minút neskôr Albus vylákal totálne mokré dieťa von z vody, prehodil cez neho uterák a vyutieral ho dosucha. Sušiace kúzlo sa postaralo o jeho dlhé vlasy.

"Teraz si pripravený do postele," vyhlásil Albus s trochu víťazným pocitom.

Ten pocit skončil vo chvíli, keď vstúpili do jeho bytu. Namiesto uvoľnenia toho chlapca, Harry mal chuť pobehovať a chytať do rúk každú vecičku na poličkách jeho dedka.

Albus sa snažil ho prehovoriť a napomínal Harryho zakaždým, keď vyrazil za nejakou lesklou vecičkou, ktorú riaditeľ naozaj nechcel nechať Harrymu, aby sa s ňou hral. Jeho trpezlivosť došla na koniec, keď sa Harrymu vyšmykla z ruky jemná, porcelánová soška a spadla na zem, kde sa rozbila na stovky malých čriepkov.

"Harry!" vyprskol nakoniec starý čarodejník. "Pozri sa, čo si urobil! Tucetkrát som ťa žiadal, aby si tie veci nechytal do rúk. Pre Merlinove zuby, dieťa, prečo sa správaš, ako keby si mal v bruchu plno Piadimužíkov?" Odtlačil Harryho od rozbitého porcelánu a malý chlapec sa zahanbene oprel o gauč.

"Prepáč, dedko." Zamračil sa, keď jeho dedko nechal črepiny zmiznúť. "Nemôžeš to opraviť?"

"Musíš pochopiť, Harry, že sú tu krehké veci, ktoré sa mágiou nedajú opraviť. Mám niekoľko týchto jemných zberateľských kúskov a tá soška bola jedným z nich. Som veľmi sklamaný a nahnevaný na teba, dieťa. Myslel som si, že máš väčší rešpekt k mojim veciam."

Harry začal fňukať a utrel si slzy, ktoré sa mu začali kotúľať dolu lícami. "Ja som to nechcel rozbiť, dedko. Len mi to vypadlo."

"Ah, takže to je vina tej sošky, však?" Harry hľadel na svojho dedka a všimol si, že po prvý raz sa v jeho očiach neiskrí. Jeho dedko tiež významne dupkal nohou.

"Dedko?" opýtal sa, zaskočený a trochu vystrašený z toho, čo bude nasledovať.

"10 minút v tom kúte," ukázal Albus. "Bez rozprávania a vrtenia sa. Choď."

Bradu mal skoro až na hrudi a ponáhľal sa do kúta, kde sa postavil a hľadel na stenu. Harry sa cítil strašne, ale naozaj si nemohol pomôcť. Jeho dedko mal tak veľa krásnych a žiarivých vecí a on sa ich chcel všetkých dotknúť. Niektoré z nich boli malé orloje a tie ho naozaj fascinovali. Keď sa ich nemal dotýkať, prečo ich umiestnil jeho dedko práve tam, kde ich mohol dočiahnuť?

Albus, teraz usadený vo veľmi ošúchanom kresle pri krbe, rytmicky klopkal prstami po opierke. Keď sa poobzeral po svojom útočisku, jeho domove v najvyššej časti veže nad jeho pracovňou, vzdychol, keď si uvedomil, že jeho domov nie je vôbec 'Harrymu-odolný'. Vedel, že Harryho ľahko rozptýlia pekné veci, takže ich mal všetky presunúť na vyššie police, alebo použiť kúzlo, ktoré by dieťaťu zabránilo dotýkať sa objektov, ktoré si tak cenil.

"Harry? Dieťa, poď sem."

Harry sa otočil z kúta a ponáhľal sa k dedkovi. Čakal, kým mu Albus niečo povie, ale starý čarodejník tam len sedel a klopkal prstami. Nakoniec Harry to ticho už nemohol vydržať a prehovoril.

"Dedko, naozaj som tú sošku nechcel rozbiť. _Mrzí ma to_." Položil ruku na klopkajúce prsty.

"Ja viem, že si ju nechcel rozbiť, dieťa. Čo si urobil nesprávne, bolo to, že si ma neposlúchol. Požiadal som ťa minimálne trikrát, aby si sa nedotýkal mojich vecí na poličkách, ale ty si išiel rovno k nim a urobil si to aj tak." Albus ťažko vzdychol a potlačil hroziace zívnutie. "A čo je ešte viac, môj drahý Harry, teraz je takmer 9:30 a tvoj otec chcel, aby si bol v posteli najneskôr o ôsmej. Som veľmi sklamaný tvojim správaním a zajtra, keď ťa príde tvoj otec vyzdvihnúť, prediskutujem s ním tvoju neposlušnosť a ďalší trest nechám na neho. Teraz, choď si umyť zuby a potom choď do postele. O pár minút ťa prídem uložiť."

Harry sa odšuchtal do kúpeľne. Albus zatvoril oči, až kým nepočul, že chlapec zaliezol do postele, ktorú mu vyčaroval v jeho malej obývačke. Potom sa zodvihol z kresla, prešiel za ním a uložil chlapca do postele. Harry ticho plakal a Albus vyčaroval vreckovku, aby mu utrel slzy.

"Dedko," Harry fňukal po tom, ako mu Albus pomohol vyfúkať si nos. "Viem, že som bol zlý a naozaj sa cítim strašne za to, že som bol taký darebák. Znamená to, že už nemôžem byť tvoj vnuk?"

Albus sa mierne usmial a svojimi dlhými prstami chytil chlapcove líca. "Môj malý zlatý chlapec, budeš mojim vnukom, nech sa už dostaneš do akýchkoľvek problémov. Ľúbim ťa, veľmi, Harry. Stále a navždy." Albus sa zohol a pobozkal svojho vnuka na líce a potom ho prikryl.

"Dobrú noc, dedko."

Albus zhasol svetlá a pozrel sa na svojho vnuka, než sa vrátil do svojej izby. "Dobrú noc, dieťa."


End file.
